


Et ardeat mundus

by MadDogMajima



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, References to Depression, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 76,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDogMajima/pseuds/MadDogMajima
Summary: "Our little town comes apart at the seams,So you witches will burn."(Abney Park -Witch Hunt)In una città-Stato futuristica governata da una spietata teocrazia, è scoppiata una crudele quanto irrazionale caccia alle streghe.Emelie fa parte di quelli che in gergo vengono definititrickster, ed è cresciuto con la consapevolezza che un solo passo falso lo porterebbe prima a una confessione estorta con la tortura, e poi a un'atroce morte sul rogo tra gli schiamazzi esaltati di una folla inferocita.Da mesi porta avanti la sua piccola battaglia contro la teocrazia: sfruttando la sua naturale predisposizione, crea veleni per adescare e uccidere un membro del clero alla volta tra i vicoli umidi e stretti dei bassifondi.Qualcuno, però, si è accorto di lui. E dopo il loro incontro la vita di Emelie non sarà più la stessa.





	1. Incontro

**Author's Note:**

> _Avete presente quelle storie che nascono per essere brevi, contenute, e comunque non più lunghe di una decina di pagine? Ecco, quella che state per leggere doveva essere una PWP. La maledetta si è fatta crescere i tentacoli e si è ingrandita enormemente non appena ho osato concederle un po' più di spazio nel mio cervello._
> 
> _Pur avendo ben chiari molti punti chiave della vicenda e i personaggi principali, non ho ancora idea di dove tutta la baracca andrà a parare, ma mi sono innamorata a tal punto dell'ambientazione e dei suoi protagonisti che ho deciso comunque di dar loro la possibilità di raccontare la loro storia._
> 
> _Un sincero grazie se deciderete di accompagnarmi in questo viaggio!_

Una folata di vento bollente gli scompigliò i capelli. Le prime fascine iniziavano a scoppiettare; le fiamme risalivano a bruciare gli occhi della folla inferocita, che nonostante la luce abbagliante non accennava a voler distogliere lo sguardo. Ognuno di loro era convinto sarebbe stato l’unico a osservare l’anima dei _trickster_ \- no, _colpevoli di imperdonabili atti stregoneschi_ , Emelie si corresse con una scrollata di spalle - ascendere al cielo per poi tuffarsi sotto il prato che il giardiniere aveva tagliato di fresco quella mattina.

Il primo «Sia Lode e Gloria al Nostro Signore!» si levò giusto in tempo e dalla quantità perfetta di voci all’unisono per coprire lo strillo della secondogenita legata al palo ben conficcato fra le fiamme. Qualcuno le aveva tagliato i capelli, e adesso la faccia struccata si contorceva in grida, pianto e colpi di tosse. Il fratello era silenzioso, ma compensava con la forza con cui tentava di liberarsi dalle corde ignifughe ma otteneva solo di scorticarsi i polsi. I due genitori, legati fianco a fianco allo stesso palo, tenevano la testa bassa e tossivano, rassegnati. I loro corpi nudi, decisamente meno attraenti di quelli dei figli, erano già arrossati dal calore insopportabile del fuoco.

Emelie sfregò gli occhi, perché nemmeno le ciglia riuscivano a tenere fuori la cenere che si levava dall’ammasso di legna e fascine su cui la famiglia del più famoso avvocato di Nonia stava bruciando.

«Popolo del Signore Nostro!» la voce rauca del sacerdote riuscì in un colpo solo a zittire la folla e a coprire le urla della ragazzina terrorizzata, finché non rimase altro che il sinistro crepitio delle fiamme accompagnato da singhiozzi inconsolabili. Emelie incrociò le braccia e spostò lo sguardo sul giardinetto perfetto in cui fino a due giorni prima la famigliola si divertiva a navigare nei soldi e a prendere il sole in costume da bagno. L’enorme pira, alta quanto due persone e larga più del triplo, nascondeva la loro casa sigillata, identica a tutte le ville a due piani della zona centrale della città, ormai di proprietà della Glisa insieme a tutto ciò che conteneva.

«Ascolta, popolo benedetto, ascolta le grida di chi presto sarà condannato al gelo eterno!» il naso rosso del sacerdote, gonfio quanto la sua pancia ma sfortunatamente non nascosto da una camicia sul punto di scoppiare, era puntato verso l’alto, dove il dito coperto di anelli indicava il cielo stellato.

«Questo suono è musica per le orecchie del Nostro Signore! Ogni eretico che consegniamo alle fiamme è un passo in più verso l’eterna beatitudine!»

Applausi, fischi, grida di incoraggiamento dalla folla vestita di pelle e di plastica nera conciata per assomigliare a pelle. Teste di ogni colore, dal fucsia al giallo elettrico, saltavano di gioia per quell’improvviso annuncio, un paio di esse con bambini stretti tra le braccia. Gli ultimi riversati per le strade del quartiere dei primi, a loro volta chiusi nelle loro case per scampare allo spettacolo dei propri vicini arsi vivi da innocenti. E per non mischiarsi con la folla dai capelli colorati e dal viso troppo dipinto che nonostante l’insistenza del prete sulla parola eretico continuava a gridare _trickster_.

In quei frangenti, Emelie comprendeva appieno perché la Glisa si tratteneva dal riempire i roghi di guardie né dava alcun tipo di protezione al sacerdote di turno. La folla disordinata della cerchia esterna viveva per spettacoli del genere, chiunque avesse anche solo provato a comprometterlo sarebbe stato linciato sul momento. Sarebbero tutti sciamati verso i loro palazzoni fatiscenti non appena non ci fosse stato più nulla da vedere.

I due genitori avevano chiuso gli occhi senza emettere un lamento. L’alzarsi e riabbassarsi convulso del petto lasciava intuire che fossero ancora vivi e vegeti, nonostante le gambe si fossero gonfiate e la pelle rossa si fosse spaccata. Un liquido giallognolo scivolava giù per le ginocchia e sfrigolava sulla legna ardente.

Il primogenito urlava, ma dalla cavità vuota e senza denti della sua bocca non usciva un suono, mentre la figlia aveva appena vomitato bile acida che si raggrumava sulle labbra riarse. Emelie si domandò che cosa stessero provando mentre morivano. Dolore, certo. Rabbia? Terrore? Ingiustizia?

«Vuoi una?»

Una ragazza dalle trecce arancione fluo annodate attorno alla testa gli stava porgendo una lattina da mezzo litro di Frizz. Le unghie verde acido puntate verso di lui erano lunghe almeno metà della lattina stessa.

«Edizione limitata. Per celebrare la vittoria, ma me ne sono avanzate e non so che farmene.»

A tracolla portava una borsa frigo con un _Brucia la tua sete_ stampato a caratteri cubitali rosso su blu elettrico.

Emelie la ringraziò, lei non lo guardò nemmeno e passò a distribuirne due a un uomo alto almeno due metri, con la barba dipinta di rosso e uno spesso strato di matita nera attorno agli occhi. Poi sparì tra la folla.

Grato per l’acqua zuccherata al sapore di cannella che gli scoppiettava in gola, Emelie alzò la mano libera a proteggere gli occhi quando un’improvvisa folata di vento fece volare dalla sua parte un mucchietto di polvere e cenere. L’odore, dovette ammettere, non era per niente male. Non doveva essere stato l’unico a pensarlo, perché una bambina alla sua destra aveva preso a frugare nella borsa gialla della madre e ne aveva estratto un dolcetto incartato in carta stagnola logora.

La ragazzina sul rogo, ancora cosciente nonostante le gambe ridotte a due monconi grigiastri, lanciò un ultimo, lancinante urlo prima di abbandonarsi contro il palo, con le corde che affondavano nei polsi rigonfi.

«Avete sentito? Come l’eretica si rifiuta di morire?»

Ancora applausi e grida di gioia, mani giunte in preghiera che si alzavano verso il cielo.

Emelie si accorse quasi troppo tardi che il T2 stava vibrando. Un messaggio. Scosse il polso e il braccialetto proiettò lo schermo lungo la manica della giacca.

_\- Dove cazzo ti sei cacciato._

Niente punto di domanda. Tipico.

Emelie sollevò il braccio e alzò l’indice per attivare la fotocamera. Sorrise per mandare a Makse la foto sfocata di un quasi ventenne coi capelli azzurro cielo, gli occhi arrossati e le labbra protese in un bacio all’aria. Premette sull’avambraccio per digitare il messaggio da allegare.

_\- Prima fila._

Il polso vibrò di nuovo, più forte.

_\- Allontanati subito da lì._

_\- Non posso. Mi sento in scatola._

_\- Em, lo sai perché non devi assolutamente avvicinarti a certe scene. Vieni via. Torna a casa._

_\- La notte è ancora giovane._

_\- Sei in mezzo a una folla inferocita che non aspetta altro se non il prossimo capro espiatorio da linciare. Em, dico davvero._

Una pausa.

_\- Per favore._

_\- Oooook marito mio. Sei tu il capo di tutta la baracca._

Emelie bloccò il braccialetto. Maledetto Makse, con l’età stava diventando troppo sentimentale. I quaranta non sarebbero stati clementi con lui.

Un rumoroso bip all’orecchio. Emelie sbuffò: un messaggio vocale. Picchiettò sull’orecchino a forma di sfera, l’unico che portava al lobo sinistro.

« _Non sono mai stato così serio in tutta la mia vita_.»

Il ragazzo premette il palmo della mano contro l’orecchio, come se così facendo potesse bloccare il suono. L’omaccione dalla barba rossa che stava sorseggiando la sua seconda Frizz lo guardò perplesso, poi tornò a godersi lo spettacolo della pira ormai avvolta dalle fiamme.

« _C’è qualcosa di strano nell’aria, e non lo dico solo perché tu hai avuto la splendida idea di andare a ficcarti nel bel mezzo del casino. Senti, lo so che ti sto supplicando di tornare a casa e adesso mi inizierai a dire che non sono tuo padre e stupidaggini del genere per poi non farti vedere almeno tre giorni. Sei giovane e sei stupido ma non è colpa tua. Stai attento, Emelie_.» una pausa di riflessione perché Makse rifletteva sempre troppo « _Chiudo a chiave la porta. La password sai qual è_.» un _clic_ e il messaggio terminò.

«Fantastico, ora mi sento pure in colpa.» una donna coperta da capo a piedi da un cappotto di plastica lucida a brillantini lo guardò come se fosse pazzo. Emelie indicò l’auricolare e lei annuì. Il rogo era più interessante, soprattutto ora che anche il prete aveva smesso di sputare sentenze a caso e un silenzio irreale era calato su tutto il quartiere. Le urla si erano estinte, le fiamme divoravano legno, pelle, muscoli e ossa senza che chi fosse ancora vivo riuscisse a vederne i dettagli. Le braci scoppiettavano, le fiamme tingevano persino il cielo di rosso.

Emelie tornò a concentrarsi sul prete. Più o meno stessa età di Makse, sebbene non fosse né alto, né magro, né vestito con un minimo di gusto. Certo, portava addosso seta e cotone, non sintetico o finta pelle, ma la scelta discutibile di abbinare il beige con il verde non giocava a suo favore. Oltre a lui, nessun altro membro del clero facilmente riconoscibile, si rese conto Emelie, torturando la catenella dell’orecchino che portava all’orecchio destro.

Sollevò di nuovo il polso e sbloccò il T2. Le dita si muovevano veloci sulla tastiera azzurra proiettata sul braccio.

_\- Non preoccuparti per me._

Si fermò col dito a mezz’aria

_\- Per favore._

Premette il tasto _invia_.

Forse andare a casa sarebbe stata l’idea giusta, forse non era il momento giusto per disturbare così il nido di vespe.

‘Fanculo Makse e la sua paranoia.’

Il proprietario dell’orfanotrofio aveva paura di tutto e tutti, come chiunque fosse nato fuori dal cerchio esterno. Qualsiasi cosa fosse fuori dalla sua immediata cerchia di conoscenze era strana, sospetta o addirittura sbagliata. Emelie scrollò le spalle, traendo sicurezza da quel piccolo atto di ribellione. Tornare a fare cosa? A restare chiuso nella sua stanza mentre bambini in lacrime e adolescenti brufolosi di tutte le età lo guardavano come se fosse un animale disgustoso solo perché a differenza loro non indossava una divisa e poteva entrare e uscire a piacimento? Piuttosto che avere a che fare con loro nella sicurezza delle mura dell’orfanotrofio preferiva affrontare una folla inferocita.

Lo stesso, si allontanò a passi lenti dal centro dell’azione, e dopo qualche minuto la maggior parte della folla seguì il suo esempio. Ora che non c’erano più corpi umani da guardare, l’interesse era scemato e tutti gli abitanti del cerchio esterno lì presenti si erano resi conto che la notte gli stava scivolando via tra le dita.

Camminò attorno al rogo, mantenendo la distanza, finché non arrivò alla parete esterna della casa e girò l’angolo. Fuori dalla portata delle fiamme, la notte era fresca; una brezza tiepida gli scompigliava i capelli. All’ombra dell’edificio e del rogo, nessuno l’avrebbe notato.

Con un polpastrello seguì la sagoma appena percettibile del simbolo infame che qualcuno aveva disegnato sul muro bianco, una mano con sole quattro dita. Il marchio dei _trickster_ , quando ancora si applicava la pena minore per i casi più innocui e si amputava solo un pollice.

La folla ormai si era diradata. Anche il prete obeso sembrava in procinto di andare a casa, a giudicare da come faceva ballonzolare la pancia di qua e di là, impaziente. Si sarebbe dovuto accontentare. Non si sarebbe presentato più nessuno.

Emelie strinse il pugno sul muro ruvido. Scariche di fastidio gli arrivarono al cervello, ma non fu abbastanza e così sferrò un pugno proprio sotto alla mano dipinta.

_Sono stato un cretino. Eravate innocenti. Mi dispiace._

«Le possibilità sono due: o sei uno sciacallo, o faresti meglio ad allontanarti da qui prima che arrivino quelli veri e con loro la polizia.»

Il marciapiede di pietra diede un benvenuto coi fiocchi al suo osso sacro. Spalancò la bocca per urlare e sputare qualche imprecazione, ma il dolore che gli scuoteva la colonna vertebrale non accennava a diminuire.

«E nel caso tu lo fossi, sarebbe la più strana combinazione di professioni che io abbia mai visto. Ma chi sono io per giudicare.»

La voce dello sconosciuto aveva l’accento mellifluo di chi era cresciuto tra ville per una sola famiglia e grattacieli scintillanti protetti dalla Glisa. Emelie si morse la lingua per non lasciarsi scappare insulti ora che il dolore stava diminuendo. Makse o non Makse, insultare uno di loro non era mai una buona idea.

«E tu saresti…?»

«Grazie per avermi avvertito del pericolo di disperati che non guardano in faccia niente e nessuno per accaparrarsi il primo gioiello della cassaforte. Prego, non c’è di che.»

‘Oh, per la gloria del cazzo del Signore’

Come si offendevano in fretta i ragazzini ricchi. Ma un attimo dopo davanti ai suoi occhi apparve una mano dalle dita lunghe e lo smalto scuro «Il mio nome è Heste, comunque.»

Emelie accettò la mano e si lasciò trascinare su, ancora incerto sulle gambe. Il ragazzo, Heste, era giovane, leggermente più alto di lui ma più magro, con addosso tutti i segni di chi era cresciuto nelle classi alte: un cappotto di velluto nero ricamato finemente con un filo blu che brillava alla luce delle fiamme morenti, bottoni argentati lungo le maniche e stivali scuri scamosciati al ginocchio, senza nemmeno un accenno di tacco. Era qualcuno che non doveva preoccuparsi di possedere abiti resistenti, né rischiava di affondare nel fango da un momento all’altro. Come tutti loro, dal poco che il fuoco lasciava intuire, non portava nemmeno una briciola di trucco in faccia, ma a differenza della maggior parte dei ragazzini perbene la metà sinistra della testa era rasata quasi a zero e lasciava scoperto un orecchio tempestato di almeno dieci tra orecchini sferici e anelli. L’altra metà era un cespuglio spettinato dal vento di capelli chiari che andavano a coprire un sopracciglio perfettamente disegnato e un volto dai lineamenti affilati. C’era qualcosa in quel mento appuntito che gli era familiare, ma a cui non trovata una collocazione, un prurito in un angolo del cervello che non riusciva a grattare.

«Continuerai a fissarmi come se fossi un mostriciattolo ancora per molto, o…?»

Emelie scosse la testa, mentre le guance diventavano bollenti per l’imbarazzo. Passò una mano tra i capelli stopposi, decolorati con candeggina economica e poi tinti di azzurro con sostanze di pessima qualità.

«Emelie. Il mio nome è Emelie.»

«Il Virtuoso della Purezza.» dalle labbra chiuse del ragazzo si levò una risata gentile. Emeli ricordò la fascia rossa che portava al braccio destro.

«Che ironia del cazzo, eh?» scrollò le spalle «Nemmeno tu non sembri molto il Peccatore di Crudeltà.»

Chiese e templi che amavano dare ai fedeli un assaggio delle punizioni eterne proiettavano sui loro schermi riproduzioni dei Peccatori, con Heste sempre in prima fila; un uomo muscoloso, peloso e seminudo che sputava odio e sangue mentre minuscole ombre usavano lame affilate per strappargli la pelle dal petto. Crudeltà per crudeltà, come al Peccatore di Stregoneria era toccata in sorte una punizione eterna sigillato in una bara infuocata.

«Il clero ha un senso dell’umorismo molto particolare. O forse i miei genitori semplicemente non mi volevano e hanno pensato di dirmelo così.»

Emelie piegò la testa di lato, perplesso. Che cazzo ci faceva un ragazzino del cerchio interno vicino a un rogo e non chiuso in casa ad aspettare che sorgesse l’alba? Mancava solo una tazza di caffè solubile e troppo costosa e sarebbe stato perfetto per la copertina di una rivista da sfogliare sul tablet del parrucchiere.

Da dietro di loro, nella direzione del fuoco morente, uno scalpiccio convulso di un corpo pesante che si spostava di fretta. Emelie si voltò e riconobbe l’imponente sagoma del sacerdote che agitava le braccia e poi chinava la schiena, senza fiato. Fu quasi contento di non riuscire a vedere bene la sua faccia.

«Oh, per l’amore santissimo del Nostro Signore! Le mie più profonde scuse, la Santa Madre non mi aveva informato del vostro arrivo e-»

Emelie mosse un passo indietro, pronto a correre via. Sfortunatamente, il suo movimento attirò l’attenzione del sacerdote, che girò il collo gonfio nella sua direzione, il naso puntato verso la fascia al suo braccio.

‘Per favore fai che si soffochi ora da solo, per favore…’

«E tu chi dovresti essere?»

Era pronto a scattare, quando la mano di Heste si alzò come per cercare di fermarlo.

«La Santa Madre ha compiti più importanti da svolgere per controllare di continuo cosa sta facendo suo figlio. O stai forse insinuando che la mia posizione all’interno della Glisa sia dovuta alla mia particolare situazione famigliare e che quindi io abbia bisogno di una madre che mi guidi?»

Fu come se il sacerdote fosse appena stato colpito in piena faccia con una fascina da rogo. Heste incrociò le braccia e continuò senza attendere risposta.

«Ricordi le scritture solo quando è il momento di giustiziare eretici e dimentichi che il nostro dovere è prima di tutto verso gli ultimi?» abbassò la voce, fino a ridurla a un sibilo «O lo ricordi solo quando sono coinvolte ragazzine poco vestite?»

Emelie avrebbe dato tutto quello che aveva per poter osservare la faccia del prete alla luce del giorno, perché il suo corpo tremava dalla testa ai piedi.

«Mi scuso. Mi scuso profondamente. Siate benedetto, voi e la vostra Santa Madre, Giudice.»

Emelie riprese a respirare. Collegò tutti i pezzi mentre i passi concitati del prete si allontanavano per poi sparire nel buio.

Gli abiti dello sconosciuto. L’atteggiamento del prete nei suoi confronti. Il nome. La carica di Giudice che pochi ottenevano a quarant’anni, figurarsi ai nemmeno venti che dimostrava.

Il figlio della Santa Madre, il più grande figlio di puttana che la Glisa avesse mai avuto, era lì davanti a lui.

Heste ve Basilisa era caduto nella sua trappola.

 

Emelie si morse il labbro e strinse il pugno per trattenersi dall’afferrarlo di peso e lanciarlo in quello che rimaneva del fuoco.

‘Calma, calma. Il suo destino l’hai già scritto, non c’è bisogno di avere fretta.’

Le dita formicolavano dalla voglia di stringere l’orecchino con la catenina, per assicurarsi che il veleno fosse ancora lì dove doveva essere. Voltò lo sguardo verso il rogo che aveva consumato la famiglia innocente.

‘Mi dispiace. Mi dispiace. Ma non è stato invano.’

Emelie inspirò l’aria tiepida della notte e si impose di smettere di tremare. Era stato lui in persona a estorcere con la tortura la loro falsa confessione, oppure era uno di quelli che delegavano il lavoro sporco alla servitù e si limitavano a guardare senza un briciolo di pietà e a firmare documenti?

«Chiedo scusa per avere fatto mostra così senza vergogna di titoli e onorifici. Stavamo rischiando di essere travolti da un’orda di fedeli che avrebbe lottato per strapparmi qualche capello.»

‘Calmati, Emelie. Calmati.’ la rabbia cresceva, dallo stomaco salì al petto e poi alla testa, infiammandola. Rilassò con poco successo le spalle. Non doveva rovinare la sua unica occasione.

‘Pensa a loro, non volevano morire ma adesso sono cenere, e l’hanno fatto per te.’

Heste stava giocherellando con una delle ciocche che gli coprivano metà del volto. La fronte era corrugata e sembrava si stesse concentrando, come se non sapesse bene cosa fare.

«Casa mia va bene, vero?»

«Uh?»

Heste scrollò le spalle, poi con l’indice indicò la fascia al braccio di Emelie.

‘Sei un cretino.’

«Oh, sì. Qualsiasi posto va benissimo.»

‘Torna a recitare la tua parte, Emelie, o altro che fartelo sfuggire, sarai tu a farti ammazzare.’

La reazione di Heste lo confuse, il modo in cui, seppur impercettibilmente, il suo intero corpo si era rilassato e il suo viso si era concesso un sorriso. Anche con quella luce sembrava davvero troppo giovane per essere reale e troppo innocente per essere un Giudice. Ma soprattutto, la coincidenza era stata troppo palese, la fortuna improbabile. E se Makse avesse avuto ragione? Se questa fosse stata l’ultima sera in cui l’avesse visto vivo? Chi si sarebbe ricordato di lui tra il pubblico dell’esecuzione? La ragazza della Frizz, forse? L’uomo con la barba tinta di rosso?

«Seguimi, allora.»

Di nuovo padrone del linguaggio del suo corpo, Heste raddrizzò la schiena e gli voltò le spalle. Era ancora in tempo a scappare, correre oltre il rogo verso la cerchia esterna invece che nel freddo della notte sotto i lampioni che a malapena illuminavano la strada. Si strinse nelle spalle: aveva freddo.

‘Mi dispiace.’

«…mia giacca?»

Sussultò «Cosa?»

«Se vuoi la mia giacca. Stai tremando.»

Aveva perso l’occasione di fuggire. Idiota.

«Perché sei così preoccupato per il mio benessere?»

«Non dovrei?»

Camminavano sul ciglio della strada deserta, tra giardinetti circondati da rose, giocattoli per bambini e case dalle porte sbarrate, verso la zona periferica della cerchia interna.

«Il tuo cappotto non è l’unico modo che avrei per stare al caldo.»

Oh, per tutti i Virtuosi e i Peccatori in bilico su una corda. Aveva sempre funzionato con i preti più vecchi, perché ora le sue guance erano rosse per l’imbarazzo? Perché suonava così sbagliato?

Heste sbatté le palpebre, poi sospirò. Non c’era traccia di divertimento nella sua espressione, mentre come imbarazzato non la smetteva di grattarsi la nuca.

«Oh, per l’amore di Nostro Signore. Facciamo che la finiamo qui, va bene?»

«Che-?»

Emelie si ritrovò spinto a terra, sul terreno umido e l’erba perfettamente tagliata, con le labbra dell’altro premute contro le proprie. Un vago sentore di menta risalì le narici mentre Heste gli carezzava il volto con sorprendente delicatezza. Si sforzò di rilassare le braccia e le gambe, di pensare a qualcun altro, come faceva sempre mentre aspettava l’occasione giusta per uccidere il criminale di turno, una persona inventata le cui mani però non si erano mai sporcate del sangue di quelli come lui.

Le labbra di Heste scesero sul collo, la punta della lingua gli solleticò il pomo d’Adamo, mentre una mano si impigliava tra i capelli. Un morso che lo fece sussultare.

Poi più nulla, solo il freddo della notte e l’umido dell’erba sotto la schiena.

Ansimando, Emelie socchiuse gli occhi: Heste si era allontanato di pochi passi, e tra il pollice e l’indice della mano destra penzolava il suo orecchino.

Il mondo gelò.

Gocce di sudore ghiacciato scesero lungo la nuca, sul collo e fino al petto, le gambe e le braccia formicolavano, incapaci di muoversi, quasi fossero fatte di pietra.

«Per favore, non fuggire via. Per favore. So chi sei. Ti stavo cercando. Per favore. So che hai paura di me.»

Stava per piangere?

«No, sono assolutamente affascinato.» voleva suonare sicuro di sé e senza paura, ma ciò che uscì dalle labbra screpolate fu solo un miagolio tremolante. Correre era fuori questione, con i pezzi di cemento che si ritrovava al posto delle gambe e i fischi nelle orecchie che lo assordavano.

Era finita. La sua unica occasione, la piccola speranza che voleva donare a qualche _trickster_ come lui che vedeva i suoi simili bruciare ogni giorno. Era stato tutto inutile, sarebbe morto esattamente come gli innocenti che aveva contribuito a incastrare e fare uccidere quella sera. Makse aveva ragione, avrebbe dovuto tornare a casa e non stare fuori a combinare un disastro dopo l’altro.

«Lascia che ti spieghi.»

Heste sollevò l’orecchino, con la punta ben stretta tra le dita, prese un respiro profondo e se la affondò nel collo. La tenne in posizione con un dito che tremava, apparentemente terrorizzato da mezzo centimetro di ago imbevuto di veleno.

«Va bene così?»

«Eh?»

«Posso togliermelo dal collo ora?»

Capì.

Heste era terrorizzato dall’ago, ma lucido. Alla fioca luce del lampione le sue guance si erano arrossate, ma il volto non era cosparso di macchie né la gola si stava gonfiando. Non provava dolore da nessuna parte. Ma soprattutto, non stava morendo.

L’orecchino cadde sull’asfalto con un tintinnio.

Il Giudice prodigio di Nonia era un _trickster_.


	2. Fogli di carta e fotografie

«Allora?»

«Sì. Sì. Toglilo.»

L’orecchino rimbalzò ai piedi di Heste, che con la faccia contorta dal disgusto si stava massaggiando il collo.

«Oh Signore, quanto odio gli aghi.»

Sembrava più giovane adesso, mentre con la schiena piegata in avanti respirava a bocca aperta e sfregava gli occhi lucidi.

«Hai ancora voglia di fuggire via, adesso?»

Emelie scosse la testa, scoprendo così di riuscire a muovere il corpo intorpidito come una persona normale e non come il robot da cucina contro cui i cuochi dell’orfanotrofio imprecavano di continuo. Forse adesso la sua voce poteva persino non suonare come un gatto strozzato.

Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma le gambe non gli diedero il tempo di fare nulla quando scattarono per raggiungere Heste e impedirgli di precipitare a faccia in giù sull’asfalto. Affondò le dita nel morbido velluto della giacca e ritrovò quel tenue odore di menta che lo aveva colpito poco prima. Sotto, percepì due spalle ossute e una clavicola sporgente.

«Tutto a posto?»

«Odio gli aghi.» si appoggiò a lui con le dita sottili e si sollevò di nuovo in piedi.

«Quello non era un ago.»

«Beh, era molto simile.» si allontanò di qualche passo e spazzò via della polvere invisibile dalla manica «Grazie, comunque. Credo che tu possa toglierti quella fascia rossa dal braccio. Ormai è inutile.»

«Che cosa vuoi da-?»

Heste portò un dito alle proprie labbra «Non ora. Ma soprattutto non qui. Seguimi, e ti dirò tutto.»

Poteva rivelarsi una trappola. Quello che aveva davanti era un Giudice. Avevano scoperto un antidoto? Una cura? Impossibile, perché la formula cambiava di veleno in veleno, per ottenere sintomi diversi. Più cercava di trovare una soluzione, più il suo cervello si confondeva. Gli faceva male la testa.

«Sto mettendo a rischio la mia vita, in questo momento. Anzi, fin da quando sono uscito di casa. Almeno dammi una possibilità.»

«Perché dovrei?» Emelie drizzò la testa e lo fissò dritto negli occhi scuri «Se sei davvero chi mi hai detto… Stai massacrando quelli come te. E anche degli innocenti.  Dovrei considerarti un traditore e gettarti in quel che rimane del rogo.»

Heste scosse il capo «Negli ultimi dieci mesi, sette famiglie della zona centrale sono state accusate di atti stregoneschi. Le prove portate dai testimoni sono state simili per tutti i casi: bambini stati male dopo essere stati a giocare coi figli dei vicini, giardinetti del tutto rinsecchiti, brutte piaghe sulla pelle dopo aver accettato regali o cibo. E in seguito a ogni rogo, un sacerdote morto.»

Emelie socchiuse gli occhi e strinse i pugni. Nonostante stesse tentando con tutte le sue forze di reggere lo sguardo dell’altro, alla fine fu costretto ad abbassarlo. Scorse un leggero sorriso sul volto di Heste.

«Quindi, per favore, almeno per adesso cerchiamo di mettere da parte certi dettagli, Virtuoso della Purezza.»

Avrebbe voluto saltargli addosso e prenderlo a sberle, o soffocarlo per impedire a quell’accento inascoltabile di perforargli le orecchie. Aveva ragione, potessero tutti quanti congelare nella Gelata, aveva ragione.

Senza aspettarsi una risposta, Heste girò i tacchi e iniziò a camminare velocemente nella direzione della zona centrale. Emelie avrebbe potuto fuggire in quell’esatto momento. O gettarsi su di lui per ammazzarlo con metodi più cruenti di una goccia di veleno.

‘Quanto ci metterà a fare il tuo nome nel suo tribunale o dovunque prendano le loro decisioni? Sei morto in qualunque caso, cretino.’

Lo seguì.

«E se anche avessi voluto ingannarti,» Emelie sussultò alla voce dell’altro, improvvisamente alta dopo interminabili momenti di silenzio in cui i loro passi rimbombavano sull’asfalto e la brezza leggera gli fischiava nelle orecchie «Avrei potuto indossare qualcosa di simile alla tua giacca, tingermi i capelli, e tu non mi avresti mai riconosciuto. Mi sono esposto al rischio di un coltello tra le costole.»

«…mi dispiace?»

«Comunque, questa è la casa.»

«Quale cas- oh.»

Davanti a loro, dove prima c’era solo buio, si ergeva la sagoma del più orrendo mucchio di mattoni che Emelie avesse mai visto in vita propria: una casa a tre piani ancora da finire, col tetto di cemento e lamiere alle finestre. A completare il tutto, una porta di ferro arrugginito. Dipinta di arancione. Ogni volta che sbatteva le palpebre saltavano all’occhio nuovi, spiacevoli dettagli.

Eppure, se Heste non gliel’avesse indicata, sarebbe passato oltre senza nemmeno guardarsi attorno.

«Sei davvero un  _trickster_.»

«Solo per metà. Sarebbe sconveniente se la Santa Madre non fosse normale, no? Non ero nemmeno sicuro di essere immune al tuo veleno. Seguimi.»

Emelie lo fissava, confuso.  _Trickster_ solo per metà, eppure capace di nascondere un obbrobrio di quelle dimensioni anche a lui.

«Non è la tua vera casa.»

‘Grazie al cazzo.’

«Certo che no, è solo una casa. Non male, vero? L’illusione, intendo.»

Aveva notato lo stupore sul viso di Emelie e il sorriso infantile che si era allargato sul suo volto non accennava a scomparire. Si aspettava dei complimenti da lui?

Emelie scrollò le spalle «Entriamo?»

Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, ma ora che aveva davanti un corridoio spoglio che dava su una scalinata e un paio di porte su entrambi i lati, si domandò che cosa avesse sperato di diverso. Era una casa normalissima, anche se ancora non finita, con le pareti polverose e il pavimento sconnesso. Heste aveva premuto su un interruttore e tre lampadari impolverati avevano illuminato l’ambiente a giorno.

«Come fai ad avere l’elettricità qui dentro?»

«Ho sfruttato… certi espedienti, diciamo. Entra qui.»

Gli indicò la prima porta a destra, che portava in una cucina rudimentale contenente un tavolo, due sedie, una credenza in bilico sul pavimento, e un bollitore scrostato attaccato all’unica presa di corrente della stanza.

«Mi dispiace, ci si possono concedere pochi lussi una volta che scarti qualsiasi cosa possa mandare segnali elettronici. Tè?»

«Cosa c’è nel resto della casa?»

«Muffa, soprattutto. Qualche ragnatela, vecchi mobili. Un mio cambio di vestiti. Un-»

«Ho capito. Ho capito. Non mi allontanerò dalla cucina.»

«Tè?»

«…sì, grazie.»

Emelie si massaggiò la gola che bruciava e si lasciò cadere su una delle due sedie, quella più vicina alla porta. La sua intera faccia scottava, ma erano gli zigomi e la punta del naso che non gli davano tregua. Scostò i capelli dalla fronte e sospirò, con gli occhi socchiusi e due dita premute sulla tempia.

«Tè verde? Tè nero? Infuso ai frutti di-»

«Quel che vuoi, solo ti prego abbassa la voce.»

Nel silenzio innaturale della casa semivuota, senza il vociare della folla o il rombo del fuoco, le orecchie fischiavano senza pietà. Solo l’acqua che sobbolliva gli diede un po’ di sollievo.

Quando riuscì a riaprire gli occhi, sorprese Heste a fissarlo con una tazza troppo gialla stretta tra le mani. Le nocche erano bianche. Stava tremando?

«Potresti uccidermi e nessuno troverebbe mai il mio cadavere qui dentro.»

«Potresti fare lo stesso.» sorrise amaramente «Ero io nella lista nera, fino a poco tempo fa.»

Il pensiero lo colpì come un calcio in pieno petto. Scavalcare il tavolo, saltargli addosso, due mani premute sul collo e addio per sempre al Giudice. Quanto tempo avrebbe impiegato il _trick_ a scomparire dopo la sua morte?

Emelie si morse il labbro. La risata sincera dell’altro giunse inaspettata, così come il lieve rossore sulle sue guance.

«Ci stai davvero pensando, non ci posso credere.»

«Cosa faresti al mio posto?»

«Oh, se è per quello non posso darti torto.»

Spense il bollitore e versò l’acqua nella sua tazza gialla e nell’altra decisamente più lucida e nuova che aveva posto davanti ad Emelie. Profumo di fiori indefiniti si levò dalla porcellana bianca.

«Eri già troppo agitato per aggiungere della teina. Non mi chiedi come ho fatto a procurarmi le foglie?»

«All’orfanotrofio le hanno da sempre. Come faccio invece a sapere che qui dentro non ci hai messo del veleno per topi?»

Heste sospirò, con gli occhi chiusi.

«Non abbiamo molto tempo, va bene? Potrei dirti che un  _trickster_  capace di fabbricare veleni per uccidere solo una persona in particolare ma non sa riconoscerli quando sono nel suo bicchiere vale ben poco, ma non lo farò.»

«L’hai appena fatto.»

Abbandonò la propria tazza sulla credenza e afferrò stizzito quella di Emelie. Con la punta della lingua percorse l’intero bordo e infine buttò giù un sorso dell’intruglio bollente senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Quando la tazza tornò sul tavolo con un sonoro  _toc_ , su un lato era rimasta impresso lo strato di lucidalabbra scivolato via dalla sua bocca.

«Contento ora? Non sono morto. Per la seconda volta.»

«Non sapevo che pure voi ricchi vi pitturaste la faccia.» fu l’unica stupidaggine che gli uscì dalle labbra.

«Ci sono parecchie cose che non sai e quella credo sia la più innocua.»

Heste si accovacciò ai piedi della credenza e allungò la mano sul pavimento, senza curarsi di sporcare la manica del cappotto. Da un cassetto poco più in alto si alzò un clic quasi impercettibile. Il ragazzo sollevò il doppio fondo che aveva appena sbloccato e tornò al tavolo con le braccia cariche di fogli e una busta rigonfia.

«Saranno almeno tre anni che non vedo fogli stampati.»

«Ai fogli stampati non puoi accedere da un computer, e l’unica cosa di cui ti devi preoccupare è nascondere le tracce quando compri carta e inchiostro. Non è per niente economico.»

Emelie osservava meravigliato Heste che senza difficoltà maneggiava l’ammasso di carta con le dita sottili. Si fermò all’improvviso.

«Ti sei tagliato?»

«Togliamoci di mezzo le cose imbarazzanti. Qual è il tuo rapporto con Makse?»

«Eh?»

«Quello che ho appena chiesto.» aveva abbassato la voce, come se si fosse immediatamente pentito della sua domanda.

«Come sai il suo nome?»

«Si tratta di una delle persone più in vista di Nonia, ma non è questo il punto.»

Emelie scosse la testa «Si comporta come se si sentisse in dovere di farmi da padre ed è fastidioso. Davvero fastidioso.» il messaggio vocale di poco prima lo irritava ancora, e quelle parole uscirono più acide di quanto aveva preventivato «Cosa vuoi sapere?»

Avvicinò la tazza alla bocca. Il liquido ancora bollente e altrettanto insapore gli solleticava la punta del naso e gli zigomi.

Heste si strinse nelle spalle, ignorando il suo sguardo.

«Siete amanti?»

Per miracolo, l’ultimo sorso schivò la trachea e si limitò a bruciargli l’esofago.

«Lo so. È una domanda inopportuna.»

«No, no. Mai successo. Mai.»

Beh, una volta. Anni prima. Che entrambi avrebbero preferito dimenticare. Quindi no, mai successo.

A quelle parole, Heste si rilassò.

«Qual è il problema?»

«Nessun problema, ora. Ma nel caso, avrei dovuto iniziare a chiamarti padre.»

Fu una fortuna non aver bevuto un altro sorso di acqua calda. Ecco dove aveva già visto quel mento.

Doveva avere assunto un’espressione davvero ridicola, perché Heste portò una mano davanti alla bocca e rise sottovoce, con le labbra chiuse.

«Ho la tua attenzione, finalmente? Non credi più che sia un elaboratissimo piano per ucciderti?»

Senza volerlo, Emelie aveva trascinato la sedia all’indietro, nonostante l’altro fosse rimasto immobile e con le braccia conserte, appoggiato alla credenza. Aveva ripreso a masticare sempre la stessa ciocca di capelli, nervoso.

«Non chiedermi i particolari del mio concepimento, perché non li so. So solo di essere il figlio della Santa Madre, e del proprietario di un allevamento di carne da macello che si spaccia per caritatevole salvatore di orfani.»

Il silenzio cadde assordante tra di loro. Emelie prese un respiro profondo e socchiuse le labbra.

«Non ci sto capendo un cazzo.»


	3. Verità

«Guarda.»

Davanti agli occhi di Emelie, stampate su fogli lucidi, comparirono una sequela di lettere nere ed immobili. Socchiuse gli occhi, avvicinò e allontanò la testa dal tavolo nel tentativo di mettere a fuoco le parole: era una trafila di documenti ufficiali, con tanto di sigillo della Glisa, l’ultimo risalente nemmeno a una settimana prima.

Si trattava della scheda di un’orfana, una certa Lissa, che aveva compiuto sedici anni da appena ventiquattro ore. Sotto le sue generalità, una lunga lista di accuse con tanto di data e ora precisa: tre anni prima era stata sorpresa a intrecciare braccialetti, due settimane dopo aveva insistito per fare il tè e un altro bambino era stato male, i capelli le crescevano a velocità innaturale, insieme a tanti altri piccoli indizi che portavano alla più ovvia delle soluzioni. Lisa ve Nil era una  _trickster_ , e come tale era stata giustiziata, cremata viva in una bara sigillata.

Emelie sfogliò maldestro il resto dei documenti, ma il tenore era sempre lo stesso; prima, prove raccolte fin dall’infanzia, e poi condanna appena compiuti i sedici anni.

«Non capisco.»

«Riconosci qualcuno di quei nomi?»

«No. Non riconoscerei nessuno, nemmeno se mi mettessi davanti tutte le foto del mondo.»

Ricordava volti indistinti che si accavallavano, corpi che giocavano a palla in cortile, mani che gli tiravano i sassi. Ma non nomi. Mai nomi.

«Da quanto va avanti questa…?»

«Da quando è stato costruito l’orfanotrofio, per raccattare orfani figli di altri  _trickster_  ma troppo giovani per essere giustiziati, o semplicemente bambini che hanno perso i genitori per un motivo o per un altro. Non esagero, quando lo chiamo macello. Davvero non sapresti riconoscere nessuno?»

Emelie strinse il pugno e serrò la bocca, nell’inutile tentativo di impedire al proprio respiro di agitarsi.

«Mi ha sempre detto che la loro compagnia non faceva per me, perché ero migliore di loro. Camera mia è sempre stata in soffitta, ci si arriva solo attraverso la scala antincendio.»

Era sempre stato così  _fiero_  di quei favori, della stanza tutta per sé, della possibilità di non fare lezione e dell’accesso libero alla cucina, di non avere un coprifuoco né l’obbligo di indossare quell’orrenda divisa bianca. Di fare i compiti, le rare volte che capitava, sdraiato sul tappeto dell’ufficio del Direttore. Gli altri bambini, con la loro routine scolpita nella pietra e le bacchettate sulle mani al minimo sgarro, lo odiavano. Poi aveva compiuto sedici anni e da allora era diventato l’adulto strano da evitare il più possibile e a cui non rivolgere mai la parola.

«Che cosa significa?» mormorò, infine.

Heste attese paziente che Emelie alzasse lo sguardo dai fogli, prima di parlargli. L’unico sopracciglio visibile sul suo volto era rivolto all’ingiù, la fronte corrugata e le labbra socchiuse.

«Per un motivo che ancora non conosco, ti ha allontanato da chiunque tu potessi renderti amico. Qualsiasi persona di cui tu avresti sentito la mancanza, tanto da domandare dove fosse finito, o finita. L’orfanotrofio è rinchiuso nella sua piccola nicchia più vicina al quartier generale della Glisa che alla cerchia esterna, eppure ti lascia andare in giro conciato…» indicò prima i piedi di Emelie, poi risalì e su fermò con l’indice puntato contro la sua fronte «come loro.»

Emelie osservò le pieghe sulla giacca di pelle, poi la stoffa dei pantaloni, tirata fin quasi al punto di strapparsi. Erano vestiti puliti, quasi nuovi, lavati ogni giorno o poco più dagli stessi domestici che si occupavano delle divise dell’orfanotrofio.

Alla luce del giorno, quando se ne stava in camera propria a dormire e mangiare, nessuno lo avrebbe mai scambiato per un abitante della cerchia esterna: le sue mani erano pulite, morbide e con le unghie in ordine, le scarpe giusto un poco infangate dall’incuria. Non avevano nemmeno lacci di colori diversi, o rattoppati.

Sotto la luce impietosa della lampadina, assomigliava di più a Heste che all’uomo barbuto o alla donna col cappotto scintillante.

«Perché mi stai dicendo tutto questo?»

Si aspettava di trovare sul viso dell’altro un minimo di soddisfazione, come quando aveva capito di essere riuscito a ingannare Emelie con i suoi  _trick,_ ma Heste lo stava osservando mentre mangiucchiava la solita ciocca di capelli.

«Perché un giudice dovrebbe venirmi a cercare per… questo?»

«Perché ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, Emelie. E per averlo, il minimo che posso fare è raccontarti tutta la verità di cui sono a conoscenza.»

Fece scivolare lungo il tavolo ciò che rimaneva dei fogli e la busta aperta: conteneva almeno un centinaio di fotografie, istantanee rubate a telecamere di sorveglianza. Riconobbe il cortile dell’orfanotrofio, con l’erba tagliata di fresco e il cancello alto quanto tre persone, e poi null’altro; in quasi tutte, uomini in divisa nera e dal volto coperto trascinavano ragazzini per i polsi, per le braccia o addirittura per i capelli. In poche altre, le vittime venivano spinte dentro bare che di sicuro non erano di legno e infilate in un forno crematorio a caso tra tutti quelli che costellavano la parete di una sala grigia, enorme e spoglia.

«Quelle cose… bruciano?»

Heste scosse la testa «Questa è la sorte di chi non è abbastanza importante da meritarsi il rogo pubblico davanti a casa. È il calore a ucciderli. Non possono sprecare una cassa di legno per ogni esecuzione.» piegò le labbra in un sorriso «Quell’orfanotrofio è una fabbrica. Prendono i bambini rimasti orfani, li allevano, danno loro l’illusione di essere al sicuro, e appena diventano perseguibili per legge…»

«Ci hai pensato tu a torturarli, questi?» sputò Emelie, con gli occhi che gli bruciavano e la nausea che risaliva per la gola. Heste rise a bocca chiusa.

«Che hai da ridere?»

«Cosa dovrebbero confessare dei bambini cresciuti tra le stesse quattro mura per più di un decennio, sotto gli occhi delle telecamere?»

«Oh, pensavo lo faceste per divertimento.» si alzò in piedi, con i pugni premuti contro al tavolo. L’altro non diede segno di essersi accorto della minaccia implicita nel suo gesto.

«Perché la Glisa dovrebbe sprecare tempo e risorse solo per dare un passatempo ai Giudici? Il fine ultimo è ottenere informazioni, nomi, accuse o indizi.»

Emelie voltò il mucchio di foto, per non essere più costretto a guardare quelle mani guantate spingere le bare.

«Mi dirai anche che non usate arnesi per strappare la pelle, o droghe per impedire il sonno, o macchine per spezzare gli arti, o…»

Heste coprì la bocca con una mano, ed esplose in una risata amara che gli scosse tutto il corpo e si concluse con un doloroso raschio della gola.

«Non hai idea di quanto fragili siano gli esseri umani, vero?» alzò una mano, col dorso rivolto verso Emelie «Un paio di pinze, per le unghie. Un secchio d’acqua fredda. Un figlio o due da minacciare o a cui provocare dolore. Devo continuare?» a quell’ultima domanda la sua voce si era rotta. Solo per un attimo, un tic nervoso aveva fatto scattare il sopracciglio di Heste e tremare il braccio che ancora teneva sollevato. Emelie premette una mano sullo stomaco: la bile che risaliva gli stava bruciando la gola.

«Come riesci a farlo? Come sei arrivato fin lì?»

Un salto maldestro, e l’altro si sedette sul piano della credenza con le gambe accavallate. Con le dita che tremavano slacciò il primo bottone del cappotto.

«Come riesco a farlo? Devo, perché se mi faccio scoprire non avrò mai modo di salvare altre vite. Se intendi invece come ho fatto a farmi eleggere Giudice a diciotto anni…» distolse lo sguardo da Emelie e slacciò il secondo bottone. Sul lembo di pelle pallida incastrato tra due clavicole sporgenti, Heste aveva inciso un grumo apparentemente casuale di linee ingarbugliate, alcune ancora fresche e altre già cicatrizzate.

«Essere bravo a far sparire cose non è la mia unica qualità.»

Se avesse avuto ancora in mano la tazza, l’avrebbe fatta cadere a terra apposta per dare uno sfogo al proprio stupore; a giudicare dal sorrisino di Heste, però, la bocca spalancata e gli occhi sgranati erano stati più che sufficienti.

«Non avrei voluto scoprirmi così dopo un’ora dal nostro primo incontro, ma-»

«Hai usato dei  _trick_ per farti strada nella Glisa senza che nemmeno la Santa Madre…»

«Mi credi, adesso, quando ti dico che ho messo la mia vita in pericolo?»

Cos’altro poteva dire?

«Sì. Sì, ti credo.»

Forse avrebbe davvero fatto meglio a scappare quando ne aveva avuto la possibilità. Le viscere si stavano attorcigliando attorno allo stomaco contratto dai continui crampi. Nella sua bocca si stava raccogliendo così tanta saliva che temeva da un momento all’altro di vomitare.

«Makse… tuo padre è un  _trickster_. Mi ha sempre detto che il suo compito era trovare nuove famiglie per gli orfani, non… non questo.» sbatté il pugno sul tavolo. Le foto saltarono a mezz’aria, donandogli per un secondo la visione di una mano stretta attorno a un polso gracile, dalle vene gonfie per la troppa pressione.

«Nessuno di loro ha mai causato problemi. Io… io per lui sono un proiettile vagante, non ci credo nemmeno per un attimo che non sospetti il mio coinvolgimento nel... Dovrebbe denunciare me. O se stesso.» sollevò lo sguardo verso Heste aspettandosi… cosa, esattamente? Un’altra dose di spiegazioni? Una pacca sulla spalla? Un pizzicotto sulla guancia che l’avrebbe fatto risvegliare nel proprio letto?

«Non lo so. Mi dispiace, non lo conosco.» sussurrò, mentre si riallacciava i bottoni.

«Non pensavo nemmeno fosse così vecchio da avere un figlio.»

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle «Trentacinque anni, più o meno.»

«Che cosa dovrei fare?» eccolo di nuovo, il pigolio lamentoso «Avvelenarlo? Non credo ci riuscirei.»

«Certo che no. Il mio obiettivo principale è salvare quei ragazzi, ma non posso farlo senza un accesso diretto al sistema dell’orfanotrofio. Tieni questa.» si frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni e gli lanciò una semplice schedina nera di plastica, senza nemmeno un’etichetta «Sai come funziona un T3, no?»

«Ovvio.»

«E hai accesso al suo ufficio, immagino.»

Emelie si rigirò il quadratino di plastica tiepida tra le dita «Devo inserirla nel suo T3 e…?»

«Ti permetterà di accedere alle informazioni protette da sistemi di identificazione come impronti digitali o scansione dell’occhio. E nasconderà tra il codice un piccolo  _trick_ che mi lascerà modificare i dati contenuti all’interno… una volta che mi avrai riportato la scheda.»

«Non ha senso. Perché non infettare direttamente tutto il sistema?»

«Due motivi: uno, non so se il tuo intervento verrà notato, e due…» Heste alzò l’indice e il medio della mano destra «Sarebbe come tuffarsi fuori dalla cupola senza protezione. Voglio che tu capisca con chi hai a che fare, non usarti per raggiungere un server. La scheda non contiene informazioni compromettenti, se qualcuno la trovasse sarebbe solo un pezzo di plastica. Decidi tu cosa farne, fosse anche solo uscire da qui e gettarla in un tritarifiuti. Come favore personale, però, ti chiedo di decidere solo dopo che avrai visto.»

Emelie la fece scivolare nella tasca dei pantaloni e chiuse i tre bottoni. Heste aveva ripreso a bere piccoli sorsi del suo infuso, con gli occhi scuri persi nel contenuto della tazza e l’immancabile ciocca di capelli tra le labbra. Smise non appena incrociò il suo sguardo.

«Perché?»

«Perché cosa, adesso?»

«Perché mi stai trattando come se fossi un cane da addomesticare col rinforzo positivo. Ricattandomi otterresti risultati migliori, e sarebbe la mia parola contro la tua.»

L’altro gli voltò le spalle e versò quel che rimaneva dell’infuso nel vecchio lavandino arrugginito. Quando tornò a guardarlo, aveva la stessa espressione vuota di poco prima. La luce impietosa rendeva più evidenti le pennellate del correttore e la piccola imprecisione della matita bianca sulla palpebra superiore.

«Diciamo che so cosa significa.» sgranchì le braccia sopra la testa, e senza dare ad Emelie il tempo di pensare, in tre falcate aveva già oltrepassato la soglia della cucina.

«Mi troverai qui fra tre giorni, alla stessa ora in cui il rogo è iniziato stasera. Se non ti troverò, non ti contatterò più.»

Senza guardarsi indietro, chiuse la porta d’ingresso e i suoi passi sparirono inghiottiti dalla notte.


	4. Nastro rosso

Calciò una lattina di Revta economica e centrò in pieno il tombino sul marciapiede di fronte. Attorno a lui, i lavoratori notturni della cerchia esterna continuavano la loro vita di sempre senza degnare di uno sguardo il ragazzo che camminava tra loro con le mani in tasca. Sollevavano casse, strillavano per vendere cibo fritto in olio vecchio di tre giorni, agitavano bottiglie di liquore da due spicci. Gruppetti di ragazzini si spostavano da un palazzone all’altro per riferire messaggi in cambio di qualche moneta da parte di gente troppo povera per potersi permettere un T2 che inviasse e ricevesse comunicazioni.

L’aria era satura del miasma nauseante che saliva dai tombini e si mescolava con l’odore del cibo e del profumo pungente che quasi tutti lì sostituivano alla doccia: ammassati in stanze minuscole costruite l’una sull’altra, solo in pochi avevano l’acqua corrente e l’elettricità era limitata ai piccoli edifici dal tetto piatto in cui sacerdoti panciuti permettevano di ricaricare il proprio T2 e bere un tè caldo in cambio di sermoni sulla bellezza della povertà.

Emelie sarebbe dovuto tornare all’orfanotrofio per guadagnare almeno qualche ora di sonno, ma le gambe non accennavano a fermarsi nonostante la stanchezza e l’aria soffocante che gli mozzava il respiro. La rabbia impediva ai suoi arti di calmarsi, lo teneva in movimento e gli infiammava le guance. Ancora nella casa, aveva ripreso in mano la pila di fogli e letto tutto, ogni singola riga, e allo stesso modo si era impresso nella mente le fotografie finché gli occhi non avevano iniziato a lacrimare e la testa a pulsare. Quando finalmente era uscito, uno sportello della credenza aveva ceduto ai suoi pugni e il povero bollitore giaceva ammaccato in un angolo.

 

Oltrepassò il cancello che il sole era già sorto, i suoi vestiti puzzavano di fumo e di fritto e tra i capelli c’era ancora tanta cenere da poterci riempire un secchio. Infilò una mano in tasca e spinse con l’altra l’enorme portone d’ingresso che qualche insegnante aveva aperto all’alba.

Doveva essere più tardi del previsto, perché davanti ai suoi occhi comparve una fila infinita di bambini alti come la sua gamba, tutti ordinati nelle divise bianche, che scendevano le scale e sparivano dietro la porta della mensa. Occhi sgranati, passo accelerato fin quasi alla corsa, con lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. A chiudere la fila, una delle maestre di mezza età di cui Emelie non ricordava il nome teneva per mano una bambina dai capelli rossi che a malapena doveva avere quattro anni. Appena si accorse di Emelie, la donna sussultò e una ciocca dello chignon che le appiattiva le rughe della faccia scivolò via dal nastro rosa con cui era legato sul capo. Tossì per richiamare la sua attenzione, e strinse per mano la bambina che si era nascosta dietro la sua gonna nera.

«Emelie, se vuoi fare colazione ti prego di attendere che i bambini abbiano finito. Non vedi che li spaventi?»

Emelie spostò lo sguardo da una parte all’altra dell’atrio vuoto, col suo pavimento di legno scuro, i tappeti rosso cupo e la scalinata che portava alle classi «In realtà no.»

La donna roteò gli occhi «Emelie. Per favore.»

«Sì, ciao.»

Aprì la porta scorrevole della mensa.

«Chi è quel signore?» alle sue spalle, la voce squillante della bambina.

«Quello è l’animale che il Direttore si ostina a tenere in soffitta. Non dargli confidenza, tesoro.»

Emelie sbatté la porta.

 

Non che morisse dalla voglia di buttar giù cereali insapori imbevuti di latte bollente, ma le espressioni dei domestici quando oltrepassava il bancone per servirsi da solo erano sempre impagabili. Solo il vecchio robot continuava imperterrito a mescolare il latte con movimenti bruschi delle braccia metalliche; tutti gli altri morivano dalla voglia di prenderlo a mestolate in testa ma si trattenevano in virtù del cospicuo stipendio a cui non volevano rinunciare.

Nel grigiore triste delle cucine prese una tazza, la riempì di latte bollente da una caraffa già pronta per essere servita ai bambini e ci aggiunse tre cucchiaini di caffè solubile. Con la mano libera afferrò una confezione intera di cereali e si fece largo tra la mandria di bambini che al suo passaggio si spostava e ricomponeva in una fila compatta.

La mensa era il luogo più deprimente di tutto l’orfanotrofio, uno stanzone troppo grande dal soffitto basso e dal pavimento che odorava di candeggina, dove almeno una ventina di tavolate da otto persone erano disposte con precisione millimetrica. Nell’angolo più lontano dalla porta, seminascosto da due armadietti pieni di vecchi utensili, c’era un unico tavolo per due persone, con due sedie sgangherate. Malmesso com’era, con gli angoli scrostati e una gamba più corta delle altre, sarebbe dovuto finire nell’inceneritore. Qualcuno però aveva notato che riusciva a tenere Emelie lontano dal resto degli orfani, e così era rimasto.

Versò i cereali direttamente dalla scatola finché non assorbirono tutto il latte e la tazza non rischiò di straripare. A pensarci bene non aveva nemmeno fame, ma la notte insonne lo aveva lasciato con gli occhi che bruciavano e un gran mal di testa: aveva bisogno di energie. Buttò giù di malavoglia la prima cucchiaiata amarognola, che scivolò vischiosa giù per la gola e gli fece venire solo una gran voglia di vomitare.

«Posso sedermi con te?»

La bambina di poco prima era in piedi davanti a lui, col piccolo vassoio grigio tra le mani tremanti. Con sé aveva una tazza di latte in pericoloso equilibrio, un piattino di cereali e una mela rossa.

«Perché vorresti sederti con me?»

La piccola si alzò in punta di piedi e appoggiò il vassoio sul tavolo per poi mettersi in ginocchio sulla sedia. La nuvola di capelli rossi sembrava avere vita propria, a giudicare da come si muoveva attorno al volto paffuto coperto di lentiggini. Si sporse verso di lui, nascose la bocca con una mano e, guardandolo fisso con due occhi tondi e verdissimi, sussurrò «Perché tu sei diverso dalla maestra.»

«Ma non mi dire. La mangi quella?» indicò la mela.

«Il mio nome è Sari.» aveva lo stesso accento strascicato e mellifluo di Heste, mentre prendeva tra le manine il frutto e lo stringeva al petto «Ti do la mela se mi dici dov’è la mia mamma.»

Emelie alzò un sopracciglio «La tua mamma è morta, come quella di tutti qui dentro.»

«Non è vero! Mi ha dato un bacio e mi ha detto di fare la brava e poi io sono venuta qui con la maestra. Ti do la mia mela se mi dici dov’è. È alta, è bella, e giovane. Ha i capelli rossi come me ma lunghi così.» puntò un dito verso il pavimento «E mi ha dato questo.»

Piena di speranze, frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni bianchi e gli porse un nastro rosso ricamato con un filo dorato. Emelie accarezzò la stoffa con il pollice: era morbido, pulito. Di sicuro non apparteneva a qualcuno della cerchia esterna.

Davanti ai suoi occhi comparvero di nuovo le foto di Heste.

«Senti, come ti chiami… Sari.»

La bambina scattò a sedere con gli occhi sgranati.

«Ti capita mai di sentire cose strane, o fare cose strane? Tipo…»

Tipo quella volta che Makse aveva portato un cane all’orfanotrofio e la bestia era collassata con la schiuma alla bocca dopo che Emelie, porgendogli un biscotto, si era chiesto come sarebbe stato vedere morire un animale?

«…tipo far sparire delle cose. O capire cosa sentono i gatti. O addirittura, nasconderti senza farti trovare.»

No, nulla di tutto ciò, o la faccia della bimba avrebbe assunto tutt’altra espressione. Infatti, con la bocca aperta e le guance arrossate, stava facendo segno di no con la testa.

«Bene. Se succede, non dirlo a nessuno. Chiaro?»

Sari annuì decisa, con la mela sempre più stretta tra le mani. Aveva paura di lui?

«Oh, eccoti qui, i tuoi nuovi compagni si stavano preoccupando e… Emelie?»

«No, sono il gemello buono. Emelie è in bagno.»

«Cosa stavi facendo a questa povera bambina? Su, Sari, andiamo via, ti ho detto che lui è cattivo.»

«No, non disturbarti, _maestra_.» si alzò in piedi di scatto, facendo cadere la sedia con un gran fracasso. Un centinaio di teste castane e bionde si girarono nella sua direzione.

«Tolgo il disturbo.»

«E fatti una doccia, sei impresentabile.»

 

La scala antincendio in cui consisteva l’unico ingresso alla sua stanza cigolava sotto i suoi stivali.

Emelie salì fino al sesto piano e una volta aperta la porta abbassò la testa per non farsi un bernoccolo nella zona più bassa del sottotetto. Sfilò le scarpe e a piedi nudi camminò sui tappeti grigi che Makse aveva insistito per stendere sul pavimento come isolanti per il freddo e facevano parte dell’insieme di sensazioni che il suo cervello aveva imparato ad associare alla parola ‘casa’: il rumore assordante della pioggia sul tetto, il ronzio del T3 dietro al divano di pelle nera che scricchiolava ogni volta che ci si sedeva sopra, l’odore del legno e la superficie liscia delle travi. Fu sul punto di accendere la musica, per distrarsi dal silenzio assordante, ma una fitta dolorosa alla tempia lo dissuase.

Sfilò tutti i vestiti che aveva addosso e li lanciò nel condotto che portava in lavanderia, non prima di aver appoggiato sul letto matrimoniale sfatto la scheda di Heste e il nastrino che aveva dimenticato di restituire alla bambina.

Si infilò in bagno, godendosi le piastrelle tiepide sotto i piedi nudi. La doccia occupava l’intera parete in fondo alla stanza, ma ogni volta che chiudeva la porta di vetro si sentiva soffocare. Così lasciava che il getto d’acqua allagasse l’intera stanza, tanto prima o poi si sarebbe asciugata da sé.

Lasciò che la cenere del rogo scivolasse giù per lo scarico, trascinata dall’acqua bollente, e portasse con sé la tinta azzurra e il pasticcio del trucco colato giù per le guance. Era di nuovo biondo finto, con le occhiaie e la faccia cosparsa di macchie.

Sorpassò con un balzo la zona dello specchio e, ancora grondante d’acqua, si infilò nel paio di leggings neri e nella maglietta verde lunga fino alle ginocchia che erano appesi di fianco al gabinetto dalla mattina prima.

Si lasciò cadere sul pavimento di fianco al letto con la testa che ancora gocciolava. Sollevò un lembo del tappeto rosso e sferrò un pugno all’angolo di una piastrella sconnessa. Facendo leva sul lato che il suo colpo aveva sollevato, spostò la piastrella di lato per rivelare, ammassati alla rinfusa, foglie secche, boccette di detersivi prese in prestito dalla lavanderia e dalla cucina, e una scatola semivuota di veleno per topi sotto cui nascose sia la scheda che il nastro rosso.

Forse avrebbe dovuto liberarsi di tutta quella roba: mescolava sostanze a caso per creare veleni ma non aveva idea se fosse il risultato finale a fare effetto oppure se era semplicemente un’inspiegabile conseguenza della propria volontà. Non sapeva nemmeno se qualcuno si fosse mai preso la briga di mettere una manciata di istruzioni per iscritto, e anche se ci fosse stato la Glisa doveva averlo già bruciato insieme a tutto quello che era uscito dalla sua tastiera.

Non aveva mai neppure parlato di certe cose con un altro _trickster_ prima di allora. Heste utilizzava nodi ingarbugliati per ingannare le persone, Makse… Makse avrebbe pure potuto essere uno dei normali, per quel che riguardava Emelie. I suoi discorsi al riguardo si erano conclusi col divieto assoluto di usare qualsiasi _trick_.

«Em? Sei in camera tua?»

In un singolo scatto, Emelie nascose tutto sotto la piastrella sconnessa e la coprì col tappeto. Passò una mano tra i capelli ancora umidi per spostarli dagli occhi e nel mentre si alzò in piedi.

«Em?»

«Arrivo. Arrivo.»

Dietro la porta chiusa a chiave, Makse lo aspettava con la schiena dritta, le braccia conserte e un’espressione corrucciata dietro agli occhiali senza montatura. Quasi l’avesse fatto apposta, si era messo addosso un cappotto nero lungo fino ai piedi e aveva colorato di bianco il contorno degli occhi. Per tutti i Peccatori, altro che solo la mascella, anni che li separavano a parte erano davvero identici.

«Toh, sei tornato biondo.»

«Che vuoi? Stavo per andare a dormire.»

«Posso entrare?

«Se ti dico di no poi inizi con la solita storia dell’affitto che dovresti farmi pagare ma non lo fai perché sei buono?»

«Qualcosa del genere.»

Emelie sbuffò e si fece da parte per lasciarlo passare. Aveva passato al figlio pure l’altezza, perché ormai da un po’ di anni Emelie gli arrivava a malapena a una spalla e aveva ormai l’odiosa certezza che sarebbe stato per tutta la vita costretto a piegare la testa all’insù per guardarlo negli occhi.

«La signora ve Andria mi ha detto che hai creato scompiglio in mensa poco fa.»

Emelie roteò gli occhi e sospirò. Era già pronto a difendersi, con le braccia strette al petto e la testa bassa.

«Sì, avrà sicuramente esagerato, perché quella urla sempre. Ho solo-»

«E io le ho gentilmente ricordato che questa è anche casa tua e se hai fame non devi aspettare i comodi di nessuno.»

Fece un passo indietro come se avesse appena ricevuto un colpo in pieno volto «…oh.»

«Ti prego solo di non disturbare troppo i domestici in cucina, stanno lavorando.» l’ombra di un sorriso comparve sulle labbra lucide.

«Che c’è adesso?»

«Quando ho saputo che hai seminato il panico tra i bambini, pensavo avessero tutti avuto delle allucinazioni. Non mi aspettavo di vederti prima di tre giorni. Stai bene?»

No, non stava bene per niente. La testa pulsava, aveva la gola secca e le mani gli tremavano per il nervoso. Le tenne occupate stropicciandosi gli occhi per troppo tempo, perché quando li riaprì Makse era una sagoma troppo alta infestata da puntini bianchi.

Emelie crollò a sedere sul bordo del letto, con le gambe che all’improvviso non avevano più intenzione di reggerlo. Strinse un lembo del lenzuolo spiegazzato tra le dita.

«Sono solo stanco.»

‘Ho incontrato il tuo figlio segreto che mi ha spifferato come tu ti diverta a consegnare dei ragazzini alla Glisa per farli ammazzare con l’unica eccezione del sottoscritto col quale hai un rapporto tanto inspiegabile quanto imbarazzante, nulla di che.’

Un cambiamento nella distribuzione del peso sul materasso lo informò che Makse gli si era seduto di fianco. Per fortuna almeno il profumo che si spruzzavano addosso era diverso, menta contro fiori assortiti.

«Perché chiedi sempre e solo a me come sto? Perché ti preoccupi solo per me?»

Fantastico. Per nulla strano, o sospetto, o totalmente improvviso. Makse doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa, perché la mano con cui stava per toccargli la spalla si era fermata a mezz’aria e lo stava fissando con gli occhi scuri spalancati.

«Emelie?»

«Scusa. Scusa. Sono solo stanco. Non ho chiuso occhio stanotte.»

Eppure, una parte di lui stava spingendo per fare domande, chiedere conferme. Urlare, persino. Domandare perché lui era lì, adesso, con la sua soffitta e la libertà più assoluta mentre decine di altri erano morti. Pretendere di sapere cosa ci guadagnava a consegnare ragazzini innocenti alla Glisa.

«Che hai da guardare, adesso?»

«Sei stato al casinò, stanotte?»

Eccolo. Di nuovo. Sempre e comunque, si andava a finire lì. Emelie mugolò di frustrazione con la testa dolorante stretta fra le mani.

«No. Quando è finito il rogo me ne sono andato in giro per la cerchia esterna. A caso. Nient’altro.»

‘Ho solo incontrato il tuo clone più giovane, che mi ha raccontato brutte cose sul tuo conto e dato l’accesso al tuo T3’

«Sai che non hai bisogno di nascond-»

«Non. Sono. Stato. Al. Casinò.» Emelie scattò in piedi e premette le mani sui fianchi «Jeze non c’entra. L’ho mollato, ricordi? Come mi hai detto tu. Ero del tutto solo. E adesso per favore lasciami dormire.»

Come al solito, dopo l’esplosione di rabbia subentrava il senso di colpa, una stretta d’acciaio attorno allo stomaco che gli impediva di respirare e un pizzicore insopportabile sotto le palpebre.

«Mi dispiace.» mormorò con la testa bassa e lo sguardo fisso sul pavimento per nascondere le guance che bruciavano.

Makse si alzò in piedi a sua volta. La sua mano, delicata ma ferma, si strinse attorno alla spalla di Emelie, che la sfiorò con la punta delle dita.

«No, dispiace a me. Non avrei dovuto insistere. Ti lascio dormire, va bene?»

Incapace di produrre qualsiasi suono, Emelie annuì. Udiva i passi di Makse avvicinarsi alla porta, poi la serratura che si apriva.

«Dopo il rogo di ieri non è morto nessun sacerdote.» sussurrò, appena percettibile.

Il suo intero corpo si irrigidì, la stanza diventata improvvisamente fredda. Emelie incassò la testa nelle spalle, la schiena percorsa da brividi incontrollabili.

«E?»

«Per favore, non metterti più in pericolo.» poi, Makse alzò di nuovo la voce «Devo assentarmi per qualche giorno. Se hai bisogno di soldi, passa il T2 sulla cassaforte del mio ufficio.»

«G-grazie.»

 

La porta si richiuse ed Emelie balzò in avanti con le dita che tremavano a chiudere il lucchetto.

Lo sapeva.

Non solo sapeva degli omicidi, ma persino che lui fosse il responsabile. Perché ora? Perché proprio la notte in cui suo figlio gli aveva rivelato la vera natura dell’orfanotrofio?

Si buttò sul letto, la faccia premuta contro il cuscino. Il suo corpo era esausto, ma il cervello non ne voleva sapere di riposare e continuava a macinare pensieri su pensieri. Aveva praticamente confessato di essere il colpevole e Makse non aveva fatto una piega, come se la relazione fallita tra Emelie e quello stronzo di Jeze fosse stata più importante ai suoi occhi di sei omicidi e un colpevole che viveva sotto il suo stesso tetto.

E poi c’era Heste. Makse a un certo punto della propria vita aveva figliato con la Santa Madre. Quando? Perché?

Sicuramente Emelie doveva essere già nato ma, allo stesso tempo, se Makse aveva davvero trentacinque anni, al momento della sua nascita era di un anno troppo giovane per gestire l’orfanotrofio e la Santa Madre troppo giovane per essere, beh, la Santa Madre.

Qualcosa non quadrava. Emelie si rannicchiò sotto le coperte. Quando era arrivato all’orfanotrofio? Perché ci era finito? Qual era il suo primo ricordo?

«Ma che-»

Strinse la testa fra le mani, ma fu inutile: le fitte che gli stavano spaccando in due il cranio non accennavano a smettere, anzi, si facevano più forti e più ravvicinate e più intense. Mugolò di dolore, col respiro spezzato e il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

 

Spalancò gli occhi che la luce del tramonto aveva già dipinto il soffitto di arancione.


	5. Vaniglia

Il mal di testa era sparito.

Emelie sgranchì prima le gambe, poi le braccia e infine il collo. Si alzò a sedere, sbattendo le palpebre: nessun dolore. Sbadigliò fin quasi a slogarsi la mascella e lisciò le pieghe della maglia stropicciata con una mano, mentre l’altra spingeva giù la solita ciocca ribelle deformata dal cuscino. Perché se la stava prendendo tanto, la sera prima? Ricordava il mal di testa che stava per ammazzarlo, poi più niente. Era sveglio, lucido e con gli arti stranamente poco doloranti.

Scivolò giù, ringraziò la presenza del tappeto che risparmiò ai suoi piedi un incontro spiacevole col pavimento freddo e recuperò la scheda da sotto la scatola di veleno per topi. Esitò, il pezzetto di plastica in equilibrio sulle dita: era davvero sicuro di voler andare oltre? Di dare più credito alle parole di uno sconosciuto piuttosto che al proprio istinto che gli diceva di fidarsi della persona che l’aveva cresciuto?

Emelie strinse le labbra, mentre soppesava le conseguenze di ciascuna scelta: da una parte, conoscere una verità che avrebbe cambiato per sempre la sua vita, dall’altra… dall’altra un’inquietudine costante che quella vita gliel’avrebbe rovinata. La terza possibilità, quella di uno scherzo o di una presa in giro, non voleva nemmeno prenderla in considerazione.

Scese nella cucina ormai vuota, dove il robot giaceva spento in un angolo, per prendere una mela dal frigo. Quando l’ebbe tra le mani, però, si rese conto che per quanto il suo stomaco potesse lamentarsi, il nodo alla gola da lì non si sarebbe spostato. La ripose dove l’aveva presa e tornò alle scale.

Ringraziò chiunque avesse avuto per primo l’idea di coprire la sezione centrale di ogni corridoio e delle scale con tappeti morbidi, seppur di un lugubre rosso scuro: il rumore dei suoi passi venne soffocato dalla stoffa e non attirò l’attenzione degli orfani impegnati nella loro sessione di studio serale. Chissà Sari come se la stava passando, se fosse riuscita a scollarsi dalla maestra e dall’idea di ritornare dalla madre oppure stesse ancora frignando nascosta dietro uno scaffale o sotto le coperte.

Raggiunse il quinto piano senza intoppi e passò prima il T2 e poi l’impronta digitale sul lettore installato a fianco della porta dell’ufficio di Makse, che si sbloccò con un  _clic_. L’odore di quel posto era sempre uguale, merito dell’aggeggio a forma di fiore viola che, appoggiato al davanzale, ogni cinque minuti spruzzava per aria una nuvola stomachevole di vaniglia. Quell’odore gli procurava sempre una sensazione a metà tra familiarità e nausea che mai era stato capace di catalogare e nel dubbio aveva relegato a un angolo nascosto del proprio cervello. Dopotutto, con quell’odore tutt’attorno si era ritrovato steso sul tavolo del T3 con i pantaloni tirati giù fino alle caviglie.

Rabbrividì. Non aveva tempo di ricordare.

Si era sempre chiesto perché Makse avesse insistito per avere l’equivalente di un tavolo bianco con una gamba sola a occupare spazio in mezzo alla stanza invece di comportarsi come tutte le persone normali e proiettare le informazioni del T3 su una parete. L’unica soluzione a cui Emelie era giunto dava la colpa all’età e alla necessità di stare seduti per dar sollievo alle gambe troppo stanche.

Affondò sulla poltrona di pelle e spinse la scheda dentro la fessura aperta alla base del tavolo. La superficie bianca si illuminò da sola.

«Cosa…?»

Righe su righe di codice incomprensibile formato da numeri, lettere e simboli casuali si susseguirono sulla superficie liscia, per poi lasciare posto a un messaggio.

_ Accesso consentito in modalità avanzata. _

«Che cazzo?»

Era un’unica cartella che occupava l’intera superficie del tavolo, suddivisa in quattro macro sezioni:  _riepilogo_ ,  _archivio_ ,  _staff_ ,  _nascosto_. Nella sottocartella denominata  _riepilogo_ , una sfilza di almeno duecento nomi, tutti diversi tra loro e tutti con in comune il generico  _ve Nil_ ,  _di nessuno_. Era una lista di orfani, possibile fossero tutti quelli presenti nell’orfanotrofio in quel preciso periodo? Premette il dito su un nome a caso in mezzo alla lista e allargò le dita per ingrandirne il contenuto.

Sulla superficie bianca comparve la foto di un bambino biondo che Emelie non ricordava di aver mai visto. Scorse col dito per passare alla scheda successiva, un documento ufficiale della Glisa con tanto di sigillo, una croce dai bracci di egual lunghezza spezzata a metà da una linea rossa: pagine su pagine di accuse più disparate, dalla strana amnesia del compagno di studi, alla crescita innaturale delle unghie, alla straordinaria capacità di trattenere il respiro sott’acqua.

Al contrario dei resoconti stampati che gli aveva mostrato Heste, questo includeva per ogni appunto l’identità dell’insegnante che aveva fatto la segnalazione, completo di nome, matronimico e firma.

Continuavano così, identici, per pagine e pagine di foto, sigilli della Glisa, accuse, nomi. Con l’indice che tremava, Emelie scorse fino in cima alla lista. Esitante, aprì la scheda direttamente sotto quella che portava il suo nome, e tirò senza volerlo un sospiro di sollievo: nessuno avrebbe raggiunto la maggiore età di lì a tre anni. Avevano tempo.

_ Emelie ve Nil _

Trattenne il respiro. Non gliene importava nulla di quando avrebbe compiuto sedici anni quell’orfano, aveva premuto sulla sua scheda solo perché non aveva il coraggio di aprire quella immediatamente sopra che portava il suo nome. L’indice rimase sospeso sul tavolo, proprio sopra la  _E_. Voleva davvero farlo?

Emelie di Nessuno in quella scheda era ancora un bambino dai capelli neri spettinati e gli occhi troppo grandi incastonati su un volto tutto spigoli e pallore. Dove avrebbero dovuto esserci accuse e prove, solo una sequela di voti scolastici, cartelle mediche e vaccinazioni. Un paragrafo riportava in poche righe le circostanze della sua nascita: apparentemente era capitato nel giardino dell’orfanotrofio quando di anni ne aveva due ed entrambi i genitori erano stati considerati idonei a lavorare nelle fabbriche ai confini della cupola. Cioè erano stati colti in flagrante a commettere reati slegati dalla stregoneria e condannati a morire di lì a poco per le radiazioni; valevano così poco che di loro non veniva menzionato nemmeno il nome in un rapporto in cui persino la cupola che una cupola non era si era meritata una lettera maiuscola.

Era un orfano come gli altri. Allora perché Makse si era spinto tanto in là per proteggerlo? L’aveva sempre saputo che Emelie fosse un  _trickster_ , era con lui quando aveva avvelenato il cane e non gli aveva fatto mistero della propria condizione per convincerlo a non esporsi troppo.

Il ragazzo si massaggiò con le dita gelide la tempia, dove una prima, debole fitta di mal di testa stava facendo sentire la propria presenza. Ogni sforzo di ricordare qualcosa che precedesse il suo arrivo lì dentro fu premiato da un muro nero e da una fitta più forte.

«Non ha un cazzo di senso.»

Tornò alla fine della lista, certo di trovarci almeno un nome familiare, ma Sari non c’era. Emelie scorse in basso col dito più e più volte, ma l’ultimo nome continuava a rimanere sconosciuto. Si morse il labbro: chi era quella bambina che si rifiutava di scodinzolare con gratitudine a ogni cenno degli adulti?

Passò alla sezione successiva senza rifletterci troppo. Altre liste di nomi, questa volta seguite da due date a sedici anni esatti di distanza tra loro. Nascita e morte, nascita e morte, nascita e morte, così per un elenco che sembrava non dover finire più, a giudicare dalla quantità di orfani mandati a morire solo negli ultimi vent’anni.

Giunse con la mano che tremava al primo nome della lista, sconosciuto. Col dito tentò di salire ancora, ma non c’erano più schede oltre a quella, risalente a diciotto anni prima. Era impossibile che quel posto fosse in piedi da soli diciotto anni. Che il T3 eliminasse automaticamente le schede troppo vecchie o le archiviasse da qualche altra parte? Diciotto anni era esattamente l’età di Heste, non era possibile che fosse un caso.

Emelie si morse l’interno della guancia: non c’era nient’altro da scoprire per lui, lì. C’era solo la consapevolezza che quelle condanne a morte fossero state eseguite sotto il suo naso senza che lui sospettasse di nulla.

Scorse la schermata del personale con disinteresse, la mente divisa tra l’assenza di Sari e la propria scheda che non aveva un briciolo di senso. Il dito si muoveva in automatico tra nomi poco familiari o del tutto sconosciuti.

_ Basilisa ve Milia _

«Ma che-?»

Solo una persona si chiamava a quel modo, in tutta Nonia. Era uno di quei nomi destinati solo a chi era nato per ricoprire la carica più importante della città, un privilegio che sarebbe stato difeso con le armi, se fosse servito. Solo una persona aveva il permesso di chiamarsi Basilisa tra quei confini: la madre di Heste.

La Santa Madre diciotto anni prima lavorava come insegnante all’orfanotrofio.

La fotografia di una sconosciuta occupò metà del tavolo: le labbra sottili erano forzate con scarsissimo successo in un’espressione seria, mentre due occhi chiari luccicavano di gioia. Heste non aveva preso nulla da lei, non i capelli arancione spento, che teneva rasati ai lati del capo e in una treccia lunghissima al centro, non le spalle larghe né soprattutto gli occhi verdi che lo fissavano divertiti.

Si intuiva soltanto, ma teneva un braccio lungo il corpo e l’altra mano premuta contro il fianco; insieme alla giacchetta di pelle lucida e alla camicia dorata subito sotto, sembrava si fosse messa in posa per una fotografia qualunque, scattata da un amico o…

O da Makse.

«Qui è dove si sono conosciuti?»

L’eco della propria voce, unita alla ovvia mancanza di risposte da parte delle pareti, lo fece sentire un idiota. Scorse su e giù la scheda della Santa Madre, tornando ogni volta a quei due occhi amichevoli e al sorriso a malapena trattenuto. A parte i dati essenziali e il suo ruolo non c’era altro.

Emelie si grattò la nuca, ma si rese conto che il lieve prurito che sentiva proveniva da un angolino del cervello impossibile da toccare senza spaccare in due il cranio. Avrebbe chiesto ad Heste, lui di sicuro l’avrebbe saputo.

Passò all’ultima sezione, quella denominata  _nascosto_. C’era un solo nome, una data di nascita risalente a un anno prima della propria, e un nome mai sentito prima. Emelie premette il polpastrello su Sheba ve Eda.

_ Non si dispone dei permessi necessari per visualizzare questa sezione _

Sbatté le palpebre, perplesso. Si chinò sotto al tavolo, ma la scheda di Heste era ancora ben inserita al proprio posto. Si rialzò e provò una seconda volta.

_ Non si dispone dei permessi necessari per visualizzare questa sezione. Questo è l’ultimo avviso. _

«Sì, certo che è l’ultimo avviso. Credici.» Emelie provò di nuovo.

_ Se si desidera proseguire, effettuare l’identificazione. Altrimenti, premere il tasto di spegnimento. La sessione sta per essere terminata e registrata. _

«No. No, la registrazione no!»

Emelie si gettò sotto al tavolo e strappò via la scheda, che rischiò di ustionargli le dita tanto era bollente.

_ Scheda rimossa. Spegnimento in corso. _

Il tavolo tornò la solita superficie bianca e uniforme. Era davvero tutto a posto?

Fece scorrere il dito dal basso verso l’alto, e ad accoglierlo ci fu solo una schermata di accesso.

_ Fornire identificazione. _

Fu tentato dall’inserire di nuovo la scheda, ma la paura di lasciare una traccia del proprio passaggio lo bloccò. L’ultima cosa che voleva era farsi scoprire, Heste si sarebbe dovuto accontentare di quello che era riuscita a raccogliere mentre lui curiosava. Sarebbe stato abbastanza? Non c’era modo di scoprirlo.

Emelie si lasciò andare sul tappeto morbido sotto il T3, circondato dal solito, nauseante odore di vaniglia ma privo delle forze per alzarsi e uscire. Che fosse stato il tentativo di accedere a quella sezione a scatenare tutto?

Sheba ve Eda. Sheba ve Eda.  Più ripeteva tra sé il nome, più perdeva di senso. Non l’aveva mai sentito, quel nome, se non nei sermoni dei sacerdoti o sui megaschermi in cui la Virtuosa della Carità tendeva la mano verso i condannati al ghiaccio eterno per offrire loro un po’ di sollievo, vestita d’oro e coi capelli neri scompigliati dal vento. Quella era l’unica Sheba che Emelie conosceva.

Poi c’era la presenza della Santa Madre nell’ultimo posto in cui avrebbe dovuto trovarsi, quella foto che riappariva ogni volta in cui Emelie chiudeva gli occhi e invece di spaventarlo o disorientarlo sembrava invitarlo a ridere e divertirsi con lei. Era la stessa persona che durante le cerimonie si nascondeva dietro a una maschera bianca con solo una striscia di vetro oscurato per gli occhi, col corpo altissimo celato da un mantello dello stesso colore, eppure Emelie non riusciva a crederci.

Aveva vissuto lì, forse si era pure seduta su quello stesso tappeto, e lui non l’aveva mai saputo. Si massaggiò le tempie, confuso. Che fosse diventata Santa Madre prima che Emelie arrivasse lì? Pure quella parte non aveva un briciolo di senso, perché Makse aveva deciso di risparmiargli la sorte di tutti gli altri sebbene la propria storia non fosse così diversa da quella di un orfano qualunque?

Però era vero, Heste aveva ragione. Ora Emelie si trovava a dover conciliare l’uomo che aveva messo in piedi quella macchina di morte, conosceva di persona la Santa Madre e ci aveva pure fatto un figlio insieme con quello che era accorso quella mattina ad accertarsi che stesse bene e che non fosse corso per ripicca da quello stronzo del suo ex.

«Perché non sono morto quattro anni fa dentro a una bara?» sferrò un pugno al pavimento, godendosi il dolore che dalle nocche risaliva alla spalla e gli restituiva lucidità. Makse aveva indovinato il suo coinvolgimento nelle morti dei sacerdoti, eppure aveva lasciato perdere come se l’avesse sorpreso a rubare del cibo dalla cucina. Si lasciò cadere e finì sdraiato sul tappeto con le braccia lontane dal corpo e lo sguardo rivolto verso il soffitto scuro.

A parte il tavolo, lo schermo della cassaforte e due poltrone, la stanza era vuota. L’odore della polvere gli solleticò le narici. Si sarebbe dovuto alzare, ma non avrebbe saputo dove andare; forse solo in bagno a rifarsi la tinta e a mettersi un po’ di trucco in faccia per non sembrare morto. Non aveva voglia di bighellonare per la cerchia esterna, e con Jeze che per poco non lo aveva spedito a calci fuori dalla porta non c’era nemmeno il solito gruppo di persone con cui parlare di niente e imbottirsi di alcolici. Era solo.

No, non del tutto.

«Sei patetico.» si disse, mentre sollevava il polso e attivava lo schermo del T2 solo per ricordarsi del polso sottile di Heste privo di qualsiasi bracciale.

Era un Giudice, e come tale non soggetto a controlli di identificazione. Non aveva modo di contattarlo, non prima di tre giorni.

«A meno che…» quella casa era troppo grande e troppo protetta per essere solo un rifugio temporaneo, forse Heste la usava tutti i giorni, o tutte le notti. E anche se così non fosse stato, aspettare altri due giorni senza almeno tentare lo avrebbe ucciso.

Si sollevò in piedi, aggrappato al tavolo per evitare di cadere quando il suo campo visivo fu preso d’assalto da puntini neri. Lo schermo della cassaforte ronzava.

Soldi. Aveva bisogno di soldi.


	6. Fragola

Mentre la cerchia esterna si svegliava, quella di mezzo era tornata alle vecchie abitudini: dividersi tra chi impaurito rimaneva segregato in casa e chi invece preferiva i sofisticati passatempo della zona centrale, tra ristoranti di lusso e sermoni nei templi coperto d’oro e di schermi.

Emelie non ci aveva mai messo piede, si era solo limitato a guardare da lontano i palazzi scintillanti illuminati a giorno, su tutti la sede centrale della Glisa, col simbolo bene impresso sulla facciata. La cinta di mura che circondava l’intera zona era interrotta da un unico cancello, dove guardie armate registravano chi entrava e chi usciva. I membri più in alto del culto come Heste, gli altri Giudici e le Sacerdotesse, potevano entrare e uscire a proprio piacimento e di solito lo facevano accompagnati da uno stuolo di guardie del corpo che puntualmente creava scompiglio alle porte dei bordelli mascherati da semplici case ai margini della cerchia esterna, dove gli edifici si facevano più radi e ciuffi d’erba crescevano tra le crepe dell’asfalto che scricchiolava sotto i piedi. I più furbi, o quelli con particolari preferenze da nascondere, preferivano metterci un po’ più di impegno, vestirsi da persona normale e cercare tra i vicoli giovani con la fascetta rossa al braccio.

Emelie si fece strada tra le vie meno illuminate, quelle che passavano tra i giardini sul retro delle ville, passò sotto le telecamere di sicurezza e si piegò per nascondersi dallo sguardo troppo vigile degli allarmi appesi sopra le porte. Adesso che il  _trick_  era stato svelato, non ebbe problemi a ritrovare la casa malmessa in cui l’aveva portato Heste.

Che ovviamente non c’era.

Emelie accese la luce e si ritrovò davanti lo stesso corridoio spoglio dell’altra volta e la porta della cucina aperta. Qualcuno aveva raccolto il bollitore e lo aveva posto di nuovo sulla credenza; lo sportello che aveva divelto per la rabbia giaceva abbandonato in un angolo, appoggiato al muro.

Emelie lasciò cadere sul tavolo la scatola di dolci fritti che aveva comprato coi soldi di Makse più per saziare la propria fame che per offrirli, e si sentì un idiota. Certoche non avrebbe trovato nessuno in una casa del genere. Stupido, stupido Emelie.

Che cazzo pensava, di presentarsi lì con un pacco di dolci come scusa per il disturbo? Di chiacchierare amorevolmente davanti a una tazza di infuso amaro? Di condividere aneddoti divertenti?

‘Oh, Heste, spiegami ancora come hai torturato quella famiglia oggi, è così  _interessante_!’

«Che vuoi?» con l’avambraccio spinse via il cane che gli stava annusando la gamba.

Il… cane?

Il cane.

Grosso, grigio, col pelo cortissimo e quattro rametti secchi al posto delle zampe. Lo stava fissando con due occhi minuscoli incastrati su un muso a punta, col naso umido premuto contro i suoi pantaloni. Emelie aveva visto solo due cani nel corso della propria vita, e questo era così diverso dal batuffolo dorato che Makse aveva portato all’orfanotrofio che sarebbero potuti appartenere a due specie diverse.

«Che ci fai qui?»

‘Patetico, Emelie, pure con gli animali ti metti a parlare adesso.’

«Credo che se potesse risponderti ti rivolgerebbe la stessa domanda. Oh, sei tornato biondo.»

Sussultò.

Heste se ne stava appoggiato allo stipite della porta, senza cappotto lungo ma con addosso una camicia nera che gli copriva del tutto il collo, pantaloni dello stesso colore e stivali di pelle scura al ginocchio grazie ai quali le sue gambe apparivano sottili quasi quanto quelle dell’animale. Lo strato di trucco che gli copriva la faccia era così perfetto da essere impercettibile; solo le labbra brillavano alla luce. Per una volta, non stava facendo merenda con i propri capelli, tenuti dietro l’orecchio sinistro che Emelie scoprì essere del tutto privo di orecchini.

Il cane non la smetteva di spingere il naso contro la sua gamba. Si alzò sugli stecchini e allungò il corpo scheletrico per leccargli la faccia.

«Potresti per favore levarmelo di dosso?»

Heste schiaffeggiò due volte la coscia e l’animale, obbediente, andò a sedersi ai suoi piedi.

«Hai paura dei cani?»

Emelie scrollò le spalle «Makse… tuo padre, ne aveva portato uno all’orfanotrofio, anni fa. Mentre gli davo da mangiare pensavo a come sarebbe stato se fosse morto proprio lì davanti ai miei occhi e…»

L’altro allungò una mano verso la testa del cane, come per assicurarsi che fosse ancora vivo. L’animale uggiolò e gli leccò le dita.

«Capisco.»

«Come si chiama?»

«Crostatina di fragole.»

Emelie scoppiò a senza nemmeno coprirsi la bocca, una risata che gli scosse l’intero corpo e fece male alla pancia.

«Stai scherzando.»

Heste stava torturando una ciocca di capelli tra il pollice e l’indice. Sotto lo spesso strato di fondotinta apparve un accenno di rossore.

«Avevo otto anni quando me l’hanno portata e la prima cosa che ha fatto è stata rubarmi il dolce. Puoi chiamarla Fragola.»

«Fragola… No, aspetta. Non parliamo del tuo cane.» Emelie scosse la testa «Cosa ci fai tu qui?»

Heste sbatté le palpebre «Potrei farti la stessa domanda.»

«Sì, ma te l’ho fatta prima io.»

«In realtà te l’avrebbe fatta prima Fragola.»

Emelie spostò lo sguardo sullo sportello divelto e sul bollitore maltrattato «Mi dispiace per la cucina.»

«Non è un problema. Non è che la usi molto.»

Heste si spostò dal suo angolino sulla porta e si sedette dall’altro lato del tavolo con le gambe accavallate. Fragola si accovacciò ai suoi piedi e sbadigliò.

«Mi piacerebbe dirti di aver sperato fin dall’inizio che tu piombassi qui dopo nemmeno ventiquattr’ore, ma la verità è che stavo solo cercando di dormire.»

«Dormire?»

«Dormire.»

«Ma non mi avevi detto che questa non è casa tua?»

«Non lo è.»

«Avrei potuto portare qui dentro la polizia e farti arrestare.»

«Per cosa? Per dormire in una casa vuota? E poi, Fragola abbaia come una pazza appena qualcuno entra nel suo territorio. Come credi che mi sia accorto di te?»

«Non ho sentito nessun cane abbaiare.»

Questa volta fu il turno di Heste, che rise con il dorso della mano premuto contro le labbra.

«Allora non saresti nemmeno stato capace di portare qualcuno nella stanza dove dormo. Vuoi un tè?»

«Sì, grazie. Ho portato…» spinse verso l’altro la scatola ormai lucida di unto, guadagnandosi un sorriso divertito.

«E’ il tuo modo per scusarti del disturbo?»

«E’ il mio modo per non avere più fame, in realtà.»

Heste allungò una mano per aprire la scatola e dalla camicia spuntò un polso pallido e sottile, dalle ossa sporgenti e con vene che tingevano di blu la pelle. L’odore dolciastro di fritto gli fece arricciare il naso dritto.

«Prendine uno, ti prego. Stai scomparendo.»

«Come?»

«Secondo me con quelle ossa riusciresti a uccidermi. Non ti danno da mangiare a casa tua? Sei magro come il tuo cane.»

Dal modo in cui Heste posò di nuovo il coperchio sulla scatola unta e si afferrò il polso con l’altra mano, Emelie ebbe la netta impressione di aver detto qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato.

«Scusa, non ho molto appetito in questo momento.»

«Ha qualcosa a che fare col tuo dormire in case abbandonate?»

Si morse la lingua, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Heste scosse la testa e sorrise.

«In un certo senso. La zona centrale…» oltrepassò la sedia di Emelie e riempì d’acqua il bollitore «diciamo che è troppo luminosa.»

Cadde il silenzio, interrotto solo dall’acqua che bolliva e dal lieve russare del cane appisolato sotto al tavolo.

«Mi… dispiace. Di non averti lasciato dormire, intendo.»

«La notte è ancora lunga.»

«Cosa racconti per farti dare il permesso di uscire?»

«Se raccontassi qualsiasi cosa sarebbe sospetto. Ricordi come ha indietreggiato quel sacerdote ieri appena ho alzato un po’ la voce, no? Potrei andare in giro a derubare i mendicanti e nessuno troverebbe nulla da ridire.»

«Invece vuoi solo distruggere la Glisa dall’interno, nessun problema.»

Heste ridacchiò «No, credo che quel particolare causerebbe una marea di problemi. Tieni.»

Questa volta gli erano toccati la tazza gialla e un intruglio nero già dall’odore troppo amaro. Almeno si sarebbe riscaldato le mani.

«Quindi.» Heste si sedette di nuovo, con la tazza bianca tra le dita sottili «Deduco che tu sia riuscito a entrare nel suo ufficio.»

«Ho l’accesso. Tieni.» Emelie fece scivolare la scheda sul tavolo «Avevi ragione.»

«Lo so.»

«Ma almeno avresti potuto dirmelo che il  _trick_  fosse a tempo.»

Heste alzò un sopracciglio e interruppe il movimento del braccio con cui stava portando l’intruglio alle labbra «E’ impossibile. Un  _trick_ non può essere a tempo.»

«Allora spiegami come ha fatto il T3 a capire che qualcosa non andava e a costringermi a tirare via la scheda con la forza, se il tuo  _trick_ non era a tempo.»

«Perché conosco chi l’ha fatto e ti assicuro che non farebbe mai un trick con una scadenza. Non sono nemmeno sicuro sia possibile. Che cosa hai fatto per far scattare l’allarme?»

«Niente. Ho aperto schede e ho letto, come mi hai detto tu. E poi…» si mordicchiò l’indice «Heste, ti dice nulla il nome Sheba ve Eda?»

«Sheba?» l’altro si fermò appena in tempo per non portarsi alla bocca un’altra ciocca di capelli «No. Nulla. Perché?»

«Perché la sua scheda era in una cartella a parte e il T3 è impazzito appena ho provato ad aprirla.»

Heste rigirò la scheda tra le dita sottili «Sheba. Sheba. Sicuramente avrà lasciato qualche traccia qui sopra.»

«Riusciresti a scoprirlo ora?»

Il ragazzo alzò le spalle «So far sparire le cose, non sono bravo con la tecnologia e non ho niente che possa leggere la scheda. Per questo ti avevo detto di tornare fra tre giorni.»

Una scarica di nervosismo percorse la schiena di Emelie «E quindi, perché sono venuto qui? Per guardarti dormire?»

Heste alzò un sopracciglio. Già, non era stato lui a chiamarlo; Emelie si strinse nelle spalle e lasciò che la vergogna gli mandasse a fuoco le guance.

«Come stai?»

«…uh?»

Si raddrizzò sulla sedia e bevette un sorso del proprio intruglio amaro «Mi hai detto che ho ragione, che l’orfanotrofio è davvero un macello.»

«E quindi?» Emelie si strinse nelle spalle e affondò nello schienale.

«E quindi la persona che ti ha cresciuto manda a morire persone come te. Lì in mezzo avresti potuto esserci tu.»

Voltò la testa dall’altra parte, verso il corridoio buio oltre la porta «Non voglio pensarci.»

Se ci avesse riflettuto troppo sarebbe impazzito, e già quella cucina aveva avuto abbastanza prove della sua rabbia. Emelie prese un respiro profondo e lasciò che il nervosismo gli facesse formicolare il corpo, dalla testa alla punta delle dita che strinse attorno alla stoffa della felpa.

«Potrei farti la stessa domanda. È tuo padre.»

«Te l’ho detto. Lo conosco a malapena di nome e di faccia, ci ho parlato pochissime volte. E ho problemi più grossi a cui pensare.»

«Tipo tua madre?» Emelie alzò una mano per grattarsi la nuca, ma il pizzicore spuntato poco prima che iniziasse a parlare si rifiutava di andarsene.

Heste ridacchiò a bocca chiusa «Sì, tipo mia madre.»

«È stata lei a tenerti lontano da Makse?»

«Non ho mai avuto motivo di parlarci troppo, e lei non lo stima molto. Lo considera…» si morse il labbro inferiore «Beh, un idiota bravo ad obbedire gli ordini.»

Fu come se una presenza invisibile gli avesse conficcato uno stuzzicadenti tra le costole. Makse non era stupido. Manipolabile, irascibile, sempre pronto a farlo sentire in colpa per qualsiasi motivo. Ma non stupido.

«Si sono conosciuti all’orfanotrofio?»

«Cosa?»

«Ho trovato la scheda di tua madre tra quelle del personale, e… Tutto bene?»

Heste aveva a fatica appoggiato la tazza sul tavolo con la mano che tremava. La asciugò alla meglio sui pantaloni senza smettere un attimo di fissarlo a occhi spalancati. Fragola, come se avesse capito ciò che persino a Emelie sfuggiva, si era seduta di nuovo ai suoi piedi, col muso premuto contro la coscia del padrone. Senza muovere un singolo muscolo del volto, Heste allungò una mano per carezzarla sulla testa.

Emelie sbatté le palpebre, confuso e incerto su cosa dire.

«Ti ha… raccontato un’altra storia?»

«No. Non mi ha mai raccontato nulla.»

«E tu non gliel’hai mai chiesto?»

Il volto di Heste si deformò in un’espressione ferita «E tu non ti sei mai chiesto perché fossi l’unico con più di sedici anni lì dentro?»

«Hai vinto.»

Lasciata da parte l’immobilità, adesso il corpo di Heste era scosso da tremori febbrili. Si rigirava la scheda tra le mani e poi ancora tra le dita. Persino Fragola si era allontanata, infastidita dal continuo su e giù delle gambe.

«Devo contattare Abi, adesso.»

«Chi?»

«Sta’ qui un attimo.»

Sparì incespicando nel corridoio. Emelie e Fragola si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso. Il cane mugolò.

«Sì anche io, Lampone.»

Che gli era preso, così all’improvviso? Cosa cambiava la provenienza di sua madre?

Emelie si alzò in piedi, incerto sul da farsi. Dalla soglia della cucina il corridoio era sempre lo stesso, ma aveva paura di muovere un passo in qualsiasi direzione. Fragola, disorientata, uggiolava da sotto il tavolo.

«No, niente. È impossibile.»

«Per tutti i Peccatori! Da dove cazzo sei spuntato?» Emelie premette una mano sul petto, in cui il cuore batteva all’impazzata.

«Dalla stanza qui accanto.» Heste scrollò le spalle.

Tentava di mantenere un briciolo di contegno, ma piccole gocce di sudore si erano raggruppate all’attaccatura dei capelli, che sfuggivano in ciocche disordinate da dietro l’orecchio, e le guance erano arrossate per lo sforzo. Stava soffocando, pur di non mostrare ad Emelie l’irregolarità del proprio respiro.

«Lo sei andato a cercare a piedi? Respira.»

«Sarebbe stato più efficace.» sbuffò, impaziente «Devo aspettare ancora un giorno.»

Tamburellò nervoso le dita sull’avambraccio.

«Ma usare un T2 qualsiasi?»

«Provaci tu a trovare un numero mancante con un T2.»

Quando il tempo tornò a scorrere ed Emelie riuscì a chiudere la bocca spalancata, affondò senza riguardo le unghie nel palmo della mano e mosse un passo verso Heste. Avrebbe voluto colpirlo, un pugno ben assestato proprio sotto al mento.

Per il Signore crepato sotto a un camion, quanto odiava essere più basso di quasi chiunque e dover alzare la testa per essere guardato negli occhi.

«Ma ti diverti? E prima l’orecchino, e poi i tuoi segreti di famiglia, adesso il numero mancante. La prossima incredibile rivelazione in cosa consisterà? Dammi un indizio, almeno mi preparo.»

Heste spalancò gli occhi, mentre tutto il resto del suo corpo rimase immobile. Aveva toccato un altro tasto dolente? L’ennesimo solo quella sera?

Heste scoppiò a ridere. Questa volta le mani non si alzarono verso la bocca a soffocare il rumore, ma rimasero premute contro l’addome in un inutile tentativo di calmare i movimenti involontari che gli agitavano il corpo. Era rumoroso, rauco e dava quasi fastidio, come se la sua gola non fosse abituata a emettere quel genere di suono, ma il suo volto si era illuminato. Una lacrima colò lungo la guancia arrossata e Heste non se ne rese nemmeno conto.

Era… strano. Ogni volta che Emelie pensava di averlo inquadrato, lui lo sorprendeva e lo costringeva a ricominciare da capo. Makse era facile da manipolare, Jeze… Jeze era talmente abituato a barare che manipolava le emozioni anche una volta terminate le sue pertite a carte; verso la fine Emelie ci aveva persino fatto l’abitudine e percepiva senza sforzo anche il minimo cambiamento d’umore di chi lo circondava. Tutti gli altri, chiacchiere vuote in stanze fatiscenti o incontri frettolosi in qualche bagno pubblico, non lo avevano mai interessato. Heste era un proiettile vagante, una creatura imprevedibile che un momento se ne stava appoggiato al muro con la schiena rigida e le braccia conserte, e quello dopo accovacciato sul pavimento piegato in due dalle risate per una battuta che nemmeno era divertente.

E poi continuava a chiedergli come si sentisse. Nessuno si era mai interessato ai sentimenti di Emelie a parte Makse, e anche lui solo per ottenere rassicurazioni sul non essere un completo fallimento.

«Tutto bene?»

Heste si sforzò di soffocare gli ultimi strascichi e alzò gli occhi «Scusa. È che hai ragione, ho questa brutta abitudine.»

Si alzò in piedi e tolse la polvere dai pantaloni «Mi dispiace, ho esagerato. Ho un sonno terribile e prendo tutto troppo sul serio.»

«Forse è meglio se ti lascio dormire, allora. Torno dopodomani.» gli voltò le spalle, con uno strano senso di vuoto allo stomaco.

«No, aspetta.»

«Che c’è?»

«Se vuoi puoi tornare domani. Non avremo risposte certe, ma mi hai fatto venire in mente delle informazioni che potrebbero esserti utili.»

Emelie rimase impalato sulla porta, incerto sul da farsi. Torturò una manica della felpa con le unghie.

«Hai impegni?»

L’alternativa sarebbe stata rimanere chiuso in camera o bighellonare per la cerchia esterna. Annoiarsi a morte, insomma, cercava di convincersi mentre si mordicchiava l’interno della guancia in cerca delle parole giuste.

«No, non ho nulla di meglio da fare.»


	7. Solstizio

Le giornate di Emelie passavano da noia ad altra noia.

Quando stava ancora con Jeze trascorreva il tempo tra un bagno in piscina, una scopata su qualsiasi superficie disponibile e le uscite al casinò alla sera, durante le quali si univano a loro facce sempre diverse che il suo ragazzo accoglieva come se fossero amici di vecchia data. Poi si erano quasi presi a pugni e da allora Emelie non aveva avuto più nulla da fare se non rimuginare, tendere trappole e adescare sacerdoti frustrati grazie a una fascia rossa al braccio e un paio di battute che facevano ridere solo i vecchi. Si era pure convinto di averlo fatto per un prepotente desiderio di giustizia, lo stesso che giustificava incastrare famiglie innocenti per tentare di far uscire allo scoperto qualche pezzo grosso. Cosa che, effettivamente, era successa.

Agitò il polso e la musica generata dal T3 in camera da letto, troppo ripetitiva e martellante, si spense di botto. Ci mancava solo che qualcuno venisse a lamentarsi perché il volume troppo alto non lasciava studiare i bambini, e poi come mossa successiva tornasse a mettere la pulce nell’orecchio a Makse: non sarebbe stato meglio se l’animale si fosse trovato un lavoro? Avrebbero con discrezione suggerito una delle fabbriche rintanate in un cantuccio della cerchia esterna che giorno e notte producevano cibo, vestiti e apparecchi tecnologici, ma quello che desideravano veramente era mandarlo a scavare nelle miniere da cui Nonia estraeva il materiale radioattivo con il quale produceva energia. Cioè lo volevano come prima cosa lontano dai loro occhi, e come seconda morto di cancro.

Makse di solito rispondeva alzando un sopracciglio e invitando il diretto interessato a occuparsi dei propri affari, ma chissà se avrebbe mai cambiato idea. Emelie scosse la testa e si piegò verso lo specchio, con l’indice a tendere verso il basso la palpebra inferiore, su cui il pennellino intriso di nero disegnò una linea intensa e precisa.

Dopotutto comprendeva il fascino che i roghi avevano per la gente comune: una parentesi di vita in mezzo a noia e lavoro, lavoro e noia.

Percorse con il pennellino sia l’interno che i contorni della palpebra superiore, proseguendo fin quasi all’orecchio e poi tornando indietro per aumentare lo spessore della linea dritta tra l’occhio e l’attaccatura dei capelli. Mancava qualcosa.

Frugò nella borsa di finta pelle verde afflosciata sul lavandino e finalmente trovò il mascara che cercava. Il flacone era davvero troppo leggero.

«Per favore, sii abbastanza per stasera, va bene?»

Il suo riflesso lo osservava perplesso tingersi di blu le ciglia, con tanto di labbra socchiuse e occhi spalancati sotto un cespuglio di capelli arancione acceso.

Non avrebbe mai capito la mania di certa gente, Heste e Makse inclusi, di spalmarsi addosso colori che davano l’impressione falsissima di avere una pelle naturalmente perfetta. Persino loro erano esseri umani provvisti di occhiaie, macchie e brufoli come chiunque altro, chi pensavano di ingannare? Proprio nessuno, decretò mentre dipingeva le labbra di uno spesso strato di blu elettrico.

Abbandonò il bagno senza preoccuparsi di mettere in ordine e afferrò dall’armadio una felpa gialla col cappuccio lunga fino alle ginocchia che allacciò sopra la maglietta bianca e ai pantaloni di pelle nera.

Scese le scale saltando due gradini per volta e piombò nel cortile che un sacerdote troppo alto per essere umano e troppo magro per stare in piedi senza aiuto divino agitava le braccia sopra la testa calva e blaterava qualcosa sulla Gelata mentre due insegnanti strette nei loro scialli scuri lo guardavano adoranti.

Emelie maledisse Makse per non aver mai fatto piantare degli alberi e aver lasciato il giardino una distesa di erba tagliata cortissima. Fosse stata notte, gli sarebbe bastato camminare lungo la recinzione, ma al tramonto avrebbe fatto solo la figura dell’idiota davanti alla marmaglia di bambini di tutte le età seduti composti sul prato ad ascoltare le ammonizioni del sacerdote con i nasi all’insù e le labbra socchiuse.

«I peccati più imperdonabili sono dieci. Macchiatevene, dice la parola del Salvatore, e la vostra condanna sarà eterna. Ha forse lui mandato il suo primo Giudice per punire ed elevare vizi e virtù perché noi ce ne dimenticassimo subito dopo?»

Un centinaio di teste fece cenno di no. L’uomo asciugò la fronte calva con un fazzoletto ricamato; la foga che metteva nelle proprie urla gli aveva reso il volto paonazzo e le labbra umide.

«Chi mi sa dire quali sono i peccati imperdonabili?»

Una manina alzata in prima fila, un cespuglio rosso che si agitava, a cui se ne aggiunsero almeno un’altra trentina che il sacerdote fece finta di non notare. I lineamenti del volto raggrinzito si distesero in un sorriso appena accennato e la schiena si piegò in direzione di Sari. Teneva le mani rugose congiunte al petto in quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un inchino.

«Ditemi, signorina.» la invitò cordiale, quasi mellifluo. La sua voce aveva la stessa cadenza di quella di Heste, ma questa volta provocò a Emelie un conato di nausea. Da quando i sacerdoti si rivolgevano ai bambini dell’orfanotrofio in modo così formale?

«I dieci peccati imperdonabili sono, in ordine: Eresia, Crudeltà, Avarizia, Falsità, Arroganza verso il Signore, Pigrizia, Ingordigia, Avarizia, Vendetta, Egoismo.» Sari recitò tutto d’un fiato «A cui si oppongono rispettivamente Fede, Cura, Generosità, Verità, Umiltà, Laboriosità, Purezza, Generosità, Sacrificio e Perdono. Volete che vi indichi anche tutti i Peccatori e tutti i Virtuosi?»

Felice come mai in vita sua, l’uomo applaudì tre volte mentre faceva cenno di no con la testa «Bravissima, signorina. Sono felice della vostra educazione.»

«Posso andare ora?» sul giardino calò il silenzio.

Sari rimase composta a sedere sul prato, ma spostava la testa a scatti ora verso la direzione delle maestre, ora in quella del sacerdote.

«La mamma mi ha già spiegato tutto, ho già passato i primi due esami della Glisa. Posso andare?»

Un mormorio si levò tra la folla di bambini, svegliata dall’improvvisa impertinenza della loro compagna.

«Ahia!» Sari portò la mano alla nuca, dove era appena rimbalzato un sasso. Le dita, piccole e sottili, ne uscirono macchiate di un rosso ben più scuro di quello dei suoi capelli. Poche gocce, ma abbastanza per farla scoppiare in un pianto a dirotto. Scossa dai singhiozzi, si rannicchiò sull’erba con la testa paonazza nascosta dalle braccia.

Attorno a lei si stava scatenando il panico: una delle maestre era accorsa e la stava prendendo in braccio nonostante le urla di protesta e i pugni sferrati alla cieca contro testa e spalle, l’altra con poco successo intimava ai bambini di stare zitti e fermi.

Due orfani dall’ultima fila si scambiarono gomitate e presero ciascuno in mano un altro sasso, ma Emelie fu più veloce. Il più grasso dei due cacciò un grido acuto e lasciò cadere la sua preziosa arma per fermare il sangue che adesso colava copioso lungo il collo e macchiava la divisa bianca.

«Ne vuoi uno anche tu?» sibilò al compagno mentre faceva rimbalzare un secondo sasso, più grosso, tra le mani. Con la faccia pallida, le labbra quasi blu e gli occhi spalancati, il bambino smilzo mugolò un  _no_  davvero convincente.

Era stato un cretino e adesso aveva voglia di prendersi a sassate in fronte per farsi passare la voglia di intervenire e mettersi nei casini. Strinse nel pugno la pietra appuntita. Sul cortile, esclusi i singhiozzi di Sari, era piombato il silenzio.

Emelie fece scrocchiare le dita di entrambe le mani, con i bambini sotto di lui che singhiozzavano a ogni minimo rumore. Il flusso di sangue si era già calmato, ma nessuno dei due pareva più tranquillo.

«Credo che alla bambina dobbiate delle scuse.»

Quello paffuto e dalle labbra tremolanti degne di una rana socchiuse la bocca, ma tra di loro si frappose una figura massiccia, traballante su due gambe che ballonzolavano come gelatina: una delle maestre, una montagna di grasso coi capelli unti e la faccia rossa.

«Cosa ti prende, Emelie? Solo perché il Direttore non c’è, non è che puoi permet-»

«Ti prego risparmiami.»

«Dove credi di andare?»

«A farmi i cazzi miei. Quelli che non vedi da una vita.»

Tutti i bambini, nessuno escluso, sussultarono. Una tra i più grandicelli ridacchiò.

«Appena il direttore torna…»

«Oh sì, sarà un piacere vederlo firmare il foglio per le tue dimissioni. Devi dirmi altro?»

La donna strinse le labbra e gonfiò le guance «Verrà il giorno in cui il tuo bel faccino non sarà abbastanza. Verremo a trovarti in fabbrica.» ringhiò, così piano che una ventina di piccole schiene si era piegata nella sua direzione per sentire meglio.

«Credici!»

Adorava quei momenti. Adorava rimettere al proprio posto chiunque pensasse di avere una qualche autorità su di lui, e la ricompensa più grande che otteneva era il silenzio che lo accompagnava fino all’uscita. Era soddisfatto, anche se ancora la gamba formicolava dalla voglia di prendere a calci quei due bambini. Che cosa l’aveva colpito tanto da convincerlo a intervenire? Il sangue sulle dita di Sari perché quella faccia lentigginosa era l’unica a cui riuscisse a dare un nome? Le risate dei due che le avevano appena lanciato una pietra solo per il gusto di farle male?

Ma soprattutto, non aveva idea di chi fosse quella bambina. Menzionava la madre ogni due minuti, e aveva più conoscenze di tutti i sacerdoti sparsi per la cerchia esterna messi assieme. Da dove proveniva?

Heste. Forse Heste aveva le risposte che stava cercando.

Lo trovò in cucina, con le mani sotto il getto dell’acqua del lavandino. Emelie si fermò sulla soglia, con la bottiglia termica che aveva comprato stretta fra le mani. Lo scrosciare dell’acqua aveva coperto il rumore dei suoi passi e l’altro non si era accorto della sua presenza.

Al posto del solito cappotto nero portava una felpa col collo alto arrotolata fino ai gomiti, così scura che la pelle al confronto sembrava brillare. Masticava una ciocca di capelli senza tregua e fissava il lavandino con occhi spalancati, lucidi e vuoti. Nonostante lo spesso strato di stoffa, Emelie vedeva il suo petto alzarsi e abbassarsi, veloce e irregolare. Le dita sotto il getto freddo erano quasi viola.

«Ma che cazzo fai?»

Per la seconda volta nel giro di un’ora, le sue gambe si mossero da sole. Afferrò entrambi i polsi di Heste con una mano sola e li strappò via dal lavandino. Il suo intero corpo si irrigidì, e un debole gemito uscì dalle sue labbra.

«Emelie?» scosse la testa «Non ti aspettavo così presto. Io…»

«Che cosa pensavo di fare?»

Con le dita immobili, Heste trascinò dietro l’orecchio la ciocca che stava masticando «Mi stavo lavando le mani.»

«E’ così che vi lavate le mani, nella cerchia interna? Fa parte di qualche strano rituale che vi impedisce di usare l’acqua calda?»

«No, io…»

Si stava davvero sforzando di cercare una risposta sensata.

«No, aspetta. Lascia stare. Non voglio saperlo.» quel ragazzo era abbastanza strano anche senza tenere conto di quanto aveva appena visto. Heste sospirò di sollievo.

«Guarda, stai congelando.»

«Non è niente.»

Nella stanza spoglia non c’era nulla di utile.

«Siediti.»

«Perché?»

«Siediti.»

Forse la spinta fu troppo violenta, perché la sedia rischiò di cadere all’indietro trascinando Heste con sé, ma lui non se ne lamentò. La sua completa immobilità inquietava Emelie più di qualsiasi cosa avesse mai visto. Era come se nessuno abitasse più quel corpo, come se fosse capace di parlare solo grazie ai rimasugli di aria nei polmoni. Si morse forte l’interno della guancia per soffocare il bizzarro bruciore che dalla bocca dello stomaco era risalito fino in gola.

Accolse con piacere il freddo della casa non riscaldata quando sfilò la felpa e gli rimase addosso solo una maglietta leggera che a malapena copriva la pancia.

«Ecco.» lanciò la felpa tiepida in grembo ad Heste, che si risvegliò di soprassalto.

«Perché?»

«Ma sei stupido? Scaldati, che hai la pelle viola.»

Heste aprì la bocca per ribattere, ma Emelie premette le mani sulla felpa e gli impedì di muoversi.

«Senti, io non voglio sapere perché hai questa casa, perché vieni qui a dormire col tuo cane e perché ti ho trovato con le mani sotto l’acqua fredda e la faccia da morto, ma adesso o ti tieni questa addosso o me ne vado.»

Heste strinse le labbra «Il sangue viene via solo con l’acqua fredda.»

«Guarda che avevi le mani pulitissime.»

Un lieve sorriso gli illuminò il volto. Heste strinse nei pugni la stoffa calda della felpa.

«Perché hai iniziato, Emelie?»

«Iniziato a fare cosa?»

«A uccidere quei sacerdoti. A fabbricare prove contro quelle famiglie. Cosa speravi di ottenere?»

Emelie gli voltò le spalle senza rispondere. Recuperò la caraffa caduta a terra più per bisogno di muoversi che per altro.

«Visto che ieri non hai mangiato, ho pensato che questo ti avrebbe fatto più piacere. Certo, non sono le foglie che mi hai offerto tu.»

Heste alzò un sopracciglio ma non commentò. Emelie si prese il proprio tempo per recuperare una tazza e riempirla dell’infuso che aveva comprato; una massa di aromi, dolcificanti e latte in polvere che non vedevano una vera foglia da almeno tre generazioni. Emanava un lieve odore di menta.

«Grazie.» Heste allungò le mani e strinse la tazza tra le dita rigide «Sembra buono.»

Emelie scrollò le spalle e appoggiò la schiena alla credenza. Teneva le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni e gli occhi bassi.

«Sarebbe troppo facile dire che lo sto facendo per quelli come noi, vero?» strinse i pugni «Per un qualche tipo di bene assoluto, qualcosa per cui valga la pena di fare sacrifici.»

Nonostante si sforzasse di convincersi che gli dispiacesse per quelle vittime innocenti, che ogni vita pesasse sulla coscienza come un macigno, la verità…

«La verità è che ho iniziato perché tra me e il mio ex è quasi finita a pugni e mentre correvo verso casa… beh, è capitato di uccidere il primo e ho capito che adoravo vederli soffrire. A chi di noi non piacerebbe? Dopotutto è colpa loro se moriamo. Un attimo stanno allungando le mani, quello dopo si stringono la gola perché stanno soffocando, o lo stomaco perché il mio veleno li sta bruciando da dentro. Si credono tutti Virtuosi quando in realtà cadono nelle trappole più becere e poi supplicano di aver salva la vita…»

La prima volta era stato così facile. Ricordava ancora quanto formicolavano le mani dalla voglia di distruggere il viso di Jeze, quanto odio gli agitava il petto quando aveva per caso avvicinato un sacerdote nemmeno troppo vecchio, che gli aveva offerto una quantità risibile di denaro in cambio di disponibilità e silenzio e dopo un solo cenno di assenso l’aveva spinto contro a un muro con le mani troppo grandi e troppo sudate. Ricordava il morso sul collo, viscido e improvviso che gli aveva lacerato la pelle, seguito da un gemito e dall’aria fredda che all’improvviso gli circondava il corpo.

«Il primo mi guardava con occhi così spalancati che sembrava dovessero scivolare verso terra da un momento all’altro. Che sorpresa, nonostante tutti i suoi sermoni aveva paura di morire e finire nella Gelata.»

Non l’aveva supplicato a parole, perché la gola si era gonfiata e le guance avevano assunto una vivace tonalità di viola.

Emelie rise «Non sono il difensore dei poveri trickster che pensavi, Heste.»

«Quindi volevi provare la stessa sensazione anche con me?»

Inaspettato. Emelie alzò lo sguardo, incontrando gli occhi socchiusi dell’altro e le labbra increspate in un impercettibile sorriso.

«Ovvio. Tu l’avresti amplificata di cento volte.»

Heste coprì le labbra con l’avambraccio e rise «Mi dispiace di averti deluso, allora.»

«E tu?»

«Io cosa?»

«Perché lo fai? Sei il figlio della Santa Madre. Sei un Giudice. Nulla ti vieta di goderti la vita e fregartene di tutto il resto.»

Heste strinse le labbra. Prima di parlare buttò giù un lungo sorso dell’intruglio alla menta.

«Lo pensavo anche io, quando ero ancora troppo piccolo per ragionare. Riesco a farmi apprezzare da tutti grazie ai miei  _trick_ , ho raggiunto la posizione più alta che un maschio possa ottenere all’interno della Glisa e l’ho fatto a un’età in cui tutti hanno appena iniziato i loro studi, al modico prezzo di interrogare qualcuno con metodi… poco delicati.»

Appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e si rannicchiò con le ginocchia raccolte al petto e coperte dalla felpa di Emelie. Aveva ripreso a mordicchiare la sua ciocca di capelli.

«Ma tutto è successo anche grazie all’approvazione di mia madre, che per qualche miracolo non ha mai sospettato di nulla. Non mi ha mai fatto favori, ma basterebbe una sola parola da parte sua per darmi o togliermi tutto. E…» scosse la testa «Fra poco succederà. La prossima Cerimonia del Solstizio otterrà una figlia a cui passare la maschera e la mia utilità si esaurirà nel momento in cui avrà una nipote femmina. Da quel momento io potrei sparire e nessuno se ne curerebbe.»

Appoggiò il mento sulle ginocchia.

«Quindi perché non tentare? Non ho nulla da perdere. Sono quasi felice che tu non agisca per la sola giustizia.» Heste si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò «Sì, credo sia meglio così.»

A disagio, Emelie spostò lo sguardo sulla porta, dove Fragola, ancora più brutta della volta precedente, se ne stava seduta a guardarli.

«Il tuo cane ci spia.»

«Fosse per lei, starebbe tutto il giorno a curiosare.»

Fece cenno all’animale di avvicinarsi, Fragola si fermò tra loro due e girò il collo sottile prima verso uno e poi verso l’altro.

Heste, con gli occhi chiusi, beveva il suo infuso. Sembrava più rilassato ora, come se si fosse tolto un peso dalle spalle. Con i lineamenti distesi, il suo volto non era così spigoloso, e le guance avevano preso un po’ di colore. Emelie portò una mano allo stomaco e pizzicò la stoffa della maglietta.

«Mal di pancia? Vuoi indietro la-»

«Avevi detto di avere qualcosa per me.» Emelie cambiò discorso e incrociò le braccia al petto, dopo essersi inutilmente grattato le guance che pizzicavano.

Heste posò la tazza ancora mezza piena sul tavolo e si alzò in piedi «Ricordi bene. Tieni.»

Gli restituì la felpa tenendola con entrambe le mani. Erano tiepide.

«Sicuro che non ti serva più?»

«Non mi dovranno amputare le braccia.» Heste sbloccò lo stesso meccanismo della prima volta che si erano visti, e fu sempre un mucchio di fogli a comparire tra le sue mani, meno corposo del precedente. Emelie deglutì e il groppo di saliva gli si incastrò in gola: la carta non significava mai niente di buono.

«Non c’è un metodo più furbo? Mi fanno già male gli occhi.» buttò giù un sorso dell’intruglio torbido. Sapeva di dolcificante e aromi, con un lieve odore di pesca che stonava con tutto il resto.

«Non ti preoccupare, non mi fa schifo.» l’altro posò i fogli sul tavolo nello stesso momento in cui Emelie si accorse della chiazza lucida di lucidalabbra sul bordo della tazza.

«Oh scusa.»

Heste scrollò le spalle.

«Come ti ho già detto, la carta non la puoi tracciare e basta un po’ di fuoco per distruggerla. Questi documenti in particolare sono tutto quel che siamo riusciti a recuperare sull’argomento, il resto è stato cancellato senza possibilità di recupero.»

Spinse la risma verso Emelie, che esitò a toccare la superficie ruvida e sgradevole che puzzava d’inchiostro.

«Avete?»

«Io e Abi.»

«Tu e chi?»

«Il numero mancante dell’altra volta.»

«Che cazzo di nome è Abi?»

«Abegei.»

«Come?»

«A-B-I-G-H-E-I. Si pronuncia come Emelie.»

«Che razza di nome è Abegei?»

«L’unico nome né maschile né femminile che abbiamo. Mai assistito alle lezioni di teologia da piccolo?»

Emelie si grattò la testa «Sicuramente meno di te.»

Heste socchiuse la bocca, sorpreso, come se mai nella vita si sarebbe aspettato di spiegare nozioni così ovvie.

«Abegei è stato il primo Giudice.» la nota melliflua della sua voce si accentuò «Estraneo all’essere umano eppure familiare per chiunque lo incontrasse. Il Signore lo mandò qui per premiare i dieci Virtuosi e punire i dieci Peccatori e offrire così all’umanità delle regole a cui attenersi. In pochissime parole.»

Sì, non suonava del tutto nuovo. Ricordava qualcosa del genere molto alla lontana, insieme a un pomeriggio nuvoloso e la puzza di chiuso della classe.

«Ma credo che ad Abi interessi solo la particolarità del nome.»

«E io che pensavo si mettesse agli angoli delle strade a giudicare l’abbigliamento della gente.»

Heste gli scoccò uno sguardo indecifrabile.

«Beh quindi cosa avete scoperto tu e questo numero mancante?»

«In sostanza, che i poteri dei  _trickster_  derivano dal sangue.»

Emelie spalancò gli occhi «Nessuno dei veleni che ho creato aveva il mio sangue tra gli ingredienti. E poi il cane…»

Fragola si stava leccando una zampa poco più in là, ignara di ciò che le stava succedendo attorno e del collegamento che entrambi avevano fatto guardandola.

«Al cane ho solo dato da mangiare. E basta.»

Heste alzò un sopracciglio «Se mi lasci finire…»

«Oh, scusa.»

Heste tornò a sedersi, non prima di aver carezzato il cane dietro le orecchie. Fragola rispose con un guaito soddisfatto.

«Nel dubbio comunque non accarezzarla.»

Emelie smise di respirare, mentre nella sua testa si agitavano pensieri confusi. Se c’entrava il sangue, allora c’era solo una ragione possibile.

«Mi stai dicendo che è un tratto ereditario?»

«Precisamente. Sono sempre le stesse caratteristiche che si rincorrono di generazione in generazione. È un po’ come avere i genitori coi capelli scuri ma un nonno biondo e uscirne fuori coi capelli chiari, presente?»

«Più o meno.»

«Emelie…»

Heste sgusciò fuori dal proprio ruolo di maestro e strinse le braccia lungo i fianchi. Esitò a lungo prima di parlare, e quando lo fece la voce si era incrinata.

«Che  _trick_ fa mio padre?»

«Perché me lo chiedi?»

«Curiosità.» tagliò corto stringendo i pugni.

Emelie scosse la testa.

«Mai saputo. Fosse per me, potrebbe pure essere uno dei normali.»

Heste scrollò le spalle «Stavo dicendo… Siamo arrivati alla parte importante.» sfogliò la risma di carta, strizzò gli occhi per leggere meglio le scritte minuscole.

«Ecco qui. Quando ho menzionato il sangue, non intendevo solo l’ereditarietà del potere. Il sangue… diciamo che è il veicolo perfetto per un trick.»

«Ma io non ho mai usato-»

Heste sollevò una mano «Dipende dalla distanza. Per ingannare la mente di qualcuno che mi è vicino, tipo te, sono sicuro che mi basterebbe un semplice pensiero. Se invece, come per questa casa, avessi bisogno di qualcosa che funzionasse anche in mia assenza, dovrei usare qualche goccia del mio sangue.»

«Ma io non ho mai messo sangue nei miei veleni. Solo a volte detersivi, veleno per topi e…»

«Veicolanti.»

«Eh?»

«È come venivano chiamati una volta. Questo,» abbassò il colletto della felpa per rivelare il nodo di cicatrici alla base del collo «è un veicolante. I nodi che ho fatto con una corda e appeso in vari punti di questa casa sono veicolanti. Inutili da un punto di vista pratico, ma fin da quando se ne ha memoria i  _trickster_  li hanno usati per controllare i loro  _trick_.»

«Ma il cane…»

«Esatto. Basterebbe solo la pura vicinanza col tuo sangue, unita alla tua volontà, per uccidere qualcuno. O la mia per alterare le percezioni di chiunque. Ho una mia personale teoria.» Heste alzò l’indice «Vuoi sentirla?»

La testa gli pulsava come se lo stessero prendendo a martellate sulla fronte e lo sforzo di concentrarsi quei caratteri senza possibilità di ingrandirli gli stava mandando a fuoco gli occhi, ma il sorriso appena accennato dell’altro, unito agli occhi lucidi e speranzosi, lo costrinse ad annuire.

«I trickster non hanno bisogno di veicolanti. Basterebbe la loro presenza, o il loro sangue se sono lontani. Ma…» Heste si sporse sul tavolo e scostò il ciuffo di capelli che era caduto sull’occhio. Le sue guance si erano arrossate.

«Ma?»

«Pensa a cosa succederebbe se fosse sufficiente immaginare di celare qualcosa agli occhi della persona che ho di fronte. Sarebbe il caos. La stessa cosa se tu toccassi qualcuno e pensassi solo per un attimo a ucciderlo. Io sarei morto, per esempio.»

«Quindi questi cosi sono un sistema di autocontrollo?»

«E di autoconservazione. Se tu uccidessi chiunque tocchi, saresti morto nel giro di due giorni. Se io facessi sparire qualunque cosa, nemmeno il potere assoluto di mia madre mi salverebbe. Capisci cosa intendo?»

Emelie alzò una mano e la fissò: era gracile, pallida e screpolata con lo smalto a brillantini sbeccato in più punti. Strinse il pugno.

«Heste…»

L’altro rizzò la schiena come se l’avesse punto con uno spillo. Infilò in bocca una ciocca di capelli e dopo pochi secondi se la rigirò fra le dita.

«Sì?»

«Per caso tra i tuoi documenti c’è traccia di…» tormentò con le unghie il palmo della mano.

« _Trickster_  il cui potere consista puramente nell’uccidere?»

Emelie spalancò gli occhi «Come fai? Non è che mi tieni nascosto che leggi pure nel pensiero?»

Ci mancava solo un altro che somigliava a Jeze e sarebbe stato a posto per una vita.

Heste abbassò lo sguardo e sorrise «No, ce l’avevi solo scritto in faccia ed è un argomento di cui vorrei parlare.»

«Tu distorci la percezione della gente, una… persona che conoscevo aveva qualcosa a che fare con le emozioni, Makse non ho idea di cosa faccia quando non lo vedo. Sono tutti trick che potrebbero portare alla morte se usati in un certo modo, ma il mio… il mio uccide e basta.»

«Hai mai provato a creare sostanze che abbiano altri effetti?»

Lo stomaco gli si contrasse come se Heste lo avesse appena insultato «Non funzionerebbe. Lo so. Non chiedermi perché»

«Emelie…?» aveva abbassato la voce di nuovo e si era rannicchiato sulla sedia. La sua voce era un debole pigolio ed Emelie si rese conto che nessuno aveva mai pronunciato il suo nome così.

«Continuiamo a chiamarci per nome fino al termine della serata?»

«Da dove vieni?»

«Dall’orfanotrofio.»

Heste nascose le labbra dietro il palmo della mano e rise. Emelie si grattò la nuca che gli prudeva.

«Che c’è?»

«Intendevo… dove sei nato, o chi sono i tuoi genitori. Domande del genere. Non puoi essere comparso dal nulla o sbucato da sotto un cavolo.»

Emelie accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia al petto «I miei ricordi iniziano e finiscono all’orfanotrofio. Ho curiosato nel T3 di Makse e scoperto di non essere diverso da tutti gli altri. Apparentemente i miei genitori sono stati spediti nelle fabbriche al confine e lì sono morti. Una storia identica ad altre migliaia.»

«Chi c’era prima di te?»

«Niente. La mia scheda era la prima della lista. Vent’anni e poi più nulla.»

Heste, concentrato, mordicchiava la solita ciocca di capelli e guardava il soffitto «Non ha senso. Perché mio padre dovrebbe proteggere un ragazzo come tutti gli altri? Non solo proteggere, condannare a morte potenziali cittadini perfetti, servi della Glisa da manuale mentre tu sei ancora in vita e libero di muoverti. Non ha senso.»

Emelie sapeva cosa pensavano tutti gli adulti all’orfanotrofio e non gliene importava. Che si accontentassero della loro morbosa bugia. Ma le parole di Heste gli avevano smosso qualcosa dentro e adesso un profondo senso di disagio si era impadronito del suo intero corpo. Doveva cambiare discorso.

«Sai cos’altro non ha senso? Questo.» frugò nella tasca e lanciò verso Heste il nastrino di Sari.

«Un nastro?»

«Appartiene alla nuova arrivata. Anzi, a una madre che secondo le sue parole è ancora viva.»

L’altro spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso «Avrei dovuto immaginarlo.»

«Cosa?»

«Alta così, capelli rossi e ricci?»

«Come fai a…?»

«Sari.» le sue labbra si piegarono in un mezzo sorriso.

«La conosci?»

Heste si alzò in piedi, guadagnandosi un guaito spaventato da Fragola che si stava riposando ai suoi piedi.

«Ricordi quando ti ho parlato della Cerimonia del Solstizio? Quando mia madre sceglierà chi prenderà il suo posto.»

«Non ho la memoria così corta.»

«Sai perché la Glisa festeggia il Solstizio?»

«Qualcosa sul Signore che spazza via i popoli del mondo?»

«Più o meno.» ecco di nuovo il professore «In quel giorno, il Signore ha steso la mano sul nostro mondo, sterminando i popoli infedeli e allo stesso tempo proteggendo Nonia. È il motivo per cui la città è sicura mentre quel che c’è fuori no. E in quello stesso giorno nacque e fu eletta la prima Santa Madre. Che hai da ridere?»

«Cioè una bambina appena nata che governa? Ma come?»

Heste, infastidito, scrollò le spalle «Non sono domande da fare. Comunque, una Santa Madre può essere scelta per due motivi: o è la figlia primogenita di quella in carica, come mia madre, o è nata esattamente nel giorno che ti ho detto prima. Ovviamente deve essere figlia di una Sacerdotessa, non di chiunque. Emelie…»

Si era rannicchiato sulla sedia, nel disperato tentativo di non farsi notare mentre le guance si arrossavano e gli occhi lacrimavano per le risate trattenute.

«Scusa, scusa. Sto solo immaginando la gara tra queste qui per avere un figlio esattamente in quel giorno. Cioè pensi usino un cronometro o…?»

Bastarono il cambiamento di espressione di Heste e le sue mani stretta a pugno per farlo smettere.

«Non lo trovi divertente?»

«Non quando la mia vita gira attorno a queste cose che tu trovi maledettamente spassose.» aveva abbozzato un sorriso, ma Emelie sentì comunque il pizzicore del senso di colpa alla bocca dello stomaco.

«Mi dispiace.»

Heste scrollò le spalle «Non importa.»

Emelie si morse il labbro, indeciso su come rompere il silenzio imbarazzante che si era creato. L’altro fissava la tazza ormai fredda come se fosse la cosa più interessante al mondo.

«Quindi conosci la madre di Sari?»

«Ho cenato con le la sera prima di conoscerti.»

Emelie abbassò lo sguardo per assicurarsi che nessun coltello si fosse infilato a tradimento fra le sue costole. Perché faceva male? Perché aveva sempre dato per scontato che la vita di Heste fosse vuota, noiosa e solitaria come la propria? Perché sperava che non avesse nessun altro?

«E perché non sei con lei anche stasera?» non avrebbe dovuto dirlo.

Heste si strinse nelle spalle «Perché ho preferito venire qui a mostrarti tutto questo?»

«…oh.»

Era una risposta sensata. Emelie si agitò sulla sedia, Heste era tornato a masticare la sua ciocca di capelli.

«Il suo nome è Izabi. Per avere più possibilità di essere eletta, e allo stesso tempo farsi bella agli occhi di mia madre, ha rinunciato a sua figlia. Legalmente non ha più una primogenita e questo le farà quasi sicuramente guadagnare il primo posto. L’unica altra contendente si chiama Editha, pure lei ha una figlia ma non ha fatto la stessa scelta. Non parliamo molto, ha un carattere piuttosto difficile.»

«Non parli molto con tante persone.»

«La loro compagnia è stancante.»

«La mia no?»

Heste sfilò dalla bocca la ciocca di capelli e la tirò forte «Perché me lo stai chiedendo?»

«Era… era solo una battuta. So di non essere la persona più simpatica della città.»

L’altro sorrise «Non preoccuparti. Come sta Sari?»

Nella sua testa ricomparvero i due ragazzini, il sasso lanciato e il pianto a dirotto, ma le orecchie ricordarono il tono di voce di chi, per quanto giovane, è abituato a farsi obbedire.

«Se la sta cavando. Credo di piacerle.»

«Non ti ha ancora ucciso di chiacchiere?»

Negli occhi di Heste era apparsa una scintilla, che accompagnata dal sorriso imbarazzato gli strinse la bocca dello stomaco.

« È meglio che me ne vada.»

«Così presto?»

«Tra poco torna tuo padre e non ho voglia di rispondere alle sue domande nel caso mi sorprenda a tornare nella mia stanza a quest’ora. Quindi…»

Heste piegò la testa di lato «Quindi?»

«Domani è il grande giorno?»

«Domani avremo l’aiuto di Abi, sì.»

Perché provava ancora a scherzare con lui come se fosse una persona normale?

Heste si alzò in piedi e carezzò la schiena di Fragola, che si svegliò all’istante, pronta a seguirlo.

«Stai andando a dormire?»

Sbadigliò «Ci provo.»

«Un giorno mi spiegherai cos’ha davvero casa tua che non va.»

Heste trattenne il respiro per qualche secondo, poi si morse il labbro e scosse la testa.

«Te l’ho detto. C’è troppa luce.»


	8. Mancante

Emelie non aveva idea di come fosse successo. Un secondo stava dormendo, quello dopo un bussare frenetico alla porta l’aveva fatto scattare a sedere sul materasso. Sulla soglia aveva trovato un cespuglio rosso vestito di bianco, oltre solo la pioggia che cadeva fissa.

«Fammi entrare.»

«Perché dovrei? Torna in classe.»

«Vuoi che mi bagni tutta e mi ammali? Poi le classi puzzano di armadio vecchio.»

E così l’aveva fatta entrare.

«Che ci fai qui?»

«Ti ho portato questa come ringraziamento. Era la più rossa.»

«…grazie?»

«Posso?» gli aveva indicato una felpa sgualcita abbandonata sulla sedia.

E così ora i vestiti umidi di Sari erano appesi in bagno ad asciugare mentre lei, avvolta in una felpa di almeno dieci taglie più grandi, se ne stava sdraiata sul tappeto a disegnare ghirigori senza senso con una vecchia matita argentata.

«Ti piace?» gli mostrò il braccio con un sorrisino soddisfatto sul volto paffuto «Metti su la musica?»

Non aspettò che Emelie muovesse un passo e con una manualità che lui non aveva mai visto armeggiò col T3 e modellò il programma musicale perché nella stanza si diffondesse un ritmo troppo allegro per i suoi gusti. Poi, soddisfatta, tornò alla sua opera d’arte. Emelie diede un morso alla mela insapore.

«Senti, ma non dovresti tornare…?»

«No! Ti ho detto che le classi puzzano e tutti ripetono le stesse cose. E poi…» si toccò la nuca dove la pietra l’aveva colpita «Grazie.»

«Per cosa?»

«Per aver dato a quei due quello che si meritavano, cosa se no!» gli occhi socchiusi si illuminarono di una luce maligna «Adesso non mi dà più fastidio nessuno perché sanno che io ho l’animale della soffitta a proteggermi.»

Emelie incassò senza reagire.

«Solo che la mamma mi avrebbe detto che-»

«Non devi sentirti in colpa. E tua madre è stata quella che ti ha abbandonato qui, no? È colpa sua se quei due ti hanno lanciato il sasso. Se ti avesse tenuto con sé non sarebbe successo nulla.» Izabi, Heste l’aveva chiamata. Chissà se somigliava a sua figlia oppure era totalmente diversa. Nei confronti della sua sagoma senza volto Emelie provò un vago senso di disgusto.

«La mamma è la mamma. Non lo sapeva.» Sari arricciò le labbra e distolse lo sguardo «Lei mi vuole bene. La prossima volta però il sasso lo lancio io.»

«Fai quel che vuoi.»

Emelie si mordicchiò l’unghia del pollice. Moriva dalla voglia di chiedere di Heste e della Santa Madre. Come fossero, cosa facessero durante il giorno, tutto. Per quanto si sforzasse, Heste esisteva solo in quella casa; immaginarlo dentro al palazzo della Glisa era impensabile pure quando lo vedeva col viso perfetto e il cappotto nero lungo fino ai piedi.

«Tu non hai amici?» lo sorprese la bambina.

Emelie rise «Io, amici?»

«Gli amici sono utili. Io ho un’amica, una sola. Si chiama Leda, ed è mia amica anche se le nostre mamme non si piacciono molto. È tanto timida, quindi la trascino sempre io a giocare. Quando la mamma tornerà a prendermi la prima cosa che farò sarà abbracciare Leda.»

Emelie si morse il labbro. Sua madre non sarebbe mai venuta a prenderla, ma l’accenno di lacrime che aveva scorto poco prima lo costrinse a mettere a freno la lingua. Ci mancava solo avere una bambina urlante in camera.

«E cosa piace fare a Leda?»

«A Leda piacciono tanto i dolci, e una volta il cagnolino ha cercato di rubarglieli.» Sari incrociò le braccia e strinse le labbra, pensierosa «Ecco, non mi piacciono gli animali.»

A meno che ogni famiglia della cerchia interna non possedesse un animale, Sari stava parlando di Fragola.

«Oh, quindi hai un cane?»

La bambina corrugò la fronte e terminò il primo petalo del fiore che aveva iniziato a disegnarsi sull’avambraccio pallido.

«No, il cane è di Heste.» sbottò

Il cuore gli rimbalzò nel petto.

«Heste è… una persona che non ti piace?»

Sari scrollò le spalle «Tu mi piaci. sei strano, ma fai rumore. Heste non parla mai. Guarda sempre fuori dalla finestra e sembra che tutto gli dia fastidio, anche la mamma.»

«Anche le bambine pettegole?»

Sari gli mostrò la lingua «Non sono pettegola!»

Durante i loro incontri, Heste era stato tutto tranne che silenzioso, esclusa la parentesi in cui non sembrava nemmeno abitare il suo corpo, quando l’aveva sorpreso con le mani blu sotto l’acqua fredda.

«E questo Heste…»

«E’ un Giudice. Sai cosa fanno i Giudici?»

«Prendono la gente e-»

«Convincono i peccatori a confessare e chiedere perdono! Ma fanno tanta fatica e questo li rende tutti silenziosi e antipatici. Come le maestre e gli altri bambini, quasi, solo che loro sono tutti neri.»

Chissà cos’avevano insegnato a Sari per non rivelarle a quell’età che i Giudici estorcevano confessioni con la tortura. Forse quello che in realtà pensavano tutti: un metodo del tutto legittimo per determinare la colpevolezza di qualcuno. La famiglia bruciata tre giorni prima non era stata condannata da prove fumose messe lì da uno sconosciuto, era sempre stata colpevole. Indizi e sospetti di una vita trovavano finalmente terreno fertile.

«E tu vorresti essere una Giudice?»

«No! Mi ascolti? Io voglio fare la sacerdotessa, come la nonna! Voglio vestirmi di rosso e raccontare tante storie, perché conosco tante storie!»

«E saresti vestita di rosso.»

Sari annuì con decisione «E se divento sacerdotessa posso stare con la mia mamma. Pensi che ci riuscirò?»

La conoscenza di Emelie della gerarchia ecclesiastica era frammentata a dir poco, ma gli occhi lucidi di Sari non pretendevano un trattato di politica.

«Certo che ci riuscirai. Al massimo potrai rimbambirli di chiacchiere.»

Emelie aveva un buco al posto della propria infanzia. Forse aveva anche lui dato voce a sogni assurdi per avvicinarsi ai propri genitori, due figure di cui nemmeno ricordava l’esistenza. E dove l’avevano portato? A dare corda a una ragazzina logorroica per mettere un po’ a tacere la noia e ad essere invischiato in un dramma famigliare con protagonista la progenie di Makse. Si morse il labbro inferiore.

Ancora poco e finalmente avrebbe visto di nuovo e incontrato il famoso numero mancante. Forse quella sera l’avrebbe capito meglio, e magari avrebbe pure compreso la ragione per cui si ostinava a restare in quella casa.

«Emel-»

Qualcuno bussò alla porta, quattro colpi decisi. Sari si alzò di scatto, con gli occhi pieni di terrore.

«Non ci sono! Non ci sono!» gridò mentre fuggiva a nascondersi in bagno.

Altri quattro colpi, più veloci questa volta.

«Che vuoi?» sbottò Emelie alla figura altissima che gli apparve davanti quando aprì la porta. Makse si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e sospirò.

«L’ho sentita, Direttore! Ho sentito la voce della bambina, è qui dentro! Lo sapevo che…»

Makse si scrollò la donna di dosso; era la maestra con la faccia da topo, che non accennava a staccarsi dalla sua manica.

«Guarda che se continua così ti lussa la spalla.»

«Non è il momento di scherzare, Emelie.»

Voce alta, nome completo. Era davvero furioso, questa volta.

La maestra annuì così forte che l’ombrello scuro che teneva nella mano libera rimbalzò sotto la pioggia. Emelie alzò un sopracciglio.

«E allora se non ti dispiace…»

Il fracasso del gomito di Makse che colpiva la porta socchiusa lo fece saltare all’indietro. Evitò per un soffio di ritrovarsi col naso sanguinante.

Il volto dell’uomo era una maschera di freddezza che non aveva mai visto, due occhi gelidi fissi su di lui e il corpo troppo alto tra Emelie e la porta.

«E se provi un’altra volta…»

Makse alzò un braccio e la donna tacque, il sorriso sparito in un attimo.

«Me ne occupo io.»

«Sono qui.» niente più di un pigolio, troppo diverso dall’entusiasmo di poco prima. Sari li raggiunse correndo sulle gambette sottili, superò Emelie e a malincuore si rifugiò sotto l’ombrello della maestra, con ancora la felpa addosso.

«Non urlare contro Emelie. Se vado con lei non urli?»

Makse, con gli occhi ancora fissi su di lui, non rispose. La maestra topo lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo al direttore, ma in mancanza di risposta si limitò a trascinare la bambina giù per le scale. La pioggia ticchettava sui cornicioni di metallo, soffocando qualsiasi altro suono; il vento soffiava così forte che il cappotto lungo di Makse stava per volare via.

«Fammi entrare, Emelie.»

Il ragazzo indietreggiò di un passo e gli permise di chiudere la porta. Makse espirò, le spalle si rilassarono e il viso si distese. Solo le sopracciglia rimasero aggrottate, mentre si massaggiava la fronte come in preda a un tremendo mal di testa.

«Perché?»

Emelie strinse le mani sui fianchi «Perché hai portato quel ratto di fogna fin qui in casa mia?»

Parve non averlo nemmeno sentito «Mi assento tre giorni e al mio ritorno ti trovo a fare l’unica cosa che ti abbia mai vietato.»

«Cioè avere qualche contatto umano a parte te qui dentro?»

Makse lo ignorò e lo oltrepassò. La stoffa del suo cappotto era umida contro il braccio nudo di Emelie. Bastarono due movimenti delle dita perché la musica si spegnesse.

«Ti ho sempre lasciato libero di fare qualsiasi cosa, a parte invischiarti negli affari dell’orfanotrofio. Per vent’anni non hai avuto problemi. Poi arriva l’unica persona con cui non vorrei mai che ti avessi a che fare e ovviamente non solo hai lasciato che ti si avvicinasse, ma l’ho pure trovata qui quando ero a tanto così da far scattare l’allarme.»

«E quindi? Non è colpa mia se qui tutti la trattano da schifo e lei vuole stare con me. Non gliel’ho chiesto io.»

«A sentire te, nulla di quanto ti succede è mai colpa tua.»

Affondò le unghie nei palmi «Da qualcuno devo pure aver preso. Qualcuno che preferirebbe mille volte tenermi chiuso qui dentro per sempre perché quello che faccio è sempre, puntualmente, un disastro. Ma non è colpa sua, non è mai colpa sua. È colpa del bambino che ha tirato su, si sa che nascono tutti già educati, no? Chi li alleva non ha nessuna colpa.»

Makse incrociò le braccia «Stai tirando troppo la corda, Emelie.»

«Io? Io sto tirando troppo la corda? Tu pretendi di dirmi cosa devo fare, ti aspetti che obbedisca senza una spiegazione e  _io_ sto tirando troppo la corda?» le dita formicolavano dalla voglia che aveva di prenderlo a pugni. Makse aveva superato il limite; con che coraggio osava addossargli di nuovo tutta la colpa quando lui stesso l’aveva costretto a evitare tutti gli orfani che poi mandava a morire? Con che coraggio lo guardava con la fronte corrugata, sospirando pure, come se fosse solo un bambino in preda ai capricci?

«Se me ne andassi o sparissi, per te sarebbe meglio, no? Nessuno che sbaglia tutto, nessuno che a ogni passo commette un errore. Scomparso, via. Per sempre.»

Eccola di nuovo, quella espressione con le labbra piegate all’ingiù e gli occhi tristi dietro le lenti che era ogni volta un’ammissione di colpa.

«Em, sai che non è vero. Non sarebbe meglio se tu…»

«Se io cosa? Se morissi come tutti gli altri?»

Cazzo.

‘Sei un cretino, Emelie.’

Riportò alla mente tutte le preghiere ai Virtuosi che con fatica aveva dimenticato. Solo per quella volta, non aveva mai chiesto niente.

‘Fate che non abbia capito, per favore. Sordità temporanea.’

Se avesse preso a testate il muro sarebbe stato più utile, almeno l’avrebbe distratto. Lo shock contrasse il viso di Makse, le poche rughe che aveva si distesero, le sopracciglia finirono in mezzo alla fronte come se fossero fuggite dagli occhi spalancati. Il respiro spezzato gli alzava e abbassava il petto sotto il cappotto.

«Che cosa hai detto?»

Emelie serrò le braccia e spostò lo sguardo verso il basso. Era un cretino e aveva rovinato tutto. La rabbia era sparita, scivolata via come se qualcuno gli avesse versato una secchiata d’acqua gelida sulla testa, e nonostante ciò le guance bruciavano ancora e la pelle scottava sotto la maglietta.

«…niente?» pigolò.

«Em, che sta succedendo?»

Emelie fece istintivamente un passo indietro e si strinse nelle spalle, ma Makse non si avvicinò per scuoterlo, né alzò la voce.

«Prima… quello di cui abbiamo parlato. Ora questo. Che cosa ti sta succedendo?»

‘Ho incontrato tuo figlio. So che tutti gli altri orfani prima o poi muoiono. Mi sono infilato nel tuo T3 e ho scoperto quasi tutto quel che mi hai sempre nascosto. Ho scoperto che la Santa Madre lavorava qui.’

Nulla gli uscì dalle labbra. Scosse la testa, in preda a un’agitazione febbrile: la porta era vicina. Capitava almeno una volta al mese che dopo un litigio Emelie fuggisse sbattendo la porta, quindi perché adesso lo stava trovando così difficile?

«Se è successo qualcosa, sai che…»

Non lo sapeva. Non ne aveva la minima idea. Con tutte le sue forze si spostò di lato, un passo dopo l’altro.

«Em, per fav-»

Non sentì la fine della frase, soffocata dalla porta che sbatté tanto violenta da rimbalzare sullo stipite.

 

Per tutta la casa risuonava una voce sconosciuta. Emelie, tremante per il freddo e la pioggia che per fortuna si era calmata, si arrestò sulla soglia con le dita ancora strette attorno alla maniglia.

Proveniva dalla cucina, faceva di tutto per sembrare seria ma pareva sempre sul punto di scoppiare a ridere.

«Sì, avete capito bene. Potreste passarmi il vostro capo, per favore…» una pausa «Oppure sarò costretto a prendere provvedimenti per ostruzione alla giustizia.»

Emelie si affacciò alla porta della cucina con la speranza di non essere notato. Il tavolo era ingombro di aggeggi in metallo, cavi di mille colori diversi, e una valigia di ferro lucido che attirata tutta l’attenzione della figura appollaiata sullo schienale della sedia. Proveniva dalla cerchia esterna, non c’erano dubbi: capelli lunghi a malapena un paio di dita, tinti di un normalissimo nero, ma labbra dipinte di un verde acido talmente intenso che Emelie provò la seria tentazione di chiedergli come se lo fosse procurato. Una striscia scura gli colorava la zona degli occhi, completamente nera da orecchio a orecchio, facendo risaltare sia gli occhi castani che i lineamenti spigolosi degli zigomi e del mento. Si grattò il naso piccolo e dritto con l’indice e sistemò meglio il rettangolo di vetro bianco che teneva tra spalla e testa.

«Buonasera, siete voi Marei ve Neda, nato qui il giorno…» armeggiò con la valigia metallica davanti a lui «del Solstizio di trentasei anni fa?»

Aveva arti lunghi e magri che si muovevano a scatti. Portava dei pantaloni neri e una maglietta che, sprezzante del freddo, lasciava scoperta una pancia adornata di addominali scolpiti che si irrigidivano e rilassavano ogni volta che si dondolava sullo schienale.

«Sì, come dicevo al vostro… lavoratore, faccio parte della Polizia delle Chiavi, un nuovo ramo della Divisione Sicurezza.» si mordicchiò l’interno della guancia mentre ascoltava la risposta proveniente dal rettangolo lucido «Non siete ancora stato informato? Chi è il responsabile della vostra zona? Capisco, farò un reclamo.»

Che quella cosa fosse un qualche tipo di T2? Al polso non aveva nulla, quindi era di sicuro il numero mancante di cui parlava Heste, ma con chi stava parlando? E come?

«In questo momento, la Polizia delle Chiavi si sta occupando di raccogliere dati riguardanti le frequentazioni dei locali del vostro quartiere.» un’altra pausa «No, sarà del tutto anonimo, non vi preoccupate. Ora, se solo voi foste così gentile da dettarmi… Sì, sì, è obbligatorio. Non vorrete trovarvi con un’ispezione e sanzioni da pagare, vero? Ora, come dicevo, se foste così gentile da dettarmi una per una le parole chiave dei vostri frequentatori…»

«Sei già qui?»

Emelie sussultò, soffocando a malapena un grido. Il muso di Fragola premette contro la sua coscia per salutarlo, mentre Heste, di nuovo nel suo cappotto allacciato fino al meno, lo osservava perplesso. Per tutti i Peccatori, erano davvero identici. Gli si strinse lo stomaco.

«Non… Non avevo altro da fare.»

Heste piegò la testa di lato e corrugò la fronte «Sei umidiccio e hai gli occhi rossi.»

Ancora? Aveva smesso di tirare su col naso quando al terzo messaggio scritto in maiuscolo aveva impostato il T2 in modalità silenziosa e fatto finta che Makse fosse morto.

«Io…» le guance bruciavano per l’imbarazzo.

«E’ successo qualcosa?»

«Ho fatto un casino.»

Heste allungò l’orecchio verso la cucina, dove il numero mancante era ancora impegnato nella sua opera di convincimento di chiunque fosse dall’altra parte dell’aggeggio metallico.

«Posso restare qui un po’?» non avrebbe voluto chiederglielo, soprattutto perché la sua voce era ridotta a un pigolio supplichevole «Mi sono lasciato sfuggire con tuo padre che so degli orfani morti. Beh, non proprio così, ma… gli ho chiesto perché io fossi vivo mentre tutti gli altri…»

Heste aggrottò le sopracciglia «Potrebbe essere un problema.»

Il cane tornò da lui, che lo accolse con una carezza sulla testa.

«Dovremo trovare un altro posto al più presto, e dovrò chiedere ad Abi di fare qualche  _trick_  in più. Adesso sarà sempre più sospettoso.» parlottava tra sé, con lo sguardo puntato verso il basso.

«Mi odi, vero? Ho rovinato tutto.» come al solito, avrebbe voluto aggiungere.

Heste, distratto dai suoi pensieri, lo guardò negli occhi: aveva quasi la stessa espressione di suo padre quando Emelie puntualmente lo feriva, e lo stomaco si contorse.

«Ti ho trascinato io in questa storia. Se c’è qualcuno per cui ha senso provare rabbia, quello sono io. Mi dispiace.»

Inaspettato.

«Certo che puoi restare qui.»

«Sei sicuro?»

Heste annuì «Di quello che possiamo fare per aggiustare la situazione ne parleremo…»

«Siete già qui tutti e due?»

Il ragazzino che poco prima se ne stava appollaiato sulla sedia a parlare con una lastra di vetro, adesso era comparso davanti a loro sulla soglia della cucina. Emelie notò con rammarico che anche lui lo superava di un paio di centimetri e aveva due braccia che a giudicare dai muscoli l’avrebbero steso con tre colpi nemmeno così bene assestati.

«Tu devi essere Emelie.» la sua voce era affilata, acuta, faceva sembrare tutto una mezza domanda.

«Sì.»

«Piacere di conoscerti. Ti facevo più alto.»

«Ma che-»

Heste si intromise tra i due.

«Abi, sei riuscito a ottenere i dati d’accesso?»

«Certo che ci sono riuscito. Per chi mi hai preso? La Polizia delle Chiavi funziona sempre.»

«P-Polizia delle Chiavi?»

Abegei fece segno a entrambi di seguirlo in cucina.

«Non tutti hanno il livello di sicurezza che ci si aspetterebbe, soprattutto certe casette nell’estrema periferia che non si occupano di faccende troppo legali… usano ancora parole chiave. Basta far intuire che se non ti dicessero tutto subito passerebbero dei guai ed è fatta.» arricciò le labbra in un sorriso compiaciuto, con gli occhi che brillavano «Se qualcuno è abbastanza stupido da frequentare quei posti, stai pur sicuro che nella sua scheda si troveranno informazioni interessanti.»

«Tipo?»

«Tipo tutti i dati del T2 da cui fanno l’accesso.» Abi si lasciò cadere sulla sedia «Con cui posso ottenere informazioni molto più interessanti.»

Emelie camminò lento attorno al tavolo: il pezzo di metallo con cui stava conversando poco prima aveva una superficie lucida e i bordi arrotondati. La vera stranezza, però, era la valigia lì accanto: una lastra di vetro copriva la parte verticale, mentre quella orizzontale era divisa in una moltitudine di quadratini sbiaditi, tutti lucidi al centro.

«Che cos’è?»

Il vetro era illuminato e proiettava una pagina grigia fitta di testo.

«Un computer.»

«Eh?»

Abi roteò gli occhi «Un. Computer.»

Heste sorrise ad Emelie come per scusarsi «Ricordi di cosa abbiamo parlato ieri? Di come per rendere efficace un  _trick_  serva il sangue o la propria presenza fisica?»

«Me lo porto sempre con me così la gente non si accorge che ho nascosto del codice nei loro sistemi. In sostanza.»

Abegei tirò fuori dalla tasca una schedina nera e la girò tra le dita «Per questa invece sono voluto andare sul sicuro. Tranquillo, non ho malattie strane.» ridacchiò.

«Quello che Abi sta cercando di dire è che quel… computer è un pezzo di tecnologia vecchissimo, così come il…» spostò lo sguardo sul tavolo «telefono?»

«Il telefono che ho usato per chiamare quel posto. Serve un po’ di sforzo per usarli, ma sono irrintracciabili.»

Heste indicò la mole di cavi colorati che dall’aggeggio portavano a una presa di corrente, intervallati da almeno sette pezzi di plastica a forma di quadrato o cerchio.

«Insomma funziona come un T3?»

Abi scoppiò a ridere. Era un suono acuto, irritante, più un fischio che una risata.

«Che c’è?»

«È molto più di un T3.» infilò la scheda in un rettangolino di plastica rossa che poi inserì in una minuscola fessura a lato della valigia. La superficie di vetro adesso proiettava il T3 di Makse.

Emelie si riscosse «Perché hai fatto un _trick_  a tempo?»

«I miei  _trick_  non sono mai a tempo! Secondo te perché me lo porto sempre dietro quel coso?»

«Beh, quando ho provato ad accedere qui…»

«Ehi!» Abi gli bloccò il polso «Non lasciarmi delle ditate sullo schermo. Dimmi dove.»

«Vai all’ultima scheda, quella più a destra.»

Il ragazzo scorse il polpastrello su un rettangolo opaco nella parte inferiore dell’aggeggio. Su quella superiore una minuscola freccia si mosse nella direzione da lui indicata.

Lo sguardo di Heste gli pizzicava la nuca, Emelie lo sentiva quasi respirare, inquieto. Ci avrebbe scommesso tutto quel che aveva, si stava mordicchiando i capelli.

«Accesso vietato.» una minuscola ruga increspò la fronte di Abi «Strano.»

Roteò la freccetta attorno al nome Sheba «Vi dice qualcosa?»

Emelie scosse la testa «Riusciresti ad accederci?»

Heste si appoggiò al tavolo e una spalla ossuta per un attimo sfiorò quella di Emelie.

«Forse. Non stasera, mi serve un po’ di tempo.» chiuse la scheda, premette su due quadratini e concentrò la sua attenzione sulle infinite righe di codice incomprensibile che gli erano apparse davanti.

«Dov’è camera tua?»

«Eh?»

«Camera tua.» indicò il vetro «Dimmi qual è.»

«E come dovrei riconoscerla?»

«Leggi, per tutti i Virtuosi, leggi.»

Tra righe e righe di caratteri casuali incomprensibili Emelie riconobbe a fatica i vari piani dell’orfanotrofio, ognuno in una sezione a sé stante, seguito dai numeri seriali dei T3 presenti nelle varie stanze. Persino la cucina ne aveva uno, poi almeno due in ogni classe, in biblioteca, nell’ufficio di Makse. Emelie occhieggiò il T2 sul proprio polso, che si illuminava a intermittenza per convincerlo a leggere i messaggi.

«La mia stanza è all’ultimo piano.»

«Sì, ma qual è?»

«È l’unico T3. Qui.»

«Hai un piano tutto per te?» Abi selezionò il testo e la stanza si riempì del  _clac clac_  delle sue dita sui tasti.

«Perché?»

«Perché da come Heste mi ha parlato di te sembrava fossi costretto a soffrire la fame in un sottoscala. »

Emelie si voltò, ma invece di Heste trovò la cucina vuota. Persino Fragola era sparita.

«Dov’è finito?»

Abi scrollò le spalle, immerso nel suo codice. Emelie rimase fermo, in piedi e a disagio, senza sapere bene cosa fare. L’altro socchiuse gli occhi, e la striscia nera che gli attraversava la faccia sembrò averli inghiottiti. Le mani si muovevano veloci, come abituate da anni ad avere a che fare con quell’aggeggio dal rumore insopportabile.

«Senti…»

«Sì?» mormorò senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.

«Come vi siete conosciuti? Tu e lui, intendo.»

«L’ho trovato io.»

«E come sapevi fosse un  _trickster_?»

Scrollò le spalle «Non lo sapevo.

«Ah.»

«Ho solo messo insieme tutti gli indizi che avevo. Schede, cartelle mediche, quelle cose lì. Uno con quei trascorsi non può essere un servo della Glisa, se capisci cosa intendo.»

No, non capiva. Heste aveva un carattere imprevedibile, ma nulla che avrebbe trovato spazio in una cartella clinica. A meno che  _sputare in faccia informazioni importanti come se non fossero niente e poi scoppiare a ridere_  non fosse il sintomo di qualche malattia. Le labbra gli prudevano dalla voglia di chiedere cosa intendesse, che cosa Heste gli stesse tenendo nascosto. Allo stesso tempo, però, un fastidioso bruciore all’esofago gli suggeriva che star zitto fosse la cosa giusta. Strinse i denti, si accasciò su una sedia e lasciò Abi alla sua scatola dai rumori molesti. Rinunciò a tentare di capirci qualcosa.

«Chi ti hai insegnato?»

«Genitori.» rispose, secco, senza distogliere lo sguardo dallo schermo.

«E?»

«E niente.»

«Perché sei un numero mancante?»

«Perché non sono schedato negli archivi della Glisa.»

Emelie sbuffò «Questo lo so, ma…»

Abi sbatté due dita sul tasto più grande a destra «Ecco fatto.» si rilassò contro lo schienale a braccia incrociate.

«Che cosa?»

Lo sguardo tagliente dell’altro lo scoraggiò dal fare altre domande personali, nonostante bruciasse di curiosità. Era la prima volta che incontrava un numero mancante. C’era persino chi credeva non esistessero, che fosse impossibile tenere nascosto alla Glisa un nuovo nato. Le voci che circolavano li vedevano come un pugno di derelitti sospettosi di chiunque, costretti a spostarsi di continuo per evitare di destare sospetti. Qualcuno insinuava che avessero persino imparato a non dormire. Forse la striscia nera che Abi si era disegnato sul volto nascondeva le occhiaie.

«Il tuo T3 ora ha accesso a tutte le telecamere di sorveglianza dell’orfanotrofio. Se avessi potuto l’avrei fatto sul mio computer, ma modificare così il segnale sarebbe rischioso anche per me.»

Emelie spalancò gli occhi «Che cosa stai dicendo?»

«Che con l’impronta del tuo polpastrello puoi accedere a qualsiasi telecamera senza che il sistema se ne accorga.»

Era impossibile. Entrare nel T3 di Makse era una cosa, ma così avrebbe potuto spiare chiunque. Le aule, la cucina, l’ufficio, le stanze degli orfani e degli insegnanti… tutto tranne che le uniche due zone senza l’ombra di una telecamera: la soffitta di Emelie e l’appartamento privato di Makse.

Certo, c’era solo il piccolo problema del non poter tornare a casa perché era stato un cretino.

«Cosa dovrei farci?»

«Ci sto arrivando. Nessuno compirà sedici anni per un altro po’, è il momento giusto per organizzarci. Queste telecamere ci aiuteranno a spiare le attività di chiunque, disegnare mappe persino. E se mi lasci qualche giorno ti porterò una scheda con cui potrai controllarle, muoverle.»

«Ma se si muovono troppo…»

Abi alzò un sopracciglio e sospirò «No, io faccio solo in modo che il sistema non si accorga del codice, non faccio ancora sparire telecamere. Sono dettagli che lascio volentieri a te. A proposito.» spostò lo sguardo verso Emelie «Che cosa sai fare tu? Heste ora che ci penso non me l’ha mai-»

«Abi, mi serve il tuo aiuto.» Heste comparve tra di loro, con Fragola al seguito.

Emelie fu sicuro di aver percepito il tocco lieve delle sue dita sul braccio, ma quando si voltò nella sua direzione Heste aveva lo sguardo fisso sullo schermo.

«Sempre disponibile. Che c’è?»

«Questa casa non reggerà ancora per molto, l’abbiamo usata per troppo tempo.»

Emelie incrociò le braccia e torturò la manica con le unghie per soffocare il senso di colpa. Heste si sforzava di apparire calmo, ma aveva il collo contratto e le spalle rigide. Perché era stato così cretino da sputare in faccia a Makse che sapeva qualcosa? E perché Heste si era dimostrato così comprensivo? Se si fosse messo a urlare e accusarlo di aver rovinato tutto, Emelie avrebbe avuto una scusa per fuggire e non tornare mai più. Così, nonostante le gambe gli formicolassero dalla voglia di correre via, era costretto a rimanere inchiodato alla sedia mentre le labbra sottili e verdi di Abegei si aprivano in un sorriso malizioso.

«Dici che è ora?»

Heste spostò per un attimo lo sguardo su Emelie, poi si chinò ad accarezzare Fragola con le dita che tremavano per la tensione.

«Cosa sta succedendo?»

«Stiamo proteggendo una persona, da un po’. È nel mirino della Glisa da anni, ma nessuno è mai riuscito a incastrarlo.»

«Beh, all’orfanotrofio non mi sembra abbiano bisogno di chissà quali prove.» ribatté, scettico.

«All’orfanotrofio si tratta di bambini che non hanno nessuno. A chi credi che importi se spariscono?»

Abi congiunse il pollice e l’indice della mano sinistra per creare un cerchio «Zero.»

Si chinò sul suo aggeggio e con l’aria assorta premette un paio di testi.

«Invece questa.» sorrisino «bellissima persona si è circondata di gente pronta a giurare e spergiurare che nelle sue vene non scorra nemmeno una goccia di sangue trickster e tutta la sua fortuna sia dovuta al caso. E dopotutto, ogni tanto perde anche somme considerevoli.»

Emelie si grattò la nuca, a disagio, in cerca di qualsiasi punto da osservare che non fossero gli occhi scintillanti di Abegei. Fragola gli offrì il sollievo che cercava, ma la sensazione di fastidio non accennava ad andarsene.

«E poi, e poi ha questi occhi strani e bellissimi!»

La mano di Emelie si immobilizzò a mezz’aria tra il proprio corpo e quello del cane che attendeva paziente una carezza. Col volto paralizzato, sollevò la testa e passò in rassegna prima Abi che con le dita tirava le estremità degli occhi e poi Heste impegnato a mordicchiarsi i capelli.

«Ci serve il tuo aiuto, Emelie.»

«No.»

Ecco sullo schermo la faccia che per sette mesi aveva evitato. Una foto da schedario, senza trucco, senza rossetto né i suoi amati brillantini, ma avrebbe riconosciuto il viso allungato di Jeze ovunque. Jezebei ve Eri gli sorrideva alzando solo un lato delle labbra socchiuse. Gli occhi che avevano tanto affascinato Abi, una caratteristica più unica che rara a Nonia, fissavano divertiti l’obiettivo, solo a malapena celati dalla frangia nerissima.

«No.»

«Emelie, per favore…»

Abi alzò le spalle «Te l’avevo detto. Utile per l’orfanotrofio, inutile per lui. Non che io sia molto esperto, ma di solito la gente che non sta più insieme…»

«La gente che non sta più insieme cosa?»

«Heste, alla gente che non sta più insieme non piace, ecco… stare insieme.»

Il suo sguardo incredulo lo avrebbe fatto ridere a crepapelle, se solo non si stesse parlando di una riunione con l’unica persona che aveva voglia di vedere anche meno di Makse. Jeze era una cosa, Jeze inviperito era tutt’altra faccenda ed Emelie non ci teneva a ricevere il bis.

«No, no, ascoltami un attimo. Striscia-»

«Ehi!»

«Striscia ha ragione. Vuoi i soldi di Jeze? Prego, accomodati, ma da solo. Sai perché? Perché la mia presenza è l’unico metodo a prova di bomba per far sì che ci faccia cacciare fuori. Dopo averci preso a calci.»

«Non dovrai averci a che fare tu!» Heste strinse i pugni e gonfiò le guance arrossate. Con gli occhi lucidi sembrava un bambino in piena crisi da capricci. Era sempre così quando le cose non andavano come si aspettava?

Nemmeno un attimo dopo si era ricomposto e aveva ripreso ad accarezzare Fragola a scatti nervosi. Abi era tornato a leggere, o far finta di leggere, la scheda di Jeze.

«Quello che intendo è che lui non deve nemmeno vederti. Mi serve la tua presenza per entrare al casinò. Tu sei già un membro, no? E puoi portare con te un ospite. Che sarei io.»

Emelie indicò Abi «Hai qui qualcuno che ha appena distrutto la sicurezza dell’orfanotrofio con un  _trick_ , cosa ti-»

Abi scattò in piedi «Fermo. Fermo, fermo. A questo punto perché non tentare di infiltrarmi nella cerchia interna, tanto cosa vuoi che sia? È solo un controllo diretto, come quello del casinò. Vuoi che muoia? La mia utilità si esaurisce con un’identità falsa creata usando un T2 recuperato di straforo da un cadavere. Entrare in due con un solo bracciale, senza che nessuno ci abbia mai visti prima, è un suicidio. Sono un  _trickster_ , non una divinità. Se non creo le condizioni perché i miei magheggi funzionino, allora tanto vale recitare una preghiera ai Virtuosi e sperare per il meglio!»

«Abi, calmati.»

Era tornato a rannicchiarsi sulla sedia con le gambe strette al petto e il volto nascosto tra le ginocchia. Il suo respiro si era fatto irregolare.

«Non verrai con me al casinò. Starai dove più ti piace, va bene?»

C’era un certo distacco nelle parole di Heste, tra il loro significato e il tono quasi infastidito con cui uscivano dalla sua bocca. Abi non se ne era accorto, perché tirò su col naso e frugò nella tasca dei pantaloni.

«E’ già programmato con la tua foto e i dati falsi.» lanciò un T2 spento sul tavolo e fissò Heste, impaziente.

«Emelie?»

«Non guardarmi così.» soprattutto quando ogni singola traccia di freddezza era sparita dalla sua voce.

«Mi prometti che ci parlerai tu? Che io non dovrò averci a che fare?»

«Giuro.»

Emelie si maledisse. Avevano bisogno di soldi per una nuova casa perché lui era stato così idiota da urlare contro Makse, ma non era forse colpa di Heste se l’aveva fatto? Perché ora si sentiva così in difetto da non riuscire a guardarlo negli occhi?

«Solo perché te ne devo una.»

Heste tirò un sospiro di sollievo che gli distese i lineamenti del volto e rilassò le spalle.

«Se avete deciso, io vado. Ho da fare.»

Emelie dubitava fosse vero, perché Abi sembrava solo voler scappare il più lontano possibile da quel posto dove qualcuno aveva osato chiedergli di passare attraverso un controllo diretto. Non riusciva a stare fermo, agitava sia le dita che le gambe con intensità febbrile, persino mentre chiudeva la sua scatoletta e zoppicava verso il muro per riprendersi la matassa di cavi e ammassarli in uno zaino logoro che teneva sotto al tavolo.

«Domani. Con il tizio del casinò, qui.»

Fu fuori dalla porta così velocemente che persino Fragola si accorse della sua assenza quando la porta d’ingresso si chiuse con un tonfo.


	9. Sonno

«È… strano.»

«C’è un motivo se i numeri mancanti sono quasi una leggenda, ed è che non amano farsi trovare. Ogni azione che li porta più vicini a una telecamera li manda nel panico.»

«E ne conosci molti?»

«Solo Abi.»

Emelie roteò gli occhi «Quindi nemmeno tu sai dove siano? O quanti ce ne siano in giro per Nonia?»

Heste sorrise e scosse la testa «Se c’è una cosa su cui mia madre ha lavorato alla perfezione, è stata convincere la popolazione che la Glisa fosse questo occhio onnipresente da cui è impossibile nascondersi. La verità è che sta usando i continui roghi di innocenti e _trickster_ per alimentare il terrore tra la gente comune, ma se sai come muoverti è facile passare inosservato.»

«Non hai scelto qualcuno che passa inosservato, come prossima vittima.» sputò Emelie, più cattivo di quanto avesse voluto.

Jeze era rumoroso, spiccava sulla folla come una macchia gialla scintillante su un muro tinto di nero. Si circondava di più persone possibili che sapessero riconoscerlo, e a tutte lasciava un ricordo indelebile.

Heste ficcò le mani in tasca «Al contrario. Anche senza il nostro aiuto è stato capacissimo di rimanere in bilico: troppo bravo per passare come talento naturale, ma allo stesso tempo troppo propenso a commettere errori che secondo la Glisa un _trickster_ non farebbe mai. Muoio dalla voglia di sapere come faccia esattamente.»

Emelie serrò le labbra, nonostante lo sguardo dell’altro lo stesse pregando di dargli una risposta.

«Non lo so.»

Non era una bugia. Non del tutto. Non ne avevano mai parlato direttamente ed Emelie non avrebbe mai incoraggiato un discorso che sarebbe puntualmente finito con un direttissimo ‘Sai Jeze, io riesco a uccidere le persone senza volerlo’.

«Non sarà facile, non è come appare in pubblico. Non si fida di nessuno, è sempre nervoso, fa di tutto per essere circondato da persone e non rimanere mai da solo.»

«E allora perché con te è stato diverso?» il rumore secco della mano di Heste che gli copriva la bocca invase la stanza «Scusa, non volevo. Mi dispiace.»

«Non ho voglia di parlarne.» Emelie scrollò le spalle.

Heste fissava il pavimento mentre si mordicchiava i capelli e tormentava le dita.

«Per favore, non ripetermi che ti dispiace o me ne vado. Ti servono i suoi soldi, potevi denunciarmi e farmi finire arrostito ma non l’hai fatto. Te ne devo una.» strinse le braccia al petto per soffocare il dolore pungente allo stomaco spuntato in contemporanea con l’espressione ferita di Heste.

«Quando andiamo?» via il dente, via il dolore.

«Abi ha detto che sarà qui domani notte.»

«Allora è meglio se andiamo domani sera e poi lo trasciniamo direttamente qui.»

Heste sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.

«Credi che uno come Jezebei verrebbe qui di sua spontanea volontà? Non dobbiamo lasciargli il tempo di pensare.»

Heste si appoggiò al muro e mordicchiò il labbro inferiore mentre con la mano destra accarezzava la testa ispida di Fragola «Non ha paura di essere arrestato?»

Jeze aveva paura di essere arrestato, fin troppa: era il motivo per cui ogni mese fingeva di perdere grosse somme di denaro.

«No, niente, lascia stare. Hai ragione.»  interruppe a metà i pensieri di Emelie, poi sbadigliò «Quindi vuoi dormire qui stanotte?»

Makse. La propria stupidità. Tornò tutto indietro in un’ondata bollente di imbarazzo che gli mandò in fiamme le guance. Tirò giù la manica fino a metà della mano per nascondere il T2 che scoppiava di notifiche.

«Se non ti dispiace.»

«Perché dovrebbe?»

Perché era uscito senza vestiti di ricambio e senza nemmeno una matita per gli occhi. Era scappato da cretino, sotto la pioggia e con quello che aveva addosso. Persino Fragola sembrava guardarlo con un accenno di pietà.

«Posso prestarti dei vestiti. E… cose per la faccia, se è quello il problema. Raccolgo oggetti utili da quando ho saputo che sarei dovuto andare al casinò.»

Emelie non sapeva cosa si aspettasse, forse che Heste piombasse in quella cacofonia di luci soffuse, colori vivaci e puzza di alcolici a poco prezzo vestito di nero dalla testa ai piedi, con tutta l’innocenza del mondo.

«Oh. Grazie.»

«Spero che un letto singolo ti vada bene. È comodo.»

Un letto singolo? Si diede dello stupido. Stava dando per scontato che avrebbero diviso la stanza? Il letto? E perché non pure lo spazzolino da denti, già che c’erano?

«Aspetta un secondo.»

Heste sparì nel corridoio buio.

«Non vado da nessuna parte.» mormorò Emelie.

Si massaggiò le tempie, ma il dolore che gli aveva attanagliato il cranio non accennava a diminuire. Stava seriamente iniziando a pensare di aver fatto male a inserire quella scheda nel T3 di Makse. Adesso non aveva più una casa, e di lì a poche ore si sarebbe trovato faccia a faccia con la persona che da mesi evitava come la morte. Non voleva rivedere Jezebei più di quanto non volesse rivedere Makse, il solo pensiero gli seccava la gola e faceva tremare le mani.

Si strinse nelle spalle. Perché lo stava facendo? Avevano ammesso entrambi che la giustizia era l’ultimo dei loro pensieri, che non li spingeva il bisogno di fare del bene. Si sarebbero potuti fermare in qualsiasi momento, eppure questo sembrata tanto chiaro a Emelie quanto oscuro a Heste.

Heste si era buttato a capofitto in quell’impresa con uno slancio quasi disperato. Aveva davvero così paura che la madre lo facesse sparire una volta ottenuto ciò che voleva? La parte razionale del cervello di Emelie non capiva perché dovesse avere una ruolo nelle faccende personali del figlio di Makse; quella meno razionale, invece, gli aveva trasformato i piedi in due blocchi di piombo.

Quando Heste ritornò pochi secondi dopo, senza Fragola ma con in mano delle lenzuola chiare piegate alla perfezione e un sacchetto di plastica stropicciata, lo trovò nella stessa posizione in cui l’aveva lasciato.

«Vieni.»

«Ti serve una mano?»

«Non ti preoccupare. Qui c’è il bagno.» indicò una porta alla loro destra di cui Emelie non si era mai accorto «E qui c’è la stanza che puoi usare. Non è enorme, ma…»

«Va benissimo.»

Era soffocante, se paragonata alla soffitta dell’orfanotrofio, ma c’era abbastanza spazio per muovere qualche passo, per un letto minuscolo e una scrivania con uno specchio e un generoso strato di polvere sopra. Puzzava di chiuso.

«Va benissimo.» ripeté.

Heste scaricò le lenzuola sul materasso e gli porse il sacchetto di plastica.

«Ho pensato ti potessero essere utili.»

Dentro, un insieme di matite per occhi, fondotinta, polveri varie e rossetti tutti di colori troppo scuri per piacergli, dal blu notte al rosso mogano. Un bel cambiamento per Heste, ma chiunque conoscesse Emelie avrebbe immediatamente pensato che qualcosa non andava.

Svuotò tutto il contenuto sul letto e rivelò oltre ai trucchi una maglietta lunga fino alle ginocchia colorata a macchie vivaci, un paio di pantaloni attillati completi di strappi e cerniere che scorrevano ai lati e, Emelie ringraziò tutti i virtuosi, una giacca. Rossa, che a malapena gli avrebbe coperto la pancia e gli avambracci, ma era pur sempre una giacca.

Non male, per uno come Heste.

«E tu vorresti metterti roba simile per andare al casinò?»

«Cos’ha che non va?»

«Non ti si addice molto.»

«Beh, c’è un motivo se quelli in particolare li ho dati a te.»

Heste incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò al muro, con lo sguardo puntato verso il basso. Emelie giocherellava con la stoffa morbida della maglietta multicolore.

«Grazie.»

«Grazie.»

Entrambi spalancarono gli occhi. Heste rise da dietro il dorso della mano ed Emelie distolse lo sguardo senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

«Per cosa?»

«Per cosa?»

«Smettila!»

«Smettila tu!»

Heste spostò i capelli dietro l’orecchio «So che per te è difficile quello che stiamo per fare. Quindi grazie per essere rimasto.»

E dove sarebbe potuto andare? Per quanto lo ignorasse, il T2 farcito di messaggi al suo polso pesava quanto un macigno. Ora come ora, seguire un Giudice _trickster_ che stava organizzando una ribellione contro la propria madre sembrava meno rischioso che tornare a casa dove lo aspettavano le conseguenze delle proprie azioni.

«Perché invece tu stai ringraziando me?»

«Non è ovvio?»

Heste piegò la testa di lato «No, non lo è.»

Emelie osservò per un attimo il volto perplesso dell’altro, poi lo distolse di fretta perché le sue guance si stavano riscaldando troppo.

«Perché non mi hai urlato contro quando ti ho detto di aver spiattellato tutto a tuo padre.»

«Fino a poco fa sembravi volerlo usare come scusa per farti trascinare al casinò. ‘Te ne devo una’.»

Non male, come imitazione; mancava solo un’alzata di sopracciglio. Emelie rise.

«Mi dispiace, davvero. Ho rischiato di rovinare tutto.»

«Nulla che non si possa sistemare. Sei scappato in tempo.»

E se stesse tenendo dentro tutta la rabbia per poi rinfacciargliela quando meno se l’aspettava? Facevano tutti così, perché Heste avrebbe dovuto essere diverso?

«Penso andrò a dormire. Il bagno sai dov’è»

Emelie sondò il suo tono di voce alla ricerca di una nota stonata, un indizio che gli rivelasse cosa realmente pensasse: che Emelie fosse un peso, un disastro, che nemmeno per sbaglio ne combinava una giusta. Heste invece continuava a rivolgergli quel suo sguardo da bambino.

«Allora buonanotte?» tentò.

In risposta, l’altro allargò il proprio sorriso «Buonanotte, Emelie.»

Poi sparì nel corridoio buio.

 

Se non fosse stato sicuro delle parole di Heste, avrebbe giurato di essere del tutto solo in casa. I rumori provenienti dall’esterno venivano soffocati dal _trick_ , e dentro rimaneva solo silenzio e puzza di chiuso.

Heste non si fece vedere nemmeno in bagno, dove Emelie lavò via il trucco scuro e rimase da solo con la propria faccia. Macchie, nei, qualche brufolo sulla fronte, le labbra quasi inesistenti e la sfumatura verdognola della pelle lo rendevano sempre più convinto che non avrebbe mai mostrato quell’orrore a nessuno. Solo Makse l’aveva visto qualche volta, ma lui non contava.

Quella stanza avrebbe fatto invidia a chiunque: forse un po’ troppo stretta, ma lunghissima, dalle piastrelle color crema e con una doccia gigantesca a occupare tutta la parete in fondo. Il lavandino su cui aveva appoggiato i trucchi avrebbe avuto spazio ancora per altre cinque persone.

Abbandonò a terra i vestiti, rimase in maglietta e mutande indeciso se infilarsi sotto la doccia oppure correre a letto e basta. Era stanco, il mal di testa stava tornando alla carica e nel dubbio non voleva che la tintura per capelli stingesse troppo presto.

Si trascinò di nuovo in camera, senza che il freddo del pavimento sotto i piedi nudi facesse nulla per svegliarlo. Non aveva fatto il letto, le lenzuola giacevano belle piegate sul letto insieme a una coperta pesante che prima non aveva notato perché dello stesso colore del materasso. Se la trascinò addosso e premette la testa sul cuscino che odorava di armadio chiuso.

Si rannicchiò per conservare il calore corporeo e dopo pochissimo si addormentò.

 

Sognò, ed era strano, perché Emelie non sognava mai.

Era all’orfanotrofio, seduto per terra in sala mensa, ma i tavoli erano stati spostati lungo le pareti grigie. C’era del cibo sui tavoli, cibo buono e non i soliti cereali insapori o la carne dura come la suola di una scarpa: della cioccolata, della frutta fresca, delle torte fatte con la marmellata vera e il burro vero. Pile altissime di bicchieri attorniavano caraffe giganti traboccanti di infusi fatti con foglie e frutti di bosco, succhi di un arancione limpido, e poi una sola colma di caffè nero per i più grandi.

C’erano persone tutt’attorno a lui che ridevano, scherzavamo, ballavano al ritmo di una musica allegra che gli faceva venir voglia di battere le mani. Emelie mosse un passo in avanti, ma le due gambine tozze non lo ressero e capitombolò per terra, appoggiandosi su due mani piccole e paffute.

«Emelie!» echeggiò una voce femminile, che corse verso di lui su gambe lunghissime, mentre altre due mani troppo grandi lo sollevavano da terra.

«Vuoi ballare anche tu con noi?»

«Credo sia solo caduto. Sai com’è, è piccolo.» un’altra voce, maschile, fastidiosa.

La voce femminile rise e lo prese tra le braccia, stringendolo forte.

«Mi mancherai, pulce, ma ti giuro che-»

Si interruppe e il suo vortice di capelli rossicci si alzò nell’aria. Qualcuno stava tossendo, vicino a loro. Qualcun altro sputava sangue. Macchie rosse sparse ovunque, sul pavimento, sulle pareti.

Una folla urlante che terrorizzata correva, pronta a travolgerli.

 

Emelie si alzò di scatto dal letto, con un sapore metallico spinto fino in fondo alla gola.

Quella non era la sua stanza, né il letto profumato di vaniglia di Makse. Il cuscino odorava di polvere, la coperta faceva troppo caldo.

Heste, la casa, la camera da letto. Tutto tornò a ondate in contemporanea con le fitte di dolore pulsante alla testa. Si abbandonò sul materasso, col respiro affannato e la fonte madida di sudore. Fu sicuro di aver sentito dei passi lungo il corridoio, poi il silenzio, poi altri che svanivano dalla parte opposta, ma non ebbe la forza di aprire gli occhi.

 

Si svegliò che il T2 segnava l’una di pomeriggio.

La coperta era scivolata via nel sonno e ora brividi violenti gli scuotevano la pelle nuda. Emelie grugnì e si massaggiò la testa spettinata; le dita rimasero impigliate tra i capelli troppo secchi. Si stropicciò gli occhi ancora umidi.

La casa era ancora più silenziosa del solito. A tentoni cercò la giacca, poi scivolò giù da letto. A malincuore premette col polpastrello sul T2 e l’avambraccio si illuminò: trecentoventisette messaggi, centotrenta chiamate, ventidue messaggi vocali, l’ultimo nel bel mezzo della notte. Che alla fine si fosse rassegnato? Emelie agitò il braccio e lo schermo sparì.

Leggere o ascoltare tutta quella roba gli avrebbe fatto male, gli avrebbe fatto venire voglia di tornare e piangere e scusarsi per qualcosa che non sapeva nemmeno lui. Era Makse quello in torto, quindi perché ogni volta Emelie si sentiva così?

Senza darsi il tempo di pensare, ignorò il freddo pungente del pavimento sotto i piedi nudi, abbandonò i vestiti puliti sul pavimento e si infilò sotto l’acqua bollente della doccia. Anche quando fu più bagnato e meno arancione, davanti allo specchio a truccarsi coi colori spenti di Heste, il disagio si rifiutava di abbandonarlo.

Fu un rosso intenso quello che si spalmò sulle labbra e attorno agli occhi cerchiati di nero, perfetto per i vestiti che gli aveva fatto trovare Heste la sera prima. Aveva buon gusto, dopotutto, nonostante i colori troppo spenti.

«Heste?» chiamò nel corridoio, ma non ottenne risposta «Heste?»

Che stupido. Heste non c’era, era tornato nella cerchia interna a torturare poveri innocenti. Emelie soffocò un gemito di disgusto. Perché lo dimenticava sempre? Perché quando lo guardava negli occhi non vedeva qualcuno capace di simili atrocità. Per quale motivo? Perché aveva gli occhi grandi, le labbra morbide e le mani troppo belle? Si strinse nelle spalle. Pure suo padre aveva la stessa aria innocente, eppure era il diretto responsabile della morte di centinaia di ragazzini.

Si trascinò sbadigliando fino in cucina. Cos’era quell’odore?

Cibo, gli rispose il proprio stomaco gorgogliante. Cibo ancora caldo e una tazza da viaggio nera e lucida. Emelie si avvicinò al tavolo e osservò sospettoso la scatola termica in plastica buona da cui si sollevava odore di mele, ma non di quelle insapori dell’orfanotrofio. Chissà perché, tutti erano convinti che lui andasse matto per le mele. O forse no, perché la torta fumante che gli apparve davanti agli occhi doveva sapere di tutto fuorché di mela: era un tripudio di pasta fresca e lucida, cotta al forno, non fritta, ripiena di crema giallo vivo e pezzetti di frutta sparsi qua e là. L’odore gli allargò lo stomaco. Da quanto non mangiava? E soprattutto, perché Heste gli aveva comprato del cibo? Per non farlo uscire di casa?

La risposta era in un foglietto sotto la tazza, strappato da un pezzo di carta più grande. Emelie tentò tre volte di ingrandire con le dita le scritte tremolanti, prima di rinunciare e avvicinare il foglio al volto.

‘Spero ti piaccia. Torno presto.’ era stato scritto con una grafia incerta, ed Emelie era sicuro che non sarebbe riuscito a fare di meglio. A pensarci bene, non ricordava altre occasioni in cui avesse visto qualcosa di scritto a mano. L’accartocciò e se lo mise in tasca.

Attento a non scottarsi, afferrò con la mano sinistra una fetta di torta e addentò un pezzo forse troppo grosso. Era… buona. Nulla a che vedere col cibo fritto cucinato e venduto nella cerchia esterna, che andava giù solo dopo mezz’ora di masticazione e almeno tre sorsi d’acqua, e sapeva così tanto di dolcificante artificiale da diventare stomachevole dopo due morsi. Lì dentro qualcuno ci aveva messo dello zucchero vero.

Terminò la seconda fetta ancora più velocemente, accompagnandola con un sorso di infuso dalla tazza. Quello, invece, era tanto amaro da fare schifo, doveva averlo fatto Heste. Cioè, Heste si era svegliato, era andato a comprargli del cubo e poi si era pure fermato a preparargli qualcosa da bere. Ne buttò giù un altro mentre accendeva il T2 e, ignorando i messaggi e le chiamate perse, aprì la schermata delle ultime notizie pubblicate dalla Sezione Informazioni della Glisa.

La produzione di energia dal nome impossibile al confine della cupola procedeva a ritmi mai visti prima, grazie agli sforzi dei medici che avevano trovato modi per allungare l’aspettativa di vita dei riformati. Scoperta una nuova fonte di acqua purificabile non contaminata dalle radiazioni; questo però, ammoniva lo zelante autore del pezzo, non avrebbe autorizzato i cittadini a consumarne di più di quanto concesso sino ad allora.

Emelie pensò a una vita senza le sue docce calde e rabbrividì. Fortuna che l’orfanotrofio era un’eccezione alla regola o ogni giorno avrebbe dovuto decidere se bere o lavarsi.

Arrestato gruppo di criminali che aveva compiuto almeno tra furti nella cerchia di mezzo, spediti subito a lavorare nelle fabbriche al confine. Grazie al loro involontario contributo si era scoperto che in una di esse avevano luogo non meglio specificati _riti stregoneschi_ , e il rogo nel cortile si sarebbe tenuto quella notte stessa.

Emelie spense il T2, ma il ricordo dell’odore di fumo gli invadeva già i polmoni. Non aveva più fame.

Chiuse la scatola con la torta dentro e a malincuore buttò giù un altro sorso di infuso amaro. Ora non restava altro che aspettare e annoiarsi. Certo, nessuno gli impediva di uscire, ma primo, non avrebbe saputo dove andare, e secondo, non voleva essere visto di giorno in quella zona. Cosa sarebbe successo se qualcuno l’avesse notato mentre usciva o rientrava?

Tornò in camera, dove piombò sul letto. Chissà come stava Sari, se fosse riuscita ad avere la meglio su insegnanti e sacerdoti o stesse ancora piangendo una madre che non sarebbe più tornata a riprenderla. Non che Emelie comprendesse bene cosa stava provando, ma quegli occhi lucidi e le guance arrossate lo mettevano a disagio. Si voltò su un fianco e chiuse gli occhi.

 

«Tutto bene? Ti senti male?»

Si svegliò di soprassalto.

«Ti si è sbavato il rossetto.»

«Cazzo.»

Perché si era riaddormentato? Si era appena svegliato, per tutti i Peccatori!

«Stai bene?»

«Non guardarmi.»

Aprì la fotocamera del T2 e contemplò il disastro: trucco rovinato, rossetto sulla guancia, matita nera tanto sbavata come se avesse trascorso le ultime ore a piangere. Heste aveva voltato la testa dall’altra parte.

Se non fosse stato per i capelli rasati a metà, avrebbe pensato che in casa si fosse infilato uno sconosciuto. Al posto del solito cappotto lunghissimo aveva una giacca di pelle blu elettrico, sotto una maglietta bianca e stivali alti fino al ginocchio che tenevano ben tesi i pantaloni lucidi e grigi.

«Sei già pronto?»

«Sono qui da un po’.»

Per quanto tempo aveva dormito? Non ricordava di essere stato così tanto stanco.

«Continua a non guardarmi.»

«Ma stai bene?»

«Sto benissimo. Non guardarmi.»

«Chiudo gli occhi.»

Li aveva chiusi davvero. Emelie rimase qualche secondo sulla soglia a osservarlo mentre si mangiucchiava la sua ciocca di capelli. Qualcosa stonava sulla sua faccia.

«Pensi di andare truccato così?»

«Così come?»

«Non osare aprire gli occhi.»

Lo afferrò per il polso ossuto e lo trascinò senza incontrare resistenza fino in bagno.

«Posso aprirli adesso?»

«Certo che no.»

Heste era tanto perfetto nella propria carnagione da statua quanto Emelie sembrava appena uscito da una rissa.

«Ti serve del blu.»

«Cosa?»

Frugò tra i trucchi che gli aveva lasciato finché non trovò quello che cercava: un ombretto blu scuro e un rossetto blu elettrico. Infine, un flaconcino nero completo di pennellino.

«Non ti muovere.»

«Perché non-»

Si irrigidì all’improvviso quando le dita sporche di polvere di Emelie gli sfiorarono le palpebre chiuse.

«Rilassati e non muoverti.» gli bloccò il mento con la mano libera.

La sua pelle era asciutta e bollente, il movimento degli occhi sotto le palpebre gli faceva quasi il solletico. Erano così chiare che si intravedevano le vene sottostanti, ma ben presto uno spesso strato di colore le celò alla vista.

«Quasi finito.»

«Posso aprire gli occhi?»

«No.»

Col pennellino intinto di nero disegnò una spessa linea lungo i contorni e proseguì con una piccola spirale fino all’orecchio.

«Cos’hai da ridere?»

«Mi stai facendo il solletico.»

«Sopporta.»

Heste incrociò le braccia e strinse le labbra. Emelie stava per ordinargli un’altra volta di smettere di tremare quando si accorse che a non obbedirgli più era la propria mano, mentre il cuore batteva troppo forte al centro del petto. La seconda spirale gli riuscì solo a metà.

«E ora il pezzo forte.» annunciò, con la voce che suo malgrado gli tremava.

«Ho paura.»

A dispetto delle sue parole, Heste si era rilassato del tutto. Rispetto a poco prima, il suo viso era ancora più caldo. Emelie gli prese il mento tra le mani, guadagnandosi un mugolio indecifrabile da parte dell’altro.

«Sarà freddino. Apri un po’ la bocca.»

«Non ho capito.» mormorò Heste.

Emelie appoggiò la punta del rossetto blu proprio al centro del labbro inferiore.

«Questo.»

Heste espirò e strinse le braccia al petto. Aveva denti bianchissimi e perfetti. Emelie si mordicchiò le labbra e si concentrò sul dolore per non distrarsi.

Percorse lentamente il labbro inferiore, prima il contorno e poi al centro; lo stesso fece con quello superiore. Il rossetto, steso alla perfezione, faceva sembrare il volto di Heste ancora più pallido. Si avvicinò per controllare meglio il proprio lavoro, col respiro irregolare dell’altro che tiepido gli accarezzava il viso. Deglutì, fin troppo rumorosamente.

Le dita di Heste si strinsero attorno al suo polso.

«Che c’è?»

«Il mento. Mi stai stringendo troppo.»

«Scusa.»

Ci fu un attimo in cui le loro dita si intrecciarono ed Emelie ebbe quasi la certezza che almeno per un attimo Heste avesse strinto le sue. Respirava ed espirava in movimenti piccoli e veloci, quasi come Emelie che all’improvviso si era reso conto di quanto gli mancasse l’aria nella stanza troppo calda.

«Posso aprire gli occhi?»

Mancava ancora qualcosa.

Emelie infilò una mano tra i capelli di Heste, che al contrario dei propri erano lisci, lucidi e senza nodi. Li spostò all’indietro, scoprendo l’orecchio del tutto privo di anelli o brillantini. Molto meglio: non sembrava più Heste, e per quello che stavano andando a fare era un bene, ma Emelie capì di preferirlo come prima. Perché avrebbe dovuto avere una preferenza? Perché adesso, a guardarlo con le palpebre abbassate e le labbra socchiuse gli veniva voglia di annullare la distanza tra di loro e abbandonare l’idea di andare al casinò?

Non per evitare Jeze, questa volta, ma perché Heste non vedesse il casino che aveva combinato.

«Mi dispiace.»

«Per cosa?» gli chiese Emelie, sorpreso.

«Mi stai aiutando così tanto e io sto per trascinarti dal tuo ex.»

«Ormai è passato.»

No, non era passato per niente, il viso glitterato di Heze gli avrebbe messo la nausea addosso, ma non voleva farlo pesare ad Heste. Non in quel momento.

«Posso aprire gli occhi?»

«Un attimo. Stai fermo.»

Si tolse il trucco rovinato dalla faccia e se lo rimise in quelli che gli sembrarono appena una manciata di secondi. La matita nera era un po’ sbavata e si era macchiato gli incisivi di rosso, ma dopotutto poteva andare peggio.

«Ora puoi.»

Heste spalancò gli occhi come se si stesse vedendo allo specchio per la prima volta in vita sua. Lo stupore che gli si dipinse sul volto fu tale che Emelie scoppiò a ridere di cuore.

«Che hai da ridere?»

«Ma l’hai vista la tua faccia?»

«È… bella.»

Non se l’aspettava.

«Mi piace.»

Si sfiorò la guancia con le dita e piegò la testa per osservare meglio la spirale tremolante.

«Mi piace molto. Non… non pensavo sarei mai stato bene così.»

Non stava bene. Il trucco pesante lo faceva apparire verdognolo e nascondeva tutti i punti più belli del viso che invece il suo aspetto normale accentuava, come le labbra lucide e sottili, o gli zigomi alti, o la curva della mandibola che sfortunatamente lo faceva assomigliare troppo a suo padre.

«Dici che sono pronto ora?» sollevò la manica e gli mostrò il T2 legato al polso. Lui era pronto. Emelie non lo sarebbe mai stato.

«Sì, sei pronto. Andiamo.»


	10. Gelo

Durante il tragitto, mentre passavano dietro siepi e schivavano telecamere di sorveglianza, non parlarono molto: Emelie perché ogni passo verso il casinò gonfiava un filo di più il groppo che aveva in gola, Heste… aveva rinunciato a tentare di capire il perché dei suoi comportamenti, quindi si limitava a non disturbarlo mentre camminava con la testa alta e le mani in tasca.

Ogni tanto, solo ogni tanto, lo sguardo di Emelie si incastrava sulle labbra lucide e a fatica si spostava sul collo, per risalire poi verso l’orecchio adornato di anelli e pietruzze.

«Ci siamo quasi.» commentò Heste, stringendosi nelle spalle.

Emelie sfregò le braccia per allontanare il freddo umido della sera.

Il casinò era un luogo a parte, non apparteneva a nessuna delle tre cerchie pur essendo posizionato in quella esterna, al confine tra i casermoni e le fabbriche. Lì dentro non esistevano le stesse, nette divisioni imposte all’esterno: l’operaio sperperava la misera paga dopo dodici ore di turno esattamente come il medico, l’avvocato o l’occasionale prete si giocavano la propria, più consistente fortuna.

Poi c’era Jeze, che ne aveva fatto una fonte di guadagno. Quella, però, era un’altra storia.

Dall’esterno era un palazzone quasi cubico, completamente nero. Solo le luci dell’atrio illuminavano le due guardie che stazionavano all’ingresso senza spostarsi mai.

La prima volta in cui Emelie ci era entrato era stato per caso, per noia. Aveva pagato la quantità spropositata di denaro che pretendevano per l’ingresso di un cliente senza invito e si era ritrovato in un ambiente dalle luci soffuse, il pavimento morbido e le pareti nere. Aveva saltato la zona in cui per pochi spicci uomini e donne in tuta da lavoro e capelli dei colori più disparati tentavano la sorte nella speranza di sentire l’armadietto luminoso tintinnare, era finito quasi subito tra la folla radunata attorno a un tavolo dove un uomo di mezza età ben vestito e dal labbro tremulo pareva sull’orlo delle lacrime. Di fronte a lui, accasciato sulla poltrona con un ghigno soddisfatto sul volto, l’essere umano più bello che Emelie avesse mai visto.

Deglutì, ma il nodo in gola non si mosse.

«Emelie? Da quanto tempo non ti fai vedere qui?»

Per tutti i Peccatori, chi era questa? Caschetto magenta, mezza faccia dipinta di nero, occhi verdi e sopracciglia assenti. Una divisa nera da guardia che le stava troppo larga. Sforzandosi, ripescò un vago ricordo della ragazza in piedi attorno al tavolo di Jeze, solo grazie alla manica sinistra che penzolava lungo il fianco, vuota. Come si chiamava? Saltava sempre sui tavoli quando la musica le piaceva particolarmente.

Heste gli spinse due dita tra le costole ed Emelie si morse la lingua per non urlare.

«Oh… sì. È passato tanto tempo, ho pensato sarebbe stato carino farmi rivedere. Tu… come mai sei qui all’entrata?»

«Ah! Bella, vero?» girò su se stessa per mostrargli la divisa completa di stivali dalla punta d’acciaio. Non era armata, a differenza del suo compagno che li osservava di sottecchi.

«Mi ero stancata di non fare mai niente ma allo stesso tempo non avevo voglia di finire in fabbrica, mi capisci, vero? Ho chiesto a… ti ricordi il barista coi baffi?»

No.

«Sì»

«Ecco, lui. Gli ho chiesto se avessero posti liberi ed eccomi qui!»

«Sono felice per te!» esclamò Emelie, con tutto l’entusiasmo che riuscì a fingere. Heste scosse la testa poco convinto.

Qual era il suo nome, maledizione?

«Scusami, ti sto trattenendo troppo e non vorrei che i miei capi si accorgessero che sto qui a chiacchierare invece di lavorare.» inclinò la testa verso sinistra «Lui è il tuo ospite, vero?» alzò il braccio e premette qualche tasto nella proiezione del T2 che apparve sull’avambraccio «Ah, comunque… No, aspetta, prima dammi.» afferrò il polso di Emelie e scansionò il bracciale «Jeze dovrebbe essere al solito tavolo.»

Emelie smise di respirare.

«Credo gli farebbe piacere se passassi a salutarlo. Tu.» indicò Heste «Devo registrarti.»

Emelie strinse i pugni mentre il tempo scorreva troppo lentamente e i polmoni minacciavano di scoppiare. E se Abegei non fosse stato così attento? Cosa sarebbe successo? Realizzò all’improvviso di non essere preoccupato per se stesso. Lui non possedeva niente, Heste invece, che stava al momento sfoggiando il suo miglior sorriso, rischiava di perdere tutto: nemmeno essere il figlio della Santa Madre l’avrebbe salvato se fosse stato colto in flagrante a usare un’identità falsa. D’istinto, allungò una mano verso la sua e incontrò le dita gelide.

«Oh, capisco.» mormorò la ragazza, e ad Emelie si rizzarono tutti i capelli in testa.

«Che cosa?»

«Allora forse è meglio se da Jeze non ti fai vedere. C’è rimasto un po’ male, ecco.» gli fece l’occhiolino «Ma mi fa piacere vedere che ti sei ripreso. Entrate pure e divertitevi.»

Era fatta? Aveva funzionato? Non sarebbe venuto nessuno ad arrestarli? La guardia armata lì a due passi non si era insospettita?

«Ti ringrazio.» Heste le sorrise e lo tirò dentro, con le dita ancora intrecciate alle sue. Aveva alzato un sopracciglio, la ragazza senza nome? Heste aveva un accento troppo strano? Stava chiamando qualcuno per chiedere a entrambi spiegazioni?

«Sei sveglio?»

«Credo.» gli tremavano le gambe e la lingua le provava tutte per impedirgli di parlare, ma era vivo ed erano dentro, avvolti dal fin troppo familiare odore di fumo che bruciava gli occhi e la gola. Heste tossì.

«Mi avevi detto che non ti avrebbe riconosciuto nessuno.»

«Ne ero sicuro! Non mi ricordo nemmeno il nome di quella all’entrata.»

Era una fortuna che quel posto tenesse le luci soffuse a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, era più facile passare inosservati. Forse però sarebbe stato meglio tingersi i capelli di scuro, un verde forse, o un blu. Per fortuna, nessuno degli uomini e delle donne concentrati a tentare la sorte agli armadietti luminosi era intenzionato a staccare lo sguardo dallo schermo. Con gli occhi spalancati, arrossati dalle troppe ore senza sonno e i capelli unti e sporchi di polvere, premevano i simboli geometrici nel giusto ordine, sempre più velocemente, pronti a scattare nel caso il tanto atteso quadratino rosso avesse fatto la sua comparsa. Implacabili, invece, le parole _fine_ e _vincita minima_ lampeggiavano in giallo ogni volta, seguite da un grugnito, un passaggio del T2 sul sensore e dal gioco che ricominciava da capo. Attorno, guardie impegnate in chiacchiere e almeno una ventina di camerieri in divisa gialla e argento che allungavano bicchieroni pieni di liquido arancione ai giocatori annoiati dall’attesa.

«Che cosa stanno bevendo?» Heste arricciò il naso «Fa un odore terribile.»

«Bevta, credo. Diluita e dolcificata per non farli ubriacare troppo presto. Fa schifo.»

«E perché la bevono, se fa schifo?»

Emelie scrollò le spalle «Che ne so.»

Lo trascinò per il corridoio, oltre le miriadi di operai ipnotizzati e l’odore penetrante di fumo e alcol. Odiava ammetterlo a se stesso, ma quel posto l’aveva sempre messo a proprio agio: le luci soffuse, le persone concentrate su altro, nessuno che lo guardasse male o sentisse il dovere di rimproverarlo per qualsiasi cosa. Non era lui il peggiore lì dentro, pensò scavalcando un uomo in tuta che aveva l’odore di chi non si lavava da parecchio, impegnato a contare gli ultimi spiccioli con le dita che si muovevano febbrili avanti e indietro. E poi, se c’era una persona ben contenta di attirare l’attenzione, quella era Jeze. L’esofago gli si contorse: era quasi ora.

Strinse la mano di Heste e lo trascinò via dagli armadietti, verso la stanza centrale dove aveva luogo lo spettacolo principale, un quadrato immenso occupato da tavoli a debita distanza l’uno dall’altro. Due persone sedevano l’una di fronte all’altra, con i polpastrelli sceglievano con cura le figure da giocare sul piano di vetro opaco. A ogni tavolo, un dipendente vestito di giallo e argento si assicurava che nessuno degli spettatori suggerisse e che nessun giocatore usasse il trucco degli specchi per spiare la mano avversaria.

Il vociare di sottofondo, quello che Jeze adorava senza che Emelie avesse mai capito il perché, era sempre lo stesso. Lì dentro non si urlava mai, giocatori e spettatori erano ben vestiti con la sola eccezione di qualche testa colorata che dopo una vincita agli armadietti si spostava lì per perdere tutto contro a persone abituate a sedere a quei tavoli tutte le sere.

«Emelie…» Heste gli tirò la manica con urgenza.

«Che c’è?»

«E’ quello il suo tavolo, vero?»

Era giunto il momento. Non voleva, la scelta giusta sarebbe stata correre via. Dove? All’orfanotrofio? A casa di Heste? Verso il confine sperando di essere più forte delle radiazioni?

Emelie annuì, a disagio. Quasi un anno non l’aveva cambiato. Cosa si aspettava, di trovarlo struccato, trasandato e con le occhiaie a struggersi per lui? Era come se il tempo fosse tornato indietro e ora stesse osservando Jeze al loro primo incontro: brillante, chiassoso, rosso. Pelle chiarissima esaltata dal fondotinta cereo, labbra sottili perennemente incurvate in un sorriso enigmatico, brillantini che sottolineavano gli zigomi sporgenti. Gli occhi che tanto avevano attratto Abi erano contornati da uno spesso strato di nero su tutta la palpebra superiore e metà di quella inferiore. Si passò la mano tra i capelli corvini e il cuore di Emelie perse un battito. Stava sorridendo.

Era felice, mentre avvolto nel suo cappotto rosso cupo muoveva simboli sul tavolo e premeva tasti per confermare la posta in gioco. Jeze era felice senza Emelie. Jeze aveva uno spettacolo da portare avanti e un pubblico adorante che aspettava solo di vederlo giocare, anche senza Emelie. Perché aveva assecondato l’idea di Heste e ora si trovava ad annaspare alla disperata ricerca di aria?

«Che cosa ci fa lei lì?» Heste lo afferrò per la spalla.

«Che hai detto?»

«Dall’altra parte del tavolo. Guarda.»

Per prima, Emelie notò la bambina. Seduta in grembo a quella che doveva essere la madre, aveva tra le mani una matassa di fili colorati che, con tutta la precisione concessale dalle dita minuscole, intrecciava alternando il rosa con l’azzurro, il giallo con il verde. Indifferente al trambusto che la circondava, teneva la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi chiarissimi concentrati sul proprio lavoro. SI fermava ogni tanto solo per scostare indietro una ciocca bionda sfuggita alla treccia arrotolata sul capo.

Pensò a Sari, a come si sarebbe comportata lei in una situazione del genere: l’immaginava a saltare tra i tavoli, a fare domande a chiunque su qualsiasi cosa avesse attirato la sua attenzione in un dato momento.

_‘Io ho un’amica, una sola.’_

«Leda.»

Heste gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso «Come lo sai?»

«Sari mi ha parlato della sua unica amica e tu hai riconosciuto la madre. La ragazza che la tiene in braccio quindi è…»

Un paio di occhiali spessi almeno die dita, capelli biondissimi raccolti in una treccia disordinata, un naso troppo piccolo e troppo all’insù, un accenno di doppio mento. Nemmeno la camicia nera e i pantaloni di stoffa lucida la avvicinavano all’idea che Emelie aveva di una Santa Madre in divenire. Stava ridendo sguaiatamente mentre guardava Jeze dritto negli occhi, ricambiata. Qualcosa di invisibile gli pizzicò lo stomaco.

«Sì, quella è Editha.»

Heste non riusciva a stare fermo: spostava il peso da una gamba all’altra, si mordeva il labro, cercava invano una ciocca di capelli da tormentare con le dita.

«Cosa ci fa lei qui? Non potrebbe nemmeno uscire. Non capisco, questo cambia tutto.»

«In che senso?»

«Ti pare che possa avvicinarmi a Jezebei con lei di fianco? Mi riconoscerebbe all’istante anche conciato così.»

«Aspettiamo che se ne vada, no?»

«Rischiamo di fare tardi!»

La partita era a malapena all’inizio, avevano giocato solo le coppie. A giudicare dalle cifre a lato del tavolo, con lei Jeze preferiva giocare senza troppi fronzoli: erano quasi pari. Sarebbe durata a lungo.

«Cosa possiamo fare?»

Risate, da parte di entrambi. Qualcuno offrì a Jeze un bicchierino di liquore scuro, una ragazza fece lo stesso con Editha. La donna accostò il bicchierino alle labbra della figlia, che curiosa ne bevve un sorso e si ritrasse con una smorfia. Altre risate.

«Non abbiamo tutta la notte, Emelie.»

Nonostante si fosse rivolto a lui, Heste stava parlando a se stesso, incapace di calmarsi. Presto il sudore gli avrebbe distrutto le spirali ai lati del volto.

«Mettiti qui.» lo spinse in un angolo più buio degli altri, contro al muro e senza gente attorno.

Non voleva farlo. Non voleva veramente farlo. Le gambe lo stavano pregando di fuggire via e non tornare mai più. Inspirò profondamente, fece un passo avanti e lasciò che la stanza gelasse, che tutti i presenti si sentissero rabbrividire nel profondo e che Jeze dopo l’istintiva sorpresa lo trafiggesse con lo sguardo. Un momento prima che l’intero stanzone girasse la testa verso la vittima di tanto gelo, Jeze sorrise e disegnò un cerchio sul proprio punteggio. Il totale si azzerò e venne trasferito per intero all’avversaria, che alzò un sopracciglio. Esclamazioni di stupore e fastidio si diffusero tra la folla.

«A cosa devo questo buon cuore?» spostò all’indietro la treccia. Anche la bambina aveva smesso di intrecciare i fili colorati e lanciava a entrambi occhiate curiose.

«Un giocatore deve capire quando è il momento di fermarsi. Oggi la fortuna non è dalla mia parte. Continuassi a giocare con te stasera, beh, dovrei vendere la mia casa e tutto quel che c’è dentro.»

La ragazza rise «Esagerato. Ti lascio andare a una condizione: promettimi che la prossima volta giocheremo fino in fondo.»

Se Emelie non lo avesse conosciuto troppo bene, avrebbe giurato che la rabbia di Jeze fosse del tutto sparita, sostituita con un sorriso sincero che gli rendeva gli occhi lucidi e arrossava le guance. Non fosse stato terrorizzato avrebbe provato una fitta di gelosia.

Jeze si alzò, tra gli sbuffi di delusione della folla che intascava i soldi delle scommesse e promesse di tornare non appena avesse sentito la fortuna girare dalla propria parte. Fermò un cameriere e gli sussurrò all’orecchio, Emelie ne fu sicuro, di offrire da bere a tutti gli spettatori: alcol quasi puro, poco diluito, pagato fin troppo.

Poi iniziò l’incubo.

Emelie strinse i pugni, il cuore minacciava di spaccargli le costole a ogni passo che Jeze, in tutta la sua bellezza, muoveva verso di lui. Aveva sete, aveva lo stomaco annodato e la vescica improvvisamente piena.

«Ehi.»

«Vedo che ti sei ripreso bene.» gli sfuggì un’occhiata verso la ragazza che ora rideva con un altro sfidante, un bicchiere colmo in mano.

«Siamo amici. È una relazione molto sana, sai? Dovresti provarne anche tu una, ogni tanto.»

Non parlavano da mesi ed Emelie stava già rovinando tutto. Tra di loro cadde il silenzio. Emelie strinse le braccia al petto.

«C-Come stai?»

«Risparmiatelo. Non sparisci per poi farti rivedere così all’improvviso solo per chiedermi come sto. Fai presto e dammi un buon motivo per cui ho dovuto abbandonare un tavolo che mi avrebbe fatto vincere parecchio.»

«Non te l’ho chiesto io!»

«Niente è mai colpa tua, eh?»

Perché? Perché tutti andavano sempre a finire lì? Stava per sbottare, quando una mano delicata si posò sulla sua spalla e un dito fresco gli sfiorò il collo. Jeze spalancò gli occhi.

«Gli ho chiesto io di venire qui.»

«Complimenti, non male. Pensavo ti piacessero più vecchi, però. Questo sa già mangiare da solo o devi ancora imboccarlo?»

Heste mantenne il corpo rilassato e un sorriso calmo «C’è qualche stanza che possiamo usare per parlare? Niente telecamere.»

«No. Ho da fare.»

Stava già scappando. Avevano fallito. Emelie schiuse le labbra secche, ma non uscì nulla. Osservava Jeze che, lento, si voltava, distoglieva lo sguardo da entrambi e andava via.

«Tua moglie potrebbe essere in pericolo.»

Gelo, di nuovo. Jeze non aveva una moglie. Non aveva mai avuto una moglie. Nessuno si sposava ormai a parte alcune persone troppo attaccate a una tradizione obsoleta, e Jeze non era di certo fra quelli.

«E quale sarebbe il pericolo?»

Heste inspirò, lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Erano alti uguali.

«La Glisa. I Giudici. Io.»

Fu la rabbia a impossessarsi del corpo di Jeze e di riflesso a colpire Emelie in pieno stomaco. Era furioso nella sua immobilità, nella maschera di ghiaccio in cui si era trasformata la sua faccia.

«Emelie.» ringhiò.

Emelie mosse un passo indietro, col terrore che gli attanagliava la gola.

«Mi hai davvero venduto alla Glisa? Dopo tutto quello che ho fatto per te?»

«No!» mugolò con tutte le forze che aveva, ma l’altro non lo ascoltava.

«Ti sbagli.» Heste gli si parò davanti, come se avesse voluto proteggerlo.

«Al contrario. Io sono la persona che terrà il fuoco della Glisa lontano da te. Ripeto, hai un posto più privato dove parlare?»

 

«Non mi hai mai detto di avere una moglie.»

«Emelie, per una volta in vita tua ti prego, sta’ zitto.»

Serrò le labbra e strinse i pugni mentre seguiva Jeze su per le scale. Heste evitava con cura di incrociare il suo sguardo, fingendo di essere fin troppo interessato alle pareti nere e alle scale strette che portavano all’ultimo piano del casinò, dove una fila di stanze insonorizzate erano a disposizione dei clienti più facoltosi. Jeze aveva accesso libero ogni volta che lo desiderava, questo non era cambiato.

Preso dall’irritazione, Emelie afferrò il polso di Heste, che si ritrasse come se l’avesse colpito in pieno volto.

«Mi dispiace.» mormorò «Pensavo lo sapessi.»

Emelie scrollò le spalle senza rispondergli.

«Nessuno sa di mia moglie. E sarei grato se mi diceste cosa sta succedendo.»

Il suo tono di voce era neutro, quasi stesse ancora giocando e non volesse rivelare all’avversario di avere una mano vincente, ma le spalle contratte e i movimenti a scatti raccontavano un’altra storia, insieme al velo di sudore che gli bagnava la nuca e luccicava sotto la fioca luce delle lampade.

«Qui dentro.» ordinò, aprendo la seconda porta sulla sinistra.

Emelie si arrestò sulla soglia e portò una mano alla gola. Faticava a respirare.

La stanza era occupata da un letto enorme con lenzuola pulite di seta rossa, un tappeto nero su tutto il pavimento e un frigorifero strapieno di ogni genere di bevanda alcolica. Era la stessa in cui si erano rintanati la prima sera, appena conosciuti; uno da una parte del letto, l’altro da quella opposta, avevano continuato a parlare fino a mattino inoltrato. Emelie si lamentava di quanto la propria vita fosse orribile, Jeze lo ascoltava e gli versava da bere, coi loro corpi che si avvicinavano di più a ogni bottiglia. Alla fine, il troppo alcol li aveva fatti addormentare senza vestiti addosso, capaci solo di biascicare parole senza senso. La loro relazione era iniziata con la serata più bella che Emelie avesse mai passato, in quella stanza che profumava di rose artificiali.

Si morse il labbro per soffocare un singhiozzo mentre Heste lo guardava perplesso e preoccupato.

«Era l’unica stanza libera.» Jeze chiuse la porta a chiave «Se ti dà fastidio puoi stare fuori.»

Non si meritava nemmeno una risposta.

Emelie andò a sedersi sul pavimento, in un angolo, col frigo a portata di mano. Jeze si adagiò con finta sicurezza sul letto, Heste invece rimase in piedi al centro della stanza.

«Quindi sei tu il Giudice di cui tanto si parla?»

Heste annuì, cauto.

«Mi dite che cosa sta succedendo, perché vi conoscete, cosa volete da me e cosa c’entra mia moglie in tutto questo oppure vogliamo stare qui a guardarci negli occhi tutta la notte?»

«Il mio nome è Heste. Sono il figlio della Santa Madre-»

«Perché, quanti Giudici ci sono che hanno appena imparato a camminare?»

«…e del Direttore dell’orfanotrofio in cui vive Emelie.»

La testa di Jeze si spostò con un unico movimento fluido verso l’angolo di stanza in cui Emelie se ne stava rannicchiato desiderando di morire.

«Mi stai prendendo in giro.»

Emelie scosse la testa, con le guance in fiamme. Jeze si massaggiò la fronte col palmo della mano.

«Non ci credo.»

‘Non chiedermi niente, non chiedermi niente’ fu la preghiera silenziosa di Emelie mentre Heste alzava le sopracciglia, confuso.

«Cosa vuoi da me, figlio della Santa Madre? C’è ancora spazio per uno nel rogo di stanotte?»

«Non sono qui per denunciarti. O ucciderti. Emelie secondo te sarebbe ancora qui, se queste fossero le mie intenzioni? Ti abbiamo… protetto, diciamo.»

Lo sguardo di Jeze, ignaro dell’esistenza di Abegei, rimbalzava su entrambi senza sosta.

«Sei stato bravo a mantenerti in equilibrio per tutto questo tempo, ma se non ci fossimo stati noi saresti già in carcere.»

Heste parlava lentamente, con distacco, senza quasi sbattere le palpebre. Qualsiasi emozione era scomparsa.

«Quindi mi stai ricattando.»

Jeze sorrideva, ma il veleno bruciava nei suoi occhi e faceva pizzicare la pelle di Emelie, che si grattava le braccia con le unghie.

«Emelie è venuto qui col nuovo fidanzatino Giudice per farmi sapere che il suo buon cuore mi ha protetto fino a ora ma se mi rifiuto di obbedire ai suoi ordini posso già considerarmi morto?»

«Non solo tu. La persona che stai proteggendo, Leda… mia madre non credo sarebbe felice di sapere che Editha è così legata a un _trickster_ , amicizia o meno.»

Da dove era spuntata quella parte di Heste? Aspetto fisico a parte, nulla rimaneva del ragazzo che arrossiva mentre Emelie gli metteva il rossetto. Sembrava più alto mentre con le braccia incrociate al petto e la faccia senza espressione minacciava Jeze di tortura e morte.

«Lascia stare la bambina.» ringhiò a denti stretti.

«Sono autorizzato dalla Santa Madre a usare ogni mezzo per portare i _trickster_ davanti alla giustizia. Quanto pensi che resisterebbe Leda? Un’unghia? Un dente?»

Emelie si spinse contro al muro per sottrarsi al gelo che di nuovo era piombato nella stanza. Non era quello che gli aveva detto appena conosciuti? Che non erano necessari metodi di tortura ingegnosi se il prigioniero aveva persone care?

«E io che pensavo che quel cretino di Emelie avesse già toccato il fondo. Bella la vanga che ti sei messo in mano.»

Fece male, un colpo allo stomaco che lo lasciò senza fiato e con le guance in fiamme. Lo sguardo furioso di Jeze, accompagnato dal sorrisino che riservava solo a chi gli faceva pena, rimase con lui anche quando infilò la testa fra le ginocchia e si sfiorò d’istinto il collo, dove un anno prima Jezebei aveva notato le chiazze rosse lasciate da Makse.

«Lei sta bene, almeno? Per ora.»

Lei? Probabilmente sua moglie. Perché non gliel’aveva mai detto? Strinse le dita attorno al proprio collo. Era come se l’avesse sempre tradito, fin dall’inizio. Persino Heste aveva ritenuto inutile dirglielo. Pensava la conoscesse e che non avrebbe avuto da ridire sulla possibilità di usarla come arma?

«Sta bene. I tuoi soldi le stanno garantendo un trattamento di favore. Per ora. Va da sé che se i tuoi soldi smettessero all’improvviso di arrivare nelle casse al confine… credo che gli altri lavoratori sarebbero molto contenti di averla tra le loro fila.»

Jeze scattò in avanti, il pugno teso verso la faccia di Heste che non fece nulla per schivalo o bloccarlo. Le nocche si schiantarono contro il suo zigomo con un sonoro _toc_ , ma Heste pareva non averlo sentito. Raddrizzò la testa, fissò l’altro negli occhi con quella sua espressione morta.

Emelie voleva fuggire via, diventare trasparente, passare attraverso le pareti e correre in qualsiasi direzione che lo portasse lontano.

Jeze si teneva il pugno dolorante, sconvolto dalla mancanza di reazioni del suo avversario; c’era qualcosa che lo terrorizzava del modo in cui Heste agiva, e questa volta non erano le minacce.

«Vuoi prendere a pugni un Giudice davanti a un testimone? Accomodati.»

Jeze si ricordò di Emelie rannicchiato nell’angolo, che si asciugava con la manica il sudore sulla fronte. La rabbia gelida inaspettatamente sparì dalla stanza e il suo corpo si sgonfiò. Emise un sospiro rumoroso, crollando sul materasso con la testa fra le mani.

«Che cosa vuoi da me?»

«Che tu venga con noi.»

«Dove?»

«Abbiamo bisogno di te.» Emelie scattò in piedi, una nota stonata e lamentosa nella sua voce «È importante.»

Il suo intervento si guadagnò un’occhiata sprezzante da parte di Jeze e il primo, indecifrabile cenno di emozione di Heste. Fastidio, forse?

Trovava sempre più difficile conciliare il ragazzo a cui aveva disegnato le spirati ai lati del volto con l’essere senza emozioni lì davanti a lui. Non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di tornare a guardarlo.

«Immagino di non avere scelta.»

Heste scosse la testa, e il discorso si chiuse.


	11. Persona

Emelie si domandò se anche lui avesse fatto quella faccia, dopo la solita domanda _‘Quale casa?’_ : Jeze sgranò gli occhi, luccicanti per la meraviglia, e spalancò la bocca.

«Questo non l’hai fatto tu. Non saresti capace di nulla del genere.»

Era una semplice constatazione, ma Emelie si ritrasse come se l’avesse colpito.

«No, è opera mia.» mormorò Heste, senza un minimo di compiacimento nella voce. Jeze si bloccò a metà vialetto.

«Sei un _trickster_.»

Heste, però, gli aveva già voltato le spalle e stava armeggiando con le chiavi. Jeze cercò una risposta da Emelie, che annuì, cauto.

«Non ci sto capendo niente.» si massaggiò la fronte.

«…come stai?» gli ripeté, quasi senza pensarci «Non mi avevi mai detto che-»

«Non è il momento di parlare di cosa ci siamo nascosti a vicenda, Emelie.»

Emelie serrò le labbra.

«Soprattutto davanti al tuo nuovo fidanzato _trickster_ e ai suoi splendidi ricatti.»

Se Heste l’aveva sentito, non reagì in alcun modo.

«Che cosa sta succedendo qui?»

Era la paura a incrinargli la voce?

«Non sono la persona giusta per raccontartelo.» fece un cenno con la testa verso Heste «Ma se non fosse stato per lui sarei già morto.»

«L’abitudine di appiccicarti a chiunque ti tratti come un essere umano non ti è ancora passata?»

Prima che Emelie, con le braccia strette al petto e la testa incassata tra le spalle, potesse ribattere, Heste spalancò la porta. La luce della cucina illuminava il corridoio spoglio. Due nuove porte erano apparse, quella del bagno e quella della stanza dove Emelie aveva dormito, ma probabilmente Jeze non riusciva a vederle.

«Chi c’è lì dentro?» fece un passo indietro.

«Un altro… collaboratore, diciamo.»

Emelie attese che Jeze inspirasse, deglutisse e procedesse verso la porta. Aveva paura, lo intuiva dai passi strascicati, dagli occhi ridotti a due fessure, dal lieve tremore dell’aria attorno a lui che o non riusciva o non voleva controllare.

«Andrà tutto bene.»

«Per favore, taci.»

 

In cucina, Abi se ne stava seduto sullo schienale della sedia, mezzo nascosto da tutti i suoi aggeggi metallici e dalla matassa informe di cavi e pezzi di plastica. Quella sera la striscia era stata sostituita da una croce che copriva di nero occhi, naso e guance, mentre i capelli, secchi e rovinati, erano stati schiariti sulle punte quasi sicuramente con della semplice candeggina. La felpa arancione, oltre a essere un pugno nell’occhio, aveva una manica lunga che nascondeva la mancanza di un T2 e una, strappata, che invece a malapena copriva il gomito. Se l’avesse incontrato per strada non l’avrebbe mai riconosciuto.

Appena si accorse di loro saltò giù dalla sedia, scavalcò i cavi e saltellò allegro verso la porta, con gli stivali di vernice blu che scricchiolavano sul pavimento lucido.

«Ce l’avete fatta davvero.»

Jeze si ritrasse di scatto, con le mani tese davanti al busto come per difendersi da una minaccia che vedeva solo lui.

«Sei molto più carino che nelle foto, sai? I brillantini ti donano un sacco.» trillava ignaro Abi con la sua voce fastidiosa, ignorando del tutto sia Heste che Emelie «Io sono Abegei. Tu puoi chiamarmi Abi. Sono io che ti sto proteggendo, più di questi due.»

Più si spingeva in avanti, più Jeze indietreggiava senza respirare, rigido e terrorizzato. Finalmente, dopo attimi che ad Emelie parvero interminabili, Abi mise il broncio, abbassò le braccia e si grattò una guancia arrossata.

«Ho capito. Non ti piaccio. È così che funziona.» deluso, voltò loro le spalle e tornò al proprio posto.

Emelie lanciò un’occhiata a Jeze che, senz’altra scelta, titubante entrava in cucina e si appoggiava con la schiena all’angolo opposto rispetto ad Abi senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Osservava con curiosità mista a timore il polso coperto dalla felpa, forse alla ricerca della sagoma del T2 sotto la stoffa.

«Heste, comunque ce l’ho fatta.» tirò su la manica e Jeze, confermati i sospetti, premette la schiena contro la parete.

Emelie si chiese se la sua paura improvvisa e senza senso fosse dovuta all’essere un numero mancante oppure ci fosse qualcosa sotto, che poteva sentire solo lui.

«Non avevo dubbi.»

«La Polizia delle Chiavi funziona sempre. E di solito, chi va in certi postacci non è proprio un genio nel nascondere i propri dati di accesso.»

Di cosa stavano parlando? Voleva chiederlo a Heste, ma l’altro gli fece cenno di restare in silenzio, indicando Jezebei con la testa.

«Quindi.» Abegei scivolò sulla sedia e raccolse le ginocchia al petto «Ci siete riusciti, non ci speravo più. Sono ore che sto aspettando qui e lasciatemelo dire quella torta non era un granché.»

«L’hai finita?» Emelie strabuzzò gli occhi «Ne era avanzata più di metà!»

«Avevo fame. Non mangiavo da…» Abi scrollò le spalle «Beh, non è importante. Stavo dicendo: ci siete riusciti.»

«Non è stato facile.»

Heste e Jeze si scambiarono un’occhiata astiosa; Abi spostò lo sguardo prima su loro due, poi su Emelie e scosse la testa.

«Immagino ti abbiano già spiegato cosa ci sei venuto a fare qui.»

Jeze incrociò le braccia al petto, con la testa rivolta verso il basso.

«Sì, in sostanza se non faccio quello che mi dite finisco arrosto insieme a… una persona a cui tengo.»

Di nuovo lei. Abi doveva per forza esserne a conoscenza, se aveva scavato tra i suoi documenti.

«Davvero? Non avete saputo fare di meglio? Devo proprio occuparmi di tutto io. Ehi, tu.» indicò Emelie col dito «Funzionano bene le telecamere?»

Emelie sussultò «Non ho avuto il tempo di controllare.»

Se ne era del tutto dimenticato. Cercò lo sguardo di Heste, ma lui era girato dall’altra parte a guardare il vuoto, Emelie dubitava persino l’avesse sentito, mentre si torturava una manica con le unghie perfette.

«Sei un essere inutile.»

«Modera il linguaggio.» sibilò Heste, improvvisamente sveglio.

Jeze incrociò lo sguardo di Abi ed Emelie fu sicuro si fossero scambiati un unico, impercettibile sorriso divertito.

«Torna a quello che stavi dicendo.»

 

La reazione di Jeze meritava di essere filmata. A mano a mano che Abi spiegava perché fossero lì, come ci fossero arrivati e quali fossero le confuse idee per il futuro, l’espressione sul suo viso passava da perplessa a incredula a furiosa, mentre le mani finivano in tasca, intrecciate sul petto o premute sui fianchi.

«Quindi fatemi capire. L’orfanotrofio manda a morire tutti gli orfani con prove false a parte Emelie per… qualche motivo.»

Emelie trattenne il respiro, ma per fortuna Jeze non commentò oltre, né diede segno di averci pensato.

«E voi avete bisogno dei miei soldi per salvarli e spedirli in un luogo sicuro.»

Heste annuì, cauto.

«E poi?»

«Poi cosa?»

«Salvate gli orfani, trovate un modo con…» puntò il dito contro la valigia metallica di Abi «…quello per creare delle identità false, immagino. E poi? Tra poco verrà annunciato chi prenderà il posto di tua madre, immagino che la preferita per essere tale non abbia idee molto diverse su come debbano essere trattati i _trickster_.» stava per aggiungere altro, forse qualche informazione su Editha, che sembrava conoscere bene, poi scosse la testa.

«E la ragazza che era con te al casinò?» domandò Emelie «Quella con la bambina.»

«Non sono affari vostri. Vi servono i miei soldi per un piano stupido che nemmeno avete pensato nel dettaglio, non che io parli. Editha e Leda non c’entrano niente, lasciatele dove stanno che hanno già abbastanza problemi per conto loro.»

Heste alzò le spalle per segnalare quanto poco gliene importasse delle difficoltà esistenziali di Editha, e per il momento cadde il silenzio, Abi che premeva sui tasti come unico suono in tutta la stanza. Se delle due in sé non gliene importava molto, la loro presenza al casinò doveva averlo turbato più di quanto gli piacesse ammettere, ma l’orgoglio gli impediva di aprire la bocca in presenza di Jeze.

«Non mi interessa molto il futuro.» sussurrò Abi, così piano che in un primo momento Emelie pensò di esserselo immaginato, ma Jeze aveva rizzato la testa e puntato lo sguardo nella sua direzione.

Abegei alzò il braccio e col polpastrello accarezzò il polso nudo.

«Non posso vivere sempre preoccupato di ciò che succederà quando potrei uscire da questa casa, passare sotto una telecamera per errore ed essere arrestato. Ma se solo riuscissimo a salvare qualche vita… sarebbe già un ottimo inizio.»

Se Emelie non l’avesse visto di persona non ci avrebbe mai creduto: il _trickster_ che campava a tecnologia obsoleta e battute acide era capace di fare discorsi seri e sentiti sulla propria condizione. Jeze lo guardò come se nella stanza non esistesse più nessun altro, mentre Abi, a disagio, si grattava la testa con le unghie scheggiate blu elettrico. Cosa aveva trovato in lui che ad Heste mancava? Abi non l’aveva minacciato direttamente, ma la sostanza cambiava poco. Si era già dimenticato del terrore che per qualche motivo aveva provato appena si erano incontrati?

Emelie conosceva bene quell’espressione; ricordava bene quando Jeze era solito rivolgerla a lui. Era ancora innamorato? No, decisamente no. Gli mancavano le sue attenzioni, i suoi sguardi, i suoi regali e le giornate intere passate nella sua villa, ma non la loro relazione. Lo guardava, e non provava niente, ma bastava una sola occhiata rivolta ad Abi e un accenno di nausea arrivava a pizzicargli lo stomaco.

Heste, in disparte, tormentava una ciocca di capelli.

«Devo venire con te a installare alcune cose sul tuo T3. Se per te non è un problema.»

«Sono sicuro che non lo sia.» la voce di Heste risuonò stonata nella cucina.

Jeze lo fulminò con lo sguardo «No. Non lo è.»

Abi chiuse la valigetta e, rapido come la prima volta, raccolse tutto nello zaino logoro. Ora che Emelie ci faceva caso, non si lavava i capelli da parecchio, la felpa arancione era macchiata di nero e scucita in più punti. Solo gli blu sembravano quasi nuovi, sebbene almeno di una taglia più piccola perché i lacci sul polpaccio, tesi al massimo, minacciavano di cedere.

A testa bassa, fece cenno a Jeze di seguirlo.

 

Heste si abbandonò su una sedia, con la testa tra le mani. Respirava a fatica, quasi singhiozzando. Il corpo di Emelie smaniava per raggiungerlo, ma la mente tornava di continuo a come si era comportato al casinò, al tono di voce gelido con cui minacciava Jeze di morte se non avesse obbedito. Si sarebbe comportato allo stesso modo anche con Emelie, se si fosse rifiutato di aiutarlo?

Si grattò la gola che bruciava.

«Era parte del piano?»

«Cosa?»

«Che Abegei se lo trascinasse via.»

Heste annuì «Mi aspettavo sarebbe successo più tardi, ma non posso lamentarmi.»

«Stai bene?»

Era tornato il solito Heste, quello che conosceva. Un lieve sorriso gli increspava il volto stanco, mentre le dita cercavano invano una ciocca di capelli da masticare. Nonostante il trucco, la pelle aveva assunto una sfumatura verdognola.

«Ti dispiace se vado a prendere un po’ d’aria?» Emelie ignorò l’accenno di delusione sul volto dell’altro, che scosse la testa.

Stava scappando. Stava correndo via da Heste nello stesso modo in cui era fuggito da Makse, ma un altro momento lì dentro l’avrebbe fatto impazzire. Si precipitò fuori di casa e iniziò a correre.

 

Arrivò per caso al rogo che il fumo aveva appena iniziato a salire. La folla radunata da ore bloccava la visuale, solo la parte superiore dei pali era visibile: tre, della stessa altezza.

Emelie inalò l’odore ancora sopportabile del legno che bruciava, mentre i primi singhiozzi coprivano il brusio del pubblico. Un ragazzo dai capelli argento camminava spedito tra la gente distribuendo bibite che estraeva da un’enorme borsa a tracolla verde acido.

Era sempre uno spettacolo notevole trovare proprio lì le persone che di solito trascorrevano la propria, piatta esistenza tra i turni in fabbrica, i casermoni senza riscaldamento e a volte il casinò. Tutte le finestre delle villette erano sbarrate, gli abitanti barricati in casa col terrore che alla folla venissero strane idee. Un sacerdote sbraitava, nascosto dagli spettatori adoranti, ma presto il crepitio del fuoco lo coprì senza fatica.

Emelie tirò su la cerniera della giacca fino al mento: un vento gelido aveva preso a soffiare, non violento ma deciso, portando il fumo verso le case e lontano dalla gente. Sarebbe stato un lungo spettacolo e allo stesso tempo una lunga agonia.

«Vuoi una?»

Allungò una mano e accolse con piacere la lattina gelida.

«Vuoi una?» ripeté a qualcuno dietro di lui.

«Sì, grazie.»

Emelie si bloccò con la lattina davanti al volto e le dita a mezz’aria. Era stata un’allucinazione.

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui in giro. No, non ti stavo cercando. No, non ho intenzione di farti un interrogatorio o trattenerti con la forza.»

Makse, seduto sul marciapiede a poca distanza dall’ultima fila, aprì la sua lattina. L’uomo seduto sul marciapiede, con i capelli quasi spettinati e addosso una maglietta arancione che nonostante il freddo gli lasciava scoperta una spalla non aveva nulla in comune col Direttore sempre in giacca scura e dalla fronte perennemente aggrottata che era abituato a vedere. Il fondotinta copriva a malapena le occhiaie violacee e aveva persino osato uno strato di lucido sulle labbra.

«Non stavo facendo niente, ero solo con una persona!»

Makse scosse la testa.

«Sono due giorni che non dormo per paura di ritrovarti morto in qualche vicolo, o peggio con delle manette ai polsi. Non me ne frega nulla che fossi con qualcuno dal pessimo gusto nel vestire.»

«Li ho comprati io, i vestiti!» si morse il labbro. Perché si era ritrovato senza volere a difendere Heste?

«Con quali soldi? Il tuo ultimo acquisto risale a parecchi giorni fa.»

Makse si massaggiò le tempie e tirò indietro i capelli. Sfiorò il bordo del marciapiede accanto a sé.

«Siediti, se ti va.» la sua voce era piatta, senza alcun accenno di speranza, desiderio, o delusione. Era come se fosse lì per i fatti suoi e la presenza di Emelie fosse stata un imprevisto.

Aveva qualcosa fra le dita, Emelie notò appena si fu seduto: un bastoncino che bruciava da un lato.

«Non ci credo. Stai fumando.»

Makse inspirò e lasciò andare uno sbuffo di fumo, senza replicare.

«È roba da vecchi! E fa male.» tossì per rimarcare il concetto. Era un odore diverso da quello del rogo, più fastidioso e penetrante.

«Vuoi invertire i ruoli per ripicca, adesso?» sbuffò, nel tentativo di camuffare un sorriso «E io sono vecchio.»

«Non sei vecchio.»

«Sono molto più vecchio di quel che pensi.»

Il fumo disegnò due cerchi in aria. Emelie allungò un dito per distruggerli.

Le fiamme si erano alzate e avevano spento le urla del popolo che, ipnotizzato, si godeva lo spettacolo della carne che bruciava e del grasso che friggeva. Il crepitio assordante, però, poteva poco contro le urla disperate di chi sul rogo stava soffrendo; il vento non accennava a diminuire.

Con la coda dell’occhio osservava Makse concentrato sul fuoco che si rifletteva sulle lenti impolverate degli occhiali e di colpo la rabbia del giorno prima svanì, rimpiazzata da un bizzarro sollievo e da una punta di tristezza. Si sentiva in colpa per essere scappato.

Un tocchetto di cenere cadde sull’asfalto.

«Perché sei vestito così?»

«Non posso rischiare che qualcuno dell’orfanotrofio mi riconosca qui.»

Conciato così non sembrava molto più vecchio di Emelie, che nemmeno l’avrebbe riconosciuto se non fosse stato per la voce, ma nel suo aspetto c’era qualcosa di sbagliato che non era capace di decifrare.

«Intendo… Perché sei qui? Volevi essere sicuro che…»

«Nonostante tutto, tu non sei il centro della mia esistenza, Em.» sorrise divertito e prese un’altra boccata di fumo «Ogni tanto vengo qui a ricordarmi che solo perché non vedo certe cose non vuol dire che le mie azioni siano prive di conseguenze. Mi serve per capire se ne vale ancora la pena.»

«La pena di cosa?»

Ridacchiò «Sei pieno di segreti, tu. Lascia che ne abbia qualcuno anche io.»

Emelie incrociò le gambe, a disagio. Torturava la manica della giacca per tenere occupate le mani.

«E ne vale la pena?»

Makse soffiò via una nuvoletta grigia e sollevò la testa, con gli occhi socchiusi rivolti verso il cielo oscurato dal fumo.

«Ogni volta.»

Gli sarebbe piaciuto fare finta che non stesse parlando di ragazzini morti, perché lo stomaco gli si era annodato per la nausea. Cosa giustificava, nella sua testa, l’esecuzione sistematica di così tanti innocenti?

Un urlo di donna gli perforò i timpani. Makse prese un respiro profondo e abbassò lo sguardo; Emelie fu sicuro che avesse ripetuto _‘Ogni volta’_ tra sé, muovendo a malapena le labbra. Si sentiva a disagio, ma era una sorta di disagio familiare, a cui era abituato. Rassicurante, in un certo senso, non come l’improvvisa trasformazione di Heste. Si morse il labbro.

«Stai pensando a quella persona?»

«Cosa?»

«Alla persona con cui eri.»

«Non-»

«Un lui o una lei, questa volta?»

Niente ramanzina? Niente insinuazioni che fosse di nuovo Jezebei, niente di niente?

«Lui.»

Makse gli lanciò un’occhiata che voleva dire _‘Lo sapevo’_.

«Ed è una brava persona?»

«È… credo di sì.»

Chiuse gli occhi e si trovò davanti il viso di Heste, circondato dal fumo che gli stava pizzicando le narici. Sorrideva, con lo stesso rossore sulle guance e lo stesso sorriso innocente che gli aveva illuminato il volto appena si era visto allo specchio. Sparì tutto: Jeze, la freddezza crudele di Heste stesso, Abi e la sua parentesi patetica.

Emelie si prese la testa fra le mani.

«È complicato.»

Makse sorrise.

«È sempre terribilmente complicato.»

Come avrebbe reagito se avesse saputo che si stava parlando di suo figlio? Che Emelie stava giungendo alla tremenda conclusione di essersi preso una sbandata per Heste quando allo stesso tempo voleva stare il più lontano possibile da lui perché l’aveva spaventato a morte?

Strinse la stoffa della maglietta sopra al petto, ma non servì a soffocare il dolore pulsante e sordo.

«Spero solo che questo sia meglio del precedente.»

Makse sapeva dei sospetti a carico di Jeze, Emelie realizzò all’improvviso. Ecco perché voleva che gli stesse lontano, a costo di far degenerare irreparabilmente il rapporto tra loro due. Si sfiorò di nuovo il collo.

«Ho provato quel che provi tu una volta in vita mia, ed è stato l’errore peggiore della mia esistenza.»

La lattina scricchiolò tra le sue dita.

«Cos’è successo?»

Makse tacque, come se si fosse pentito di quella improvvisa confidenza, poi scosse la testa.

«Ero molto più giovane di te. Lei aveva parecchi anni in più. Era estroversa, rumorosa fino al fastidio, affrontava qualsiasi cosa con un sorriso sulle labbra, una risposta pronta e la certezza che sarebbe andato tutto per il meglio. Avrebbe potuto avere chiunque, non sto scherzando, ma lo stesso scelse me. Io ero solo un quasi adulto con gli occhiali infastidito da qualsiasi cosa non fosse il silenzio, e prevedibilmente caddi intrappola come un idiota. Quella persona mi manca, parecchio, ma purtroppo non esiste più.» il sorriso che per un attimo gli aveva rischiarato il volto sparì di colpo «Le cose sono cambiate, entrambi siamo cambiati, e adesso lei ha l’arma perfetta per costringermi a fare quel che vuole.»

Fu faticoso mantenere uno sguardo incuriosito mentre i pezzi andavano al loro posto. La fotografia della Santa Madre, con quel sorriso a malapena trattenuto, acquistava improvvisamente senso. Sembrava impossibile associare l’onnipresente e onnipotente maschera bianca alla persona che, almeno una volta, vi si nascondeva sotto. Una persona capace di amare un _trickster_ e non di ucciderne a migliaia.

Emelie strinse le labbra e si costrinse a respirare profondamente.

«Avete un figlio?»

Dopo l’iniziale sorpresa che gelò il sudore sulla nuca di Emelie per il terrore di aver detto troppo, Makse rise e prese un’altra boccata di fumo.

«Come sei intuitivo, quando vuoi. Sì, ma penso che nemmeno mi riconoscerebbe.» lanciò lontano la sigaretta ormai ridotta a un mozzicone.

Le fiamme avevano finalmente ingoiato anche l’ultimo rimasuglio di vita legata al palo e l’interesse degli spettatori stava scemando. A coppie o a gruppi di tre si allontanavano verso la cerchia esterna, in silenzio. Alcuni sorseggiavano quello che rimaneva nelle loro lattine, che poi lanciavano nei giardini delle case, oltre recinzioni e siepi.

Il sacerdote, un esserino più largo che alto, sbraitava indicazioni agli incaricati di smaltire la legna bruciata e la cenere.

«Vieni a casa con me, Em?»

Casa.

Non era un ordine, né una richiesta: era una preghiera appena sussurrata, con la voce intrisa di preoccupazione. Suo malgrado, Emelie annuì. Heste avrebbe capito.

Afferrò la mano di Makse e si rialzò in piedi.


	12. Tuono

Aprì gli occhi che la stanza era già invasa dalla luce. Emelie si voltò dall’altra parte e si rintanò sotto le coperte.

Il letto di Makse era sempre stato più morbido del suo, e ogni volta si svegliava col collo che implorava pietà. Lo sgranchì e lasciò che emettesse i soliti rumori inquietanti mentre si stropicciava gli occhi.

Era sveglio. Si alzò a sedere e sbadigliò.

Il divano dall’altra parte della stanza era ancora ingombro di cuscini e coperte che Makse aveva usato per dormire, tutti in perfetto ordine, ma di lui nessuna traccia se non il cappotto appoggiato sullo schienale.

Il suo appartamento era sempre stato spoglio: un letto a due piazze, un divano e una cassettiera costituivano l’intero arredamento della stanza principale. Un diffusore color panna ogni tanto spruzzava nell’aria uno sbuffo stomachevole alla vaniglia.

Emelie appoggiò i piedi sul tappeto morbido.

Una doccia. Aveva bisogno di una doccia.

«Sei già sveglio?»

«Non è tardi?»

«Ero ironico.»

Makse tenne aperta la porta con un piede ed entrò con in mano un vassoio e un sacchetto di plastica.

«Caffè?»

Emelie annuì con un grugnito. Come faceva ad essere così perfettamente in ordine sempre?

«Ho preso un po’ di tuoi vestiti dalla lavanderia, se vuoi andare a farti una doccia.  I più decenti che ho trovato.»

Una volta, non troppo tempo fa, Emelie gli avrebbe chiesto sottovoce cosa avesse fatto intendere ai domestici per farsi dare i suoi vestiti, ma adesso il solo pensiero gli mandava sottosopra lo stomaco. Si limitarono a scambiarsi uno sguardo imbarazzato, Makse scrollò le spalle.

«Grazie.»

Strinse con gratitudine la tazza bollente, anche se il caffè amaro come lo prendeva lui gli aveva sempre fatto schifo. Dopo l’avventura della sera prima desiderava solo una lattina di Revta pura per ubriacarsi in santa pace e avere mal di gola per i successivi tre giorni.

Chissà a che ora Heste aveva smesso di aspettarlo ed era andato a dormire. Ora che aveva accumulato qualche ora di sonno, il senso di colpa era più forte che mai. Si era comportato da egoista, ma non era quella consapevolezza a stringergli il petto in una morsa soffocante: era averlo lasciato solo quando aveva bisogno di lui ma non abbastanza coraggio per dirglielo ad alta voce. Sì, la sua trasformazione era stata improvvisa e inaspettata, ma Emelie non era mai stato il bersaglio delle sue minacce, e Jeze d’altra parte non era una persona facile. Non lo era mai stato.

«Trovato niente?»

«Uh?»

«Sembra che tu stia cercando il senso della vita in quella tazza.»

Emelie buttò giù un sorso, facendo una smorfia quando il liquido troppo caldo e troppo amaro gli scottò la gola.

«Come fai a berlo così?»

«Abitudine. Stai bene?»

Voleva sapere se con quella persona fosse successo qualcosa di brutto? Aveva piegato la schiena per guardarlo negli occhi. O si era truccato meglio, o era bastata una notte a fargli sparire le occhiaie.

«Sto bene.» si stropicciò gli occhi «Ho solo bisogno di una doccia.»

Si sentiva ancora addosso l’odore del casinò, così forte che si stupì che Makse non lo avesse notato. Si era appiccicato alla maglietta che l’altro gli aveva prestato per dormire, sul cuscino e persino sulle lenzuola di cotone azzurro.

«Il bagno sai dov’è.»

 

Uscì dalla doccia più accaldato, più biondo e con le guance arrossate.

Infilò la felpa nera e i pantaloni grigi con la pelle ancora bagnata e coprì con due falcate la distanza che separava la parete della doccia dal lavandino. La pelle era come al solito un affollarsi di macchie, brufoli, occhiaie profonde e adesso anche di maledetta ricrescita della barba, ma fu abile a far sparire il tutto con una passata di rasoio, uno spesso strato di trucco e due cerchi neri attorno agli occhi. Era una fortuna che entrambi avessero la stessa carnagione cadaverica.

Per nessuna ragione al mondo avrebbe voluto le labbra rosate e lucide, quindi rimasero secchie e quasi spaccate. Passò una mano tra i capelli annodati: era quasi ora di tingerli di nuovo, dell’arancione ormai non rimaneva che qualche macchia sbiadita qui e là. Allargò le dita per osservare le radici nere, presto anche quelle avrebbero avuto bisogno di una sistemata. Perché non era nato biondo?

Rientrò in camera con la testa ancora gocciolante e si riappropriò della tazza quasi tiepida, sforzandosi di buttar giù almeno un altro paio di sorsi nonostante la gola si stesse ribellando in tutti i modi.

«Non hai nulla da fare oggi?» domandò a Makse che, riordinato il letto, stava controllando qualcosa sul T2.

«No, non particolarmente. Perché?»

Emelie scrollò le spalle.

«Così.»

«Tu?»

«Io…»

Sarebbe dovuto correre da Heste a scusarsi, come prima cosa, sperando che non gli avesse di nuovo nascosto la casa. Ne avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto.

«Io forse esco. Non so quando torno.»

Si appoggiò al davanzale, quello che da piccolo gli era stato proibito per paura che aprisse la finestra, cadesse giù e si spezzasse il collo. Makse alzò un sopracciglio per abitudine, poi lo lasciò fare.

Il cortile dell’orfanotrofio era tranquillo, un domestico aveva tagliato da poco l’erba e i bambini non avevano ancora avuto il tempo di calpestarla. Doveva fare freddo, perché il cielo si era coperto di nuvole scure. Buttò giù l’ultimo sorso e posò la tazza in un angolo.

In un primo momento lo scambiò per il rombo di un tuono, ma non c’era stato nessun lampo a precederlo.

Tese l’orecchio oltre il vetro e si accorse che non solo il suono non diminuiva, ma aumentava con ogni secondo che passava; una vibrazione troppo potente che gli agitava lo stomaco e gli feriva le orecchie. Aggrottò le sopracciglia.

«Lo senti? Che cos’è secondo te?»

Makse aveva interrotto il movimento a metà e adesso il braccio era sospeso a mezz’aria, con il caffè che ancora si agitava nella tazza. Fissava la finestra con occhi spalancati.

Finalmente apparve: un bestione nero, lucido, che sputava fumo dal tubo sulla parte posteriore. Una creazione di ferro e pelle caduta in disuso perché troppo costosa e troppo rumorosa che Emelie aveva visto una sola volta in una fotografia, quando ancora gli piaceva imparare.

Così veloce che quasi non riusciva a starle dietro con gli occhi, la bestia metallica girò le ruote, si infilò nel cortile scagliando sassolini ovunque e infine si fermò proprio davanti alla scalinata d’ingresso. Solo allora Emelie si rese conto che, accovacciate sui sedili scuri c’erano due persone la cui testa era chiusa in un casco che nascondeva del tutto il loro volto.

Una di loro era una donna, non troppo alta, elegante nella giacca di pelle che le fasciava il busto snello e le braccia sottili. Dietro di lei, aggrappato ai suoi fianchi e appoggiato alla sua schiena come se ne andasse della propria vita, una figura maschile, più alta, rigida e goffa nell’impietoso confronto con qualcuno che sulla bestia di metallo sembrava esserci nato.

Fu lei la prima a scoprirsi il volto, e una spessa treccia di capelli in egual misura grigi e rossicci scivolò giù per le spalle, fin quasi al ginocchio. Si fermò per un istante, col casco stretto al petto, a osservare l’orfanotrofio con un misto di tristezza e nostalgia negli occhi sottili. Le lievi rughe sul volto e sul collo si distesero, ma le nocche erano diventate bianche per lo sforzo.

Si riscosse, agganciò il casco al manubrio del veicolo e fece cenno al suo accompagnatore di imitarla. Il suo aspetto era allo stesso tempo sconosciuto e familiare; Emelie piegò la testa di lato e si domandò dove l’avesse già vista. Si grattò la nuca con le unghie perché aveva iniziato a prudere da morire. Strizzò gli occhi.

«I-Issa…? AHI!»

«Che c’è?»

«Mi hai colpito!»

«Con le mie bellissime braccia che si allungano?»

Makse era ancora sul divano, eppure Emelie avrebbe giurato che qualcuno gli avesse tirato una sberla troppo forte sul collo che ancora pizzicava.

Fuori dalla finestra la donna si stava stiracchiando, senza fretta, e il suo volto aveva assunto un’espressione quasi infantile. Il suo accompagnatore si tolse il casco ed Emelie non ebbe più alcun dubbio sull’identità di entrambi: Heste, verde in faccia, si risistemò i capelli scompigliati dal viaggio e mosse un maldestro passo in avanti. Sua madre, la Santa Madre, rise e gli diede una pacca sulla schiena a cui lui non reagì in nessun modo.

La Santa Madre, la ragazza della foto, la donna sorridente che prendeva in giro il figlio, la maschera bianca che guadagnava Nonia col pugno di ferro e lo voleva morto insieme a tutti gli altri trickster… tutte loro racchiuse in un corpo minuto che a malapena raggiungeva il mento del figlio e in una treccia di capelli liscissimi che ostentavano senza vergogna i primi segni della vecchiaia.

«Chi sono?»

Makse, ora al suo fianco e con la faccia priva di qualsivoglia accenno di emozione, per una volta gli concesse una mezza spiegazione.

«Quello è mio figlio.»

«Grazie al cazzo, siete identici. Cosa ci fa qui?»

L’uomo incrociò le braccia e si morse l’interno della guancia. Sussultò quando la Santa Madre si accorse di lui e lo salutò ondeggiando le braccia, facendogli poi cenno di scendere.

«So che la prima decisione che prenderai nei prossimi trenta secondi sarà quella di seguirmi, quindi non te lo dico nemmeno. Ma ti prego, non farti vedere.»

Senza degnarlo di un saluto, uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta.

 

Emelie, confuso, rimase imbambolato sul davanzale.

Heste, con la testa bassa e le mani in tasca stava seguendo di malavoglia la madre su per la gradinata. Emelie appoggiò una mano al vetro, percorse la sagoma di Heste con un polpastrello. Che cosa ci faceva lì? Aveva bisogno di parlargli, di chiedergli scusa per la sera prima. Era sul punto di aprire la finestra e urlare, ma si costrinse a indietreggiare e accelerare il passo lungo il corridoio e giù per le scale.

Doveva sembrare ridicolo alla moltitudine di teste che spuntavano dalle porte delle aule e con gli occhi lo seguivano mentre camminava dieci passi dietro al Direttore, ma nessuno aprì bocca.

Si nascose dietro alla porta d’ingresso dopo che un’occhiata gelida di Makse lo bloccò sul posto. Fece un passo indietro e sbirciò dalla finestra, confidando nelle tende bianche.

Il volto della Santa Madre si illuminò in un sorriso da orecchio a orecchio non appena Makse varcò la soglia. Allargò le braccia esili e fece un salto per abbracciarlo forte. Per un tempo che gli parve infinito rimasero immobili in quella posizione, lei con i piedi sollevati da terra e lui con la faccia affondata nell’incavo del suo collo.

Emelie, imbarazzato, distolse lo sguardo; Heste, terribilmente interessato al ciuffo d’erba sotto la punta della sua scarpa, mangiucchiava una ciocca di capelli.

«Ciao Heste.»

Heste scrollò le spalle e cercò una risposta sul volto della madre, che gli sorrise.

«Ciao.»

Rimasero immobili, uno di fronte all’altro, senza sapere bene cosa dirsi ed evitando il più possibile di guardarsi negli occhi.

«Perché siete qui?»

L’attimo di pace era finito, e adesso Makse si rivolgeva alla donna con l’ansia nella voce.

«Hai la più pallida idea di cosa ti succederebbe se qualcuno ti riconoscesse qui fuori?»

La Santa Madre ridacchiò come una bambina sorpresa a rubare caramelle.

«È il brivido dell’avventura, no?» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla «Rilassati, sono vent’anni che faccio finta di non uscire, non mi riconoscerebbero i bambini più interessati a noi che alla lezione, non mi riconoscerebbero le maestre che stanno urlando per farli tornare al posto…» piegò la schiena di lato e la treccia quasi toccò terra «… e nemmeno lo spione dietro la tenda.»

Cazzo.

«Ti ho visto, vieni fuori! Non mangio esseri umani.»

Cosa fare? Scappare? Decidere sul momento se preferisse l’ira di Makse o un bel rogo in cortile?

Attraverso le tende, Heste si era accorto di lui. Sollievo e nervosismo si alternarono sul suo volto, che dopo pochi attimi tornò una maschera priva di espressione.

Con le gambe che gli tremavano, Emelie superò la soglia e si trovò due mani artigliate alle spalle. La donna lo squadrava, in punta di piedi e col naso che quasi sfiorava il suo. Possedeva caratteristiche che Emelie avrebbe quasi associato alla parola madre: non vecchia, nemmeno giovane, un profumo dolce e piacevole e due occhi gentili.

«Tu devi essere il famoso Emelie.» lanciò un’occhiata a Makse che poteva solo significare tutto qui? ed Emelie sentì le guance avvampare.

La Santa Madre piegò la testa di lato e socchiuse gli occhi.

«Vorrei tanto dire che mi ricordi qualcuno, ma… sono sicura di non averti mai visto in vita mia.»

Emelie avrebbe preferito di gran lunga condividere il suo pensiero. La donna lo abbracciò, e a suo malgrado si ritrovò non solo a ricambiare, ma anche a sperare che durasse ancora qualche secondo in più.

«Piacere di conoscerti!»

Emelie si ritrovò senza fiato, con le mani a mezz’aria, stordito dalla lieve nota d’incenso che emanavano i vestiti della donna.

«Questo è nostro figlio. Si chiama Heste.» lo afferrò per le spalle e lo spinse in avanti.

Heste inciampò sui propri piedi e biascicò qualcosa di incomprensibile.

«Che ne dici di badare un po’ a lui mentre noi parliamo di cose da grandi?»

«Madre…» roteò gli occhi e sbuffò, un gesto infantile a cui Emelie non avrebbe mai creduto se non vi avesse assistito di persona.

«Fai il bravo, va bene?»

Riluttante, il figlio annuì. La Santa Madre prese Makse per un braccio e lo trascinò dentro come se fosse la padrona di quel luogo e ne conoscesse ogni angolo.

 

«La tua stanza.»

«Cosa?»

«La tua stanza.»

«Non capisco.»

«Abi.» sibilò Heste.

Le telecamere.

«Di qua.»

Lo seguì senza aggiungere una parola.

«Ehi…»

«No. Non ora.»

Il suo tono gelido gli fece male alle orecchie.

«Senti, per ieri…»

«Ho detto non ora.»

La voce gli tremava, ed Emelie non aveva idea se stesse per scoppiare a piangere o fosse sul punto di picchiarlo. Nel dubbio si morse la lingua e lo guidò su per le scale di ferro, fino all’ultimo pianerottolo, poi dentro la stanza semibuia.

C’erano vestiti sia sporchi che puliti sparpagliati ovunque: sulle sedie, sul letto, sul pavimento del bagno. Persino l’armadio era aperto, e senza pietà rivelava il contenuto ammassato senza un minimo di criterio.

«Scusa, non pensavo di-»

«Ho visto di peggio.»

«Davvero?»

Heste alzò le spalle, scavalcò due paia di stivali abbandonate all’ingresso e andò dritto ad accendere il T3. L’immagine proiettata illuminò la stanza disordinata.

«Mi servono le tue impronte digitali.»

Non appena Emelie sfiorò la superficie fredda della parete, sulla proiezione spuntò una schermata di accesso grigia e del tutto anonima.

«Emelie.»

Emelie fece un salto. Posò una seconda volta la mano sul T3 e il grigio si riempì di scritte, righe di testo su righe di testo, di un bianco accecante.

«Che cosa sono?»

«Piani, stanze. Dov’è l’ufficio di mio padre?»

Strizzò gli occhi e percorse con il dito le parole senza senso in cerca della riga giusta.

«Questo.»

L’ufficio era vuoto, ordinato e silenzioso come al solito. Strinse il pugno per rimpicciolire l’immagine e sul muro comparve una serie di schermate, una per ogni telecamera. C’erano le classi ancora da riordinare e la mensa brulicante di bambini, una sola testa rossa seduta a un angolo tormentava con la forchetta un pezzo di carne troppo cotta. Qualcuno le aveva legato i capelli stretti sopra la testa e l’aveva costretta dentro un maglione pesante che la stava facendo sudare, a giudicare dalla mano libera che sventolava davanti al volto.

«Dove sono?» gli occhi di Heste saettavano da una schermata all’altra.

«Credo siano qui.» Emelie ingrandì la registrazione del corridoio fuori dall’ufficio di Makse. I due si stavano avvicinando, ma erano ancora troppo lontani perché il microfono captasse le loro voci.

«Heste?»

«Che c’è?»

«Tutto bene?»

Heste scosse la testa e sbuffò.

«Cosa pensi?» si strinse nelle spalle, rigido nel cappotto nero lungo fino ai piedi «Sei sparito ieri sera, hai idea di quanto ti abbia aspettato sveglio? Di quanto fossi preoccupato perché mi hai detto che mio padre sa di-»

Sbuffò, con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto.

«E poi ti ritrovo qui dopo che mia madre ha insistito mezza giornata per trascinarmi su quella… cosa tremenda senza nemmeno sapere dove stessimo andando. Tu cosa ne pensi, Emelie? Come sto?»

La sua voce non aveva nulla in comune con la rabbia a malapena trattenuta di Jeze; tremava come se fosse impaurito, o addirittura triste. Si stava forzando a tenere la testa voltata in direzione della proiezione.

«Mi dispiace, io…» si morse il labbro «Ero spaventato.»

«Da cosa?»

Emelie strinse le ginocchia contro il petto, indeciso.

«Eri così diverso. Eri un’altra persona e io-»

«Lo so.»

Si sedette sul pavimento, a gambe incrociate.

«E’ solo che… Lui non mi piaceva. Il suo modo di fare, intendo. Come ti stava trattando.»

«Non mi hai detto che sapevi avesse una moglie.»

«Immaginavo tu ne fossi a conoscenza e non volevo riportartelo alla mente, ma ho dovuto visto come si stava comportando. Stava diventando aggressivo con te ed era l’unico modo che avevo per farlo tacere. Mi dispiace, non avrei voluto che tu mi vedessi, io…»

Prese la testa fra le mani; sembrava che pronunciare quella semplice frase lo avesse spogliato di tutte le forze.

«Mi dispiace di averti spaventato.»

Quindi con le minacce pronunciate con quella crudeltà stava solo cercando di difenderlo? Emelie affondò le unghie nei palmi, imbarazzato, senza sapere cosa dire.

«E quando tu sei sparito non sapevo cosa pensare. Che Jezebei tenesse poco alla propria vita e ci avesse denunciati, che mio padre ti avesse trovato e tu fossi stato arrestato, che…» si interruppe a metà frase «E oggi pomeriggio ti ritrovo qui come se niente fosse, con mio padre che ti guarda terrorizzato e mia madre convinta che al tuo posto avrebbe trovato una faccia familiare.»

«Non lo so. Sa che io sono a conoscenza di tutto, ma non gli interessa. Pare gli importi più che non mi metta nei guai, piuttosto che proteggere il suo segreto. Non voleva che tua madre mi vedesse.»

«Non ha senso!»

«Non ha senso davvero. Heste?»

L’altro sussultò.

«Sì?»

«Cambia la schermata, sono entrati.»

Finalmente sentivano quello che i due si stavano dicendo. La Santa Madre rigirava tra le dita un coltellino dalla lama lunga quanto il suo palmo. Lo lanciava in aria e lo riprendeva per la punta.

«Ti caverai un occhio prima o poi.» Makse si tenne a debita distanza.

«Oh, non preoccuparti. Ormai sono brava.»

«Lo dicevi anche prima di fartelo cadere di punta su un braccio e metterti a piangere a dirotto.»

La donna gonfiò le guance.

«È stato più di vent’anni fa. Me lo avevi appena regalato.» lo stesso, lo infilò nella tasca dei pantaloni.

Abegei aveva portato a termine un lavoro da manuale: sia l’audio che il video erano chiari, senza rumore di fondo o disturbi di alcun genere. Makse armeggiò col T3, il video si riempì di statico, e quando l’immagine ritornò la luce nella stanza era cambiata: si era spenta la spia a lato della telecamera.

«Abi, sei incredibile.» il voltò di Heste si illuminò di meraviglia, e anche Emelie suo malgrado finì a bocca aperta.

La telecamera doveva essere spenta, eppure continuava a trasmettere.

Ora sicuro di non essere più spiato da nessuno, Makse rilassò le spalle e spense il T3. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, durante il quale i due si limitarono a fissarsi. Fu lei la prima a muoversi e con un balzo gli saltò al collo per la seconda volta. Lui non ci mise molto a ricambiare. Si sussurrarono qualcosa di impercettibile che fece ridere entrambi, poi tornarono in piedi uno di fronte all’altra. Senza chiedere il permesso, la Santa Madre si sedette sulla poltrona, con la schiena appoggiata sul cuscino, le gambe aperte e le braccia che occupavano entrambi i braccioli.

«Sembri quasi cresciuto, qui dentro.»

«E tu sembri quasi vecchia.»

«Solo perché ancora mi rifiuto sia di tingermi che di tagliarmi i capelli?»

«Quindi… come va là dentro?»

La Santa Madre sbuffò, divertita.

«Ricordi cosa è successo con ma’, prima della mia Cerimonia? Ecco, lo stesso con quella stupidotta di Izabi.»

«Tutti la trattano come se fosse il Signore sceso per le strade e obbediscono a qualsiasi ordine provenga da lei perché con lei avranno a che fare per il resto della loro vita?»

La donna sorrise.

«Esatto. Per fortuna Izabi condivide la furbizia e l’intelligenza col manubrio della mia moto, quindi obbedire ai suoi ordini è come obbedire ai miei.» incrociò le gambe «Quella peste di sua figlia sta bene?»

Nonostante le parole, l’espressione della Santa Madre si addolcì un poco. Makse esitò prima di rispondere.

«Non è abituata a essere solo una delle tante, ma si sta adattando.»

«Meglio di quel che mi aspettavo.»

«E l’altra? Come si chiama…?»

«Editha?» scoppiò a ridere «Editha è troppo intelligente perché io la scelga, e il mio posto neanche le interessa, ma finge perché non ha il coraggio di affrontare la sua famiglia. Ormai sanno tutti che di lei me ne importa meno di zero, fosse per me farei pure a meno di tenerle delle spie incollate al fondoschiena, ma… sai come funzionano queste cose. Passa le sue serate al casinò, ci credi? Con qualcuno sospettato di essere un trickster.»

Emelie ed Heste si scambiarono uno sguardo allarmato. La Glisa teneva d’occhio il casinò, forse qualcuno aveva fatto caso a loro, magari persino le telecamere li avevano ripresi.

«Se fossimo stati riconosciuti non saremmo qui.» constatò Heste, più rivolto a se stesso che a Emelie.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Non andiamoci più.»

Makse si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona, dando le spalle alla donna.

«Che c’è? Questo è il tuo secondo modo di essere silenzioso, quello che significa voglio dirti qualcosa ma non so da dove iniziare.»

L’espressione dell’uomo era indecifrabile: un misto di stanchezza, nervosismo e persino dolore.

«Basilisa, cos’è successo ai capelli di Heste?»

La Santa Madre si alzò in ginocchio sulla poltrona e sgranchì le braccia; la giacca si sollevò e scoprì il ventre piatto. Si abbandonò contro lo schienale con un sospiro.

«Hai ancora delle sigarette?»

Makse frugò in tasca e nella sua mano comparvero una scatoletta di metallo e due quadratini di carta lucida. La Santa Madre in silenzio prese fra le dita una piccola quantità delle foglie essiccate dentro la scatola e attorno arrotolò il pezzo di carta. Chiuse il tutto con la saliva e porse il risultato a Makse.

«Vuoi una?»

Non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la donna in pochi attimi assemblò una nuova sigaretta per sé.

«Devono fumare per parlare di te?»

Heste non lo stava ascoltando. Si era seduto di nuovo sul pavimento, con le gambe incrociate e le mani strette l’una nell’altra.

«Dopo la sua ultima crisi i capelli erano ridotti in uno stato disastroso.» la donna tirò una boccata di fumo e la buttò giù «Beh, era tutto un disastro, ma i capelli di più. Per poco non ho dovuto rasargli tutta la testa. Adesso per un po’ di tempo deve fare finta che gli piacciano.»

Sia Makse che Heste si ritrassero nello stesso momento, come se li avesse colpiti.

«Si è rifiutato di lavarsi per tre mesi, cosa ti aspettavi?»

La voce della Santa Madre era poco più di un sussurro esausto. Inspirava il fumo, lo soffiava via, gettava la cenere sul pavimento.

«Non hai idea dell’odore che c’era in quella stanza, Makse. Dello stato delle lenzuola, dei vestiti sporchi sparsi ovunque, del pavimento sepolto dagli avanzi che marcivano perché Heste non lasciava avvicinare nessuno. Ha passato mesi alzandosi solo per andare in bagno, e a volte nemmeno quello, e lo stesso non credo abbia dormito un attimo.»

Di cosa stavano parlando? Heste si era messo in ginocchio e tirava una ciocca di capelli così forte che minacciava di staccarsi da un momento all’altro.

«Heste?»

La sua mano tremava, non stava respirando.

Emelie, cauto, scivolò giù dal materasso e gli si sedette di fianco. L’altro non diede nemmeno segno di essersene accorto.

«Ora sta meglio. Esce spesso e sta via tutta la notte.» la Santa Madre estrasse di nuovo il coltellino e rigirò l’impugnatura consunta fra le dita «Forse ha trovato qualcuno strano come lui.»

Il sospetto fece cadere un’ombra sul volto inorridito di Makse, che per il sollievo di Emelie scartò subito l’idea con un gesto infastidito della mano.

«Sono felice per lui.»

«Ma quanto durerà, Makse, questa nuova calma?»

Un mezzo sorriso che poteva quasi essere confuso con una smorfia di dolore increspò il volto della Santa Madre.

«Quanto, prima che i sensi di colpa per quello che è costretto a fare lo gettino di nuovo in una crisi da cui non sarà capace di tirarsi fuori? Hai rischiato una volta, vuoi ripetere l’esperienza?» si grattò l’avambraccio sinistro, dall’incavo del gomito fino al polso.

Heste si afferrò il braccio con violenza, affondando le unghie nella stoffa della giacca. La donna schiacciò il mozzicone sotto al tacco dello stivale.

«Perché è da un bel po’ che non stai facendo nessun progresso.»


	13. Veleno

La Santa Madre parlava a denti stretti, spostando lo sguardo verso Makse che teneva la testa bassa.

«Sheba non è qui. È scomparsa dopo quel che è successo, è morta, non lo so. Ma a trovarla dopo quasi vent’anni non saranno le tue ronde, i vicini che si denunciano a vicenda o il massacro che stiamo compiendo qui.»

Il pugno della donna si chiuse con rabbia attorno alla lama. Emelie fu sicuro di aver intravisto del sangue, ma quando riaprì la mano la pelle era illesa.

«Quindi preferiresti lasciare in libertà i figli dei _trickster_ o i _trickster_ stessi finché non ne sopravvivrà uno che avrà sia il potere di ammazzarci tutti che la volontà di sfruttarlo? Non ti ricordi del sangue che schizzava sulle pareti e i corpi sul pavimento? Anche loro erano bambini. Anche tu saresti morto se non ti avessi convinto a provare l’alcol invece del succo di frutta.»

Il sangue ora colava dal palmo, gocciolava sul tappeto, ne impregnava la stoffa scura. Emelie soffocò un conato di vomito: le parole della Santa Madre erano tanto, troppo familiari. Seguiva le gocce rosse emergere dal taglio, scorrere lungo il polso e cadere giù; in un angolo della mente spuntò l’odore, ferroso e soffocante, e il calore del sangue che gli macchiava la faccia.

«Emelie!» la mano di Heste si strinse sulla sua spalla.

«Che c’è?» fece un salto all’indietro e il dolore all’osso sacro gli donò di nuovo la lucidità.

«Hai urlato.»

«Ho urlato?»

«…scusa.»

«Non devi scusarti. Che sta succedendo?»

D’istinto afferrò la sua mano. Era gelida.

«Non lo so.» incontrò i suoi occhi lucidi e i capelli spettinati che si agitavano mentre scuoteva la testa. Era sconvolto, ma almeno adesso sembrava vivo. Senza nemmeno sapere il perché, si spinse all’indietro fino a incontrare con la schiena il petto di Heste, che non si spostò. Col mento quasi appoggiato alla testa di Emelie, respirava a malapena.

«Tu mi aiuti a trovare Sheba, e io in cambio lascio libero Heste di seguire la strada che più gli aggrada. Erano questi i patti e non ho intenzione di tirarmi indietro.» c’era una nota di disperazione nella voce della Santa Madre, nella furia con cui si preparava un’altra sigaretta e strofinava la mano sui pantaloni per pulirla dal sangue.

Heste gli strinse la mano così forte da bloccargli la circolazione, ma Emelie non si mosse. La testa pulsava senza pietà, aveva le guance in fiamme e ancora il sapore del sangue spinto fino in gola. Tossì.

«Oppure può essere che me ne vada prima io, e allora chi ci sarà a difenderlo dalle bestie che abitano oltre i cancelli? Ti metterai tu fra lui e la famiglia di Izabi quando riterranno che l’unico figlio di Basilisa, che sfortunatamente ha avuto solo un maschio, non sarà più utile per i loro scopi?»

Quella serie di domande deformò il volto di Makse in una smorfia di confusione e terrore.

«Che c’è? Pensavi davvero che non l’avessi fatto? Che avrei buttato via un’occasione per far fare a ma’ la figura dell’idiota soprattutto quando stava per disconoscermi perché non ero rimasta indifferente alla morte di decine di bambini? E invece…»

Tirò su la manica della giacca: attorno al polso portava dello spago allacciato in una miriade di nodi diversi. Heste sussultò.

La donna gettò il braccialetto a terra e sulla pelle comparve una chiazza nerissima grande come un polpastrello.

La Santa Madre era un _tickster_.

La Santa Madre possedeva lo stesso potere di Heste.

Emelie, paralizzato, non poté far altro che continuare a fissare la proiezione.

«Ho preso la moto, sono scappata via oltre le fabbriche, oltre i confini, e poco dopo è spuntata lei. La macchia che ora si sta espandendo da dentro. Ha già attaccato il fegato e i polmoni, non c’è più niente da fare. Ho quarantatré anni e l’aria che ho respirato là fuori mi sta uccidendo.»

La donna tirò su col naso per ricacciare indietro le lacrime, ma lo stesso si ritrasse di scatto quando Makse allungò la mano verso la sua spalla. A fatica si rialzò in piedi.

«E sai cosa ho visto là fuori? Ho visto la portata delle bugie che amiamo raccontarci e tramandarci di madre in figlia. Ho scoperto che ciò in cui crediamo non ha senso.»

Questa volta fu il suo turno di afferrarlo per le braccia e scuoterlo.

« _E la sua ira si sparse per tutte le terre, non lasciando forma di vita alcuna. Egli disse ‘Seccherò le acque in superficie, chi non accetterà la salvezza nella mia Città lascerò che muoia di sete e stenti’_. Ho visto dell’acqua, Makse. Un’immensa distesa di acqua agitata dal vento. Ci ho messo i piedi dentro e degli animali viscidi nuotavano attorno alle mie caviglie. Il mondo là fuori non è morto, non è mai morto. Sta rinascendo. Non so quanto tempo ci vorrà, forse nemmeno i figli dei nostri figli arriveranno a vederlo. Intanto, però, non permetterò a nessun _trickster_ di rubare il futuro alla mia città, alla mia gente, anche se questo significasse uccidere adesso prima te e poi me.»

La Santa Madre si riscosse, come se si fosse appena risvegliata da un incubo. Prese un respiro profondo e allentò la presa su Makse che, sconvolto si allontanò da lei, Emelie non capiva se per paura o per sorpresa, dopo l’improvvisa confessione che la Santa Madre in persona non credesse a una parola di ciò che rappresentava.

La religione in sé era per Emelie una costante, un rumore di fondo: non ci rifletteva mai, da quando aveva finito di studiare nemmeno pregava più, era persino molto più ignorante del cittadino medio in materia, ma la possibilità che tutto fosse falso non era mai stata un’opzione da prendere in considerazione. La pioggia bagnava, l’ira divina aveva punito l’umanità.

Il mondo là fuori… Non ci aveva mai dato troppa importanza. Era ancora invivibile, perché la Santa Madre ci teneva così tanto da usare la vita di suo figlio come merce di scambio?

Heste stava probabilmente pensando la stessa cosa, perché la stretta attorno alla mano di Emelie si fece più salda. Tremava.

«Mia madre è un _trickster_. Mia madre è un _trickster_ e lo stesso ci vuole tutti morti. Mia madre è un _trickster_ e mi sta usando come se fossi un conto alla rovescia.» con ogni frase la sua voce si incrinava sempre di più, fino a diventare un gemito sommesso.

«Che cosa significa?» scosse violento la testa «Non ora. Non ora.»

Era tornato lo sguardo vuoto che aveva terrorizzato Emelie il giorno prima. Questa volta però non aveva alcuna intenzione di scappare via, nonostante il petto gli facesse così male che temeva di soffocare.

«Il tutto per questa Sheba.» Heste si afflosciò sul pavimento e coprì il volto con le mani «Che ha qualcosa a che fare con l’orfanotrofio ma non si trova. Al suo posto ci sei tu, ma lei non ti ha riconosciuto.»

Emelie buttò giù l’ennesimo grumo di saliva dal sapore ferroso.

«Dobbiamo chiedere ad Abegei di entrare in quella scheda.»

Heste annuì, ma non lo stava ascoltando. Teneva lo sguardo fisso sulla proiezione e una ciocca di capelli tra le labbra. Immerso nei suoi pensieri, si tormentava la stoffa dei pantaloni.

Emelie rimase immobile, indeciso sul da farsi.

_Ha passato mesi alzandosi solo per andare in bagno, a volte nemmeno quello, e non credo abbia dormito un attimo._

Allungò la mano gelida verso la guancia dell’altro, che non oppose resistenza; anzi, inclinò la testa verso il suo palmo e chiuse gli occhi. Col respiro spezzato, Heste si avvicinò fino a sfiorargli la fronte con la propria, evitando per un soffio una testata che avrebbe lasciato un livido a entrambi. Era bollente, quasi stesse per prendere fuoco, e i capelli gli solleticavano il naso. La sua pelle sapeva di menta mista all’incenso dei vestiti della madre.

Avrebbe potuto baciarlo lì e ora, ma avrebbe rovinato quel momento in cui suo malgrado sperava che il tempo si sarebbe fermato per sempre. Niente bugie, niente morti, niente da fare, solo il respiro finalmente calmo di Heste che gli scaldava la guancia.

Il polso vibrò: un messaggio da parte di Makse.

A malincuore sollevò la testa e controllò la proiezione, ma l’ufficio era vuoto.

_Torna in cortile._

Freddo e diretto. Quanto era arrabbiato con lui per essersi fatto scoprire? Proprio quando erano riusciti a riavere un rapporto quantomeno civile.

Si mordicchiò l’unghia del pollice. Che cosa stava pensando? Mantenere un rapporto civile con una persona che mandava a morte dei ragazzini con la sola colpa di essere _trickster_ e forse nemmeno quello? Gli faceva male la testa.

«Dobbiamo scendere.»

Senza far rumore, Heste si alzò, barcollante.

«Ci sarai?»

Emelie non era sicuro di aver capito bene, perché le labbra dell’altro, grigio in faccia, si aprirono a malapena.

«Dove?»

«Casa.» strinse le braccia al petto e si affrettò ad aggiungere «Dobbiamo aspettare Abi.»

Annuì.

Heste fece per tendere il braccio verso di lui, poi scosse la testa e si allontanò verso la porta. Fece male.

Rimase lì, indeciso se dire o fare qualsiasi cosa per impedirgli di girare la maniglia.

«Davvero?»

«Davvero.»

Un minuscolo sorriso apparve sul suo volto, poi la luce all’esterno costrinse Emelie a coprirsi gli occhi.

Scesero lenti, accompagnati solo dal rumore dei loro passi sulla scala di metallo. Heste ogni tanto lo guardava come se stesse per dirgli qualcosa, poi scuoteva la testa e riprendeva a scendere. Alla luce del giorno aveva gli occhi lucidi, le labbra secche e le guance scavate. Il trucco copriva a malapena le occhiaie dovute probabilmente all’insonnia. Era davvero la stessa persona che aveva sentito ridere solo poco tempo prima? E allo stesso tempo la stessa di cui la Santa Madre parlava con quel misto di disprezzo e preoccupazione? Avrebbe allungato la mano verso la sua, se il saluto urlato della donna già seduta sulla moto non gli avesse ricordato verso chi stessero camminando.

Se nel cortile ci fosse stata solo lei, Emelie avrebbe pensato che fosse reduce da una piacevolissima visita di cortesia: sorrideva, spostava dietro le orecchie le ciocche ribelli e continuava a parlare di sciocchezze, allegra. Makse di fianco a lei stava facendo del proprio meglio per rimanere impassibile, ma lo stesso sembrava sul punto di crollare, non diversamente da suo figlio. Teneva le mani in tasca e fissava Emelie con furia malcelata da dietro le lenti spesse. Era una statua di ghiaccio di fianco a un fuoco che scoppiettava spensierato.

Odiò quella donna, che a lui appariva tanto sconosciuta quanto era familiare il prurito alla nuca che gli provocava guardarla. Avrebbe potuto ucciderla con un solo tocco, o un’unica goccia di sangue. Si sarebbe accasciata a terra, avrebbe vomitato lo stesso sangue che l’avrebbe soffocata ai loro piedi.

Non appena fu alla sua portata, Makse gli afferrò il braccio e lo strinse; affondò le unghie nella carne, tra i nervi e le ossa. Ogni tentativo di divincolarsi non faceva che aumentare il dolore e lo sforzo per restare in silenzio.

La Santa Madre, ignara, stava sistemando il colletto del cappotto al figlio e pettinando i capelli con le dita.

«Vi siete divertiti assieme?»

Heste scrollò le spalle rigide, non osando allontanarsi dal tocco della madre.

«E’ ora che tu abbia a che fare con qualcuno della tua età, non trovi? Sempre con quei vecchi. A proposito.»

La Santa Madre lasciò andare Heste, che fece un passo indietro e sussultò quando sfiorò il metallo freddo della moto con la gamba.

La donna frugò nella tasca della giacca e porse a Makse un pezzo di carta, tanto spiegazzato quanto fuori posto lì in quel cortile. Stampato in inchiostro nero, un codice.

«Io non potrò esserci, diciamo che avrò da fare.» fece l’occhiolino ad Emelie, che imbarazzato distolse lo sguardo.

Forse la Santa Madre lo considerava uno stupido, incapace di mettere insieme due indizi così ovvi e svelare la sua identità. Poi ricordò la disperazione con cui si era aggrappata alle spalle di Makse e aveva reiterato il suo ricatto e capì che non le importava di essere scoperta. Ciò che voleva era mandare un messaggio chiaro all’unica persona capace di recepirlo.

«Ma siete entrambi invitati alla Cerimonia. Fate una scansione di quel codice e vi lasceranno entrare senza problemi. Ve lo garantisco. Andiamo, Heste? Saluta tuo padre.»

Heste agitò la mano senza troppa convinzione e si rimise il casco. Non degnò Emelie di un’occhiata.

 

La moto sparì oltre il cancello, lasciando dietro di sé una scia di polvere e un rumore che svaniva in lontananza.

Solo allora Makse mollò la presa ed Emelie massaggiò il braccio dolorante.

«Perché.» non era una domanda «Perché non riesci mai a obbedire mezza volta, Emelie?»

«Chi erano davvero quelle persone? Lui non mi ha detto una parola.»

«Non sono affari tuoi.»

«Non sono mai affari miei, ma quella donna avrebbe voluto riconoscermi?»

«Emelie.»

«Che c’è?»

«Non è il momento.»

«Ci andiamo, almeno?»

«No.»

«Ma-»

«Ho detto di no.»

«E perché no? Hai paura che per una volta mi diverta?»

Stava per urlare, strapparsi i capelli e graffiarsi la faccia dal nervoso.

«Sono l’unico rimasto vivo tra tutti quelli.» indicò l’edificio «E adesso una sconosciuta viene qui con tuo figlio… Che cazzo sta succedendo? Cosa c’entro io?»

«Non chiedere.»

«Non provare a dirmi cosa-»

«Sto solo cercando di proteggerti!»

Emelie saltò all’indietro, ferito da quello strillo improvviso.

«Tutta la mia vita, tutto quel che ho fatto in vita mia, l’unica preoccupazione che ho mai avuto è stata tenerti vivo. Taci, per una volta, prima che cambi idea.»

Cadde il gelo, mentre Emelie realizzava il vero significato di quelle parole e l’orrore si espandevasul volto di Makse come una macchia d’olio.

«Quindi se non ti do ascolto finirai per uccidere anche me?»

«Em, mi dispiace, io…»

Emelie strinse i pugni, accecato dalla rabbia. Lo avrebbe colpito, se fosse stato in grado di fargli male, più e più volte; non si sarebbe fermato finché non avesse visto il sangue uscire dal suo naso o dalla propria pelle spaccata.

L’attimo di pace della sera prima, quando per un poco si era convinto che le cose sarebbero andate meglio, lo faceva solo sentire in imbarazzo per la propria stupidità. Era di fronte a un uomo che per anni aveva assecondato la sete di sangue della Santa Madre e solo perché la vita del figlio era in pericolo provava qualche senso di colpa.

«Em, ti giuro, non volevo, è solo che-»

«No, taci tu per una volta. Ma ne vado. Non so quando torno, forse non torno nemmeno più, così ti levo un problema.»

Alzò un braccio per proteggere il proprio corpo dalla mano che Makse stava allungando verso di lui.

«Non toccarmi.»

Il veleno gli solleticava i polpastrelli, le dita, e poi l’intera mano. Il sangue pulsava nelle arterie, raggiungeva e contaminava ogni punto del suo corpo per difenderlo, per attaccare chiunque avesse osato minacciarlo. Niente diserbante, niente aghi per perforare la pelle. Se l’avesse anche solo sfiorato, Makse sarebbe morto sul colpo.

«Ti ho detto di non toccarmi.»

Makse era un _trickster_. Per quanto i suoi poteri fossero atrofizzati o inutilizzati, il terrore nei suoi occhi gli confermò che era ancora capace di percepirlo forte e chiaro. A giudicare dalla sua faccia, era come se avesse già assistito alla stessa scena e ne stesse rivivendo tutte le tremende sensazioni.

Emelie non voleva che morisse, ma se si fosse avvicinato ancora non avrebbe avuto altra scelta. Col sangue che correva verso la testa, realizzò di essere pronto a ucciderlo.

Makse si arrese e abbassò le mani. Emelie indietreggiò.

«Non seguirmi. Non ci pensare nemmeno.»

Era davvero lui a parlare? la sua voce era spezzata, gracchiante, ovattata dal pulsare sordo nelle orecchie.

Non gli voltò le spalle fin quando non fu sul primo gradino, poi corse più veloce che poteva verso il tetto.


	14. Gabbia

«Quando torni?»

Il pigolio lo bloccò che era quasi arrivato al cancello. Altre voci, più arrabbiate e nervose, rimasero indietro.

Sari era riuscita a liberarsi sia del maglione che del nastro che le stringeva i capelli, ora liberi di svolazzare disordinati davanti alla faccia imbronciata. Emelie strinse tra le braccia la borsa rossa che aveva pescato dal fondo dell’armadio e riempito alla rinfusa con vestiti, trucchi, rasoi e un paio di scarpe di riserva; a tenerla così vicina al naso puzzava di chiuso e umidiccio.

«Non mi hai nemmeno salutata. Quindi stai via poco questa volta?»

Teneva le braccia premute sui fianchi e i pugni stretti, se ne stava in punta di piedi per sembrare più alta.

«Vero?» per quanto si sforzasse, non riusciva a nascondere la tristezza nella voce né gli occhi diventati lucidi.

Ad Emelie non sarebbe dovuto importare: era una bambina come tante, perché prometterle che sarebbe tornato? Eppure, qualcosa nel petto si muoveva, come quella volta in cui l’aveva difesa tirando un sasso al bulletto o come due giorni prima, quando era uscita allo scoperto per difenderlo dall’ira di Makse e dall’insegnante. Non voleva tornare, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva lasciarla sola.

Si passò una mano tra i capelli e inspirò l’aria fredda di metà pomeriggio. A giudicare dall’umidità, presto sarebbe piovuto.

«Vai dentro, prima di bagnarti tutta.»

Non era la risposta che si aspettava, perché gonfiò le guance.

«Ti ho fatto una domanda!»

«Grazie per l’altra volta. Sei stata molto coraggiosa.»

Sari arrossì e abbassò lo sguardo «Sì ma non è una risposta.»

Non si sarebbe arresa. Jeze e Abi avevano il compito di comprare una casa. Forse…

«Sì.» disse, deciso «Tornerò a prenderti.»

La bambina fece un salto «Prendermi e portarmi dove?»

Forse non avrebbe dovuto dirlo. Ora che quei due occhi pieni di speranza lo fissavano, aveva una tremenda paura di deluderla.

«Un posto bello.»

«E non puoi portarmi adesso?»

«Devo… devo andare a prepararlo. È brutto, poi non ti piace!»

Sari, non convinta della risposta, tormentava la ghiaia con la punta della scarpa. Le voci che la chiamavano si facevano più insistenti; lontano, le insegnanti gesticolavano rivolte verso la finestra dell’ufficio di Makse, che evidentemente li stava guardando ma non pareva intenzionato a intervenire.

«Non mi stai abbandonando come ha fatto la mamma, vero?»

Tutti i bambini erano sempre così diretti o Emelie aveva solo trovato il caso particolare?

«Non ti sto abbandonando.»

E in quel momento ci credette davvero. Perché stava combattendo contro il desiderio di afferrarla per il polso e trascinarla via con sé, quella bambina che fra tanti estranei aveva scelto proprio il meno adatto da cui trarre conforto.

«Tornerò a prenderti.» ripeté e si chinò verso di lei.

L’abbraccio non se lo aspettava: braccia minute gli circondarono il collo e capelli disordinati si infilarono su per il naso.

«Ci conto, se non lo fai mi arrabbio.»

Emelie finse di non notare la voce rotta e le chiazze umide sul collo, e ricambiò la stretta. Era troppo lieve? Troppo decisa e l’avrebbe rotta? Non aveva mai avuto molta forza nelle braccia, ma lei sembrava doversi spezzare da un momento all’altro sotto la stoffa ruvida della divisa che odorava di lavanderia.

Emelie prese un respiro profondo e allontanò la bambina. Una goccia di pioggia gli cadde sul naso.

«Su, torna dentro.»

Dovette sforzarsi più di quanto avesse preventivato per non guardarsi indietro e seguire lo scalpiccio che si allontanava verso il portone.

 

«Sono centoventi, settanta e tre quarti.»

Il ragazzo annoiato, alla dodicesima ora di turno, stava masticando un bastoncino di zucchero, bianco e lucido. Il trucco blu scuro con cui si era coperto palpebre e sopracciglia faceva poco per camuffare la stanchezza. Giocherellava con una delle infinite treccine in cui aveva costretto i capelli magenta e lanciava occhiate speranzose all’orologio appeso proprio sopra lo scaffale delle scatolette.

«Centoventi, settanta e tre quarti.» ripeté più lentamente, lanciando un’occhiata alle spalle di Emelie per accertarsi che non si stesse formando la fila, ma nel negozio non più grande di un ripostiglio c’erano solo loro e la martellante musica di un T3 vecchio modello.

Riluttante, Emelie scoprì il polso e passò il T2 sul sensore tra lui e il ragazzo. Solo dopo aver appoggiato una montagna di cibo fritto sul bancone davanti al ritratto della noia in maglietta multicolore aveva riflettuto sulla provenienza dei suoi soldi.

_Blip._

Transazione accettata.

Tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio.

«Tempi difficili? Malattia e niente stipendio?»

«Più o meno» si strinse al petto il sacchetto tiepido che odorava di olio economico.

Makse non gli aveva bloccato l’accesso al conto. Perché? Per spiarlo? Avrebbe fatto più attenzione, da lì in avanti.

«Tra poco eleggono la prossima Madre.» il commesso buttò giù quel che rimaneva del bastoncino di zucchero e prese invece a succhiare l’anello al labbro inferiore. Sollevò dal pavimento una scatola piena di lattine colorate e la portò nell’unico scaffale semivuoto.

«Ma credi che cambierà qualcosa? Io no. Sarà lavoro, dormire, poi altro lavoro e dormire, solo per pagare l’affitto di un buco senza elettricità e acqua. Sì, certo, a me va meglio che a mia sorella, la vedo quando torna dalla fabbrica. Quando torna, appunto.» si bloccò un attimo, con una lattina di succo di frutta in mano, lucida e brillante «Tieni.»

Emelie, confuso, per poco non la fece cadere a terra.

«Se la agiti si scalda. Sembri una persona che ha bisogno di qualcosa da bere.»

Non era succo di frutta. Era Revta pura, di quella ottenuta dagli scarti lasciati fermentare, come tutte le altre lattine che il ragazzo stava sistemando. In quel negozio non c’era nulla che non fosse fatto con più acqua pulita del necessario.

«Grazie?»

«Nessun problema. E poi ci sono i roghi. Mia nonna, che i Virtuosi l’aiutino a riposare in pace, è vissuta fino a settant’anni suonati e mi diceva sempre che quando era giovane lei non ce n’erano così tanti. Tu cosa ne pensi?»

«Non penso.»

Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio, poi sospirò e tornò a sistemare lattine.

«A mia sorella piacciono, lei dice che la nonna era troppo vecchia per ragionare, ma chi può dirlo.» socchiuse gli occhi «Sarai mica una spia?»

«Io volevo solo comprare del cibo.»

«È la quarta volta oggi che ti trovo a parlare a sproposito. Lascialo andare, non vedi che sta solo cercando una scusa per scappare?»

Emelie si voltò per ringraziare lo sconosciuto che gli aveva risparmiato più di un insulto e si trovò faccia a faccia con una copia del commesso, con i capelli verdi invece che magenta e il trucco pesante che accentuava, invece di coprire, una piaga a lato della bocca grande come un polpastrello. Non appena si accorse che Emelie lo stava fissando, tirò su la sciarpa grigia e logora fino al naso.

«Scusa mio fratello, la noia lo fa pensare troppo.»

La sciarpa non aveva fatto che accentuare gli occhi, giallognoli e iniettati di sangue, e le chiazze del tutto prive di sopracciglia.

_Sicuro di stare bene?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli, ma il ragazzo si era già infilato tra gli scaffali e osservava rapito le lattine di Revta. Aveva una fascia rossa al braccio.

Emelie fece un passo indietro, e per fortuna proprio in quel momento il commesso agitò il braccio per rispondere al T2 che gli stava vibrando al polso. Era un vecchissimo modello, di quelli che a malapena permettevano di chiamare e solo se collegati a mano con altri dispositivi. Un cerchio freddo e scomodo.

«Sì, sì, le ho scaricate le casse. Sto sistemando la merce. No, nessuno è venuto a rubare. Sì, stasera faccio mezz’ora in più, e poi-»

Non stette lì a seguire il discorso e scivolò fuori dal minuscolo negozio, non prima di aver appoggiato la sua lattina di fianco al fratello con la fascia rossa e lo sguardo perso.

Si infilò in un vicolo buio. Tutte a lui capitavano, persino i commessi chiacchieroni. Quello, almeno, sembrava intelligente.

Davvero una volta i roghi non erano così frequenti? Erano aumentati dopo la salita al potere della madre di Heste, quindi. Avrebbe avuto senso.

Emelie superò il confine invisibile che separava chi lavorava in fabbrica o nei negozietti sgangherati da chi ogni mattina si sottoponeva ai controlli della cerchia interna e abitava in case troppo grandi anche per cinque persone, con un giardino inutile, porte blindate e scuri di metallo. Nulla impediva agli abitanti dell’una o dell’altra zona di spostarsi, ma Emelie attirò su di sé più di uno sguardo incuriosito quando, con le mani ingombre di cibo, passava di fianco alle case o vi girava attorno per evitare le telecamere.

Una donna con i capelli biondi vestita come Makse prese in braccio un bambino che giocava tranquillo e lo portò in casa; un uomo che stava tormentando un povero cespuglio con un paio di cesoie smise di lavorare per guardarlo.

C’era ancora odore di fumo nell’aria.

Emelie infilò in bocca un boccone di pasta fritta. L’olio sapeva di vecchio. Fece una smorfia e richiuse il sacchetto, giusto in tempo per far desistere un bambino che lo stava spiando dalla finestra.

Non era l’unico coi capelli colorati a camminare per le strade pulite e i giardinetti ordinati: domestici di questa o quella famiglia, dalle capigliature accecanti ma vestiti di nero o bianco, camminavano a testa bassa, macchie di colore contro il grigio dell’asfalto. Qualcuno portava un sacco di rami tagliati, una ragazza lavava il pavimento dietro una porta a vetri chiusa.

A mano a mano che si avvicinava alla casa, la presenza di persone diminuiva. Emelie si guardò attorno, fece un giro più largo per assicurarsi di non essere seguito e, al riparo delle telecamere, si infilò oltre la porta.

 

Faceva freddo ed era buio. Heste non era ancora arrivato.

Appoggiò in cucina il cibo e occhieggiò il vecchio bollitore, ancora ammaccato dopo il suo calcio. Una rapida esplorazione dei cassetti lo ricompensò con una bustina di infuso, la stessa della prima sera. Quando ci versò l’acqua bollente sopra, l’odore lo riportò a quelle ore di incredulità e sospetto, quando Emelie era convinto di sapere tutto ed Heste invece era solo uno sconosciuto. Erano trascorsi solo pochi giorni, ma erano bastati per mettere a soqquadro la sua vita e fargli perdere la testa per qualcuno.

Dopo Jeze, si era ripromesso di non cascarci più, ma non aveva funzionato granché, perché oltre ad Heste era arrivata anche una serie di problemi: un piano che non aveva possibilità di riuscire, la costante presenza di Makse a tormentarlo e non per ultimi gli eventi che lo avevano costretto a fuggire.

Buttò giù un sorso di intruglio dolce e si grattò la nuca. Aveva bisogno di sapere tutto, perché le domande che si affollavano nella sua testa erano tante, e le possibili risposte una più terrificante dell’altra.

Chiuse gli occhi e la faccia di Heste gli apparve davanti al viso, incurante delle mille questioni più importanti da affrontare. Gli faceva male la testa e il collo rigido minacciava di spezzarsi da un momento all’altro. Perché si era infilato in quel casino? Perché aveva deciso di uccidere quei sacerdoti per poco più che noia? Qualcuno stava indagando su di lui e Abi lo stava proteggendo come aveva protetto Jeze?

Jeze.

Se si fossero presentati lì dentro prima di Heste non avrebbe saputo cosa fare se non sotterrarsi o nascondersi o sbattere la testa contro al muro nella speranza di svenire.

«Oh, hai portato da mangiare.»

Uno sbuffo, una lingua viscida che gli leccava le mani ancora unte.

«Fragola!»

«Non ti preoccupare.» grattò l’animale sul muso ispido, ricevendo in cambio un grugnito soddisfatto «Non è la torta che hai portato tu, ma pensavo avresti avuto fame.»

Perché stavano parlando di cibo? Heste doveva aver pensato la stessa cosa, perché distolse lo sguardo, imbarazzato. Aveva un aspetto orribile: non si era cambiato i vestiti, il volto aveva assunto una sfumatura verdognola e la pelle tirava sugli zigomi. Le cicatrici da acne sulle guance non le aveva mai notate, e la spruzzata di lentiggini sul naso era più evidente che mai.

«La tua faccia-»

«Non ne avevo voglia.» tagliò corto.

Heste allungò il braccio sottile dentro al sacchetto e afferrò lo stesso grumo di fritto a cui Emelie aveva dato un morso prima.

«Non è male.»

«Stai scherzando.»

Ma in due bocconi aveva già buttato giù tutto e si era appropriato di una ciambella ripiena di sciroppo di zucchero.

«Stavo per scusarmi per la qualità di quella roba.»

«No, no, va benissimo. Per te solo un po’, hai già mangiato.»

Se l’obiettivo di Heste era di lanciare un pezzetto a Fragola, non era quella la traiettoria: il cane scivolò di lato, raggiunse con un balzo il lato opposto della stanza e aspirò il boccone, soddisfatto.

Heste si lasciò cadere sulla sedia e tirò indietro i capelli, ma le dita rimasero impigliate tra i nodi.

_Adesso deve fare finta che gli piacciano._

Sotto la luce impietosa, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati di viola.

«Hai bisogno di dormire.»

«Uh? No, io-»

«Stai crollando.»

«Non sono stanco»

«Non dire cazzate, da quanto non dormi?»

«Da un po’.»

Per colpa sua.

«Vai a dormire.»

«Sto bene!»

«Ti sei guardato allo specchio?»

Heste sussultò, uno sprazzo di vita nei suoi occhi subito rimpiazzato dal torpore.

«Non posso dormire, Emelie.»

Posò sul tavolo la ciambella mangiucchiata. Fragola si accucciò di fianco al padrone, speranzosa.

«Stiamo aspettando Abi e l’altro, no?»

«Se arrivano ti svegli.»

«Non pos-» appena si rese conto di avere alzato la voce, Heste si abbandonò contro lo schienale «Non posso dormire in modo normale. Prendo… prendo delle pillole che mi permettono di chiudere gli occhi, altrimenti non dormirei mai. Con quelle non mi sveglio nemmeno se qualcuno entra.»

Si sentì uno stupido a non averci mai pensato.

«Senti, ma…» si preparò al rifiuto «E se qualcuno ti scuotesse, riusciresti a svegliarti?»

Heste non si aspettava la domanda, perché prese a torturarsi una ciocca di capelli.

«Beh, immagino di sì. Non sarei sveglissimo, ma…»

«Posso svegliarti io.» sputò fuori tutto d’un fiato.

Un ottimo stratagemma per guadagnarsi un _no_ secco.

«Scusa, io-»

«Credo sia una buona idea.»

«Cosa?»

Heste, esausto, si stropicciò gli occhi. Fragola appoggiò il muso sulle sue ginocchia e guadagnò una carezza maldestra sulla testa.

«Volevo chiedertelo io, ma mi hai preceduto.» accennò un sorriso «Non devi disturbarti per me.»

«Dov’è la camera dove dormi?» passò diretto alla domanda importante perché se avessero continuato con i convenevoli sarebbe finito a scuoterlo e a gridargli contro come potesse anche solo pensare di dargli fastidio dopo tutto quello che era successo. Che desiderava solo sentire di nuovo il calore della sua fronte contro la propria e il suo respiro a solleticargli la guancia.

«È qui.»

Heste si trascinò fino al corridoio con Fragola che zampettava felice dietro di lui. Emelie lo seguì, pronto con una mano a sorreggerlo se fosse inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi. Si aggrappò allo stipite di una porta proprio lì di fianco.

«Quindi hai dormito qui tutto il tempo?»

Senza un motivo preciso, Emelie si era convinto che Heste si fosse appropriato della stanza più bella della casa. Invece si ritrovò in un salotto nemmeno troppo grande, in cui tutti i mobili erano coperti da teli di plastica scura ad eccezione di un divano letto in pelle scura.

Le coperte bianche erano state tirate sul materasso con precisione maniacale, ma a Fragola importò ben poco, perché felice ci saltò sopra e si acciambellò in un angolo.

Una sedia su cui erano appoggiati una camicia e un paio di pantaloni piegati alla perfezione costituiva la parte restante dell’arredamento.

Emelie inalò una boccata d’aria tiepida: quella stanza sapeva di Heste, del profumo che aveva addosso e al tempo stesso dell’odore indefinibile della sua pelle. Si sentì un intruso.

«Non è come te l’aspettavi?»

«Non mi aspettavo un salotto.»

«La parete più grande della camera da letto principale è piena di muffa. Uso solo il bagno.»

Ecco perché non l’aveva mai visto, a sera in cui era rimasto a dormire.

Posò la borsa a terra, nascosta dietro un lembo del telo che copriva il tavolo per non rovinare l’ordine perfetto di quell’angolo di stanza. Heste si tolse il cappotto, lo piegò con cura e lo appoggiò sulla sedia.

_Non si è alzato per tre mesi._

«So a cosa stai pensando.» sorrise, mentre si sfilava le scarpe e le nascondeva sotto al letto «Puoi chiedere, se vuoi.»

«Dormi vestito?»

Non era la domanda che voleva fare, ma uscì spontanea quando l’altro si sedette sul letto e carezzò Fragola. Heste scoppiò a ridere, coprendosi la bocca con la mano; con il braccio libero si tenne la pancia, nemmeno fosse scosso dai crampi. Gli occhi gli brillavano.

Le gambe di Emelie si mossero da sole, trascinate da quell’accenno di lacrime che iniziavano a scivolargli sulla guancia. Col dorso della mano le cancellò dal viso di Heste, arrossato e caldo.

«Grazie.» le sue dita sfiorarono lo zigomo dove pochi secondi prima erano passate quelle di Emelie «Non è un problema dormire vestito, ho un cambio sempre qui,»

«Ma quella non era la mia vera domanda.»

«Lo so.» increspò le labbra in un sorrisino furbo.

Emelie si rese conto di volerlo vedere ancora.

«Non importa.»

«Mi capita di avere delle crisi, così le chiamano i medici. Ma non sembrano crisi.» incrociò le gambe sul materasso e appoggiò il mento sulle mani, pensieroso «E’ come se avessi addosso una coperta pesantissima che mi impedisce di muovermi, di sentire, di pensare.»

Scosse la testa.

«No, penso anche troppo. Ma tutto il resto è talmente difficile… Non so se capisci.»

Non capiva, e non capire lo terrorizzava.

«Perché?»

Sospettò che Heste non lo avesse sentito, perché infilò le gambe sotto le coperte e frugò nella federa del cuscino. Ingoiò tre pillole gialle senza nemmeno un goccio d’acqua in un gesto abituale e rassegnato. Poi picchiettò con le dita sull’altro lato del materasso.

Sperando di non aver frainteso, Emelie si sedette sul letto mentre Heste appoggiava la testa sul cuscino. Sdraiato su un fianco, Emelie stentava a credere che avesse abbastanza forze per stare in piedi, sottile com’era. Voleva accarezzarlo da sopra la stoffa della camicia, sentire se davvero le costole sporgevano così tanto come sembrava, affondare le dita nella pelle bianca.

«Li sento, Emelie.» Heste, con un velo che gli offuscava gli occhi, gli aveva preso la manica tra le dita e la stava tormentando con le unghie «Pensavo che mia madre mi avesse spinto a diventare Giudice perché sarebbe stato l’unico modo di essere indipendente dopo la sua morte. Quindi ho sopportato, convinto che l’avesse fatto per il mio bene. Adesso so che le sue vere intenzioni… Mi sembra tutto inutile.»

Si mordicchiò le labbra secche.

Nel petto di Emelie si ravvivò la fiamma dell’odio per quella donna, e per Makse che lo assecondava e permetteva che torturasse suo figlio.

Allungò il braccio verso di lui per farlo giocherellare più comodo con la sua manica. Ogni volta in cui per sbaglio gli sfiorava la pelle attraverso la stoffa, lo coglieva un brivido che risaliva fino al cervello.

«E le loro urla non mi fanno dormire, Emelie. Il sangue sotto le unghie non se ne andrà mai via. Tutte le persone che ho torturato per estrarre una confessione falsa urlata nella speranza di una morte più veloce… le sento nella testa, le vedo quando chiudo gli occhi, mi aggrediscono appena cerco di prendere sonno. C’erano due genitori che non volevano parlare e allora ho portato davanti a loro il bambino.» si prese la testa tra le mani, aveva gli occhi serrati e la medicina gli impastava le parole «Ho ancora l’odore del suo sangue sui vestiti. Mi appare negli incubi. Ho passato tre mesi con il frastuono delle sue urla nelle orecchie, col peso del suo corpo sulla schiena.»

Un’altra lacrima scivolò lungo la guancia, Emelie la asciugò con le dita che tremavano. Rabbia, pena e l’espandersi di qualcos’altro a cui ancora non voleva dare un nome si mescolavano senza sosta, si intensificarono quando le dita maldestre di Heste tornarono a sfiorargli il polso. Respirava a malapena, con la bocca socchiusa.

«Non ho mai voluto presenziare a un rogo, per non assistere al risultato delle mie azioni. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che proprio attorno alle fiamme avrei trovato…» i suoi occhi si erano spenti, guardavano nella direzione di Emelie senza vederlo. Non stava parlando con lui.

«Credo sia la mia punizione. Una punizione crudele degna del mio nome, adesso so perché me l’hanno dato…» rise, debole «Dopo pochi giorni, così…»

Socchiuse gli occhi, la mano ricadde all’improvviso sul materasso.

«Cosa potrebbe mai vedere in qualcuno come me…»

Con un tremito chiuse gli occhi e il suo intero corpo si rilassò, abbandonato sul materasso come una di quelle bambole con cui i bambini giocavano all’orfanotrofio. Stava dormendo. Cosa intendeva con le sue ultime, deliranti parole? Emelie non voleva dar voce alla speranza che gli scaldava il petto, non quando Heste gli aveva appena confessato di essere perseguitato dagli incubi. Quello che provava Emelie non aveva importanza adesso.

Sovrappensiero, gli sfiorò la mano: le unghie erano corte, rovinate, e la pelle secca tradiva interminabili lavaggi con acqua gelida e chissà che altro. Risalì verso il polso, disegnò cerchi attorno all’ossicino che sporgeva. Sembrava così fragile, così indifeso, che stentava a credere al terrore che suscitava in chiunque. Heste ve Basilisa, il figlio della Santa Madre, il Giudice prodigio, perseguitato dagli incubi e allo stesso tempo tormentato dall’insonnia.

Forse toccarlo mentre dormiva non era la scelta giusta. Se non avesse voluto?

A malincuore, Emelie si rannicchiò in un angolo e accese il T2 per non ritrovarsi a fissare Heste tutto il tempo. Una cinquantina di messaggi e di chiamate, tutti da parte dello stesso contatto. Tutti che, almeno a giudicare dall’anteprima, lo pregavano di tornare a casa.

Passò senza remore alle ultime notizie: salario leggermente aumentato per chiunque avesse accettato di spostarsi nella nuova fabbrica costruita fuori dai confini della zona abitata. Vitto, alloggio e paga decente per più di mezza giornata o metà della notte a prendersi cura di piante e animali da alimentazione. Fibrillazione per la Cerimonia. Riconobbe il nome di Izabi.

Izabi ve Leda, si chiamava, la figlia di una delle sacerdotesse più in basso della scala sociale che aveva ricevuto il dono di generare la futura Santa Madre. Sembrava quasi uno degli inutili racconti sulle virtù premiate che raccontavano ai bambini dell’orfanotrofio: il povero lavoratore a cui il Virtuoso della Generosità aveva indicato dove trovare l’acqua proprio prima che svenisse a causa sete, la sarta che aveva rinunciato a comprare la stoffa perché con gli ultimi risparmi aveva scelto di sfamare un mendicante e per questo era stata premiata dalla Virtuosa della Carità con la seta più pregiata con cui aveva confezionato il mantello della prima Santa Madre. La Virtuosa della Carità. Sheba. Quel nome che tornava a tormentarlo sempre più spesso e si conficcava in un angolo di cervello che Emelie non riusciva a raggiungere.

Passò oltre.

Izabi era ormai la scelta sicura per la successione, perché l’articolo ne lodava la straordinaria intelligenza, la gentile fermezza e persino la bellezza del volto che nessuno avrebbe mai visto, mentre dell’altra candidata, la ragazza che probabilmente sotto falso nome aveva sorpreso in compagnia di Jeze, non si parlava se non in due righe scarse. Editha ve Neresa era rimasta orfana molto piccola ed era stata cresciuta dalla famiglia di Izabi. Aveva una figlia piccola. Nessuna menzione di Sari.

Emelie si morse il labbro. Secondo gli articoli ufficiali della Glisa, quella bambina non esisteva.

Dopo aver assistito a uno stralcio della vita di Heste, si chiese se non fosse un bene. Da figlia unica viziata era passata a numero fra tanti altri, ma era fuori da quel mondo a cui all’esterno delle mura non arrivavano che notizie ben confezionate e ben poche fotografie.

Izabi non aveva un volto e non l’avrebbe avuto per l’intera durata della sua vita, la Santa Madre era una maschera bianca che parlava attraverso un distorsore della voce. Editha poteva contare sull’anonimato totale quando si mischiava alla gente comune, la madre di Heste sfrecciava su un veicolo in disuso e al massimo guadagnava occhiate perplesse. Chiuse la pagina. Non voleva pensare a quella donna, non con suo figlio che dormiva lì di fianco.

Heste si agitava, gli occhi sotto le palpebre chiuse si muovevano a scatti e respirava a fatica. Era come se si fosse chiuso dentro una gabbia, avesse gettato lontano la chiave e adesso stesse sbattendo la testa contro le sbarre. Gli incubi lo tormentavano ma lui non riusciva a svegliarsi.

D’istinto allungò una mano verso il suo volto contratto dal terrore, ma si fermò appena prima di sfiorarlo. Non sapere se il suo gesto avrebbe peggiorato la situazione lo spaventava.

Invece, scivolò giù dal materasso. Fragola teneva gli occhi socchiusi e il muso sul polpaccio di Heste, incurante dei leggeri calci che riceveva a intervalli regolari. Emelie la carezzò sulla testa, dove il pelo era più corto e ispido, guadagnandosi una leccatina sulle dita.

Recuperò l’astuccio dalla borsa e si diresse verso il bagno. La casa era vuota, fredda, buia. Iniziava a pensare che quei due non sarebbero mai arrivati. Era una constatazione o una speranza? Scaraventò l’astuccio sul ripiano del lavandino. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa fosse venuto a farci, in bagno. Forse aveva bisogno di una pausa, perché vedere Heste ridotto in quello stato lo faceva sentire male.

Alzò lo sguardo verso lo specchio. No, la verità era che quel che si era spalmato sulla faccia non era suo. Era stupido, infantile, ma mentre prendeva un batuffolo di cotone e strofinava con foga la lozione sulla pelle, si accorse di non volere nulla di quell’uomo nemmeno sul viso. Il T2 continuava ogni tanto a vibrare, ma non l’avrebbe nemmeno più sbloccato. Che soffrisse, si crogiolasse nel proprio terribile errore.

Gettò con furia il pezzetto di cotone lercio nel lavandino e a falcate veloci uscì da quella stanza diventata soffocante.

Heste dormiva ancora, ogni tanto si agitava in piccoli spasmi e smorfie del volto. Fragola si era spostata e ogni tanto gli leccava le dita, senza che il padrone desse segno di accorgersene.

Emelie si sedette cauto sul materasso, si infilò sotto le coperte e si girò più lento che poté per trovare una posizione comoda e senza molle che gli perforassero la colonna vertebrale.

Si ritrovò su un fianco, col viso corrucciato di Heste a poca distanza dal proprio. Emelie strinse il pugno e conficcò le unghie nel palmo nell’inutile tentativo di placare l’imbarazzo. Stare lì gli sembrava così sbagliato, ma al tempo stesso non avrebbe desiderato essere da nessun’altra parte. Si voltò su un fianco, guadagnandosi un grugnito da parte del cane. Almeno sotto le coperte era ben più caldo di quel che si aspettava.

Bastò un attimo per rendersi conto che quel calore fosse in gran parte merito di Heste. Le guance avvamparono, a nulla servirono i tentativi di raffreddarle col dorso della mano.

Con Jeze condivideva lo stesso letto anche tutto il giorno, e per ben più che dormire. Per tutti i Peccatori sofferenti, le sue prime esperienze le aveva fatte in mezzo ai vicoli o nelle stanze che le ragazze condividevano con tutta la famiglia, in rarissimi momenti di calma. L’imbarazzo non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto sapere cosa fosse.

Invece ora se ne stava lì, paralizzato, con le mani che formicolavano, le guance in fiamme e le farfalle nello stomaco a osservare una persona conosciuta pochi giorni prima e sperare che quelle poche, confuse parole che aveva biascicato fossero rivolte a lui.

Carezzò Fragola, per resistere alla tentazione di allungare la mano verso di lui. Che stupido era anche solo a contemplare l’idea da lontano. Non c’era nessun motivo logico per cui uno come Heste si sarebbe potuto innamorare di un fallito completo come Emelie. Persino Abi sarebbe stato un candidato migliore.

Fragola grugnì ed Emelie rallentò i movimenti della mano, ma il cane, infastidito, si acciambellò di nuovo dieto le gambe di Heste.

Emelie chiuse gli occhi e cercò di rilassarsi sul cuscino troppo morbido, con la testa che sprofondava e il collo he si torceva in una posizione innaturale. Si era svegliato solo poche ore prima, ma le palpebre pesavano come macigni. Mai prima di allora si era davvero reso conto di quanto avesse bisogno di dormire. Era sempre stato così? Non se lo ricordava.

Per quanto si sforzasse, quello che guadagnò fu solo un principio di mal di testa.

Riaprì gli occhi, osservò Heste che aveva smesso di agitarsi. Il suo viso si era rilassato e adesso, a parte il pallore e gli zigomi scavati, sembrava quasi sereno.

Emelie inghiottì un grumo di saliva, mentre il cuore continuava a minacciare di spaccare lo sterno. I capelli, per una volta non in perfetto ordine, giacevano sparpagliati sul cuscino. Dall’altro lato della testa stavano lentamente ricrescendo.

«Giusto per informarti, sono sveglio. Più o meno.»

Sussultò.

«Più o meno?»

«Mh. Mh.» si stiracchiò.

«Allora perché tieni gli occhi chiusi?»

«Perché non ti piace quando qualcuno ti vede senza trucco.» rise.

Cazzo. La faccia era ancora appiccicosa di lozione, ma per il resto del tutto nuda.

«Mi piace la tua faccia.»

Cosa?

«Cosa?»

Heste ridacchiò, coprendosi la bocca col dorso della mano.

«La tua faccia. Mi piace.»

«Sei ubriaco.»

«Una specie.»

«E hai dormito pochissimo.»

«Davvero?»

«A malapena due ore.»

«Oh, che sfortuna.» sbadigliò.

«Hai… Hai dormito bene?»

Heste scosse la testa «Come al solito.»

Cadde il silenzio, durante il quale Heste continuava a sorridere ed Emelie si tormentava la stoffa della felpa resistendo alla voglia di fissarlo. Era così raro vederlo sorridere.

«Stai bene?»

«Mh-mh. Perché dovrei stare male? Sei qui.»

Il sangue corse alle guance e le incendiò di nuovo.

«Sei ubriaco.»

«Forse.» corrugò la fronte e si mordicchiò un’unghia «Se non lo faccio adesso non ne avrò più il coraggio.»

«Lo sai che stai parlando ad alta voce?»

«Oh.»

«Che ti sta succedendo?»

«Sto tornando lucido. Ed è un male.» grugnì «Cos’hai provato quando ti ho baciato?»

«Eh?»

«Quello che ho chiesto.»

«No, non ho davvero sentito.»

«Oh.»

Capì allora il blaterare confuso di Heste e fu certo di aver interpretato male.

«Cosa hai-»

«Volevo ucciderti. Non mi pareva un momento in cui pensare ai miei sentimenti.»

Aveva un buon odore, lo stesso che adesso pervadeva la stanza e impregnava le coperte, ma al tempo era stato talmente spaventato e furioso che non aveva pensato a nulla se non a spingere il proprio orecchino nel suo collo il prima possibile. A ben pensarci, era stata una mossa stupida. Se Heste fosse morto davvero a quell’ora Emelie sarebbe stato cenere.

«Perché me lo chiedi?»

Heste, impegnato in una profonda conversazione con se stesso, si prese la testa fra le mani. Emelie sperò che il calore che gli pervadeva il corpo non lo raggiungesse.

«Posso aprire gli occhi?»

Emelie esitò. Non lo aveva mai visto in faccia senza trucco, non davvero. Non aveva mai visto cosa rimaneva dell’acne, le macchie, le occhiaie.

«Posso?»

«Puoi.»

Distolse lo sguardo, concentrandosi su un angolo buio. Era fatta, sarebbe scappato via spaventato ed Emelie si preparò già a raccogliere i cocci e andarsene con la coda fra le gambe.

Non si aspettava la mano tiepida di Heste che gli sfiorava lo zigomo e carezzava la guancia.

«Mi piace la tua faccia.» ripeté, con gli occhi che brillavano e le ciglia umide «Ti dispiace se lo faccio di nuovo?»

Paralizzato, con il sangue che gli rombava nelle orecchie, Emelie scosse debolmente la testa. Voleva quella mano, voleva quelle labbra sulle sue.

Con una forza sorprendente, Heste lo attirò a sé.


	15. Bacio

La testata lo stordì e il colpo al naso riverberò per tutto il corpo.

Si lasciò sfuggire un gemito, mentre le labbra di Heste carezzavano le sue. Erano gentili, appena percettibili, come se gli stessero chiedendo il permesso.

Col cuore che scoppiava e la faccia in fiamme, Emelie si spinse verso di lui. Stava succedendo davvero? Non si era addormentato? Sembrava un sogno, ma le labbra ruvide di Heste erano così reali, e il suo odore lo stava facendo ubriacare. Infilò una mano tra i capelli lisci, a malapena annodati dal sonno. Era reale. Stava succedendo davvero.

Incoraggiato dal suo gesto, Heste, col respiro spezzato e la pelle bollente, infilò una mano sotto la felpa di Emelie che rabbrividì al contatto con i polpastrelli inaspettatamente gelidi. Si spinse contro il viso di Heste, cercando la sua bocca. Mordicchiò il labbro inferiore e gli strappò un gemito che mandò una scarica elettrica lungo la colonna vertebrale, fino in mezzo alle gambe.

Heste si staccò da lui ed Emelie riprese a respirare, col fiato corto. I pantaloni erano diventati troppo stretti ed Heste l’aveva notato, a giudicare dalle guance arrossate e dal sorrisino sul volto. Allungò una mano per accarezzargli le guance, ma l’altro lo fermò prima e prese a baciargli le dita, una dopo l’altra, con gli occhi socchiusi. Quando la punta della lingua gli sfiorò il mignolo temette di non riuscire a trattenersi.

Il sangue pulsava nelle orecchie e le coperte erano troppo calde. Dove aveva imparato? Che cosa gli insegnavano dentro quelle mura?

Heste gli spinse il ginocchio tra le gambe. Emelie si aggrappò alle sue spalle e affondò le dita nella stoffa.

«Dove hai imparato?»

Heste rise, questa volta senza nessuna mano a coprirgli la bocca. Era così bello.

«A fare cosa?»

Questa volta fu Emelie a spingersi contro di lui, a far aderire perfettamente il proprio corpo al suo. Lo costrinse ad aprire le labbra e poi gli carezzò la lingua con la propria non appena Heste mostrò un attimo di esitazione, quasi non sapesse come muoversi. Le sue mani gli stringevano i fianchi, mentre quelle di Emelie affondavano nei capelli e scorrevano sul collo, guadagnando piccoli gemiti che lo stavano facendo impazzire.

Lo voleva. Lo voleva come non aveva mai desiderato nessun altro in vita sua.

Con tutte le forze che gli erano rimaste lo afferrò per la camicia e lo trascinò sopra di sé. Heste deglutì, indeciso sul da farsi, con la faccia paonazza e il respiro spezzato. Emelie posò le proprie mani sulle sue e le trascinò verso l’alto. Le dita di Heste tremarono mentre, afferrato il concetto, sfilava la felpa di Emelie e la lanciava giù dal letto per poi fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e le labbra socchiuse.

Preso dalla foga, Emelie armeggiò col primo bottone della camicia di Heste ma l’altro, ripresosi dallo stupore, lo fermò. Con un sorriso imbarazzato, scosse la testa.

«Non credo di…»

«Non importa.» mormorò, accarezzandogli la guancia «Non importa.»

Heste si avventò sul suo collo, e ad Emelie sfuggì un urlo strozzato. Si aspettava di essere morso, ma le labbra e la lingua di Heste lo sfioravano a malapena, più delicate del suo respiro. Col corpo scosso dai brividi, gli spinse giù la testa.

«Di più.»

Heste rise contro l’incavo della sua spalla. Emelie strinse il pugno tra i suoi capelli umidi, e per tutta risposta l’altro lo morse.

«Ehi!»

«Hai iniziato tu.»

Fece scorrere le mani verso il basso, percorse con le dita l’orlo dei pantaloni di Heste e il primo bottone saltò. Il ragazzo si alzò in ginocchio, le gambe di Emelie intrappolate fra le sue. Lo stava guardando come se non avesse mai visto nulla di più bello in vita propria. Niente era rimasto della foga con cui lo toccava da sotto la felpa, adesso a malapena gli sfiorava il petto.

«Che c’è?»

«Sei bello.»

«Sei ubriaco.»

«Non più.»

Anche lui era bello, ma le parole si rifiutavano di uscire dalla bocca di Emelie, intrappolate nella gola secca.

Gli prese la mano, intrecciò le dita con le sue e lo tirò giù. Aveva voglia di baciarlo, ancora e ancora, fino a dimenticare tutto quello che c’era fuori. La mano libera corse di nuovo verso l’orlo dei pantaloni e si liberò anche del secondo bottone. Heste sospirò di sollievo.

Emelie infilò le dita sotto le mutande, si prese tutto il tempo per godersi la pelle morbida, bollente e liscia. Il pugno di Heste si aprì e chiuse con uno spasmo attorno alla sua mano.

Emelie lo accarezzò per tutta la sua sorprendente lunghezza, alternando tocchi delicati a una pressione più decisa. Lo sentì ingrandirsi nella mano, mentre Heste ansimava, con la testa affondata nell’incavo del suo collo. Il respiro caldo gli solleticava la pelle.

Aumentò il ritmo e strinse un po’ la presa; era così divertente ascoltarlo mentre si forzava di trattenere i gemiti e gli riempiva le orecchie di mugolii a malapena soffocati.

«No no no!»

Emelie sussultò.

«Cosa?»

Il corpo di Heste fu scosso da tremiti, il respiro sempre più agitato.

«Stai male?»

No, non stava male. Al contrario, a giudicare dalle gocce perlacee che gli macchiavano la mano e il ventre.

«Mi dispiace!»

Emelie ripulì le dita su un lembo del lenzuolo, guadagnandosi uno sguardo di disapprovazione sul volto paonazzo di Heste. Aveva gli occhi lucidi, arrossati, e ansimava ancora. Emelie gli aveva lasciato una chiazza rossa su un lato delle labbra.

Heste si accasciò su un fianco, accanto a lui. Improvvisamente al freddo, Emelie colmò la distanza tra loro due. Heste non oppose resistenza quando, senza chiedere, gli si accoccolò contro il petto.

«Scusa, non doveva andare così, è solo che-»

«Non importa.»

Che gli stava succedendo?

«E’ che non avevo mai fatto niente di simile e-»

«Tu cosa?» Emelie si sollevò facendo perno sul gomito, per guardarlo negli occhi.

«Avrei dovuto dirtelo.»

«No, non è questo.»

In effetti cos’era?

«Ma nemmeno con una ragazza?»

«Non mi piacciono le ragazze!»

«Scusa ma allora come pensavi di fare la prima sera?»

«Ho… studiato!»

Fu più forte di lui. Emelie affondò la faccia nel cuscino e scoppiò a ridere.

«Studiato?»

«Sì, su testi, video e-»

Circondò il corpo di Heste con le braccia e lo strinse. Spinse il volto contro il suo petto. Aveva un così buon profumo.

«Sono felice che tu abbia… studiato.»

Heste prese tra le dita una ciocca dei capelli di Emelie, ruvida e annodata. Emelie temette che stesse per tirargliela.

«Oh!»

«Che c’è adesso?»

«Tu non…»

«Io non?»

Heste indicò in basso con l’indice.

«Non importa.»

«Davvero?»

«Avremo altre occasioni, no?»

In effetti non ci aveva pensato. Aveva vissuto quei momenti come se avesse paura di lasciarseli sfuggire tra le dita e non ritrovarli mai più, come se Heste che lo stringeva tra le braccia col respiro ancora affaticato fosse solo un sogno.

«Se vuoi.» aggiunse in fretta.

«Dovrei farti la stessa domanda.»

«Perché?»

«Hai sentito mia madre.»

Di nuovo quella rabbia che gli agitava le dita e faceva ribollire il sangue.

«Tua madre sta cercando di ucciderti e tuo padre glielo sta permettendo. Nulla di quel che sta succedendo è colpa tua.»

Heste sembrava incerto, evitava il suo sguardo. Sarebbe stato Emelie a doversi fare tutte quelle domande. Emelie non era niente, aveva un pessimo carattere e una faccia ancora peggiore.

Heste doveva aver intuito qualcosa, perché gli accarezzò la guancia col dorso della mano. Emelie piegò la testa di lato e chiuse gli occhi.

«Voglio venire alla Cerimonia con te.»

La mano di Heste si irrigidì.

«Non vuoi che io ci sia?»

«Non voglio affrontarla da solo, e stavo per chiedertelo, ma… è pericoloso. Mia madre sembrava convinta di doverti riconoscere e non riuscirei a fare niente per te là dentro e-»

«Tua madre sta per morire e chi le succederà non sembra avere idee molto diverse dalle sue. Non serve un genio per capire che non puoi affrontare un evento del genere da solo.»

«Ma il tuo invito ce l’ha…»

«Dobbiamo parlare con tuo padre.»

Heste impallidì, il volto una maschera di paura e disgusto che a poco a poco si trasformarono in furia e determinazione. Dopo quella che doveva essere stata una breve ma intensa discussione con se stesso si strofinò gli occhi, tirò su col naso e annuì.

Non era una buona idea. Avrebbero dovuto rivelargli che sapevano tutto, delle telecamere, dei documenti segreti a cui avevano avuto accesso. Nelle sue orecchie risuonava ancora la voce di Makse che lo minacciava di lasciarlo morire se avesse creato ancora problemi.

«Forse dovrei parlarci da solo. Non coinvolgerti.» mormorò Heste.

«No.» Emelie si grattò la nuca. Qualcosa gli sfuggiva, qualcosa di grosso e tremendamente importante.

Makse si era comportato in quel modo, aveva permesso alla Santa Madre di torturare suo figlio, di portarlo fin sull’orlo del suicidio, di usarlo come un crudele conto alla rovescia…

«…per proteggere me.» Emelie si rizzò a sedere sul letto, con gli occhi spalancati e il sudore freddo che gli bagnava l’attaccatura dei capelli. Premette il pugno sulla bocca, tentò con tutte le sue forze di afferrare il ricordo, il pensiero, l’intuizione o qualsiasi cosa fosse, ma quello rimaneva sempre appena fuori dalla sua portata. Come se qualcuno lo stesse spostando sempre più lontano a mano a mano che lui si avvicinava.

«Allora chi è Sheba?»

«Cosa?»

«Dobbiamo parlare con tuo padre e dobbiamo farlo insieme.»

Heste lo osservava, perplesso. Emelie strinse il pugno attorno a un lembo di lenzuolo per mettere a tacere la rabbia. Non voleva parlarne ora. Non avrebbe mai voluto pensarci, in realtà, realizzò mentre si asciugava gli occhi.

«Emelie?»

Sbatté le palpebre; la stanza era diventata improvvisamente sfocata, la testa gli girava e fitte di dolore premevano sulle tempie. Timoroso, Heste allungò una mano verso la sua spalla.

«Li odio. Li odio tutti.»

Afferrò il braccio dell’altro, per cercare la conferma di cui aveva bisogno: sotto la manica, però, la pelle era liscia. Heste sussultò.

«Hanno fatto sparire la cicatrice.»

«Non vuol dire che non c’è mai stata o…»

_O che non ce ne saranno ancora._

«Tua madre aspetta solo che tu muoia.» l’aveva detto o solo pensato? «E io li odio. Tutti e due.»

Heste abbassò lo sguardo. Si mordicchiava una ciocca di capelli.

«Non voglio pensarci. Se ci penso finisce che impazzisco davvero.»

Aveva voglia di baciarlo di nuovo, di stringerlo e mentirgli, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Che potevano rimanere in quella casa per sempre, mettere a tacere la curiosità e chiudere fuori il resto del mondo.

Fu Heste a precederlo, ad attirarlo di nuovo verso il materasso. Gli carezzò le labbra con la lingua, affondò le dita nella carne dei fianchi e gli strappò un gemito. Emelie gli morse il collo, mugolò quando il pugno dell’altro strinse i suoi capelli e tirò forte. Con la mano libera, Heste corse a slacciargli entrambi i bottoni dei pantaloni, il lieve solletico dei polpastrelli contro la pelle nuda bastò a risvegliare l’eccitazione che solo poco prima rischiava di farlo impazzire.

Ci sarebbe stato tempo per pensare. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per uscire da quella stanza e scoprire la verità, ma adesso non aveva importanza. Non doveva avere importanza.

Una mano aperta spinta sul petto e si ritrovò a gambe all’aria dal lato opposto del materasso, per poco non perse l’equilibrio e non scivolò giù dal bordo. Heste si infilò a quattro zampe tra le sue ginocchia e non gli lasciò nemmeno il tempo di pensare. Inesperto, con troppa foga e decisamente troppi denti si avventò sulla pelle delicata appena sotto l’ombelico, mentre gli sfilava i pantaloni e gli graffiava i fianchi. Soffocò un urlo di dolore e di piacere allo stesso tempo.

Era del tutto nudo, in una posizione imbarazzante e con Heste che, completamente vestito, lo osservava dall’alto con un sorriso indecifrabile. Deglutì, poche gocce di saliva scivolarono giù per la gola secca, gocce di sudore bollente bagnarono le guance in fiamme. Ogni tentativo di controllare il proprio respiro era inutile, si ridusse ben presto a un ansimare ben poco dignitoso.

«Guardami.»

«Sei davvero sicuro di non aver mai fatto niente prima?»

«Ssh.»

Heste premette il pollice contro le sue labbra, forzandolo a schiuderle. Emelie fremette alla vista del sorriso soddisfatto con cui lo premiò quando la sua lingua si attorcigliò attorno al dito e i denti lo mordicchiarono.

«Chiudi gli occhi.»

Stava cercando di mostrarsi deciso, ma la sua voce tremava, come se avesse paura di ricevere un no, come se lo aspettasse da un momento all’altro e fosse pronto a tirarsi indietro all’istante. Emelie obbedì: era divertente assecondarlo, moriva dalla curiosità di scoprire in quali meandri proibiti l’avessero portato i suoi _studi_.

Di certo non si aspettava che come prima cosa glielo prendesse tutto in bocca.

Preso alla sprovvista, Emelie urlò. Alla cieca cercò la testa di Heste, gli afferrò i capelli e senza pensarci troppo lo spinse giù. Un gemito strozzato lo fece rinsavire e mollò la presa.

«Mi dispiace, io-»

Ottenne in risposta una risata sommessa e la punta della lingua che saliva e scendeva per tutta la lunghezza, senza alcuna vergogna. Le dita gli solleticavano la pelle dell’inguine, la pizzicavano e tormentavano; pareva quasi che Heste si divertisse a vederlo agitarsi e gemere in quel modo. Gli avrebbe lasciato dei lividi, pensò con un fremito.

Emelie gli prese di nuovo la testa, questa volta senza spingere. Heste risalì fino alla punta, che prese tra le labbra e lambì con la lingua.

«Heste?»

La testa che si sollevava.

«Sì?»

«Io non so cosa tu abbia letto, o visto. Ma per favore, i denti no.»

«Oh. Scusa?»

Emelie scosse la testa. Ansimava a bocca aperta, tutta la parte inferiore del suo corpo ridotta a un ammasso confuso di piacere e piccoli spasmi. Quando Heste gli prese di nuovo tutta l’asta fra le labbra, senza denti questa volta, capì di essere vicino, troppo vicino a perdere il controllo. Tutt’altro che ingabbiata dall’impossibilità di vedere, la sua immaginazione si perdeva tra i capelli sudati di Heste che teneva nel pugno, scivolava sulla pelle bollente oltre le ciglia lucide, godeva di ogni riflesso di saliva sulle labbra umide. Inarcò la schiena e piegò all’indietro la testa che cadde giù dal materasso.

«Spostati.»

Non si spostò. Non si mosse nemmeno, non fino a quando non ebbe mandato giù tutto fino all’ultima goccia. Lo sentì deglutire un’ultima volta, un rumore fin troppo volgare che mai avrebbe pensato sarebbe uscito dalla bocca di Heste e che lo fece ridere, esausto.

«Che c’è?»

«Niente. Niente.» si costrinse a darsi un contegno e tornò a sedere. Afferrò con gratitudine la felpa che l’altro gli stava porgendo e si riappropriò delle mutande.

«Non pensavo avesse un sapore del genere.»

«Heste!»

«Che c’è?»

Di nuovo. Scoppiò a ridere tenendosi la pancia che doleva. Ricadde sul materasso con un tonfo, incapace di controllarsi o di fermarsi. Asciugò le lacrime colate lungo la guancia e affondò il viso tra le lenzuola.

«Non ti è-?»

«Oh no, al contrario! Ma…»

«Ma?»

Aveva incrociato le braccia e inclinato la testa. Lo guardava come se fosse diventato del tutto scemo, con le palpebre che sbattevano troppo spesso. Emelie si trascinò verso di lui, con le gambe che rispondevano a malapena e le braccia che formicolavano.

«Ma?»

«Sei la persona più strana che io abbia mai incontrato.»

_E la più bella, e la più speciale, e la più-_

Heste lo baciò un’altra volta ed Emelie dimenticò quello a cui stava pensando.

«Penso di essermi innamorato di te.» Heste sbuffò «Che hai da ridere ora?»

«Ci hai pensato molto, e molto attentamente vedo.»

Arrossì e spostò lo sguardo verso il basso. Era così diverso da prima, così insicuro, esitante, a pesare ogni parola e pronunciarla sottovoce per paura di essere rifiutato. Gli prese la mano.

«Io almeno sono giunto ieri alla stessa conclusione.»

Se possibile, il suo viso era diventato ancora più rosso, le braccia si erano strette ancora di più sul petto che ancora si alzava e abbassava a ritmo irregolare. Si stava mordendo il labbro, se solo si fosse avvicinato un po’ avrebbe potuto-

«Cane!»

Lo strillo fece saltare entrambi. Emelie vide riflessa negli occhi di Heste la propria stessa paura.

«Cane! Vieni qui cane!»

Quella voce stridula poteva appartenere solo ad Abi, e Fragola era uscita dalla stanza chissà quando.

«Ma che bello che sei, cane!»

La luce della cucina si accese, un tonfo li informò che Abegei aveva appoggiato lo zaino sul pavimento.

Heste scattò in piedi.

«Vai a dirgli qualcosa, io arrivo subito. »

A malincuore, Emelie scese dal letto e infilò pantaloni e scarpe.


	16. Casa

In cucina, Abegei stava montando la sua costruzione di cavi e cubi di plastica.

«Oh Virtuosi aiutat- ah, sei tu.» Su rilassò «Scusa, non ti avevo riconosciuto.»

 _Cazzo_.

Emelie si toccò la faccia: era ancora senza trucco, al contrario di Abi che quel giorno aveva optato per il verde acido sulle labbra e sugli occhi cerchiati di nero. Lanciò un’occhiata al corridoio, ma di Heste nemmeno l’ombra.

Abi canticchiava mentre premeva sui tasti, una melodia stonata e senza alcun senso. Era solo una sua impressione, o aveva qualcosa di diverso dal solito? Si era lavato i capelli, che si erano asciugati in ciuffi disordinati attorno alla testa, aveva le guance arrossate e un sorrisino sulle labbra. La maglietta a maniche lunghe che lo copriva fino alle ginocchia era sbiadita e logora sui gomiti, ma pulita.

E familiare.

Emelie socchiuse gli occhi mentre il ricordo di quasi due anni prima lo riportava nell’armadio di Jeze a frugare tra giacche, felpe e pantaloni alla ricerca di un pigiama, immerso nell’odore di lavanda dei vestiti puliti. Strinse il pugno: quella maglietta se l’era messa per mesi e adesso riappariva addosso ad Abegei.

«Emelie? Tutto bene?»

«Sto benissimo.» rispose, secco «Perché?»

«Perché sembra che tu voglia uccidermi.»

Poco toccato dall’apparente minaccia, continuava a premere sui suoi tasti.

«Non è colpa tua.»

L’aveva fatto apposta. Il maledetto l’aveva fatto apposta.

Abi scrollò le spalle e affondò la mano nel sacchetto.

«Chi ti ha detto di-?»

«Era cibo, era sul tavolo, non lo stava mangiando nessuno.» mandò giù un boccone per rimarcare il concetto.

Emelie rimase in piedi, immobile, senza sapere cosa dire, lo sguardo puntato contro qualunque cosa non fosse Abegei che, come ignaro dell’esistenza della sua esistenza, batteva sui tasti e ogni tanto allungava pezzetti di cibo a Fragola che, contenta, teneva il muso appoggiato sulla sua coscia.

«Ciao Heste!» alzò una mano senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo «Vieni qui un attimo.»

Come aveva fatto ad accorgersi della sua presenza?

Heste lo superò, le sue dita sfiorarono le proprie per un attimo soltanto ed Emelie si sentì avvampare. Si era cambiato, la sua faccia era perfetta e i capelli in ordine. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che aveva appena passato una notte quasi insonne.

«Fragola è il primo cane che vedo, sapete? Non avevo idea fossero così caldo!»

Sì, era decisamente di buon umore.

«Dov’è Jezebei?»

Emelie ringraziò il Signore perché Heste l’aveva preceduto e tolto dall’imbarazzo di quella domanda

«Jeze è al casinò, dove vuoi che sia.» replicò Abi, infilandosi in bocca l’ennesimo boccone, senza staccare gli occhi dallo schermo.

 _Jeze_.

«Se finisce presto viene qui.»

Sperò che non finisse presto e che con tutto l’alcol che buttava giù si strozzasse.

«Ha pensato che sarebbe stato sospetto non presentarsi. Sono tutti abituati a vederlo lì a quell’ora.» si affrettò ad aggiungere all’alzata di sopracciglio di Heste.

Emelie trattenne a stento una risata a vederlo sospeso tra la voglia di sbottare e la ragionevolezza di quell’idea. Jeze non voleva incontrarli e aveva trovato la scusa perfetta.

«Sei sicuro che non parlerà con nessuno, vero?» la paura incrinava la sua voce.

Abi scosse la testa.

«C’è il suo nome sulla casa. Ormai è implicato quanto te e quanto Emelie.»

Era una sua impressone, oppure aveva pronunciato il suo come con una nota di disprezzo?

«Quindi la casa c’è?»

«Vieni a vedere.» fece cenno a Heste di avvicinarsi, ed Emelie lo seguì.

Abegei si spostò, per permettergli di osservare meglio lo schermo: era la pagina di una inserzione di livello due, spoglia e ridotta all’osso.

«Solo due?» si lasciò sfuggire.

Le inserzioni di livello uno erano destinate a chi a malapena aveva gli occhi per piangere, scarti quasi gratuiti che la Glisa metteva sul mercato per dare alla popolazione l’illusione della scelta. Di contro, quelle di livello quattro erano riservate alle fasce più facoltose della cerchia centrale, gente che lavorava per la Glisa o era semplicemente ricca, come Jeze. Nella pagina di livello due inserzioni della Glisa si mescolavano a quelle di privati che avevano chiesto un permesso ufficiale per pubblicarle; era un miglioramento considerevole rispetto alla prima, ma Emelie non aveva idea di cosa avrebbero potuto trovare.

«Jeze che compra una casa di livello due? Non attirerà troppo l’attenzione?»

«E’ quello che avevamo pensato anche noi: uno come lui che si compra una casa al di sotto delle proprie possibilità? Poi sono entrato nel sistema che la Glisa usa per gestire queste pagine, con tutti gli accorgimenti del caso.» fece l’occhiolino a Heste, come se non avesse appena confessato di essere riuscito in un’impresa impossibile.

«Il tuo aiuto è stato fondamentale, Heste. Mi ci è voluta mezza giornata, ma ci sono riuscito.»

«Che cosa esattamente gli hai permesso di fare?» chiese Emelie, curioso.

«Di usare certe informazioni per entrare nei sistemi della Glisa con i dati di un sacerdote ignaro.»

«Cosa?»

«Rilassati.» Abi sventolò la mano davanti al viso di Emelie «So quello che faccio.»

Con quel sorriso innocente e quei quattro arti oblunghi residuo dell’adolescenza, Emelie faticava a prenderlo sul serio. Eppure nessuno aveva ancora fatto irruzione nella casa col preciso obiettivo di arrestarli, quindi ce l’aveva fatta.

«Dicevo. Pensavamo anche noi che avrebbe destato dei sospetti, ma guardate qui.»

Era una lista scritta troppo in piccolo. Emelie strizzò gli occhi: nomi sconosciuti e indirizzi delle più disparate catapecchie si susseguivano in ordine di data.

«Cosa dovrebbe dirmi?»

Abi roteò gli occhi e sospirò. Heste, invece, stava scorrendo i nomi col dito, a occhi socchiusi.

«Conosco questi nomi.»

«A quanto pare non sarebbe l’unico con la possibilità di permettersi ben altro che preferisce comprarsi una casetta che non dia nell’occhio. E pare persino che…» un sorriso furbo gli si allargò sul volto.

«E ai piani più alti della Glisa non importa?» domandò Emelie, perplesso.

«Oh, credimi, importa eccome. Queste catapecchie sono più sorvegliate dei cancelli. Ma vi state dimenticando di chi avete davanti.» Abi ghignò e indicò se stesso con un dito ossuto.

«Jeze però è già indagato.»

Abi incrociò le braccia.

«Per chi mi hai preso? Non più. O meglio, è stato, come dire… declassato. Un po’ come te.»

Indicò Emelie, che sentì lo stomaco sprofondare. Allora era vero: ancora prima di conoscerlo, Heste aveva chiesti ad Abi di proteggerlo. Che razza di potere possedeva per essere in grado di tenere in piedi così tanti _trick_ contemporaneamente? Cosa si nascondeva dietro al faccino innocente di Abegei che aveva terrorizzato Jeze? Emelie deglutì, ma il grumo di saliva gli si bloccò in gola.

«Nessuno si preoccuperebbe se decidesse di comprarsi una casetta un po’ in disparte. A pensarci bene nessuno si è preoccupato, perché abbiamo già quello che fa per noi.»

Gli occhi gli brillavano, quasi che nonostante tutto ancora faticasse a credere di essere stato capace di tanto.

Heste tamburellava le dita sul tavolo, impaziente. Emelie provò forte la tentazione di stringergli la mano rigida, ma il suo corpo non si mosse. Stentava a credere che il corpo vulnerabile e tremante stretto fra le sue braccia fosse lo stesso che adesso strizzava gli occhi e osservava lo schermo.

Lo fece lo stesso. Quando le dita di Heste risposero alla stretta delle sue, dietro la schiena, Emelie temette che le gambe fossero sul punto di cedergli.

«Dov’è?» chiese Heste, mentre Abi, ignaro, premeva lettere apparentemente casuali sulla tastiera.

Quell’affare emetteva un rumore assordante e scaldava peggio di una stufa.

«Non lontanissimo da qui, ma abbastanza per non fare la stessa strada.» due dita premute su altrettanti tasti a caso e davanti agli occhi di Emelie apparve un reticolato di strade e case viste dall’alto.

«Come sei riuscito a-»

«A trovare delle mappe?» incoraggiato dall’espressione attonita di Emelie, Abi ghignò «Devi sapere come e dove cercare.»

«Appurato che tu lo sai, ti dispiace continuare a spiegare dov’è la casa?»

Se il tono stizzito di Heste l’aveva infastidito, Abi non lo diede a vedere. Ingrandì uno dei riquadri della mappa e aggiustò l’inquadratura per mostrare loro una casa a tre piani, grande il doppio rispetto a quella in cui erano ora. I muri erano scrostati in più punti, gli scuri non sembravano troppo solidi. Versava in uno stato a malapena migliore.

«È stata abbandonata quando il proprietario è stato pizzicato a falsificare conti della Glisa e aveva spostato parecchi soldi in qualche suo conto. Cose che capitano, quando non sei un _trickster_.»

Heste non sembrò trovarlo divertente ed Emelie non rispose al sorrisino di Abi che lo fissava impaziente.

«A quanto pare nessuno voleva quella casa, troppo vicina alla cerchia esterna, ce l’hanno data senza fare troppe domande. Dentro c’è ancora tutto l’arredamento, nessuno è venuto a portarlo via.»

«Sei andato anche tu con lui?»

Maledetta boccaccia.

«Ovviamente no, perché?»

«Stai parlando al plurale.»

Abi scrollò le spalle, senza riuscire a nascondere un ghigno soddisfatto.

«Beh, l’abbiamo cercata in due.»

Emelie scosse la testa. Heste gli stava affondando le unghie nel palmo, ma non sembrava infastidito dalla loro conversazione. Fissava lo schermo senza nemmeno sbattere le palpebre. Le sue labbra si muovevano impercettibilmente, l’aria stava vibrando di elettricità statica. Abegei, d’un tratto a disagio, tormentava l’orlo della maglia ed evitava di guardarlo.

Che lo sentisse più intensamente di Emelie?

«Devo andare ora. Dimmi come arrivarci.» Heste si riscosse e lasciò la mano di Emelie.

«Vengo con te.»

«No. Devo andare da solo. Non ha senso farci vedere in due.»

Emelie si morse il labbro. Abi allungò un braccio di scatto e lo afferrò per il polso.

«Stai calmo, non è che ti voglio ammazzare!» rispose stizzito al suo grido.

Si frugò in tasca e prese fuori un lungo cavo con una estremità metallica che collegò alla valigetta, e una di vetro che iniziò a lampeggiare di una luce verde acido.

«Proprio l’ultimo modello dovevi avere, eh?» corrugò la fronte, mentre premeva tasti a una velocità tale che Emelie non riusciva a seguire le dita.

Un riquadro grigio scuro si riempì di scritte bianche prive di qualsivoglia senso. Una goccia di sudore scivolò lungo la guancia di Abegei, il suo respiro si era fatto più pesante. Nell’aria, la stessa elettricità che aveva permeato la stanza poco prima, solo moltiplicata per cento. I capelli di Emelie si rizzarono sulla nuca, gli occhi bruciavano così tanto che faticava a tenerli aperti.

«Dovremmo esserci.»

In mezzo alle centinaia di messaggi di Makse ne era apparso uno da un mittente anonimo, una stringa di lettere e numeri casuali.

«Premi sulle coordinate nel messaggio e ti porterà esattamente dove devi andare.» chiuse la valigetta di scatto «E con il percorso meno sospetto.»

Emelie osservò la mappa illuminata sul suo braccio. Se aveva capito bene, Abegei lo stava costringendo a percorrere una strada lunghissima prima in zone della cerchia esterna ben controllate dalle telecamere, poi in vicoli stretti in cui in qualche modo avrebbe dovuto infilarsi e proseguire al buio, in una zona che davvero era più vicina ai palazzoni che alle casette.

«Ci metterò un’eternità.»

«Mi darai il tempo di nascondere la casa dagli sguardi indiscreti.» Heste gli posò una mano sulla spalla «Non ti preoccupare, Emelie.»

Sentirlo pronunciare il suo nome scatenò una scarica elettrica lungo la colonna vertebrale. Serrò le labbra perché non si accorgesse del suo respiro irregolare.

«Un’ultima cosa.» senza staccare la mano dalla sua spalla, Heste si rivolse verso Abegei che, zaino in spalla, era già vicino alla porta.

«Sì?»

«Hai fatto progressi con la scheda di Sheba?»

Quel nome. Emelie rabbrividì. Sentirlo dire da Heste era così sbagliato.

Abegei sorrise, senza incrociare il suo sguardo, come un bambino sorpreso a rubare.

«Speravo non me l’avresti chiesto perché… No. Non ho fatto progressi. Quella scheda è più blindata dei cancelli della cerchia interna. Ho provato in tutti i modi ma non c’è stato nulla da fare.»

Emelie sospirò di sollievo.

«Io comunque vado, ci vediamo dopo. Non seguitemi.» pochi attimi dopo, il tempo di una carezza a Fragola e di infilarsi gli avanzi nella tasca anteriore dello zaino, ed era già fuori dalla porta.

 

«Cosa ne pensi?»

La mano di Heste era ancora sulla sua spalla. Titubante, Emelie gli accarezzò il polso.

«Non credo faccia parte del mio ruolo pensare.»

In effetti, qual era il suo ruolo ora? Aveva dato a Heste ed Abegei l’accesso all’orfanotrofio, adesso cosa si aspettavano da lui?

«Quando vuoi sei anche troppo bravo a pensare.»

Emelie si chinò ad accarezzare Fragola, che allungò il muso e gli leccò le dita.

«Penso che forse ce la possiamo fare.»

Il viso corrucciato di Sari gli occupò la mente. Non sapeva nemmeno lui se credesse alle proprie parole oppure no, ma il solo pensiero di vederla fuori da lì lo spingeva a essere positivo. Sì, ce la potevano fare.

Heste sorrise e le sue spalle si rilassarono un poco.

«Ti precedo, va bene? Fatti una doccia o quello che vuoi.»

Esitò, lo sguardo che vagava per la stanza e le dita che tormentavano le maniche della giacca. Emelie si fece coraggio, si alzò sulla punta dei piedi e lo baciò di nuovo.

Senza ben sapere come, si ritrovò seduto sul tavolo, con le gambe strette attorno alla vita di Heste e le unghie affondate nei fianchi. Titubante, infilò le mani dentro la giacca e sotto la camicia; questa volta non incontrò resistenza, solo un gemito soffocato contro le sue labbra. Il rossetto di Heste aveva un profumo che gli faceva girare la testa. La pelle sotto la stoffa era liscia e bollente.

«Devo veramente andare.»

«Cosa?»

Del tutto privo di equilibrio, Emelie si aggrappò alle sue spalle.

«Davvero?»

Heste rise.

Era bellissimo.

«Davvero.»

Le sue labbra si posarono su quelle di Emelie come se non fosse stato lui l’inesperto, come sei Emelie fosse all’improvviso diventato il più giovane, il più bisognoso dei due.

«Presto?»

Heste gli carezzò la guancia col dorso della mano.

«Presto.» mormorò.

Magari non ci fosse stato più nulla oltre quella porta. Magari la città là fuori non fosse mai esistita.


	17. Stasera

Uscì con la borsa in spalla. Le poche cose dii Heste erano ancora tutte dove le aveva lasciate ed Emelie non sapeva se sarebbe mai tornato a prenderle. Aveva tentato di trovare la camera da letto più grande, ma il muro rimaneva solito in ogni punto nonostante i suoi pugni.

La strada segnata da Abi passava per il centro della cerchia esterna. A quell’ora le strade poco illuminate brulicavano di gente; operai di ritorno dalle fabbriche e diretti verso le loro misere case o a sperperare i soldi al casinò. Non erano pochi quelli che andavano dai sacerdoti a ricaricare il T2 e pregare per un po’ di cibo o acqua.

Emelie si alzò in piedi per spiare dentro una delle casupole, ma intravide solo uno schermo alto almeno quanto lui in cui immagini dei Peccatori sofferenti tra i ghiacci si alternavano a schermate in cui i Virtuosi sorridevano tendendo la mano al prossimo. Heste che si contorceva dal dolore della carne lacerata, Emelie che invece, bambino dalla pelle lattea e i capelli nerissimi, giocava con un animale piumato grande il doppio di lui.

Emelie rabbrividì e passò oltre, tra la folla di gente colorata, giacche di pelle logore che puzzavano di olio e capelli rovinati da candeggina e tinture. L’odore lì in mezzo era a malapena sopportabile, ma si tenne al percorso di Abi. L’ultima cosa che voleva era causare problemi ad Heste.

Scavalcò un gruppetto di bambini vestiti di stracci che si stavano lanciando sassi addosso, schivandone per pura fortuna uno lanciato dal più grande dei quattro, che lo osservava con un sorriso soddisfatto. Gli mancavano entrambi i denti davanti. Girò l’angolo e sparirono dalla sua vista

«Complimenti per la schivata, sono piuttosto stupito.»

Emelie si bloccò sul posto. Tra tutte le voci che non avrebbe voluto sentire, solo quella di Makse sarebbe stata più sgradita.

«Non ti mangio. Lo so che sei indigesto.»

Stava sorridendo, Jezebei, mentre lo raggiungeva a grandi falcate.

Era bellissimo come al solito: aveva pettinato i capelli neri all’indietro, scoprendo il volto affilato e perfetto. Si era disegnato con la matita una linea che iniziava dalla base del naso, percorreva la palpebra superiore e andava a morire in una piccola spirale vicina all’attaccatura dei capelli. Emelie non aveva mai conosciuto nessun altro che sapesse portare brillantini sulle guance senza risultare ridicolo, ma a Jeze illuminavano l’incarnato cereo, in netto contrasto col blu scuro sulle labbra.

Jeze infilò le mani nella giacca di pelle rossa lunga fino a metà coscia. Nonostante il freddo, sotto di essa portava solo dei pantaloni neri.

«Non stai congelando?»

«Sono grande abbastanza per sapere come vestirmi.»

«Non dovresti essere al casinò?»

«Ho detto che non mi sentivo fortunato. Ho perso un paio di milioni per rendere più credibile il tutto.»

Emelie sussultò. Poco era rimasto della rabbia cieca, Jeze sembrava soltanto divertito dalla perdita. Quanto era vero e quanto, invece, stava recitando? Ripensò alla maglietta di Abi e si morse il labbro.

«Immagino dobbiamo fare la stessa strada.»

L’aveva fatto di proposito, Abegei? Per quale motivo?

Riluttante, Emelie annuì.

«Mi dispiace.»

«Per cosa, adesso?»

Jeze lo superò, senza voltarsi a guardarlo.

«Perché nonostante tutto ho preferito posticipare la mia condanna a morte piuttosto che essere arso vivo domani?»

«Che cosa intendi?»

Jeze si passò una mano tra i capelli.

«È un piano suicida, Emelie. Non andrà da nessuna parte.»

«Come fai a dirlo?»

«Come fai tu a non vederlo?» un sorrisino sarcastico gli increspò il volto «Lui lo sa?»

Emelie sussultò, si fece piccolo sotto lo sguardo indagatore dell’altro.

«Guardavi così anche me un anno fa, non c’è bisogno di _trick_ per scoprirlo.»

La sua voce era tranquilla, camminava con le mani infilate in tasca.

«Sono felice per te, davvero.»

«Ma se hai appena detto che-»

«So quanto te ne frega di quel piano. Ed è solo perché così riesci a stargli appiccicato.»

Emelie avvampò e incassò la testa nelle spalle.

«Ci non toglie che vorrei lo stesso spingergli la fronte contro una vetrina e spaccare il vetro con il suo naso.»

Emelie, indeciso su cosa dire, incrociò le braccia e seguì Jeze per un vicolo, oltre una coppia di ragazzi che si scambiavano piccoli sacchetti di plastica e impiegarono un secondo più del dovuto ad accertarsi che nessuno dei due facesse troppo caso a loro. L’odore di umidità era soffocante, la muffa si aggrappava alle pareti bagnate.

«Tra me e Zarai non c’è mai stato quel tipo di rapporto. Era l’unico modo che avevamo per proteggerci a vicenda nel caso uno dei due fosse finito in prigione. E una garanzia per non denunciarci a vicenda.»

«Perché me lo dici ora?»

«Perché l’altra sera la tua gelosia immotivata mi ha fatto venire il mal di testa, non sono improvvisamente in vena di confidenze.»

Aveva così tante domande da fargli: come si fossero conosciuti, perché avessero deciso di sposarsi, se qualcosa di più concreto li avesse spinti a farlo. Il motivo per cui lei, Zarai, fosse finita in prigione e quando sarebbe uscita.

«No. Non chiedermi niente. Non sono affari tuoi.»

La calma sparì, per un attimo soltanto, rimpiazzata dalla freddezza della prima sera. Emelie si ritrasse come se l’avesse colpito.

«E Abegei allora? Appena l’hai visto eri terrorizzato, ma poi…»

Jeze si voltò verso di lui, le labbra contratte e lo sguardo duro.

Emelie realizzò di avere paura.

I sorrisi di prima erano finzione, la furia che lo aveva colto durante il primo incontro con Heste non lo aveva ancora abbandonato. Anzi, bruciava ancora più forte sotto la superficie.

Non era da lui perdere il controllo così. Lo seguì a testa bassa, percependo il suo sollievo a ogni minuto in più di silenzio.

Si infilarono in una macchia di arbusti rinsecchiti; Jeze abbassò la testa per non farsi accecare dai rametti, Emelie non ne ebbe bisogno.

«Abegei non è affar tuo.»

Emelie non rispose, sarebbe stato inutile.

«Sai una cosa? Come amici avremmo potuto funzionare. Mi manca la tua… ingenuità, a volte. Come tu sembri sempre l’unico ad avere problemi, nella vita. Se solo avessi per una volta ingoiato l’orgoglio e fossi tornato, invece di seguire un idiota e il suo piano suicida.»

«Non osare dare a Heste dell’idiota!»

«Hai ragione. Giudice come parola basta e avanza. Ti ha mai raccontato di cosa fa a quelli come te e me? Immagino non ti importi nulla, finché puoi avere le sue attenzioni.»

Emelie indietreggiò. Aveva la gola secca e gli occhi che bruciavano. Jeze non sapeva nulla di Heste, ignorava l’insonnia, l’urgenza di farsi del male, gli incubi.

Si era illuso, come un idiota, che nell’anno in cui erano stati separati Jeze fosse cambiato, non fosse più un mostro di cinismo sotto una maschera gentile. Invece bastava solo fargli perdere un po’ la pazienza.

«Ricordati di me, Emelie, quando ti legheranno a un palo e lanceranno un fiammifero sulla legna.»

E con quello accelerò il passo e lo lasciò solo. Emelie raccolse un sasso da terra e glielo lanciò contro, ma Jeze era già lontano.

Avrebbe voluto colpirlo alla nuca, farlo sanguinare come il bambino nel cortile. Lo odiò. Per come lo trattava, per le parole contro Heste. Più di tutto, però, perché adesso un accenno di timore gli punzecchiava il petto, insieme al sospetto che, dopotutto, avesse ragione.

 

La casa non c’era. Emelie ricontrollò la mappa un paio di volte, ma dove dovevano esserci mattoni e finestre c’era invece solo una macchia di arbusti e qualche calcinaccio sbeccato. Controllò di nuovo, non poteva aver sbagliato: la freccia nera che rappresentava la sua posizione era perfettamente sovrapposta al cerchio verde della destinazione. Forse Abi si era sbagliato? Aveva inserito le coordinate errate? L’aveva fatto apposta?

«Eccoti qui!»

Due mani sbucate dal nulla lo afferrarono per la felpa e lo trascinarono all’indietro.

La sua nuca si scontrò contro la fronte di Abegei, che gridò di dolore.

«Stai attento!»

Era dentro. Era in casa. Una casa che fino a pochi istanti prima nemmeno riusciva a vedere.

Il lieve fastidio lasciato dal _trick_ di Heste gli solleticava le guance.

«Lo senti, eh?» rise Abi, appoggiato contro al muro e più pallido di prima «La volta scorsa è stato persino peggio. Tra poco però passa.»

La casa si apriva su un corridoio, esattamente come quello nell’altra casa ma lungo almeno il doppio. Un tappeto grigio e morbido attutiva i loro passi, e la scala in fondo spariva nel buio del piano di sopra. A differenza dell’altra casa, le porte dovevano essere ancora tutte visibili, più di un paio scrostate e con la serratura rotta.

Emelie si strinse nelle spalle: c’era l’elettricità, a giudicare dalla lampadina che agonizzante illuminava a sprazzi il corridoio, ma la casa aveva assorbito l’umidità dei mesi precedenti. Se anche ci fosse stato il riscaldamento, avrebbe impiegato giorni a scacciare il freddo e la muffa dagli angoli anneriti. Fragola, incurante della temperatura sgradevole, esplorava il corridoio e annusava ovunque, fermandosi di tanto in tanto per ricevere una carezza.

«Sì, quello che pensavo anche io.» la voce fastidiosa di Abi si intrufolò nei suoi pensieri «Lasciare che si riscaldasse un poco prima di entrarci, ma Heste non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Vieni.»

Prevedibilmente, la prima stanza a sinistra era la cucina. Qualcuno aveva acceso il bollitore, che fischiava su un angolo del ripiano.

L’arredamento era ridotto al minimo, una sfilza di mobiletti di legno lungo una parete, un tavolo al centro della stanza, tre sedie sgangherate. Così mezza vuota sembrava ancora più fredda e buia.

«Come va?»

Abi allungò la testa verso un angolo della cucina ed Emelie dovette sbattere le palpebre più volte per convincersi di non essere in un sogno.

Accasciato contro il muro c’era Heste, con i capelli madidi di sudore e il respiro pesante. Teneva il braccio sinistro teso sopra a un secchio colmo d’acqua torbida e bende sporche di rosso. Di fronte a lui Jeze, con la faccia di chi stava avendo a che fare con un animale schifoso, premeva uno straccio pulito nell’incavo del suo gomito.

«Non potevi usare un ago?»

Heste grugnì, girò la testa dall’altro lato e finalmente notò Emelie. Era esausto, ma trovò la forza di sorridergli. Emelie scavalcò Abi e corse da lui, in ginocchio sul pavimento polveroso e gelido.

Con un gesto di stizza, Jeze lanciò lo straccio sporco nel secchio, scoprendo un taglio largo almeno due dita che però non sanguinava più.

«Grazie.» mormorò Heste.

Jeze alzò le spalle e si allontanò. Fragola, stanca di esplorare, li raggiunse e poggiò il muso sulla gamba del padrone, che la ricompensò con una carezza sulla testa.

«Fai sempre così?»

«Di solito ringrazio quando mi fanno favori, sì.»

«Intendo il taglio.»

«Ah.» Heste abbassò la manica della camicia «Devo pur tirarlo fuori il sangue. Non è questo grande sforzo.»

«Non si direbbe.»

«Mi riprenderò.»

Emelie gli prese la mano. Era gelida.

«Ti piace questo posto?»

«È… più grande?»

Heste rise.

«Non è granché, ma almeno la sua sparizione darà poco nell’occhio.»

«C’è spazio per i bambini, no?»

«Di sopra ci sono almeno cinque camere da letto, più qualche ripostiglio e una soffitta.»

Fece per alzarsi in piedi, ma Emelie lo trattenne e lo trascinò giù per un braccio.

«Aspetta. Stai per svenire.»

«Sto bene.»

Poi, forse resosi conto della persona con cui stava parlando, rilassò la schiena e si abbandonò contro la spalla di Emelie.

«Hi ragione. Vedo tutto annebbiato.»

«C’è almeno un materasso, su?»

«Sì. Ma vorrei stare qui almeno finché la stanza non smette di girare.»

«Perché Jeze?»

«Stavo cercando di rattopparmi alla meno peggio, senza troppo successo.»

«Abi?»

Heste rise.

«Se io ho paura degli aghi, Abi non sopporta il sangue.»

Emelie sbatté le palpebre, perplesso.

«Ma… non ha a che fare col sangue una volta al mese?»

«Dice che non è la stessa cosa.»

«Non è la stessa cosa!»

Il sussurro di Heste e l’urlo di Abegei giunsero alle sue orecchie nello stesso momento.

«Le pareti sono un po’ sottili, non trovi?»

«Ce le faremo andare bene.» si aggrappò al muro e si trascinò in piedi «Mi accompagni?»

Emelie lo afferrò un secondo prima che precipitasse a terra.

«Se non vuoi salire le scale strisciando…»

Era fin troppo leggero. Nonostante non avesse mai eccelso in forza fisica, Emelie lo trascinò fuori dalla stanza senza fatica, con Fragola che li seguiva silenziosa.

Abegei e Jeze stavano infilando la testa in ogni stanza, agitato il primo, fin troppo immobile il secondo. Abi parlottava fitto, solo qualche parola come _divano_ , _letto_ o _stufa_ risultava comprensibile, ma Jeze annuiva come se l’altro gli stesse rivelando dei segreti inconfessabili.

«Pensando all’arredamento, Abi?»

Il suo viso si illuminò alla domanda di Heste.

«Ho sempre voluto una casa per le bambole. Questa è più o meno la stessa cosa.»

Fu un attimo, un appena percettibile luccichio negli occhi di Jeze, un lieve spostamento del volto verso Abegei. Emelie si sentì di troppo.

Se Jezebei l’aveva notato, non lo diede a vedere.

«Non avete per le mani un _trickster_ che cancelli i ricordi, vero?»

«Perché, Abi?» Heste si sistemò meglio, un po’ più sicuro sulle proprie gambe.

«Perché sarebbe comodo farci consegnare le cose qui e poi fargliele dimenticare, no?»

«Sarebbe troppo sospetto fare scaricare qualcosa qui, dal punto di vista di chiunque questo è solo uno spiazzo vuoto.»

«Servirebbe un _trickster_ con una forza fuori dal normale per ottenere un risultato simile.» si intromise Jeze «La casa non è scomparsa, è solo leggermente alterata la percezione di chi passa di qua e la osserva dall’esterno, stessa cosa per il tuo codice. Una persona normale non presta attenzione alla casa scomparsa, passa oltre e non fa domande, ma non se l’è dimenticata. Cancellare i ricordi di qualcuno in modo definitivo… non credo sia possibile. Se vuoi che la persona non ci pensi, allora devi anche cancellare i ricordi di chi potrebbe chiederle dove fosse mentre consegnava i pacchi. Dovresti trovare qualcuno che non ha mai avuto un contatto umano.»

Aveva ragione, Emelie ammise a se stesso con stizza.

«L’alternativa qual è?»

Abi fece un passo avanti, un sorrisino furbo sulle labbra.

«La polizia delle chiavi funziona sempre. Se ordinassimo tanti letti o tanto cibo dal conto di Jeze non importerebbe il luogo della consegna, desterebbe comunque dei sospetti.»

 _Jeze_.

«Quindi ho usato i dati d’accesso che ho raccolto per creare dei sottoprofili da cui ordinare tutto, che faremo consegnare in luoghi sempre diversi. Poi dovremo portare qui tutto.» si fermò a riflettere.

«Posso provare a nascondervi io.» mormorò Heste «Dovrebbe bastare se passate per strade poco frequentate.»

Gli occhi di Abi si spalancarono per la meraviglia. Jeze si limitò a roteare gli occhi e scuotere la testa.

Perso l’interesse pe loro, Abegei trascinò Jeze in salotto. Sembravano perfettamente a proprio agio a discutere di divani e poltrone.

«Stai bene?»

«Sì.»

Emelie sbuffò.

«…no.»

A fatica lo trascinò su per le scale cigolanti, con i piedi che non facevano rumore a contatto col tappeto logoro. Nessuno aveva acceso la luce, quindi oltre la terza porta era tutto buio.

«La prima porta a destra.»

Un piede davanti all’altro, le spalle che imploravano pietà, Emelie portò Heste oltre la soglia di una stanza spoglia, con un letto sgangherato buttato in un angolo su cui era stato abbandonato un materasso che aveva visto giorni migliori. L’aria puzzava di chiuso, una nuvoletta di polvere si sollevò quando premette l’interruttore per accendere la luce.

«Sei sicuro?»

«Andrebbe bene anche il pavimento.»

Lo adagiò sul letto, che cigolò contrariato. Emelie starnutì per la polvere.

«Non potevano farlo pulire?»

«Meno persone lo sanno, meglio è.»

«Hai fatto in fretta a farla sparire.»

«Ho dovuto.»

Heste si sistemò meglio sul cuscino. Il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava a un ritmo irregolare.

«Quanto sangue hai perso?»

«Quello che era necessario.»

Emelie aveva sempre pensato non ne servisse più di qualche goccia. Scostò una ciocca di capelli dal viso di Heste: era gelido, la pelle tesa sugli zigomi. Esitante, si abbassò e lo baciò sulle labbra secche.

«Riposati. Hai bisogno di qualcosa?»

Col braccio sano, Heste lo afferrò per la manica, senza guardarlo.

«Che tu resti qui.»

Emelie deglutì a fatica, poi con cautela si sistemò a sedere sul letto che cigolò di nuovo, più rumoroso. L’odore di polvere e umido gli dava la nausea.

Si rifugiò contro la spalla di Heste, col viso affondato nell’incavo del suo collo.

«Hai bisogno di dormire.»

«No. Ho solo bisogno di stare un po’ sdraiato qui.»

Chiuse gli occhi, intrecciò le dita con quelle di Emelie e finalmente il suo respiro si calmò. Emelie rimase immobile, convinto che la stanchezza avesse avuto la meglio sul corpo gracile, ma pochi attimi dopo Heste aprì gli occhi.

«Dobbiamo parlare con mio padre.» affermò, deciso.

Emelie premette la mano contro il suo petto. La camicia era umida.

«Non ora.»

«Non ora.» gli concesse «Ma domani sera. Devo sapere.»

«Che cosa?»

Heste voltò la testa verso di lui, sul volto un lieve sorriso che gli mandò a fuoco le guance.

«Pensavo volessimo convincerlo a farmi venire con lui alla Cerimonia. E tu eri piuttosto contrario all’idea.»

«Perché. Perché l’ha fatto. Chi è Sheba e qual è il suo legame con te. Chiedere a mia madre non è un’opzione.»

«Mi stupisce che tu ci abbia pensato.»

L’idea di un confronto diretto con Makse era stata sua, ma adesso che Heste l’aveva trasformata in un piano concreto l’acido dello stomaco risalì su per l’esofago. Emelie si rese conto di non volerlo per davvero, che il solo nome Sheba rischiava di farlo vomitare.

«Mio padre ha le risposte che cerchiamo. Tutte.»

«Non hai paura che possa rovinare tutto? Che possa andare da tua madre e…» la debole protesta, realizzò Emelie, non era dovuta alla paura della Santa Madre ma all’urgenza di far cambiare idea a Heste, di rimandare quel piano il più a lungo possibile.

Heste si morse il labbro.

«Ovvio. Ma noi abbiamo qualcosa che lui non ha, sappiamo che le sta provando tutte per nasconderti e proteggerti. Non voleva che mia madre ti vedesse.»

Eccolo di nuovo. Sfinito, assonnato ma pronto a pensare a come sfruttare i punti deboli degli altri per usarli a proprio vantaggio. Emelie si aggrappò a lui.

«Promettimi che questa è l’ultima volta.»

«L’ultima volta cosa?»

«Che ragioni così.»

Non sarebbe stato capace di spiegarlo meglio, ma Heste parve capire, perché gli strinse la mano.

«Va bene.» mormorò «Ultima volta. Quando possiamo andare?»

 _Mai_.

«Prima che chiudano i cancelli alla sera. I bambini sono a mangiare e non c’è il rischio che ti vedano. Lo stesso vale per le insegnanti. I responsabili della sicurezza sono nelle loro stanze a controllare le telecamere, ma…»

Heste annuì.

«Se non mi stanno cercando, per qualche secondo posso nascondermi.»

«Ricordi dov’è camera mia, no?»

La stretta di Heste si fece quasi dolorosa attorno alla mano di Emelie.

«Come dimenticare.»

Emelie gli carezzò la guancia.

«Mi dispiace.»

«Non dispiacerti. Domani sera?»

 _Mai_.

Emelie controllò l’ora, cacciando giù l’ondata di nausea che era tornata alla carica.

«Più stasera, in realtà. Ma sì, quando fa quasi buio.»

Senza un t2, non avevano modo di comunicare una volta separati. Quello che Heste aveva usato per andare al casinò era sparito; forse Abi se ne era riappropriato o forse l’aveva semplicemente gettato via.

«Ti vedrò dalle telecamere.»

Makse a quell’ora era sempre nel suo ufficio, e da un po’ di tempo aveva smesso persino di mandargli messaggi. Che si fosse rassegnato?

«Devo andare.»

La testa di Jeze fece capolino dalla porta. Heste si tirò su a sedere, Emelie arrossì imbarazzato. Jezebei fece una smorfia.

C’era qualcosa di strano in lui, che tentava con tutte le forze di nascondere. Quando teneva le mani a pugno in tasca era perché qualcosa lo preoccupava a morte.

«Dove?»

«Affari miei.»

«Abi?»

«Abegei è andato da un pezzo.»

Senza un saluto, Jeze sparì dalla loro vista e i suoi passi risuonarono attutiti dal tappeto per le scale. La porta sbatté, tornò il silenzio.

«È meglio che vada anche io.»

Emelie gli spinse una mano contro al petto, ma Heste si alzò comunque. Fragola, disturbata, uggiolò.

«È ancora buio.» protestò, con un mugolio patetico.

Senza Heste non aveva idea di dove andare o cosa fare per una giornata intera. La sua unica alternativa era tornare all’orfanotrofio prima che i bambini uscissero o andassero nelle classi per le lezioni, e poi aspettare al buio e in silenzio che Heste apparisse su uno degli schermi. La sola idea lo riempì di terrore.

Heste posò una mano sulla sua spalla e con il pollice dell’altra lo costrinse delicatamente ad alzare il mento e guardarlo.

Dopo un attimo di esitazione, in cui Emelie osservò il suo viso con malcelata adorazione, si chinò per baciarlo. Emelie si aggrappò ai suoi fianchi, affondò le dita nella carne e spinse in su la testa.

Lo voleva vicino, molto più di così. Lo voleva dentro.

«Ti voglio.» gli mormorò sulle labbra.

Heste sorrise, le dita ancora maldestre litigavano con la stoffa della felpa di Emelie.

«Stasera?» sussurrò, titubante.

Emelie strofinò a guancia per mandare via il calore che era risalito fino al cervello. Avrebbe sopportato Makse, avrebbe sopportato parlare di Sheba, avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa.

«Stasera.»


	18. Sospetto

Dormì.

Appena il tempo di puntare una sveglia sul T3 e gettarsi a letto, e sprofondò in un sonno profondo.

Se Makse l’aveva visto rientrare si era guardato bene dal farglielo sapere, ma probabilmente era ancora addormentato mentre i bambini si alzavano e sia le maestre che i domestici erano già svegli da un pezzo ma non avevano alcun interesse ad attirare la sua attenzione.

Aprì gli occhi solo al suono insistente e fastidioso, che spense alzando il braccio e facendolo ondeggiare tre volte davanti al sensore. Si mise a sedere in mezzo a vestiti sporchi e lenzuola stropicciate, con la luce che a malapena oltrepassava le finestre chiuse. La testa pulsava, onde di dolore che dalla nuca si estendevano al cranio, alla fronte e persino alle spalle contratte.

Inghiottì un grumo di saliva che sapeva di ruggine.

Non aveva dormito nemmeno la metà di quanto avesse bisogno e il suo intero corpo, oltre a emanare un odore che non avrebbe augurato nemmeno al proprio peggior nemico, si ribellava con crampi dolorosi a ogni incerto passo verso il bagno.

Inciampò tre volte, due sui suoi stessi piedi e l’ultima sulla borsa che appena entrato aveva lanciato nel buio della stanza. Si aggrappò al muro per miracolo e si infilò nel bagno, tra asciugamani gettati a terra e un mascara che un suo calcio lanciò dritto dentro la doccia.

Non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo per constatare lo stato della propria faccia, gettò nel lavandino salviette su salviette impregnate di colori indescrivibili. Quando le macchie iniziarono a farsi più sbiadite, finalmente guardò il proprio riflesso e rimosse quel che era rimasto.

I capelli erano un disastro; le radici nerissime erano un pugno in un occhio, il biondo sbiadito dei capelli stopposi gli strappò un gemito di disgusto. Doveva fare qualcosa.

 

Sotto la doccia, i residui di colore crearono un vortice che fu inghiottito dallo scarico, prima così colorato da accecare, poi sempre più tenue.

Giallo. Non biondo, giallo.

Gli piaceva, era la tonalità opposta rispetto al suo orrido nero naturale; emanava luce invece di assorbirla. Accecava, invece di confondersi con il buio.

Uscì dal bagno con la faccia e i capelli in ordine, infilò i primi vestiti che gli capitarono a tiro e si sedette sul letto ad aspettare, lo sguardo fisso sulla proiezione contro la parete. L’aria puzzava ancora di decolorante e tintura.

Qualcuno bussò.

Emelie sussultò. Irrigidì tutto il corpo e non mosse un muscolo, lo sguardo puntato verso la porta.

«So che ci sei!» una voce infantile, seguita da tre tocchi decisi poco sotto la maniglia.

Sari.

Che l’avesse visto tornare? No, impossibile, ma chissà quali altre sorprese nascondeva quell’esserino dai capelli rossi. Non l’avrebbe stupito se avesse avuto un altro paio di occhi incastrati dietro la testa.

«Ieri non c’eri, ma oggi sì! Apri!» bussò, più decisa «Io…»

Smise.

«Non ci sei neanche oggi.»

Abbassò la voce, Emelie la udì a malapena.

Poi si allontanò, tornò il silenzio, ed Emelie riprese a respirare.

Cosa aveva fatto perché quella peste si affezionasse a lui dopo soli pochi giorni? Ancora peggio, perché aveva dovuto trattenersi dal correre ad aprire la porta?

Il suo stomaco gorgogliò. Si convinse che quel senso di vuoto proprio al centro della pancia fosse fame. Si concentrò sulle telecamere giusto per avere qualcosa da fare.

I bambini se ne stavano buoni nelle loro classi, a parte Sari che, corsa giù per le scale, si era intrufolata in cucina e nascosta in uno dei mobili che una domestica si affrettò a nascondere con il proprio corpo. Emelie sorrise: era un mostriciattolo, ma un mostriciattolo che sapeva come ottenere ciò che voleva.

Passò oltre i corridoi vuoti e, infine, si fermò all’ufficio di Makse. La telecamera doveva essere ancora spenta, perché la persona che Emelie si trovò davanti non poteva essere più diversa da quella che ricordava: sedeva scomposto sulla poltrona, le mani che, nervose, passavano da una parte all’altra del tavolo. Comparvero conti, numeri e lettere a cui Emelie non avrebbe saputo dare un significato, ma Makse non sembrava veramente vederli. Si tirava indietro i capelli con movimenti rapidi e nervosi, toglieva gli occhiali e strofinava gli occhi così forte che Emelie temette sarebbe rimasto cieco. Faceva così quando non dormiva, quando c’era qualcosa che lo tormentava ma di cui non poteva parlare.

Allungò una mano verso la parete. Nonostante tutto, vederlo ridotto in quel modo gli faceva male. Lo odiava, per tutto quel che aveva fatto a Heste e per quello che rappresentava, ma…

Emelie scosse la testa e cambiò schermata, questa volta scelse quella del cancello. Non aveva bisogno di dubbi, in quel momento. Cacciò giù il dolore e ignorò il T2 che vibrava per l’ennesimo messaggio. Erano tornati alla carica mentre si faceva la doccia.

Se non avesse saputo che prima o poi sarebbe arrivato, gli sarebbe sfuggito completamente. La testa insisteva per distogliere lo sguardo, per portare la sua attenzione altrove, ma Emelie resistette per qualche secondo e la figura di Heste apparve ai confini del suo campo visivo.

Quando corse alla porta, lo trovò già lì davanti ad aspettarlo. Stava per saltargli al collo e trascinarlo dentro, ma la sua faccia lo immobilizzò sul posto.

«Emelie.» mormorò «Sta succedendo qualcosa.»

 

Il suo volto aveva assunto una sfumatura verdognola, le mani si tormentavano a vicenda e le unghie lasciavano solchi rossastri sulla pelle. Emelie chiuse la porta a chiave e trascinò Heste sul letto, attento a schivare le pile di vestiti ammucchiati sul pavimento.

Heste si lasciò manovrare come una bambola, si accasciò contro il cuscino quasi non avesse uno scheletro a reggerlo. Preso dal panico, Emelie corse in bagno, riempì d’acqua un bicchiere pulito e glielo spinse tra le mani. Metà del contenuto era finito sul pavimento durante il tragitto, ma Heste lo ringraziò lo stesso con un sorriso e bevve un sorso con gratitudine. Le sue dita erano più fredde del vetro.

«Volevano appiccicarmi una guardia addosso. Sicurezza, dicevano, poi mia madre ha fatto notare alle sacerdotesse che sospettare di me sarebbe stato come sospettare di lei e hanno tutte avuto paura di morire. Sono scappato prima che cambiasse idea.»

Heste rigirò il bicchiere tra le mani, lo sguardo vuoto fisso sull’acqua che ondeggiava.

«Ho ritardato perché volevo essere sicuro non mi seguisse nessuno.»

Emelie si sedette accanto a lui, a gambe incrociate sul materasso. La domanda spingeva per uscirgli dalle labbra, ma lui le tenne ben chiuse. Heste posò il bicchiere sul pavimento e gli prese la mano.

«Qualcuno ha cercato di uccidere Izabi e tutta la sua famiglia. Solo lei è sopravvissuta. Sono stati… addormentati, e poi…» alzò e abbassò la mano, un coltello invisibile stretto nel pugno.

«È stato un massacro, Emelie. Cinque persone, nessuno che abbia visto o sentito nulla mentre venivano uccise. C’era abbastanza sangue da sprofondarci fino alla caviglia. Izabi non l’ho vista, ma gli altri… c’è da essere felici che fossero stati sedati prima.»

Heste, sempre più verde in faccia, incrociò le braccia al petto. Lo stomaco di Emelie sprofondò. Non per la morte di persone che non aveva mai visto, ma per l’improvvisa comparsa di quel nome, Izabi, che faceva capolino sempre più spesso ma a cui lui non poteva dare un volto che non fosse quello di Sari cresciuta. Se Sari fosse stata lì, avrebbe fatto la stessa fine.

«Hanno scoperto chi è stato?»

«Mi hanno chiamato a… interrogare una guardia. Non potevano fidarsi di nessun altro, no? Tutti gli altri Giudici sono parenti delle Sacerdotesse che hanno avuto la pessima idea di nascere uomini. La guardia ha confessato. Tutto.»

«Ma perché?»

Heste si alzò dal letto e prese a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza, battendo così forte i piedi sul pavimento che Emelie temette li avrebbero sentiti dal piano di sotto.

«Ma non ha senso!»

«Cosa non ha senso?»

«Editha e sua figlia sono scappate.»

«Cosa?»

Heste tornò a sedersi sul letto, con la testa tra le mani.

«Le hanno viste uscire ieri sera, hanno fatto perdere le loro tracce prima che scoprissero i corpi. Le stanno cercando ovunque perché è fin troppo evidente che abbiano a che fare con… quello che è successo.»

Emelie, sconvolto, tentò di associare il viso tondeggiante della ragazza del casinò con l’immagine mentale di cinque corpi massacrati senza pietà. e l’odore del sangue che rapprendeva sul pavimento. Voleva vomitare.

«La cerchia interna è in subbuglio, è un miracolo che all’esterno non sia trapelato nulla, che Izabi sia ancora viva e…»

Emelie gli afferrò le mani. Sotto le unghie aveva ancora delle tracce rosso scuro.

«Heste…»

L’altro si riscosse.

«Non è niente.»

Il suo intero corpo era teso, si era aggrappato alle dita di Emelie come se fossero la sua unica speranza di salvezza.

«Mia madre vuole accelerare il processo di successione, per proteggere Izabi. Una volta che sarà ufficialmente la prossima Santa Madre, confinata nel…»

C’era qualcosa nelle parole di Heste che non andava; qualcosa in tutta quella storia che non quadrava ma che Emelie per quanto si sforzasse non riusciva a capire, ad afferrare.

I suoi pensieri furono interrotti dalle labbra di Heste che disperate si spinsero contro le sue. Si ritrovò spinto sul materasso, il corpo dell’altro a impedirgli ogni movimento, i suoi baci che gli tormentavano il collo, l’orecchio, l’incavo della spalla dove lo morse e gli spezzò il respiro.

«Heste…»

«Non voglio pensarci. Non voglio pensarci, per favore…»

Il cervello di Emelie ronzava senza sosta, tra la storia che l’aveva lasciato sconvolto e pieno di dubbi e la spinta irresistibile verso il corpo di Heste, verso le sue labbra. Tutto, pur di non sentirlo singhiozzare contro la sua spalla. Non era quello che avrebbe voluto. Non era nemmeno sicuro di volerlo, in realtà, non in quel momento, non con la disperazione a guidarli e la stretta dolorosa di Heste attorno ai suoi polsi.

«Scusa, scusa io…»

Si sentì improvvisamente leggero. Heste si era alzato, era tornato a sedere sul letto, appoggiato al cuscino e con la testa tra le mani. Emelie allungò una mano verso di lui e gli carezzò la nuca.

«Non importa.»

Non importava davvero. Si trascinò verso di lui e lo strinse tra le braccia; Heste si abbandonò contro il suo petto. Emelie affondò le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo accarezzò sulla testa finché il suo respiro non si calmò.

«Mi sono… accorto che ti sei tinto i capelli, comunque. Stai bene.»

Fu così inaspettato che Emelie scoppiò a ridere, soffocando il rumore con le labbra premute contro la fronte dell’altro.

«Grazie?»

«Non volevo che pensassi che non me ne fossi accorto.»

«Scemo.»

Finalmente sorrise. Emelie lo strinse più forte.

Qualcuno bussò alla porta.

Il corpo di Heste si immobilizzò all’istante, smise persino di respirare. Che fosse Sari?

«So che sei lì dentro. Ti ho visto tornare stamattina.»

Si scambiarono uno sguardo atterrito. Troppo presto, troppe cose insieme.

«Dovresti andare ad aprire.» mormorò Heste quando suo padre bussò di nuovo, più impaziente.

«Non mi sembra il momento.»

«Non sarà mai il momento.»

Aveva ragione. Emelie prese un respiro profondo e mosse qualche passo incerto verso la porta. Quando si voltò, Heste era sparito.

«Em, aprimi.»

«Un attimo.»

Sistemò la felpa stropicciata e riluttante aprì la porta.

«Sei vivo.»

Makse tentava di mantenere la voce piatta, senza emozione, ma Emelie lo conosceva bene e sapeva che se avesse pronunciato anche solo una parola in più si sarebbe rotta. Nonostante il trucco in faccia, sempre impercettibile come quello di suo figlio, sembrava invecchiato di almeno dieci anni: dietro le lenti spesse gli occhi erano cerchiati di viola, le labbra contratte accentuavano le rughe sul viso.

«Sono vivo.»

Stava per abbracciarlo, come non faceva da anni, e per la sorpresa Emelie fece un passo indietro. Makse chiuse la porta alle sue spalle e rinunciò a colmare a distanza tra di loro. Il ricordo del pizzicore alla pelle, del veleno che gli scorreva nelle vene era ancora ben vivo in entrambi.

«Come stai?»

«Bene.»

«Dove sei stato?»

«In giro.»

«Hai il…»

Il pollice di Makse era gelido contro la guancia di Emelie, che paralizzato si lasciò strofinare via il rossetto sbavato.

«Molto meglio.»

Stava sorridendo. Come sapeva che Emelie non aveva più intenzione di avvelenarlo?

Lo sapeva. Perché succedeva almeno una volta ogni dieci giorni che litigassero, che Emelie lo insultasse e poi fuggisse via per poi tornare con la coda tra le gambe una volta realizzato di non avere nessun altro posto dove andare. Ma questo era stato prima. Prima di Heste, prima di sapere. Prima che il nome Sheba gli facesse venire la nausea e il mal di testa.

«Non riesci davvero a vederlo?»

Makse aggrottò le sopracciglia, improvvisamente consapevole che la strana elettricità che permeava la stanza non proveniva da Emelie.

«Chi? Non vedo-»

Emelie aprì la bocca per rispondergli, ma la mano di Heste premette contro la sua schiena e scese in diagonale per poi afferrargli un fianco e attirarlo a sé. Avvampò, privo del coraggio per guardare Makse in faccia mentre Heste rendeva vani tutti i suoi tentativi di allontanarsi.

Rimasero in quella posizione, con Emelie che osservava il pavimento e ogni tanto lanciava occhiate fugaci ai due che si fissavano a occhi socchiusi, per un tempo che gli parve interminabile. Alti uguali, padre e figlio si studiavano come se fossero sul punto di prendersi a pugni.

Fu Makse, inaspettatamente, a fare la prima mossa.

Scoppiò a ridere.


	19. Nausea

Era una risata amara, esasperata, che Emelie non aveva idea potesse uscire dalla bocca di un essere umano.

Piegato in due, Makse si teneva la pancia con una mano e con l’altra reggeva gli occhiali perché non scivolassero a terra. Heste, inquieto, stringeva il pugno attorno alla stoffa della felpa di Emelie, che trovò la forza di posare la mano sulla sua.

«Di tutte le cose che non dovevano succedere…» balbettò, ancora scosso dall’attacco di risa «Di tutte, davvero tutte, questa era quella che…»

Prese un respiro profondo, sistemò i capelli con le dita e si rimise dritto.

«Certo, Emelie all’improvviso trova qualcuno e allo stesso tempo Heste passa sempre più tempo fuori casa. Sono stato proprio un idiota a pensare che per una volta, una volta sola, le cose potessero andarmi bene.»

Percependo la sua paura, Heste tirò indietro Emelie e lo schermò col proprio corpo. Emelie era terrorizzato: aveva visto Makse arrabbiato, sfinito, furioso persino, ma mai così. Desiderò non averlo mai fatto, non aver avuto la malsana idea di parlargli.

«Se desideravi così tanto andare alla Cerimonia potevi dirmelo. Lo sai che alla fine l’hai sempre vinta tu.»

«Ci conosciamo da prima.» gli rispose Heste in un sibilo.

«Non ti preoccupare, l’avevo già dato per scontato. Emelie è sempre stato uno che si affeziona in fretta, ma così è veramente troppo anche per lui.»

Heste lo stava per prendere a pugni ed era come se a Makse non importasse di provocarlo. Emelie strinse forte la sua mano per dissuaderlo.

«Sappiamo cosa sta succedendo qui.» sputò invece a bassa voce «Sappiamo che fine fanno gli orfani, che cosa mia madre vuole, che…»

Heste per la prima volta distolse lo sguardo, lo puntò contro il soffitto e inspirò profondamente, a occhi chiusi.

«Che sta usando la mia malattia per costringerti a sbrigarti.»

Makse fece un passo indietro, l’ostilità nei confronti del figlio all’improvviso sparita dai suoi occhi.

«Heste…»

«Non dire che ti dispiace, non è vero. Se così fosse stato, ti saresti fermato prima. Invece io ero lontano e tu semplicemente non pensavi alla mia esistenza. Per questo mia madre ha pensato fosse necessario che tu mi vedessi per l’ultima volta.»

Emelie d’istinto si spinse contro di lui, senza poter niente contro le dita che tremavano.

«Come avete fatto a spiarci?» l’irritazione tornò a fare capolino nella voce di Makse, che faceva saettare lo sguardo da uno all’altro come se uno dei due fosse sul punto di attaccarlo.

«Non è stata la prima volta. Chi è Sheba?»

Heste non sembrava più sopportare l’atmosfera pesante che aveva appena creato, Emelie lo percepiva nella sua voce, nella stretta febbrile delle mani gelide, dal sudore che gli inumidiva l’attaccatura dei capelli. Si stava comportando esattamente come la Santa Madre, usando la propria malattia come arma, come strumento di ricatto.

«Non farlo.» sussurrò, ma Heste non lo sentì.

«Perché dovrei dirvelo? Non sono affari vostri.»

Makse aveva incrociato le braccia e appoggiato la schiena al muro, a debita distanza da loro. Solo dopo un silenzio che a Emelie parve durare ore, durante il quale nessuno dei tre osò aprir bocca, Heste tornò alla carica.

«La mia vita è appesa a un filo.» mormorava, trattenendo a stento la furia «Stai lasciando che mia madre mi usi come merce di scambio, come un conto alla rovescia. Quanto tempo passerà prima che io decida di farmi un altro taglio? O di sbagliare di proposito la dose delle medicine? O…»

«Smettila!»

Emelie lo tirò indietro, gli strinse il polso e sperò quasi di sentire le ossa spezzarsi sotto la pelle. Era stata un’idea stupida e adesso ogni muscolo del suo corpo spingeva per fuggire via, lontano da tutto. La verità non lo interessava più.

«Penso che entrambi abbiamo il diritto di sapere, visto che stai barattando la mia vita per quella di Emelie.»

Heste si liberò dalla stretta di Emelie, gli circondò le spalle e lo tirò di nuovo verso di sé. Si massaggiò la fronte con la mano libera, come se stesse riflettendo.

«Come ho fatto a non pensarci prima? Mia madre voleva riconoscere Emelie, so cosa significa quello sguardo, lo usa sempre quando qualcosa non va per il verso giusto, per il verso che vuole lei. Emelie stava spiando dalla finestra e tu non volevi nemmeno che lo vedesse. Mi ricordo la tua faccia, quando è uscito dalla porta. Non stai proteggendo Emelie in quanto _trickster_ con un potere fuori dal normale. Stai proteggendo Emelie perché… lei lo conosceva. Lo sta cercando da quasi due decenni.»

«E quindi adesso mi stai ricattando? O ti dico tutto o farai la spia? Sei esattamente come lei, quando non ottieni ciò che vuoi ti trasformi in una bestia.»

«Non userei mai Emelie in questo modo. Non sono te.»

Emelie si intromise tra i due, incerto su chi guardare. Non gli piaceva la direzione che la discussione stava prendendo, quindi piantò bene i piedi per terra e si costrinse a smettere di tremare.

«Io non sono nessuno! Non sono niente. La mia storia è identica a quella di tanti altri orfani, a parte…» Emelie si fissò le mani screpolate «Mi hai detto che per tutti questi anni non hai fatto altro che proteggermi. Non dalla Glisa, ma da lei in persona?»

Una risata silenziosa scuoteva di nuovo le spalle di Makse, che stava agitando la testa. Heste afferrò Emelie per la felpa e lo tirò di nuovo indietro, al sicuro dietro di lui.

«Heste, tu che ti credi così intelligente, che sei sicuro di sapere sempre tutto prima e meglio degli altri, che nulla ti sfugga… Possibile che non ci sia ancora arrivato?»

Heste, per la prima volta intimorito dallo sguardo crudele del padre, fece un passo indietro e trascinò Emelie con sé. Emelie faceva saettare lo sguardo da uno all’altro, mentre entrambi si fissavano senza quasi sbattere le palpebre.

«Sheba non è mai esistita. È una identità che ho creato e infilato a forza nella memoria di chiunque fosse coinvolto nel massacro di diciotto anni fa, quando tu non eri nemmeno ancora nato, e fosse anche sopravvissuto. Basilisa per prima.» rimase immobile, ma lo sguardo si spostò verso Emelie, che avvolse le braccia attorno al proprio corpo e mosse la testa a scatti da una parte e dall’altra.

«Shebe stesso per secondo.»

 

«Emelie?»

La voce di Heste giunse lontana, in fondo a un tunnel dove l’eco di ogni parola riverberava doloroso nella testa. Premette la mano sulla nuca, dove il dolore era più intenso; voleva frantumare il cranio, infilare le dita nella massa calda e viscida e strapparsi via il cervello.

Il sudore colava in gocce gelide lungo la fronte, gli infradiciava i vestiti. Sul volto si confondeva con le lacrime che suo malgrado sgorgavano dagli occhi. Afferrò i capelli nel pugnò e li strappò, ma il sollievo sperato non arrivò, ci fu solo altro dolore.

Poi giunse la nausea.

Strisciante, emerse dallo stomaco, lo scosse senza pietà e risalì per l’esofago fino ad avvolgergli la gola.

Come fosse riuscito a incespicare fino al bagno non lo sapeva. Aggrappato alla tazza fredda vomitò l’intero contenuto dello stomaco, e quando non ci fu più niente i continui conati portarono alla luce acidi che gli bruciarono la gola e colarono bollenti lungo il mento. Respirava a fatica, lo stomaco svuotato ma ancora sottosopra per lo sforzo e l’odore nauseante.

Tra i crampi, il cervello lo tormentava con immagini, sprazzi di ricordi: una vita felice, braccia che lo stringevano, lo lanciavano in aria e lo riprendevano. Il viso sereno della Santa Madre che, ancora assonnato, lo osservava mentre per la prima volta scriveva il suo nome.

Shebe. Shebe. Shebe.

Un nome raro, unico, inesistente.

Sangue sulle pareti, il suo nome urlato da quella stessa voce che lo aveva sempre e solo pronunciato con dolcezza e allegria.

«Emelie?»

«Stammi lontano!» ringhiò a Heste.

Si pentì all’istante, ma il bruciore alla gola gli impedì di parlare.

Zoppicò fino al lavandino, infilò la testa sotto il getto freddo e trattenne il respiro finché i polmoni non furono sul punto di scoppiare. Riempì la bocca di acqua, metà la sputò e metà la buttò giù che sapeva di acido.

«Cosa gli sta succedendo?» la preoccupazione di Heste.

«Se tu non fossi andato a curiosare dove non avresti dovuto…» la rabbia a malapena trattenuta di Makse.

Emelie si sollevò in piedi, mentre il suo corpo gli urlava di non farlo. Il dolore gli diede forza, alimentò la rabbia.

«Che cosa mi hai fatto?» sibilò «Che cosa mi hai fatto?»

Perché lo guardava così? Era come se gli stesse facendo pena.

«Chi sono io?»

Fu Heste a trascinarlo via dal bagno e farlo sedere sul letto prima che le gambe cedessero. Rimase con lui nonostante l’acqua che gli gocciolava addosso.

Makse, pallido in volto, si tolse gli occhiali e si massaggiò le palpebre chiuse.

«Adesso non puoi più mentire.»

«Ti prego, Heste, taci.»

Heste mugugnò qualcosa di incomprensibile e allo stesso tempo ben poco amichevole nella direzione del padre.

«Emelie ve Nil è nato quando ho usato il mio sangue per cancellare ogni ricordo di Shebe ve Eda. L’obiettivo era rendere il suo cervello una scatola vuota da riempire con una storia confezionata su misura per proteggerlo dalla furia di Basilisa.»

Alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Emelie che stava tremando, madido di sudore gelido. Apriva e chiudeva la bocca senza che dalla gola uscissero altro che mugolii patetici. La testa stava per spaccarsi in due, il cuore per frantumare le costole e schizzare via dal petto.

Frammenti di ricordi, tutti accompagnati dall’odore del sangue, martellavano le pareti del cranio. C’erano bambini con cui giocare, del cibo buono da mangiare tutti i giorni, le braccia di Issa che lo stringevano e le labbra che lo tempestavano di baci sulla testa. La sua voce squillante che lo chiamava.

Shebe. Non Emelie come nei frammenti annebbiati dei suoi sogni.

_Shebe_.

Issa non gli voleva più bene. Issa lo odiava. Issa lo voleva morto.

Fu la mano di Heste, premuta contro la sua, a farlo riemergere, disorientato, con la testa che girava e il freddo dell’acqua che si infilava nelle ossa. Con la gola secca che bruciava, delle mille domande che gli affollavano la mente non riuscì a dar voce nemmeno a una.

«Perché?» ringhiò Heste che si rifiutava di lasciare andare la mano di Emelie «Che cosa è successo?»

Makse sospirò pesantemente e mosse qualche passo nervoso per la stanza.

«Lo volete davvero sapere?»

«Sì.»

«…no.» il mugolio di Emelie rimase inascoltato.

Si rannicchiò su se stesso, il sangue che gli ronzava nelle orecchie e copriva tutti gli altri rumori. Heste gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.

«Andrà tutto bene.» gli sussurrò all’orecchio.

Glielo ripeté, più e più volte, finché i muscoli di Emelie non furono più così rigidi e i nervi non più così tesi. Respirò profondamente, buttò giù il groppo di saliva che sapeva di sangue e annuì.

«Voglio sapere perché. Perché mi hai cancellato i ricordi. Perché ho ucciso tutti.»


	20. Ricordi

Heste, sorpreso, sussultò. Invece di allontanarsi come Emelie aveva temuto, lo strinse più forte.

Makse si tolse di nuovo gli occhiali e stropicciò gli occhi, poi si appoggiò al muro come se la schiena non fosse abbastanza forte per sostenerlo. Si morse il labbro mentre tormentava una ciocca di capelli in un gesto identico a quello del figlio.

«Penso di dover partire proprio dall’inizio. Da quando tua madre era ancora-» inspirò profondamente e senza guardarli riprese a parlare «Basilisa è sempre stata, come dire, ribelle. L’idea di rimanere confinata là dentro non le piaceva troppo. ‘Ci passerò il resto della vita, tanto vale che adesso mi diverta, diceva. Non dava ascolto a sua madre, chi altro c’era che avesse l’autorità per farle rispettare le regole?»

Emelie ripensò a Editha, al casinò. Nessuno si sarebbe mai anche solo sognato di cacciarla. Chissà dov’era adesso.

«Immagino che sappiate pure, in qualche modo, che lei è un _trickster_.» lanciò un’occhiata stizzita a Heste che in cambio, senza dire una parola, abbassò il colletto della camicia per rivelare l’intrico di cicatrici alla base del collo. Suo padre scosse la testa e lo ignorò.

«Al tempo non era mal visto come adesso, ma… una Santa Madre che possiede per natura uno dei Peccati? Non sarebbe stata una caratteristica molto apprezzata.»

«L’ha ereditata dal padre?» domandò Heste, sporgendosi in avanti.

Makse alzò le spalle.

«Può darsi. Chissà chi era suo padre.»

Emelie sgranchì le dita informicolate. Sentir parlare di lei lo metteva a disagio; una parte di lui la odiava e un’altra, sempre più grande, ne sentiva la mancanza in maniera dolorosa, da togliere il fiato.

«Trovò una reliquia chissà dove, grazie a non so quale miracolo riuscì a sistemarla e ad andarci in giro. Ricorderò sempre la prima volta che udii quel frastuono, la prima volta che entrò senza bussare come se fosse già padrona dell’intero stabile.» gli sfuggì un lieve sorriso «Il che era vero, dopotutto. Non ho idea di che fili abbia tirato, sta di fatto che qualche giorno dopo si era già insediata qui dentro in pianta stabile. Fu… ventiquattro anni fa, se non ricordo male. Ero ancora troppo piccolo per capirci qualcosa.»

«Perché eri lì?»

Era una domanda così ovvia, ma a Emelie non era mai venuto in mente di farla. Makse apparteneva a quel luogo, era difficile immaginare fosse mai stato altrove.

«Al tempo c’erano molti meno orfani, erano i pochi figli di chi veniva mandato a lavorare al confine e della manciata di _trickster_ giustiziati per aver procurato volontariamente danni al prossimo. Non c’era quindi, per mio padre, la necessità di tenermi in una casa separata quando qui c’era così tanto spazio. Era il Direttore.»

Si morse il labbro e incrociò le braccia. Mentre parlava di suo padre evitava lo sguardo di Heste.

«Suppongo che tua madre non ti abbia mai parlato di tuo nonno.»

«No.»

«Era un uomo buono, anche troppo. La accolse come se fosse una figlia, per nulla spaventato dalla sua carica e dal fatto che fosse, beh, una di noi.»

«Non è come me.» sibilò Emelie, pentendosene subito quando il senso di colpa arrivò come una stilettata al petto. Makse scosse la testa.

«Per farla breve, fu costretto ad accettarla come insegnante di preghiera e dottrina, mentre gli altri due maestri si occupavano del resto. Al tempo si voleva davvero formare futuri membri della società.»

«Quanti bambini c’erano?»

«Ha importanza?»

Quello che Emelie avrebbe voluto chiedere davvero e che Makse aveva capito al volo era _Quanti bambini ho ucciso?_ _A quanti bambini appartenevano le urla che gli rimbombavano in testa?_

«No, non ce l’ha.» si intromise Heste, stringendo la presa sulla spalla di Emelie, che non ebbe la forza per ribattere «Vai avanti.»

A sentirsi dare ordini dal figlio, Makse fece una smorfia, ma non commentò.

«Le cose andarono avanti così per due anni circa. A malapena dormiva, tra l’insegnamento e i suoi studi, ma era felice così. Lei…» sospirò, guardò il soffitto «Adorava i bambini. Sarebbe stata ore a parlare con loro, a farli giocare e a vestirli come bambole. Quasi tutti i giocattoli che abbiamo ora li ha commissionati lei. A me non piaceva, la trovavo troppo rumorosa.»

Un luccichio nei suoi occhi riportò alla mente di Emelie la sera davanti al rogo, mentre parlava della sua persona speciale e sorrideva.

La risata di Issa rimbombava nella testa, insieme agli strilli acuti di quando lo sorprendeva ad arrampicarsi sul davanzale. Si massaggiò la tempia con le dita: la nausea stava tornando.

«Cosa c’entra tutto questo con lui?» la domanda brusca di Heste si intrufolò tra i ricordi e gli ferì le orecchie.

Emelie non voleva saperlo, ora. Voleva solo immaginarla in mezzo ai bambini, chiazze di sole a illuminarle la pelle delle braccia, con la fantasia che si mischiava ai ricordi finché non fu più in grado di distinguere cosa fosse veramente accaduto e cosa no. Il colore dei suoi capelli durante una rara giornata senza nuvole, una risata lontana. Il sapore di un dolce che si incollava al palato.

«Ventidue anni fa bussò alla porta una donna. Andai ad aprire io, l’unica persona sveglia quando fuori faceva ancora buio e troppo freddo perché qualcuno vestito così… Non aveva nemmeno una giacca. Era incinta, fu la prima cosa che notai. La seconda furono le scarpe infangate fino al ginocchio, come se avesse corso per ore e ore sotto la pioggia.» si morse il labbro «Mi crollò addosso senza la forza di dire una parola. Più tardi ci rivelò solamente che si chiamava Eda.»

Eda. Sheba ve Eda. Shebe.

Emelie buttò giù l’ondata di bile che risaliva per l’esofago.

«Hai capito come finirà la storia, vero?»

Togliti quel sorriso dalla faccia, avrebbe voluto urlare.

«Ma non tornano i conti.» si intromise Heste «Emelie non ha-»

«Emelie ha ventidue anni, non venti. Abbastanza chiaro, adesso?»

Così, persino la sua età era una bugia? Emelie strinse la testa fra le mani, ma questo non fermò Makse, che proseguì.

«Basilisa arrivò poco dopo, con una vestaglia addosso e i capelli sciolti che svolazzavano ovunque. Li portava ancora più lunghi di adesso. Rimase nell’infermeria insieme al dottore e a Eda che delirava, urlava di non voler morire e malediceva il padre del bambino che stava per nascere. Perché la stava uccidendo dall’interno. Aveva…» Makse si passò la mano tra i capelli «Quando la vidi, aveva la pelle grigia, le vene rosse in rilievo, i capelli cadevano sul pavimento a ciocche e faticava a tenere aperti gli occhi gonfi. Sputava ogni sorso d’acqua, ogni boccone di cibo. L’ultima cosa che sussurrò prima che il delirio vero cominciasse fu il nome da dare al bambino.»

«Shebe.»

Faceva freddo.

«Ho ucciso mia madre. Ho avvelenato mia madre nascendo, non è così?»

La mano di Heste strinse la sua.

«Non è colpa tua. Non è colpa tua.»

«Ma non cambia quello che è successo!»

«Nessuno voleva toccarti. Stavi piangendo accanto al cadavere di tua madre e nessuno aveva il coraggio di prenderti in braccio. Nessuno tranne Basilisa, che diede a tutti dei codardi e altri epiteti fantasiosi e senza paura si occupò di te fin dal primo giorno. Iniziò con un paio di guanti spessi e poi, quando la sua presenza non ti fece più paura, a mani nude. Eravamo tutti terrorizzati, tranne lei. Era come se Shebe fosse suo figlio.»

Emelie ricordava quelle mani, il calore che lo stringeva forte quando aveva gli incubi. Lo ricordava ma faticava ad associarlo al viso della donna che ora lo voleva morto. Gli mancava, gli mancava da morire.

Asciugò con la manica gli occhi umidi.

«Il mio _trick_ non è stato così perfetto, quindi.» commentò Makse, senza espressione «Te la ricordi bene.»

«Come… Come potrei non ricordarla?»

Non era Emelie, però, il nome che le usciva dalla bocca, il nome che i suoi ricordi rotti lo forzavano a sovrapporre a quello vero.

«Shebe. Il mio nome è Shebe.» mormorò a se stesso.

No, era sbagliato. Era un nome orribile e sbagliato.

Heste premette le labbra contro la sua tempia, piacevolmente fresco sulla pelle che bruciava.

«Non lo è, se non vuoi che lo sia.»

Malse, a disagio, spostava il peso da un piede all’altro.

«Mio padre avrebbe avuto tutto il diritto di denunciare il bambino alle autorità. La scusa ufficiale fu di non attirare su di sé le ire della futura padrona assoluta di questa città, ma tutti, persino lei, sapevano che se l’avesse scavalcata e fosse andato direttamente dalla madre Em- Shebe non sarebbe sopravvissuto. L’unico _trickster_ conosciuto in grado di uccidere direttamente?» scosse la testa.

«Avete… cercato?» Emelie si torturava le mani in scatti febbrili, asciugando di tanto in tanto il sudore dalla fronte.

«Ovvio. O meglio, hanno cercato. Io ero ancora troppo piccolo. Con discrezione, ovviamente. Ho idea che se non avessi trovato io Eda sulla porta di casa avrebbero tenuto nascosto tutto persino a me. Ma da quel che so, no. Non trovarono nessuno di nome Shebe, né un altro _trickster_ dal potere simile che potesse essere il padre. Si convinsero alla fine che la donna stava delirando, e la vera provenienza del bambino rimase un mistero.»

«Nemmeno le telecamere…»

Makse scrollò le spalle.

«Non proveniva dalla città. Era corsa a cercare aiuto da qualche parte tra qui e il confine.»

Emelie inspirò. Gli faceva male la testa, lo sguardo preoccupato di Heste lo infastidiva più di quanto avrebbe dovuto e si sentì in colpa. Sperava di ricevere risposte soddisfacenti, che almeno ripagassero il prezzo della verità, ma ciò che si trovava davanti era, ancora una volta, un mistero. Mugolò di frustrazione.

Ricordò che non gli importava di essere organo. Ricordò che bastava Issa per far passare ogni dolore.

«Basilisa crebbe Shebe senza mai farlo sentire pericoloso, o anche solo fargli capire che il suo potere fosse mortale. Mio padre le aveva fatto giurare di non farlo, ma appena lui si voltava lei spiegava a Shebe come controllarlo, come non averne paura e non usarlo solo perché una bambina gli aveva rubato la merenda. Funzionò. E alla fine, tutti finirono per adorare quel bambino come lo adorava lei. E come biasimarli?» Makse ridacchiò con lo sguardo perso da qualche parte sul soffitto «Era il bambino più intelligente che io abbia mai visto. Capiva qualsiasi cosa, parlava e camminava all’età in cui gli altri a malapena facevano versi e strisciavano sul pavimento. Seguiva Basilisa come se fosse appiccicato con la colla, osservava tutto con quegli occhi spalancati e curiosi. Tutti gli volevano bene e lui voleva bene a tutti. Era felice.»

«Perché stai parlando di Emelie come se non fosse qui?» Heste aveva alzato la voce, nervoso.

Una risata amara sfuggì dalle labbra di Makse ed Emelie rabbrividì.

«Perché Emelie non è Shebe. Condividono lo stesso corpo, ma non sono la stessa persona e non lo saranno mai.»

«Ed è colpa tua.» ringhiò Emelie.

Strinse i pugni. Con tutta la forza che aveva ricacciò indietro il veleno, che gli pizzicava la punta delle dita; non voleva ferire Heste.

«Sì, è tutta colpa mia. Potrei usare la scusa della giovane età, dell’inesperienza, ma la verità è che semplicemente non avevo tenuto conto delle conseguenze delle mie azioni ed ero sicuro di riuscirci.»

«Perché?»

Lame invisibili si erano infilate dietro gli occhi e scavavano il cervello. Makse lo ignorò.

«Passarono gli anni. Io avevo altro da fare che seguire la crescita di Shebe, ora che Basilisa si era finalmente accorta che non ero solo un ragazzino indisponente.» sorrideva, mentre osservava Heste scuotere energicamente la testa, rosso in volto «Ma suppongo tu preferisca non conoscere i dettagli.»

A lunghe falcate li oltrepassò e colmò la distanza che lo separava dal T3 di Emelie, troppo debole per fermarlo o per urlargli di stare lontano. Per fortuna il sistema non riconobbe le impronte di Makse e non lo portò alla schermata delle telecamere. Il _trick_ di Abi era al sicuro.

Lo stesso doveva aver pensato anche Heste, perché sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi. Emelie si rannicchiò contro di lui, affondò la testa nell’incavo della sua spalla e respirò l’odore rassicurante della sua pelle. Heste lo strinse più forte e gli posò un bacio tra i capelli.

«Hai accesso al mio…?»

«Ho accesso a qualsiasi cosa qui dentro, tranne a questa stanza che non ha telecamere dentro e al sistema che mio figlio ha messo in atto per spiarmi.»

Heste espirò, soffocando a fatica una risata nervosa. Makse alzò la mano e digitò una parola chiave, poi esitò prima di premere invio.

«Aveva… una passione per le vecchie tecnologie. Gliel’aveva trasmessa uno degli insegnanti qui dentro, che le aveva regalato una vecchissima…» cercò la parola «…videocamera. Da allora registrava qualsiasi cosa, dai giochi dei bambini ai pasticci che combinava in cucina con Shebe.»

Odore di farina, di zucchero bruciato, di fragole che luccicavano in una ciotola di legno. Emelie cacciò giù un altro conato.

«Ho cancellato tutto. Tutto tranne questo, registrato la mattina prima del disastro. Non ho avuto il coraggio di eliminarlo e poi me ne sono dimenticato.»

Il suo tono di voce raccontava un’altra storia, così come il dito che tremava mentre premeva sul nome del video.

«Non chiedetemi niente.»

Tornò al suo posto, dietro di loro e contro il muro. Emelie provò per un attimo l’istinto di andare da lui, ma la stretta di Heste gli impediva di muoversi.

 

_«Sono davvero, veramente incinta. Ma avrebbe dovuto dirmelo che sarebbe stato così scomodo.»_

 

Video fuori fuoco, una chiazza rossa e una verde che si agitarono per poi rivelare la figura di una donna dai capelli rossicci lunghi fino alle ginocchia e una maglietta verde tesa sulla pancia gonfia che lasciava scoperte le gambe snelle. Era così vicina che si potevano contare le lentiggini sul naso piccolo e dritto.

Il cuore di Emelie fece un tuffo. Era lei, che stava sistemando la videocamera con le labbra arricchiate e gli occhi socchiusi per la concentrazione. Riconobbe la stanza alle sue spalle: ci aveva dormito tante volte, col profumo delle lenzuola pulite nelle narici e il sole che al mattino lo colpiva proprio agli occhi. Gli sfuggì un singhiozzo.

Era così vicina da poterla toccare, ma allo stesso tempo lontanissima, irraggiungibile, prigioniera di un attimo lontano in cui era ancora felice. Allungò la mano verso la proiezione, ma Issa si allontanò e si sedette a fatica sul letto, il ventre che le impediva i movimenti e i capelli che facevano del loro meglio per intrufolarsi ovunque. Doveva essersi appena sciolta la treccia, perché ricadevano sulle spalle in onde perfette. Dietro di lei il lenzuolo azzurro faceva una piccola collinetta, da cui spuntava un ciuffo di capelli nerissimi. Emelie smise di respirare.

 

_«No, ma è già tanto se Ma non mi ha ancora uccisa tre volte, non è così Hesti?»_

 

Heste sussultò.

 

_«Credo ti chiamerò Hesti. Non è un nome per una Santa Madre e non me lo approveranno mai, ma… beh, tu nella mia testa ti chiami Hesti perché stanotte non mi hai fatto dormire. E nemmeno la notte prima e quella prima ancora.»_

 

Ridacchiò, con gli occhi che brillavano. Coprì la bocca con una mano e sussurrò.

_«Sarà il nostro piccolo segreto.»_

 

La collinetta di lenzuola si agitò sul materasso. Basilisa allungò un braccio e scompigliò i capelli del bambino rannicchiato sotto le coperte.

 

_«Questo non glielo farò vedere se nasce maschio. Beh, se nasci maschio, Hesti, avrò un paio di altri problemi. Quindi non farlo, va bene? Perché ti voglio assolutamente con me, scherziamo? Non ti porto qui dentro per quasi un anno per lasciarti a tuo padre!»_

 

Scoppiò a ridere. Era il suono così vivo nella mente di Emelie, quello che lo rendeva felice tutti i giorni.

Heste, immobile, fissava una sconosciuta nel corpo della madre che gli parlava attraverso gli anni.

 

_«Ti voglio già troppo bene per lasciarti con lui, ti chiuderebbe in un ufficio e ti costringerebbe a studiare tutti i giorni, ti immagini? Non si diverte mai.»_

 

Arrossì e distolse lo sguardo dall’obiettivo.

 

_«Scemo. Ti prego, Hesti, sii una femminuccia, d’accordo?»_

_«Oggi te ne vai?»_

 

Basilisa si voltò verso il bambino che, ancora assonnato, sgusciò fuori dalle coperte e, coi capelli spettinati e una maglietta stropicciata addosso, strisciò fino al suo fianco. Una tristezza dolorosa velò i suoi occhi, sostituita subito dopo da un sorriso.

Emelie abbassò lo sguardo, lo fissò sulle proprie mani. Quel bambino aveva la sua faccia, i suoi capelli naturali, le sue espressioni, ma non era lui. La sua voce era insopportabile, gli faceva girare la testa. Voleva vomitare di nuovo, ma ormai non c’era più niente.

 

_«I grandi hanno i loro doveri. Tu mi raccomando non crescere mai. E stasera faremo una grande festa e ci saranno tutti. Ci divertiremo un sacco!»_

 

Nemmeno l’allegria forzata riusciva a coprire del tutto la tristezza della voce di Issa che, alla prospettiva di doversi rinchiudere nella cerchia interna scosse la testa e passò la mano tra i capelli. Emelie la osservò con la coda dell’occhio: aveva gli occhi lucidi.

 

_«Ma non vedrò più te? O la mia nuova migliore amica?»_

 

Shebe indicò la pancia di Basilisa. Heste si irrigidì di colpo, scosse la testa.

«No. Smettila.»

Alzò il braccio e il video si fermò. Il viso di Issa rimase immobilizzato in un sorriso triste, mentre la manina di Shebe si allungava verso la sua pancia.

«Perché ci stai facendo vedere questo?»

«Perché l’hai chiesto tu. Pensi che a me faccia piacere ricordarlo?»

«Non quanto a entrambi faccia piacere tormentarmi.» ringhiò Heste «È una punizione? Uno scherzo? Perché non è divertente.»

Aveva stretto i pugni e mollato la presa su Emelie per alzarsi in piedi senza smettere di fissare il padre.

«Tu hai chiesto la verità.»

«Oh, e questa sarebbe la tua giustificazione? Ti senti bene adesso?»

Emelie lanciò un’ultima occhiata al sorriso di Issa congelato nel tempo. Si massaggiò la nuca.

Makse fece un gesto con la mano e il video sparì del tutto.

Quel giorno, il giorno della festa d’addio di Issa, faceva più caldo del solito, ma nel pomeriggio aveva piovuto e tutti avevano aiutato a riportare in sala da pranzo sedie e tavoli già sistemati nel cortile. Issa ogni tanto si lamentava del mal di schiena, Shebe le diceva di mangiare di meno per far calare la pancia e lei rideva, gli scompigliava i capelli e gli dava baci sulla testa. Aveva registrato anche quello? Voleva rivederlo. Voleva riviverlo.

«Non pensare nemmeno per un secondo che io sia stato contento di-»

«Di cosa? Di dare a mia madre il permesso di torturarmi?»

«Smettila.» sussurrò Emelie, rivolto a entrambi «Non lo voglio più vedere. Ho chiesto di sapere perché ho ucciso tutti, non… questo.»

Heste lo guardò con gratitudine e tornò a sedersi sul letto. Heste era più importante di un video di qualcosa che non sarebbe mai più accaduto. Gli prese la mano e carezzò la pelle secca, i tendini tesi e le dita sottili. Aveva il respiro pesante.

«Non è colpa tua.» la sua voce ribolliva di furia a malapena trattenute «Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non è colpa tua.»

«Quel giorno avevamo organizzato la sua festa di addio, prima della Cerimonia, prima che si rinchiudesse per sempre là dentro. Eravamo tutti felici. Non so cosa ti sia passato per la testa, cosa volessi dimostrare.»

Persone che trascinavano Issa da tutte le parti, lontana da lui; spesso lei correva in bagno rifiutandosi di farsi seguire. Attorno a lui tutti ridevano, mentre si sentiva solo e beveva succo di frutta in un angolo. Ricordava l’idea, uno scherzo innocente per attirare di nuovo la sua attenzione. Dopotutto gli aveva sempre detto che non c’era da aver paura, no? Ormai era bravo a gestirlo, era bravissimo.

Sarebbero stati tutti male, era una punizione giusta per averlo ignorato, ma poi si sarebbero ripresi e sarebbe tornato tutto come prima. Issa sarebbe rimasta con lui perché avrebbe realizzato che non era ancora pronto a rimanere da solo lì dentro, senza di lei. Questo pensava mentre coraggiosamente si pungeva il dito con la spina di un fiore rosso e correva a far cadere un paio di gocce dentro a ogni caraffa, tranne a quelle dell’alcol perché gli era stato detto di non toccarle assolutamente. Nessuno gli prestò attenzione.

«Emelie?»

Senza rendersene conto si era rannicchiato su se stesso, aveva spinto via Heste e stava lottando per respirare senza che l’aria arrivasse ai polmoni, col petto che bruciava. Le dita formicolavano al ricordo dello sforzo, del veleno che gli scorreva nelle vene.

«Ho avvelenato tutti perché mi stavano ignorando. Doveva essere uno scherzo, doveva…»

«Sono morti tutti, uno dopo l’altro. Incluso…» si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso «Incluso mio padre. Basilisa, io, e gli altri due insegnanti che a loro volta stavano aspettando un bambino ci siamo salvati perché eravamo in bagno a bere alcol di nascosto.»

Quando finalmente Issa era tornata, con le guance rosse e il sorriso sulle labbra, e l’aveva preso in braccio, era troppo tardi. Colpi di tosse, l’odore del sangue, braccia che lo proteggevano dal disastro provocato da lui stesso. Dallo stomaco risalì acido che scorticò la gola e lo fece gemere di dolore.

«È tutta colpa mia. Gli orfani, i roghi, tutto… l’ho causato io. L’ho causato io perché volevo che lei stesse con me. Che non andasse via.» balbettò.

Heste lo fissava, immobile con gli occhi spalancati. Makse guardava un punto fisso sul pavimento e si tormentava le dita.

«Sono stato io, Heste.» pigolò «È colpa mia se tua madre…»

Il peso della colpa crollò sulle sue spalle, spinse via l’aria dai polmoni, gli schiacciò il petto e agitò le viscere. Se Issa era diventata così crudele, se Heste era stato torturato in quel modo per tutta la vita…

«Mi hai cancellato i ricordi perché…» lanciò un’occhiata speranzosa a Makse senza sapere bene cosa stesse cercando. Solidarietà? Comprensione?  Gli girava la testa, non aveva il coraggio di tornare a guardare Heste, gli bastava la pelle gelida sotto le dita.

«Avevi appena ucciso mio padre. La mia prima preoccupazione non era farti stare bene, ma nasconderti e proteggere lei da decisioni avventate per cui avrebbe provato rimorso per il resto della sua vita.»

Una coltellata in pieno petto avrebbe fatto meno male.

«Nei giorni seguenti successe di tutto: la Cerimonia, la nascita di Heste, la morte di sua madre che era malata da tempo. Nel mentre, io avevo sedici anni e un intero orfanotrofio sulle mie spalle, per quanto vuoto.  Poi arrivò un messaggio, perché il parto l’aveva lasciata troppo debole anche solo per alzarsi dal letto. Non perse tempo, non attese di essere in grado di dirmelo di persona.» sorrise e scosse la testa «Pensavo sarebbe rinsavita, prima o poi. Se le avessi permesso di uccidere il suo Shebe e poi se ne fosse pentita…»

«Non si può giustiziare nessuno prima dei sedici anni!» protestò Heste.

Makse rise.

«Vallo a dire a una Santa Madre in erba che sta sopravvivendo solo con la forza della disperazione. Ti aspetto.»

Heste si risedette sul materasso, in silenzio. La furia di sua madre non aveva bisogno di spiegazioni.

«Chiesi aiuto a uno dei due insegnanti. Anche lui era un _trickster_ e, fiutata l’aria che tirava, dopo avermi aiutato sparì nel nulla insieme alla compagna incinta. Gli feci cancellare ogni traccia dell’esistenza di Shebe ve Eda e lo rimpiazzai con, beh, lo sapete. Non ho più saputo niente di loro. Erano miei amici, adesso potrebbero essere in prigione o morti insieme al figlio e io non lo saprò mai.»

Tacque, immerso nei ricordi, e a Emelie rimase solo il rombo del sangue nelle orecchie.

«Impiegai una notte intera, e altri tre giorni a riprendermi. All’inizio pensavo di averti rotto, di avere spezzato la tua mente senza alcuna possibilità di tornare indietro. Non mangiavi, non dormivi, fissavi il muro e basta. Solo dopo mi resi conto che oltre ai ricordi di Basilisa ti avevo cancellato tutto il resto: eri un neonato nel corpo di un bambino. Dovetti insegnarti di nuovo tutto dall’inizio e anche così impiegasti più di due anni a riprendere a funzionare come un bambino normale. Quando finalmente Emelie ve Nil fu pronto a essere reintrodotto tra la gente normale, aveva appena imparato a camminare e si esprimeva ancora a gesti e versi senza senso. Col tempo le cose sono migliorate, ma immagino che tu ti renda conto di avere ancora problemi di memoria e un bisogno esagerato di dormire.»

Le guance di Emelie si fecero rosse per l’imbarazzo.

_Dovetti insegnarti di nuovo tutto dall’inizio._

«E prima che me ne accorgessi, mentre la rabbia di Basilisa lo cercava ancora in lungo e in largo, mi affezionai io a quell’ammasso di rabbia e prepotenza che era diventato Shebe. Improvvisamente, fui io a non volere che lo trovasse, a desiderare con tutte le mie forze che sopravvivesse, che si facesse una nuova vita nonostante quello che gli era successo. E guardate che fallimento.»

Heste accarezzò la nuca di Emelie per tranquillizzarlo. Aprì la bocca.

«No, tua madre non lo sa ancora. La sua memoria e quella di Emelie sono frutto di _trick_ diversi. Pochi giorni dopo la tua nascita, prima che sua madre morisse, uscì di nascosto e venne da me. Le diedi uno dei sonniferi che tenevamo nell’infermeria per i bambini che dovevano riprendersi dalla febbre, la addormentai e ripetei lo stesso procedimento. Non avevo mai avuto così tanta paura in vita mia, ma cos’altro potevo fare? Basilisa era un’adulta e io, dopo il disastro con Shebe, ero riuscito a perfezionare la tecnica, così al risveglio si sentì solo un po’ stordita e io diedi la colpa al parto.  Quando finalmente se ne andò rimasi a letto per una settimana.»

«Quindi lei non sapeva che tu…» mormorò Emelie.

«Mi hai mai sentito parlarne? Non gliel’ho mai detto, non mi sentivo a mio agio a farlo e lei non mi ha mai messo pressione per saperlo. Perché sai, non è sempre stata un mostro.»

Heste si lasciò sfuggire una risata e si guadagnò un’occhiataccia da parte del padre.

«Mia madre può anche non essere nata un mostro. Ma di sicuro con me lo è sempre stata e tu non sei da meno, nonostante stia tentando da quando siamo entrati qui di giustificare le tue azioni. Emelie, prendi le tue cose. Ce ne andiamo.»

«Cosa?»

«Ce ne andiamo.»

«Perché mi vuoi con te?»

Heste si ritrasse come se Emelie lo avesse colpito.

«Vieni con me. Per favore.»

Emelie provò ad alzarsi, ma riuscì solo a muovere la testa da Heste a Makse, confuso. Era esausto. Si massaggiò gli occhi: voleva solo dormire.

«Ora che sai cosa stai rischiando, non ti fermerò, anche se credimi lo vorrei.» lanciò un’occhiata ostile al figlio «E come potrei fermarti, adesso che hai lui con te. Farai quello che vuoi, come al solito.»

Emelie scivolò giù dal letto, con le gambe che lo reggevano a malapena. Il suo cervello era stato svuotato di ogni emozione, di ogni ricordo. Fissava la sua stanza ma non la riconosceva. Si vedeva dall’esterno raccattare vestiti sparsi qua e là senza sapere se gli sarebbero serviti. Il suo corpo incespicò verso il bagno e recuperò l’astuccio con i trucchi. Una matita blu cadde a terra ma non ebbe la forza di raccoglierla.

Si fermò, confuso e disorientato, davanti alla porta.

Heste e suo padre si scambiarono un ultimo sguardo ostile, senza dire nulla.


	21. Soli

Lo trascinò attraverso una nuvola indistinta di strade, case, suoni insopportabili e odori troppo forti che gli facevano pizzicare gli occhi.

Forse era persino svenuto, perché aveva chiuso gli occhi per un attimo e quando li aveva riaperti si era ritrovato sdraiato su un fianco circondato dal profumo di Heste. Con la mano non schiacciata dal proprio corpo tastò le lenzuola spiegazzate, il materasso morbido. Dita calde si posarono sulle proprie.

«Dormi.»

Una voce lontana, ovattata ma allo stesso tempo rassicurante. Emelie chiuse di nuovo gli occhi.

Si svegliò di soprassalto con la fronte madida di sudore gelido e il respiro spezzato. Mandò giù un groppo di saliva che sapeva di ruggine e si rannicchiò con la testa fra le ginocchia. Faceva freddo, i vestiti bagnati succhiavano via il calore dalla pelle; allungò un braccio e afferrò il lembo di un lenzuolo in cui poi si avvolse, le braccia indolenzite per lo sforzo.

Del sogno ricordava sprazzi indistinti, macchie di sangue che colavano giù per le pareti, urla assordanti di decine di persone, l’odore di Issa che si mescolava a quello di Heste. Carezze sulla testa fin troppo reali. Aveva davvero ucciso tutti. Se la città era ridotta in quello stato era solo colpa sua.

«Emelie?» una voce allarmata giunse da lontano.

Passi veloci e poi un peso sul materasso.

«Emelie?»

Una mano tra i capelli.

«Emelie?»

Un bacio sulla fronte, fresco contro la pelle bollente.

«Sei… ferito.» balbettò Emelie, indicò a fatica la fasciatura improvvisata che stringeva il polso di Heste.

«Non è nulla.» si abbassò la manica «Ho solo fatto in modo che il _trick_ non sparisca troppo presto.»

Non era la casa nuova, quindi. Era la stanza di Heste, gli occhi stanchi di Emelie riconobbero l’arredamento coperto da teli e il divano letto sfatto su cui aveva dormito. La stessa stanza in cui si erano baciati per la prima volta.

«Perché mi hai portato qui?» domandò, confuso «Tu dovresti-»

«Io dovrei cosa?»

Emelie sussultò.

«Se tu… È colpa mia.»

Perché non lo odiava? Emelie era l’unica causa della sua sofferenza, della sua malattia persino. Se solo l’avesse denunciato alla madre sarebbe finito tutto.

«Dammi a tua madre.» ripeté a voce alta «Così non starai più male.»

Emelie si trovò di scatto a guardare la parete. Il bruciore arrivò dopo: intenso, pulsante, caldo. La mano di Heste ancora sollevata.

«Non osare dirlo ancora. Non osare, Emelie.»

«Perché?» pigolò, mentre si massaggiava la guancia.

Heste gli afferrò il volto con violenza e lo tirò su, costringendolo in ginocchio sul materasso nonostante i muscoli che protestavano e il freddo che si impadronì di lui quando il lenzuolo scivolò a terra. Le macchie nere finalmente si diradarono si trovò di fronte al viso corrucciato di Heste, la sua fronte quasi contro la propria, le occhiaie profonde a malapena mascherate dal trucco. Da quanto non dormiva?

«Tu sei… la cosa più bella che mi sia mai capitata. Se avessi saputo tutto prima di conoscerti, se potessi tornare indietro, non ci penserei un attimo ad avvicinarmi a te e parlarti. Non cambierei nulla.» gli sorrise.

Era così bello.

«Io ero un bambino, tu pure. Ti stanno usando, ci stanno usando entrambi come scusa per giustificare un massacro che non hanno più idea di come fermare. Non gliene importa nulla della verità, di porre fine a questa follia…» si morse il labbro inferiore.

Emelie approfittò del momento per sollevare la testa e sfiorargli le labbra.

«Ma io farò in modo che finisca. Perché finirà, Emelie, te lo giuro. Li ammazzerò entrambi, e poi che bruci pure il mondo. Non mi importa.»  avvolse le braccia attorno al corpo di Emelie.

Era caldo, così caldo da perdercisi dentro e dimenticare tutto. Schiuse le labbra e gli accarezzò la lingua con la propria; doveva aver bevuto del caffè, perché il sapore gli pervase la bocca e cacciò via l’acido disgustoso che si portava dietro da ore.

«Ti amo.»

«Eh?»

«Non farmelo ripetere!» le guance di Heste si erano dipinte di porpora.

Aveva davvero capito bene? Emelie sbatté le palpebre, confuso e con la testa che girava.

«Ma ci conosciamo da pochissimo.»

Risposta sbagliata?

«Heste?»

Heste scoppiò a ridere. Premette il volto contro la spalla di Emelie, ma servì a poco per attutire il rumore.

«Heste?»

«Ti sembra che me ne importi qualcosa? Oh, per tutti i Virtuosi, sei… sei…» lo abbracciò forte «Ti amo, Emelie, ti…»

Emelie lo baciò di nuovo, il petto che minacciava di scoppiare e la testa leggera.

«Anche io.» gli rispose «Anche io ti amo Hes- Che hai da ridere?»

«Non ci conoscevamo da pochissimo?»

«Idiota!»

Lo spinse via, ma fu impossibile anche per lui trattenere le risate. Heste, ritrovato l’equilibrio, scivolò verso di lui ed Emelie lasciò che intrappolasse le sue gambe tra le proprie, che lo spingesse giù sul materasso e gli impedisse di muoversi stringendo nel pugno sinistro entrambi i polsi, sopra la testa. Emelie si abbandonò a quel tocco, alla mano libera di Heste che si intrufolava sotto la felpa e ai denti che gentili mordevano il collo.

«Ti voglio.» sussurrò, e di nuovo gli sfiorò la pelle sudata con le labbra ruvide. Senza difficoltà, Emelie liberò le gambe e con tallone diede un colpetto alla schiena di Heste per farselo cadere addosso. Gli girava la testa, aveva il volto in fiamme.

«Come si fa?»

«Non eri tu quello che aveva studiat-ahi!» gridò di dolore per il morso alla spalla «Quello lascia il segno!»

«E chi dovrebbe vederlo a parte me?»

Emelie sbuffò.

«Hai vinto.»

«Non hai risposto alla mia domanda. Non vorrei farti male e…»

«Cosa sai?»

La verità, la sua storia, Makse, la Santa Madre, tutto sembrava così lontano mentre guardava le guance di Heste colorarsi di tutte le sfumature del rosso e del viola. Teneva gli occhi spalancati e le labbra socchiuse, come se fosse sul punto di dirgli qualcosa ma non avesse il coraggio. Non aveva mai notato prima avesse ciglia così lunghe.

«Io… sai, la prima sera avevo preparato qualcosa.»

Si precipitò sul bordo del materasso e si sporse a cercare qualcosa sotto al letto. Emelie non resistette.

«Emelie?!»

«Che c’è, solo tu puoi toccarmi, adesso?» strinse la presa sulla natica un paio di volte «Era lì.»

«Ti stai proprio divertendo.» Heste sbuffò.

«Da morire.»

Trascinò su con sé una scatola di cartone non più lunga di un avambraccio.

«Sai, la prima sera, quando dovevamo…»

Almeno mezza dozzina di preservativi e tre bottigliette di lubrificante tutte di colori diversi. Doveva essergli costato tutto una fortuna; i più poveri se ne fregavano, ma gli abitanti della cerchia interna, quelli con il conto bello pieno, ci tenevano a non rischiare malattie imbarazzanti.

«Che hai da ridere?»

«Fammi capire una cosa… tu volevi approcciarmi facendo tutto l’esperto per poi mettermi davanti a questa scatola?»

«Possiamo non parlare di quella parte del mio piano, per favore?»

«Ma non c’erano altre scuse per rivolgermi la parola?»

«Che ne so! Non me ne venivano in mente.» Heste sfregò le guance paonazze, ma si stava sforzando per non ridere.

Emelie gli prese la scatola dalle mani e la rilegò a un angolo del letto.

«Facciamo che questa la usiamo dopo.»

Era così strano, trovarsi a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe a baciarlo, con l’erezione che premeva dolorosamente contro il suo ventre, quando solo poche ore prima era convinto che sarebbe stato meglio morire. Tutto era lontano, apparteneva a un’altra epoca, a ricordi che aveva vomitato nella tazza del cesso.

«Voglio dimenticare.» sussurrò all’orecchio di Heste, mentre gli tormentava il lobo con piccoli morsi.

Heste gli afferrò la mano e la guidò dall’altro lato della testa, dove i capelli stavano faticosamente ricrescendo.

«Dimentichiamo, allora. Ci siamo solo noi. Fuori è bruciato tutto.»

Quasi inalò l’odore del fumo che nella loro immaginazione sgusciava sotto le porte e tra le crepe del muro.

«Solo noi.»

Heste non oppose resistenza quando Emelie gli slacciò il primo bottone della camicia, poi il secondo, e cercò coi polpastrelli l’intrico di cicatrici. Fece saltare i bottoni rimanenti uno per uno, lungo lo sterno sporgente, sul ventre piatto guadagnandosi un brivido, attorno all’ombelico e fino all’orlo dei pantaloni. Docile, Heste lasciò che gliela sfilasse, senza incrociare il suo sguardo. Emelie gli prese il mento tra due dita e girò il volto.

«A te piace la mia faccia, a me piace il tuo corpo. Siamo pari.»

Braccia ossute lo strinsero forte, Heste che respirava a fatica infilò le mani sotto la felpa di Emelie. Sorrideva, con gli occhi lucidi.

La felpa finì in un angolo buio vicino alla porta. Emelie percorse con l’indice il solco al centro della schiena e scatenò un brivido violento in Heste gli che affondò le unghie nelle spalle. Due mani impazienti correvano a slacciargli il primo bottone dei pantaloni.

«Non riesci proprio ad aspettare, eh?»

«Ed è sbagliato?»

Sia i pantaloni che le mutande di Emelie caddero giù dal materasso in un unico, fluido movimento.

«Credo che nulla sia sbagliato.»

Lo baciò di nuovo, più intensamente questa volta, senza vergogna accarezzò la lingua di Heste con la propria, gli leccò le labbra e strappò via gli ultimi residui di caffè. Una goccia di saliva scivolò giù per il mento, seguita da molte altre.

Le mani di Heste, impazienti, si spostavano dalle ginocchia alle cosce, esitando a toccarlo come se avesse paura. Emelie infilò la mano oltre l’elastico delle mutande di Heste, che sussultò, interrompendo un respiro a metà.

«Non voglio che succeda come l’altra volta.» balbettò.

Emelie allungò il collo per baciarlo su un angolo delle labbra gonfie e umide.

«Se succede come l’altra volta vorrà dire che riproveremo ancora. E ancora. E ancora.»

Tirò verso di sé la scatola e prese uno degli involucri di plastica scura. Resistendo all’impulso di aprirlo con i denti, litigò con la superficie scivolosa.

«Perché stai tremando?» Heste gli carezzò una guancia.

La sua mano era bollente.

«Non sto tremando, è questo maledetto pacchettino che…» si arrese «Non lo so.»

Era la verità. Aveva perso il conto di quante volte aveva ripetuto lo stesso gesto, con partner di cui aveva persino dimenticato il volto, ma adesso le dita si rifiutavano di obbedirgli. Formicolavano, impazienti, si muovevano ora troppo veloce, ora troppo lente.

«Provo io.» lo sorprese Heste.

Dopo un movimento che Emelie temette avrebbe strappato il preservativo insieme all’involucro e persino buona parte della carta da parati della stanza, Heste gli rivolse un sorriso trionfante, seguito da uno sguardo confuso.

«E adesso?»

«Ma tu non avevi studiato?»

«Emelie.»

«Sì?»

Senza attendere una risposta, Emelie lo appoggiò sulla punta, e il fastidio sul viso di Heste fu rimpiazzato da un’espressione di pura sorpresa.

«Così.»

Aveva impiegato davvero più tempo del necessario per imparare a farlo, perso il conto di quanti erano finiti sul pavimento, o su un marciapiede, o semplicemente infilati al contrario. Fortunatamente questo scivolò senza intoppi al primo colpo. Emelie lo strinse delicatamente alla base.

«Come ti senti?»

«Bene, credo.»

Era così bello con le guance rosse.

«Guarda che è sempre il tuo cazzo, lì sotto. Non si è trasformato. Non ha nemmeno cambiato colore, anche se lo sembra.»

«Emelie!»

Emelie rise.

«Ora cerca di tenerlo così, va bene?»

«Come faccio?»

A malapena si zittì quando Emelie gli posò un dito sulle labbra.

«Stai fermo e guardami.»

Afferrò una bottiglietta a caso, felice che fosse solo un classico lubrificante trasparente e non uno di quelli dal sapore artificiale, dall’odore disgustoso e dal colore poco rassicurante.

«Sarà un po’ freddo.»

Poteva andare peggio, pensò mentre il liquido denso scivolava sull’indice e il medio della mano destra. Si sforzava di non guardare Heste, di non lasciarsi catturare dalle labbra umide, dalle guance arrossate, dal petto che si alzava e abbassava. Con la coda dell’occhio si soffermò sulla curva del collo, sulla clavicola che sporgeva, sul petto e sui capezzoli piccoli e scuri, inturgiditi dal freddo della stanza.

Poi chiuse gli occhi e infilò dentro prima un dito e poi l’altro. Era da un pezzo che non lo faceva, e il suo corpo in un primo momento oppose resistenza; poi capì che Emelie non si sarebbe arreso e a poco a poco si rilassò.

«Fa male?» la voce preoccupata di Heste.

Per tutti i Peccatori, bastava davvero solo la sua voce, adesso, per portarlo sull’orlo del baratro?

«No.» ansimò «Non fa male.»

Con le dita ancora appiccicose di lubrificante, accarezzò Heste partendo dalla punta, con movimenti circolari, senza che opponesse resistenza se non un lieve tremito.

Lo colse di sorpresa quando salì a cavalcioni su di lui e lentamente si abbassò. Si morse il labbro e trattenne il respiro, mentre Emelie lasciava al proprio corpo il tempo di abituarsi.

«Emelie, io…» due mani che gli afferravano il volto «Ti sto facendo male, non voglio farti male, io…»

«Non mi stai facendo male.»

Lo baciò sullo zigomo sporgente, poi sul collo.

«Non mi stai facendo male.»

Affondò le unghie nelle sue spalle.

«Non mi stai facendo male.»

«Devo fare qualcosa?» faticava a parlare, tra gemiti che ormai non si sforzava più di trattenere. Gocce di sudore caldo scendevano dalla fronte, scivolavano giù per le guance e poi lungo il collo.

«Stai fermo e rilassati.»

«Ma…»

Lo zittì con un bacio, incurante dei mugolii con cui si stava ribellando al silenzio forzato. Emelie si abbassò a poco a poco, concedendosi tutto il tempo per far passare il fastidio, incurante delle proteste di Heste che faticava a rimanere immobile e faceva vagare le mani ovunque.

«Come va?»

«…stretto?»

«Se vuoi mi stacco.»

«Non-!»

Con forse più forza di quanto aveva messo in conto, Heste lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse giù. Emelie sussultò e si lasciò sfuggire un mezzo urlo. Riprese a respirare quando il dolore si fu attenuato.

«Come stai? Ti ho fatto-?»

Emelie premette la mano sulle sue labbra, forte.

«No.» bisbigliò, perché parlare era troppo faticoso «Taci.»

Ritrovare il ritmo fu semplice; mosse il bacino lentamente, prima avanti e indietro, poi verso l’alto e verso il basso. Soffocò i gemiti sulla bocca di Heste, le cui mani continuavano a vagare senza sosta, nervose. Emelie gli accarezzò il collo con la punta della lingua, risalì al lobo dell’orecchio che morse, ricompensato da un gemito che lo fece sorridere.

«Così va bene?» le dita di Heste si strinsero attorno all’asta, più delicate di quanto Emelie avrebbe desiderato.

«Toccami. Di più.» affondò le unghie nelle spalle di Heste; non si aspettava obbedisse così in fretta.

Emelie, sconvolto da brividi di piacere che risalivano lungo la schiena, si spinse sempre più contro il petto bollente dell’altro.

I loro corpi che si muovevano all’unisono, le labbra si cercavano a vicenda senza che il trovarsi fosse mai abbastanza. Voleva sparire in quella bolla di calore, fondersi col corpo di Heste  e smettere di esistere come Emelie, come il corpo separato che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi, stare di nuovo al freddo.

«Ti...» ansimò Heste.

«Lo so. Anche io.»

L’orgasmo lo colse impreparato e lo lasciò senza fiato. Troppo presto, troppo poco. Voleva di più, ne voleva ancora. Adesso.

«Emelie…?»

Heste alzò la mano appiccicosa e sporca di bianco. Emelie gli rivolse un sorrisino malizioso.

«Siamo pari.»

«Dovrei…?»

«Non ti azzardare. Non adesso.» si aggrappò alla sua schiena e si godette le spinte violente e impazienti di Heste, che si presero tutto il piacere rmastogli in corpo, che gli sconvolsero per l’ultima volta la mente esausta e confusa.

Heste si morse il labbro, ma un gemito sfuggì comunque. Poi il suo corpo si rilassò, la testa abbandonata contro la spalla di Emelie e le braccia che gli cingevano i fianchi senza stringere. I solchi lasciati dalle sue unghie bruciavano piacevolmente.

Emelie lo baciò sulla tempia.

«Come ti senti?»

«Credo di dover essere io quello che-»

«Come ti senti?»

Heste si rintanò col viso nell’incavo del collo di Emelie.

«Bene.» stava sorridendo «Sto bene.»

Emelie affondò le dita tra i capelli sudati, rimase ad ascoltare il battito agitato del proprio cuore, in silenzio.

«Anche se sono un po’ scomodo.»

A malincuore, dovette sollevarsi e sedersi sul materasso. Le gambe gli fecero il favore di reggerlo per quella manciata di secondi.

«Che ci faccio adesso con questo?»

«Chiudilo con un nodo e gettalo via.»

Sforzandosi con tutte le sue forze dallo scoppiargli a ridere in faccia dopo aver visto quell’espressione sorpresa e perplessa, lo tolse d’impiccio e gli mostrò come fare.

«Poi ricordiamoci di buttarlo via.»

Stettero in silenzio, sdraiati l’uno al fianco dell’altro, senza che nessuno dei due sentisse il bisogno di parlare. Un centimetro alla volta le loro mani si avvicinarono, le dita si intrecciarono e si strinsero. Heste col pollice gli accarezzava il polso. Emelie sarebbe rimasto ore ad ascoltare il ritmo sempre più regolare del suo respiro.

Per la prima volta in vita sua, sentiva di essere davvero a casa, lì tra le lenzuola spiegazzate e l’odore ben poco piacevole che si era accumulato nella stanza chiusa.

 

Aprì gli occhi e sbadigliò. Si era addormentato.

Non si sentiva più così stanco, al contrario una pace che mai aveva provato prima si era impadronita di lui. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi, solo di chiudere di nuovo gli occhi e godersi il momento. Heste l’aveva coperto con un lenzuolo, sotto cui si era formato un piacevole tepore.

Mosse la mano e la trovò stretta a quella di Heste. Emelie riaprì gli occhi: stava dormendo sdraiato su un fianco, col volto affondato nel cuscino e la scatoletta di pillole abbandonata poco più in là. Il suo respiro era regolare, solo di tanto in tanto si agitava e gli occhi impazzivano dieto le palpebre. Stringeva la mano di Emelie come se cercasse un appiglio per non cadere giù da un palazzo di dieci piani.

«Sono qui.» si avvicinò piano, avvolgendo le braccia attorno al suo corpo.

Posò un bacio sulla fonte umida, poi sull’attaccatura dei capelli e infine alla base del naso, tra le sopracciglia. Heste mugolò, un misto di frustrazione e disperazione che gli fece male al petto. Si sentiva peggio per lui, per quegli incubi su cui non aveva potere, piuttosto che per la verità che Makse gli aveva sputato in faccia senza alcun ritegno.

Il senso di colpa tornò a pizzicargli la gola, ma solo perché Heste era stato una vittima innocente delle sue azioni. Emelie ricordava, ma allo stesso tempo era come vedere un’altra persona, un altro bambino, pungersi il dito e avvelenare tutti.

 _Non è colpa tua_ gli aveva detto Heste, ma davvero le cose stavano così? Oppure stava solo cercando di consolarlo e allo stesso tempo ingannare se stesso perché non aveva la forza di rimanere ancora una volta solo?

Passò la mano tra i suoi capelli, attento a non tirare i nodi. Perché avrebbe voluto stare con lui, se no? Emelie e Shebe erano entrambi dei disastri, due persone che avrebbero fatto meglio a non esistere.

«Ripetilo e ti butto giù dal letto.» biascicò Heste.

«Eh?»

«Stavi parlando ad alta voce.»

Se il pavimento si fosse aperto e lo avesse inglobato gli avrebbe fatto un enorme favore.

«Ti ho svegliato?»

«No. E comunque non cambiare discorso.»

Si stropicciò gli occhi, spostò dietro l’orecchio una ciocca di capelli che gli copriva un lato del viso. Strinse le dita, deciso a non lasciarlo andare.

«Qualsiasi cosa sia successa, non è colpa tua.»

«Perché me lo-»

«Eri un bambino. Un bambino con un potere che nessuno dovrebbe possedere. Avevi paura e hai fatto l’unica cosa che ritenevi fosse giusta.»

Gli accarezzò una guancia.

«Come preferisci che ti chiami? Ho dato per scontato che fosse Emelie, ma… Non so se-»

«Emelie va benissimo.» chissà cosa era passato per la testa di Makse quando gli aveva dato quel nome «Tu mi hai sempre chiamato così.»

«Emelie.» fece scorrere il polpastrello sulla sua fronte, sulla guancia e sul collo.

Emelie rabbrividì.

«Hai dormito molto?»

Heste sorrise.

«Un paio d’ore, come al solito.»

«Mi dispiace.»

«Non è colpa tua.»

«Ma…»

Heste lo baciò prima che finisse la frase.

«No. Non osare ripeterlo.» gli pizzicò il braccio.

«E… Emelie?»

«Che c’è?»

«È meglio se ci facciamo una doccia.»

 

Poco dopo Emelie scoprì che Heste nella doccia ci si perdeva. Fece in tempo ad asciugarsi, vestirsi con una maglietta lunga e un paio di pantaloni grigi che si appiccicarono alla pelle per l’umidità e persino a truccarsi prima che Heste decidesse di averne avuto abbastanza dell’acqua calda. Per allora, l’intero bagno si era riempito di vapore caldo che gli impediva di vedere a più di un palmo di distanza.

«Sei ancora lì?»

«Perché?»

«Pensavo di averti perso nella nebbia.»

«Spiritoso.»

Si rivestì in fretta; era evidente che non gli piacesse essere guardato ed Emelie si concentrò sul mascara blu elettrico che non doveva assolutamente sbavare.

«Dovresti farlo di nuovo?»

«Cosa?»

«Truccarmi come hai fatto l’altra volta.»

«Ma se stavi malissimo!»

«Complimenti per la delicatezza.» fece il broncio, ma i suoi occhi ridevano.

Emelie lo baciò su un angolo delle labbra e gli lasciò un segno nero che Heste notò ma non ebbe fretta di togliere.

«Hai fame?»

Per colpa della nausea Emelie si era dimenticato della funzione primaria del suo stomaco, che adesso gorgogliava senza sosta. Heste rise.

«Questo era un sì?» passò la mano tra i capelli ancora umidi «Andiamo?»

 


	22. Pizzicore

Rabbrividendo per il freddo che lo accolse appena usciti dal bagno, Emelie seguì Heste in cucina.

«Ho comprato qualcosa mentre dormivi, ormai sarà freddo.»

«Non importa.»

Il bollitore ancora ammaccato gli lanciava occhiatacce dal piano della cucina. Il _qualcosa_ che Heste aveva comprato era un vassoio coperto da una cupola di vetro, ricolmo di quello che sembrava spezzatino accompagnato da riso. Nulla a che vedere con la carne insapore che servivano all’orfanotrofio, o il cibo fritto in olio vecchio di tre giorni. Quando, con i morsi della fame a tormentarlo, tolse la cupola, inalò il profumo di carne fresca e spezie pungenti che non aveva mai sentito prima.

«Dove l’hai trovata tutta questa roba?»

Heste gli passò un cucchiaio.

«A casa.»

Emelie si fermò con la posata di metallo a mezz’aria.

«Sei tornato là dentro? E se non ti avessero fatto uscire?»

«Sono stato lontano dall’edificio principale per non attirare l’attenzione di mia madre. Ho dovuto lasciare là Fragola, speravo di passarla a prendere, ma…»

«Sei preoccupato per lei?»

Heste appoggiò il mento sulle mani.

«No. Tutti adorano quel cane, è l’unico animale che molti abbiano mai visto nella loro vita. Izabi la tratta come se fosse sua figlia. Ma mi manca. È stata con me tutto il tempo quando…» scosse la testa «Non importa. Inizia pure a mangiare.»

Emelie non se lo fece ripetere due volte e buttò giù metà porzione senza nemmeno sentire il sapore. Affamato com’era, avrebbe ingoiato senza fiatare anche il cibo dell’orfanotrofio che asciugava la saliva e si aggrappava al palato. Heste gli sorrideva, mentre giocava col cucchiaio e ogni tanto metteva in bocca qualcosa. Aveva ancora le occhiaie ma sembrava più sereno, più rilassato.

«Hai le guance rosse.»

«Non è vero! E comunque anche tu.»

Era una bugia, il viso di Heste era pallido come al solito, persino le lentiggini erano ben evidenti. Emelie si sentì all’improvviso osservato, sempre più a disagio a mano a mano che il sorriso dell’altro si allargava.

«Che c’è?»

Heste salì in ginocchio sulla sedia e si sporse sul tavolo. Spostò il vassoio.

«Voglio farlo di nuovo. E di nuovo, e poi un’altra volta ancora.»

Emelie soffocò una risata col dorso della mano.

«Come se ne fossi capace. Pretendi troppo dalle prime volte.»

«Ma io non sono vecchio come te, signor ventidue.»

«Va bene. Va bene. L’hai voluto tu.» Emelie sbatté il palmo della mano sul tavolo «Fammi vedere cosa sai fare, verginello.»

 

A sua discolpa, la seconda volta Heste se la cavò molto meglio della prima.

Lo sollevò senza difficoltà e lo mise a sedere sul piano della cucina, tenendo ben salde le cosce affinché non si tirasse indietro. Apprese le basi, aveva riacquistato quella sicurezza unita al pizzico di crudeltà che aveva dimostrato qualche giorno prima. Osò di più, affondò le unghie nei fianchi di Emelie, gli afferrò i capelli e tirò indietro la testa per alternare baci gentili e morsi che gli strappavano gemiti di dolore e piacere insieme. Fu lui questa volta a dettare il ritmo e ogni tentativo di Emelie di intervenire fu messo a tacere con un pizzico sulla gamba e una risatina soffocata contro la sua spalla.

«Ti odio.»

«Quindi vuoi che smetta?»

Emelie grugnì per la frustrazione, prima che una spinta più profonda delle altre gli togliesse il respiro.

La terza volta si ritrovò con il petto di Heste premuto contro la sua schiena, che si alzava e si abbassava col ritmo irregolare del respiro che gli scaldava l’orecchio. Emelie strinse il pugno nel vuoto, perché non c’era nulla a cui aggrapparsi se non la mano dell’altro che invece di venire in suo soccorso gli bloccò il polso e lo spinse ancora di più contro il piano del tavolo.

«Emelie?»

«Mh?»

Heste si abbandonò con la fronte tra le sue scapole, si prese qualche secondo per respirare profondamente.

«Non credo di farcela.»

«Che ti avevo detto?»

«Hai vinto.» mugugnò Heste.

«Esperienza batte età, non faccio io le regol-ahi!»

Ci stava prendendo troppo gusto a pizzicarlo. Ed era meglio che non sapesse che Emelie stava per arrendersi a sua volta.

Le gambe lo ressero a malapena quando Heste si staccò da lui e il freddo gelò il sudore sulla schiena. Tirò su i pantaloni e infilò di nuovo la felpa; Heste, che non si era mai svestito, si stava mordicchiando una ciocca di capelli.

«Ho bisogno di lavarmi un’altra volta.»

A giudicare da quanto appiccicose erano le sue guance, pure il trucco era un disastro.

 

Dopo la doccia tornò in camera, dove Heste stava giocherellando con uno spago che tirava e rigirava tra le dita. Assorto nella sua attività, non si accorse dell’ingresso di Emelie con un asciugamano in testa. Aveva persino ripreso a succhiare ciocche di capelli. Emelie si sedette sul letto.

«Che c’è?» gli scostò i capelli dal volto.

«Ne vuoi parlare?»

Gettò l’asciugamano in un angolo della stanza, guadagnandosi un’alzata di sopracciglio da parte di Heste.

«Parlare di cosa?»

«Quel che è successo.»

«Che abbiamo fatto sesso?»

«Idiota!»

Heste lo spinse via, ma stava lottando per trattenere una risata.

Emelie non voleva pensarci; preferiva che tutto restasse lontano, ricordi sfocati di una persona che non era più lui. La bolla di pace che avevano creato, in cui avevano potuto scherzare sulle parti più dolorose senza che una lama invisibile affondasse nello stomaco, si stava sfaldando. Emelie, no, Shebe, aveva ventidue anni di cui parecchi trascorsi a imparare di nuovo a sopravvivere.

La testa gli ricordava con fitte dolorose che qualcuno aveva osato entrargli nella mente e spazzare via tutto. Non per proteggerlo, ma per non far soffrire troppo un’altra persona nel caso avesse agito spinta dalla furia.

Issa, il volto sorridente dei suoi ricordi, sostituito dalla donna piena di odio che pur di ucciderlo stava tenendo in ostaggio il proprio figlio. Avrebbe potuto lasciarlo al padre, sarebbe stato meglio per lui, ma si era rifiutata. E il padre le aveva permesso di farlo ben sapendo quale fosse il prezzo da pagare.

Tutto aveva senso ora, dalla libertà di cui aveva goduto, sempre associata al senso di colpa, il continuo perdono nonostante gli eccessi di rabbia e le porte sbattute, purché non andasse a cercare amicizia dagli altri bambini che infestavano i corridoi. La gelosia insensata quando era stato chiaro che la storia con Jeze sarebbe andata avanti più di una settimana, la pressione perché lo lasciasse pur non avendolo mai visto, la rabbia esplosa in…

«Emelie? Stai bene?»

«No. Non credo.»

Le braccia di Heste avvolte attorno ai suoi fianchi, il mento appuntito sulla spalla, il calore che lo tranquillizzava.

«Sono qui.»

«Lo odio.»

«Chi?»

«Tuo padre.»

Le punte delle dita formicolavano sebbene la pelle fosse la solita, solo un po’ rugosa a causa dell’acqua calda. Se Makse fosse stato lì, l’avrebbe ucciso.

Anzi, l’avrebbe costretto a implorarlo di essere ucciso pur di smetterla di soffrire. L’avrebbe accontentato mentre rantolava sul pavimento incapace di parlare. Il veleno l’avrebbe bruciato dall’interno, gli avrebbe gonfiato la gola e raggrumato il sangue nelle vene.

«Facciamolo, Emelie.» il dito di Heste carezzò il dorso della sua mano.

«Lo senti?»

«Sento pizzicare.»

«Non hai paura.»

«No.» lo baciò sul collo «Ti amo, non ho paura.»

«Ma potrei ucciderti.»

Come il cane, come i sacerdoti, come tutti quei bambini.

«Se tu lo facessi davvero, vorrebbe dire che me lo sono meritato.»

«Non credo che meriteresti nulla del genere.» gli strinse la mano «E questo è il motivo per cui…»

Non avrebbe dovuto suonare così giusto. Dopo aver scoperto la verità, l’ultima cosa che Emelie avrebbe dovuto desiderare era aggiungere il peso di altri morti alla propria coscienza.

«È diverso.» Heste, come se gli avesse letto i pensieri, strinse il pugno «I bambini erano innocenti, ma loro non lo sono.»

Makse, la Santa Madre, il loro piano malato.

«Facciamolo.» ripeté Heste, con il dito arrossato dove gli aveva sfiorato «Durante la Cerimonia, entrambi nello stesso luogo.»

La sua voce, un bisbiglio seducente a malapena percettibile, fece risalire brividi lungo la schiena di Emelie.

«È il solo modo che abbiamo per fermarli?»

Non voleva essere una domanda.

«Se non lo facciamo non si fermerà mai.»

«Mai.»

«So cosa stai provando.»

«Davvero?»

Heste gli rivolse un sorriso triste.

«Colpa mia, non te ne ho mai parlato.»

Si sedette a gambe incrociate sul materasso e fece cenno di raggiungerlo. Emelie appoggiò la testa sulla sua gamba.

«Quando pensavo che mia madre avesse insistito per farmi diventare Giudice solo per donarmi una vita migliore, ne ero davvero convinto. Quando mi ammalavo, quando passato quei terribili periodi in cui avrei preferito non esistere…» distolse lo sguardo, perso nei ricordi.

Emelie lo trascinò indietro con un bacio sulle punte delle dita e il velo opaco si sollevò dai suoi occhi.

«Lei era sempre con me. Non so come facesse, con tutti i suoi impegni, ma i periodi in cui sono rimasto del tutto solo si contano sulle dita di una mano. La maggior parte delle volte se ne stava fuori dalla porta, ma c’era sempre. Mi portava da mangiare, mi tagliava i capelli, mi manovrava come una bambola quando decideva che era ora di darmi una ripulita.» distolse lo sguardo, rosso per l’imbarazzo «Ero quasi svenuto, ma ricordo ancora il suo urlo quando ha visto che… Il sangue sul pavimento… È stato il suono peggiore che io abbia mai sentito.»

Heste si riscosse, tirò su col naso.

«Ma non c’entra adesso, non cambia il fatto che lei e mio padre abbiano compiuto la scelta consapevole di rovinare la vita a entrambi. Nessun gesto gentile cancellerà mai quello che ci hanno inflitto. Devono morire.»

«Devono morire.» ripeté Emelie.

Ogni pietà che ancora provava per Makse era sparita; buttò giù la saliva e con uno sforzo più grande di quello che pensava ricacciò indietro il veleno.

«Mi fanno schifo. Li odio.»

Per come l’avevano ridotto, ma soprattutto per aver tormentato Heste tutta la vita.

Non solo loro.

Tutti coloro che avevano permesso accadesse: insegnanti, Sacerdoti, Sacerdotesse. Le persone chiamate Editha e Izabi, che lui non aveva mai visto ma che avrebbero portato avanti il piano della Santa Madre se ne avessero avuto la possibilità.

«Heste.» Emelie sussultò «Tuo padre ha l’invito. Senza di lui non posso venire alla Cerimonia.»

«Vieni con me.»

«No. Tua madre pensa che ci siamo visti solo una volta. Io… devo tornare all’orfanotrofio.»

«Non ti lascio andare là.»

«Andrà tutto bene.»

Un’ondata di coraggio l’aveva investito. Non aveva più nulla da perdere in quel luogo: Makse non l’avrebbe consegnato alla Santa Madre, non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di compromettersi. Con un tumulto di nausea a malapena soffocato, Emelie realizzò che avrebbe preferito la morte del proprio figlio alla sua.

«Vieni con me ora?» gli chiese Heste.

«Dove?»

«Devo vedere Abi per una cosa. Puoi restare qui, se vuoi.» aggiunse infine, riluttante.

«No, non voglio restare qui da solo.»

Gli vibrò il polso, Heste lanciò un’occhiata alla spia luminosa che si era accesa.

«Chi è?» c’era una punta di nervosismo nella sua voce.

«Tuo padre.»

Heste strinse i pugni e roteò gli occhi.

«Cosa dice?»

Titubante, Emelie aprì il messaggio, il più recente di una sfilza infinita e mai aperta. Questa volta non c’era l’urgenza di quelli vecchi, la preoccupazione ossessiva di sapere dove Emelie fosse, come stesse, quando sarebbe tornato. Emelie provò schifo per la propria debolezza quando il dolore per quella inaspettata freddezza gli punzecchiò lo stomaco.

«La Cerimonia è spostata a domani sera. Secondo te è per-?»

«Non c’è bisogno che tu venga. Preferirei saperti al sicuro.»

«Non ti lascio solo.»

Heste parve lottare con se stesso; aggrottò le sopracciglia, si mordicchiò il labbro, ma alla fine annuì. Emelie sospirò di sollievo.

Shebe sentì una felicità improvvisa al pensiero di rivedere Issa, ma venne subito relegato in un angolo del cervello e soffocato dall’odio che Emelie provava per quella donna. Voleva vederla, sì, ma a contorcersi sotto l’effetto del suo veleno, a sputare sangue e bile finché il suo corpo non ne fosse stato svuotato, finché non avesse visto i capelli galleggiare in una pozza rossa che puzzava di ferro.

«Emelie?» Heste gli prese la mano «Che ti succede?»

«È strano.»

«Cosa è strano?»

«Ho sparso prove per condannare persone innocenti, ho ucciso dei sacerdoti, Shebe ha avvelenato tutti quei bambini e io mi sento in colpa, così tanto che vorrei morire anche io. Ma quando penso a Ma- a tuo padre, alla Santa Madre, a come vorrei che morissero… mi sento bene. Sarei felice di farlo, di godermi la loro sofferenza. Sono esseri umani anche loro, qual è la differenza?»

«Emelie.» Heste gli si parò davanti e gli prese il volto tra le mani, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi «Loro se lo meritano. È questa la differenza. Hanno perso il diritto alla tua pietà nel momento stesso in cui hanno preso la decisione di rovinare la nostra vita. Si meritano di soffrire e morire, insieme a tutti coloro che li sostengono.»

Appoggiò la fronte alla sua.

«Non sentirti in colpa. Non se lo meritano.»

Emelie annuì. Era tutto così facile, quando Heste parlava con quel tono dolce ma allo stesso tempo deciso, che non lasciava spazio a dubbi. L’esitazione cessò, ogni resistenza scomparve: era giusto che morissero. Era giusto che soffrissero prima di morire.

«No, non se lo meritano.» ripeté.

Si riscosse, ricacciò indietro il pizzicore alle dita, si accorse solo all’ultimo di Heste che si avventava sulle sue labbra e lo spingeva sul materasso.


	23. Dubbi

Uscirono in ritardo, e il tragitto fu più lungo del previsto.

Heste lo trascinò per vicoli deserti e in mezzo a case dalle finestre sbarrate. A intervalli regolari si guardava attorno e gli faceva segno di tacere. Solo quando furono finalmente nelle vicinanze della casa si permise di parlare.

«Dovevo essere sicuro che non ci stesse seguendo nessuno.»

«Non ci hai nascosti?»

«Sì, ma se qualcuno mi dovesse cercare o seguire di proposito il mio _trick_ non servirebbe a nulla. Sarebbe impossibile passare inosservati.»

Si era truccato di nuovo, ogni traccia di stanchezza scomparsa sotto uno spesso strato di correttore. Ogni tanto sollevava la mano e la bloccava a mezz’aria, appena in tempo per evitare di strofinarsi gli occhi.

«Hai paura che qualcuno possa…?»

«Mia madre l’ha espressamente proibito, ma non si sa mai, dopo quel che è successo.»

Izabi e la strage della sua famiglia. Se ne era quasi dimenticato, ma adesso il fastidio alla base del collo si rifaceva sentire. C’era qualcosa che non quadrava in quella storia, ma se Heste gli avesse chiesto di spiegarglielo non avrebbe saputo dargli una risposta, quindi rimase in silenzio. Chissà se qualche voce fosse già arrivata a Sari. Doveva tornare anche per lei, provava il bisogno impellente di sapere come se la stesse cavando, ma più di tutto voleva farle capire che non l’aveva abbandonata. Sarebbe stata la prima a fuggire da quel posto.

«Perché devi vedere Abi?»

Heste aprì la porta, si fermò qualche secondo in silenzio ad ascoltare; da dentro non proveniva alcun suono e la casa era buia.

Lo spinse dentro, ed Emelie si ritrovò suo malgrado a rabbrividire per la pressione della sua mano sulla schiena.

«Stai bene?»

«Sto benissimo.» la fretta con cui aveva risposto si meritò uno sguardo confuso da parte di Heste, che però non indagò oltre e senza pensarci sollevò la levetta dell’interruttore in corridoio. La luce si accese.

«Gli ho chiesto un favore, tempo fa, molto pericoloso. Se dovessero scoprirlo nulla lo salverebbe. Quindi gli ho dato la possibilità di rifiutare, ma spero non l’abbia fatto.»

Era difficile immaginare Abegei accettare di collaborare a qualcosa che l’avrebbe esposto al pericolo, ma dopotutto ne aveva già combinate tante, persino riprogrammare un T2 perché mostrasse una identità falsa. Emelie faticava a pensare a qualcosa di più rischioso.

«Cosa?»

«Di infilarsi nel sistema di sicurezza della cerchia interna. Controllare le telecamere, aprire le porte, cose così.»

«No aspetta, cosa gli hai chiesto?»

«L’ho aiutato lasciandogli un cancello aperto, metaforicamente.»

«Torna indietro un attimo, cosa?»

«Te l’ho detto che sarebbe stato rischioso.»

Heste gli prese la mano e lo trascinò in cucina. Emelie si sedette sul tavolo e gli impedì di allontanarsi afferrandogli un lembo della camicia; lo costrinse a sedersi di fianco a lui.

«C’è rischioso e poi c’è… questo. Cosa succederebbe se lo scoprissero?»

«Non succederà perché guarda un po’ sua madre ha avuto la fantastica idea di eliminare uno per uno tutti i _trickster_ dalle posizioni di potere e quelli che ancora ci sono si guardano bene dall’esporsi. Non faccio le cose a caso.»

Per poco Emelie non urlò, e persino Heste ebbe un piccolo sussurro e d’istinto spinse Emelie dietro di sé.

Abi era rintanato in un angolo, seminascosto dalla sua valigia e dalla mole di cavi e cubi in plastica che si portava sempre dietro. Lo schermo era spento, perché invece di premere sui tasti stava torturando un cavo bruciacchiato con un paio di pinze.

«Quando sei arrivato?»

«Sono sempre stato qui. Siete stati voi fin dall’inizio a prendere di mira solo quel tavolo.»

Era vero, non erano stati molto attenti e la sola luce del corridoio relegava l’intera cucina a una penombra appena navigabile, ma la presenza di Abi gli era completamente sfuggita.

Senza ben capire quanto fosse stato inquietante, Abegei tornò al suo lavoro. Ora che l’avevano scoperto, non si faceva remore a imprecare sottovoce quando il cavo non si comportava come voleva lui. Prima stava lavorando quasi al buio, e anche adesso che Emelie aveva acceso la luce non sembrava intenzionato a usare la vista più del necessario.

Quel giorno aveva optato per una striscia nera che scendeva dalla fronte e andava a interrompersi alla base del collo. Aveva i capelli puliti e le guance più piene. Emelie socchiuse gli occhi: che avesse anche preso peso? Difficile dirlo, con addosso quella camicia blu elettrico a coprirlo fino alle ginocchia; gli stivali neri pensavano a nascondere il resto. Era tutto spuntato dall’armadio di Jezebei, senza dubbio.

Emelie si morse il labbro e costrinse l’accenno di fastidio a tornare da dove era venuto. Aveva ben altri problemi a cui pensare, e nessuno includeva preoccuparsi di dove al suo ex piacesse infilarlo.

«Nulla, irrecuperabile.»

Abi gettò via sia il cavo che le pinze dal manico consunto.

«Cosa stavi facendo?»

Heste, interessato, si accovacciò al suo fianco. Emelie rimase sul tavolo.

«Niente, speravo che eliminare la parte bruciata bastasse, ma nulla, è proprio andato. Non è una gran perdita, ma prima o poi si romperanno tut- non importa.» scosse la testa «Stavamo dicendo?»

Premette un tasto e accese il suo aggeggio.

«Ci sono voluti giorni, ma alla fine…»

Lo schermo si illuminò, i due vennero investiti dalla luce bianca e violenta.

«Con l’orfanotrofio però non ci sei riuscito.»

Abi alzò un sopracciglio.

«A fare cosa?»

Emelie si stiracchiò per nascondere la soddisfazione che provava nel metterlo in difficoltà.

«Le telecamere intendo. Hai manipolato quella schedina ma non sei stato capace di accedere direttamente al sistema dal tuo… coso.»

Abi si morse il labbro. Nei suoi occhi socchiusi c’era l’impellente desiderio di evitare la domanda, ma ormai aveva attirato anche l’attenzione di Heste.

«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che modificare il segnale per dirigerlo verso il mio computer sarebbe stato rischioso?» biascicò «Ecco, non era vero. Non del tutto.»

Incrociò le braccia e lanciò un’occhiata supplicante a entrambi.

«Devo proprio?»

Heste alzò le spalle.

«Ormai.»

«Non ho capito come fare, va bene? C’era qualcosa a bloccarlo. Fai conto di essere in una stanza buia a cercare un interruttore della luce che non c’è o se c’è è sul soffitto e tu non hai una scala. Più o meno la stessa cosa.»

Le sue guance si erano colorate di rosso. Heste stava guardando il soffitto e si grattava il mento.

«Un _trick_.»

Makse aveva fatto loro capire che tra il personale dell’orfanotrofio c’era un _trickster_ , il quale l’aveva aiutato a nascondere la scheda di Sheba dietro a un muro invalicabile.

«La Glisa ha scelto stupidamente di non servirsi dell’aiuto di _trickster_ , quindi non noterebbero mai che qualcuno ha ravanato tra i documenti segreti dell’orfanotrofio, ma…» Abi scrollò le spalle «Possiamo tornare all’argomento originario, per favore? Grazie.»

Heste lasciò correre, ma l’occhiata che lanciò a Emelie era quella di qualcuno che ci avrebbe pensato su ancora parecchio.

«La notizia importante del giorno è che adesso abbiamo accesso alle telecamere della cerchia interna, non importa a nessuno?»

«Certo che ci importa, Abi.» Heste fece cenno a Emelie di avvicinarsi «Tu non hai mai visto come è fatta la zona, vero?»

A dire la verità non se ne era mai interessato. Erano mura dietro cui si intravedevano palazzi altissimi, mostri di vetro e ferro illuminati giorno e notte, il simbolo della croce e della striscia rossa in diagonale a ricordare alla gente dove stesse il potere. Dal piano più alto dell’edificio più imponente, la Santa Madre si mostrava poche volte l’anno e il resto del tempo decideva il destino della città.

Santa Madre, Sacerdotesse, figlie del Solstizio… erano solo nomi senza volto, una maschera bianca, una voce distorta dietro un microfono. Ma se la città era sprofondata in quell’orrore la colpa era soltanto loro, di quelle entità astratte, di una donna minuta con una treccia lunghissima che sorrideva sulla sua moto ma di nascosto alimentava un mercato di odio e morte. La stessa donna che Shebe, dentro di lui, scalpitava per riabbracciare.

Heste gli prese la mano ed Emelie gliela strinse, pieno di gratitudine. Abi notò il gesto ma non disse nulla.

Usava le frecce sulla tastiera per spostarsi di telecamera in telecamera, beveva ogni dettaglio delle strade, delle persone. Anche per lui era la prima volta, sul polso nudo si era alzata la pelle d’oca.

In un primo momento nulla sembrò troppo diverso dalla zona centrale: strade pulite, persone ben vestite in varie sfumature di nero che si fermavano a parlare tra loro, serie e composte, senza gesticolare. Altri procedevano a passo lento, uscivano dalle inquadrature con le loro cartelle di pelle strette al petto e lo sguardo basso. Un bambino infagottato in una mantellina grigia sfuggì dalla presa della madre e corse verso una vetrina. Oltre il vetro, dolci di ogni forma e colore che il piccolo mangiava con gli occhi. Abi si era sporto dalla sedia ed Emelie non sapeva se fosse più interessato alla scena in sé o alle caramelle che scintillavano sotto i faretti.

Ecco cosa c’era di diverso: le zone più esterne della città erano punteggiate di lampioni che combattevano contro il buio e gente che non usciva dalle strade illuminate ma comunque sempre in una leggera penombra. Intrufolarsi in vicoli dove era preferibile affidarsi al naso piuttosto che agli occhi era la norma per la gente comune. Ma lì, nel cuore di Nonia, non c’era un angolo buio. Lampioni e faretti illuminavano di luce bianca ogni angolo, ogni stradina, l’interno di tutti i negozi. Emelie incrociò lo sguardo di Abegei che, a disagio, doveva aver realizzato la stessa cosa. Non era un posto per lui.

Heste invece sembrava quasi annoiato.

«Questo intendevi quando mi dicevi che non-»

Heste annuì, ma allo stesso tempo lo zittì con una mano sulla schiena.

«Le luci non si spengono mai.» sorrise in risposta allo sguardo orripilato di Abi «Anche quando non c’è più nessuno devono rimanere accese in modo che da qualunque parte della città si riesca a vedere bene. I cittadini devono sentirsi controllati ogni attimo della loro esistenza.»

«Non bastano questi?» Emelie alzò il braccio col T2 avvolto attorno al polso «Mi sembrano un modo piuttosto furbo per-»

«Quei cosi non possono stabilire la tua posizione.» Il sorrisino di Abi si allargò quando notò lo stupore sul volto di entrambi «Che c’è? Non ve ne siete mai accorti?»

«Tu come lo sai?» gli domandò Heste, esterrefatto.

«Segreto!»

«Abi.»

Abegei sbuffò.

«Perché ci ho provato in tutti i modi, ecco perché. La Glisa riesce a tener traccia degli spostamenti di tutti incrociando dati delle telecamere, passaggi di denaro e soste alle stazioni di ricarica. Hai bisogno del braccialetto per fare qualsiasi cosa nella tua vita e non te lo puoi togliere se non sei me, quindi è facile dare l’impressione di conoscere sempre gli spostamenti di qualcuno. Ma tracciare la posizione esatta? Ho curiosato tra i loro esperimenti prima di venire qui e sono tutti falliti.»

Heste aveva incrociato le braccia e infilato in bocca una ciocca di capelli che masticava, nervoso.

«Che c’è? Sei stato tu il primo a dirmi che il controllo della Glisa non è così stretto come sembra. Io ho solo indagato.»

Emelie si rese conto di non sopportare Abegei quando si comportava così. Era giovane, aveva un potere straordinario e un’arroganza tale da trattarli come stupidi solo perché non erano a conoscenza di informazioni che a lui sembravano ovvie. Quel sorrisino soddisfatto gli dava fastidio, e a giudicare dal volto impenetrabile di Heste non era l’unico, in quella stanza.

Soddisfatto di averli zittiti, Abi tornò a fissare con meraviglia lo schermo, persone vestite di nero e grigio dai capelli in ordine che uscivano dagli edifici, serie e composte come se non avessero mai imparato a sorridere. Abi indugiò sulla registrazione di una telecamera che dava sull’entrata principale del palazzo della Glisa. Un sacerdote, basso e panciuto, stava uscendo dalle porte girevoli, lasciandosi alle spalle vetri scuri che impedivano di sbirciare all’interno.

Heste fece una smorfia.

«Lo conosci?»

«Conosco tutti lì dentro. Nessuno che mi stia particolarmente simpatico, ma finché hanno paura di me va tutto bene.»

La prima sera, quando quel Sacerdote aveva osato avvicinarsi a loro, era stato chiaro che Heste fosse su un gradino superiore della scala sociale, ma solo ora gli era chiaro quanto fosse grande il divario tra lui e chiunque altro. C’era la Santa Madre, c’erano le Sacerdotesse e poi c’era lui, sopra tutti gli altri Giudici. E questo solo perché non era una donna.

Abi non staccava gli occhi dallo schermo, sembrava interessato alla dinamica tra il Sacerdote e un uomo che passava di lì. Non appena si accorse della presenza del religioso chinò la testa quasi fino a terra, ma l’altro lo ignorò per poi sparire verso sinistra.

«Nemmeno nella cerchia esterna si comportano così.» osservò Emelie.

I poveri si inchinavano, pregavano le loro sette volte al giorno ma trattavano i Sacerdoti come guide, come amici, quasi. Erano abituati a vederli mischiarsi tra la folla.

«All’esterno hanno bisogno di sapere che il Signore veglia su di loro anche mentre si trascinano nel loro tugurio dopo tre quarti della giornata in fabbrica. I Sacerdoti sono portavoce della volontà misericordiosa della Santa Madre. I ricchi invece devono ricordarsi che il Signore li vede e ci metterebbe un attimo a farli sprofondare, quindi è meglio che righino dritto. Il risultato finale è che tutti sono contenti e nessuno prova a cambiare le regole. Quello è prerogativa di mia madre.»

«E le Sacerdotesse?» domandò Abi, ancora rapito dallo schermo.

«Le Sacerdotesse sono delle guardie vestite di rosso e senza armi. Seguono la volontà della Santa Madre e fanno in modo che le sue regole siano rispettate. Non hanno potere di per sé, persino loro possono cadere in ogni momento.»

«Le Figlie del Solstizio?»

Heste scosse la testa.

«Abituate fin da piccole che l’unico obiettivo della loro vita è compiacere la Santa Madre per essere scelte.»

Era uno scenario troppo lugubre per essere vero, di cui Sari non avrebbe mai fatto parte. Emelie sospirò di sollievo.

«Quindi in sostanza la Santa Madre ha conoscenza tali per cui potrebbe governare l’intera città senza bisogno di…» Abi si grattò la guancia «Non mi viene la parola.»

Puntò lo sguardo verso Emelie, poi scosse la testa e chiese aiuto a Heste.

«Intermediari?»

«Intermediari!»

Heste non commentò e riprese a guardare lo schermo mentre ancora tormentava la sua ciocca di capelli. Abi continuava a passare da una telecamera all’altra.

«C’è stata una cosa che…» si soffermò qualche secondo su due poliziotti vestiti di nero che stavano controllando i T2 di tre persone in uscita «Non sono riuscito a fare. Ho telecamere per le strade, con un minimo d’impegno entro anche nei negozi, ma lì dentro… ancora no.»

«Paura che ti scoprano?» insinuò Emelie.

«Certo che no! Ma non è facile.»

Non l’avrebbe mai detto, a giudicare del tremolio nella sua voce.

«Quando pensi di riuscirci?»

Abi scrollò le spalle.

«Un paio di giorni. Ma intanto tengo comunque sotto controllo le strade. E il prossimo passo…» arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino furbo «L’intero archivio della Glisa. Non solo i documenti relativi all’orfanotrofio e alle persone tenute sotto sorveglianza. Sto parlando di tutto. Anche…»  
«Che cosa?»

«Non importa. Non riguarda il vostro piano. In un paio di giorni, comunque, avrò accesso alle telecamere del palazzo della Glisa e registrerò quello che i pezzi grossi si diranno.» si morse il labbro e disegnò un rettangolo invisibile attorno a tasti apparentemente casuali «Spazio permettendo.»

«Cosa intendi?» chiese Emelie, curioso.

«Lascia stare. Non capiresti. Vi serve altro?»

Già da qualche minuto Abi era diventato nervoso, come sempre quando restava troppo a lungo in un luogo. Tormentava l’orlo della camicia con le dita e tamburellava il tallone sul pavimento, senza però fare alcun rumore. Finalmente, Heste scosse la testa.

«Non per ora. Puoi andare.»

«Come sapete quando incontrarvi?» Emelie si accorse di non averci mai pensato.

Nessuno dei due aveva modo di comunicare con l’altro a distanza. Abi alzò le spalle.

«Non lo sappiamo. Abbiamo un orario e un luogo, se l’altro c’è va tutto bene, se no si aspetta.»

Dal tono di voce era chiaro che fosse Heste a doversi adattare ai suoi capricci. Abi non gli diede il tempo di aggiungere altro, perché aveva già raccolto tutto e infilato valigia e cavi in… uno zaino nuovo. Era stato cosparso di polvere e terra per mascherare il beige brillante della stoffa, ma non aveva buchi o zone di stoffa lisa. Si morse la lingua per non dire nulla.

 

Solo quando Abi fu uscito si permise di rilassarsi un po’.

«Questa è una buona notizia.» commentò Heste.

Emelie non capiva l’utilità di spiare la gente per strada.

«È solo il primo passo. Prima o poi avremo accesso a tutto ciò che la Glisa ci nasconde. Abbiamo già l’orfanotrofio, l’accesso alle persone tenute sotto controllo, le telecamere… prima o poi per noi non avranno più segreti.»

«Ma tu di lui ti fidi?»

Non avrebbe voluto sembrare così deciso, soprattutto dopo lo sguardo confuso e disorientato di Heste.

«Di Abi?»

«Sì.»

«Perché non dovrei fidarmi di Abi? Ha sempre fatto tutto quello che gli avevo chiesto, fin dall’inizio.»

Abi era nella vita di Heste da molto prima che Emelie iniziasse a farne parte. Forse anche per questo Emelie non aveva dato troppo peso alla sua presenza; Abi era un accessorio utile, una parte dell’arredamento che non avrebbero gettato via finché non si fosse rotto.

«Come fai a saperlo? Come fai a essere sicuro che non ti stia nascondendo nulla? Solo stasera ha raccontato almeno due mezze verità e ha convenientemente cambiato discorso appena prima di andarsene.»

«Cosa dovrebbe nascondermi?»

«Tutti i vestiti che ha addosso sono di Jezebei.» sputò Emelie «Jeze è una persona… buona, davvero. Ma non l’ho mai visto fare del bene fine a se stesso.»

Heste alzò un sopracciglio, ma non commentò.

«Abi non ha avuto problemi a dare a me le chiavi all’orfanotrofio, potrei controllare quelle telecamere in qualsiasi momento. Ma l’accesso alle telecamere in strada o nella cerchia interna? Ha pure tenuto nascosto di non essere riuscito ad accedervi dalla sua valigia perché c’è un _trick_ di mezzo.»

Aveva senso. A mano a mano che Emelie ragionava ad alta voce, i pezzi andavano al loro posto. A giudicare dalla faccia di Heste, non era il solo: passò dalla curiosità allo stupore, all’irritazione. Emelie provò un colpevole brivido di soddisfazione per avergli instillato il dubbio.

«Che cosa dovrei fare ora?» Heste allungò la mano per cercare il suo supporto.

Emelie non se lo fece ripetere due volte e la strinse fra le sue.

«Credo che… non dovremo dirgli nulla più del necessario. E chiedergli di darci l’accesso a tutto quello che ha scoperto. No, non chiederglielo. Chiederglielo gli darebbe l’occasione di rifiutare.»

«Ma cosa potrebbe nascondere? Abegei è solo un ragazzino spaventato che non vede l’ora di mettersi in mostra quando sa che non gli succederà niente di brutto. Non credo abbia…» esitò «l’intelligenza, per tenerci all’oscuro di qualcosa.»

«Non ho idea di cosa nasconda, ma…»

Qualcosa non quadrava, Emelie ne era sicuro. E il finché non fosse riuscito a capire cosa non avrebbe smesso di pensarci.

Si allungò in avanti e baciò Heste sulle labbra. Erano secche.

«Mi dispiace se…»

«No, no. Hai ragione. Sono stato uno stupido a fidarmi ciecamente, senza farmi domande. Ma è stato il primo alleato che ho avuto, e…»

Emelie si sentì a disagio di fronte al silenzio che seguì. E se adesso che dubitava di Abi non si fosse più fidato nemmeno di lui?

Inaspettatamente, Heste gli sorrise.

«Grazie.»

«Per cosa?»

«Per avermelo detto?»

«Quindi ti fidi di me?»

Incrociò il suo sguardo incredulo e si sentì un cretino.

«Certo che mi fido, perché non dovrei? Tu hai fiducia in me, no?»

Emelie annuì.

«E allora non farti più venire in mente certe cose.» Heste sorrise con ritrovata allegria e carezzò una guancia di Emelie, che voleva sprofondare per la vergogna.

«Emelie.»

«Sì?»

«Devo andare.»

Troppo presto. Senza pensarci gli afferrò la mano ancora posata sulla sua guancia.

«Di già?»

«Mi dispiace. Se mia madre non mi vede arrivare farà domande. E non posso rischiare che…»

«Hai ragione.»

«Torni all’orfanotrofio?»

Emelie strinse le braccia al petto. All’idea di incontrare di nuovo Makse la nausea tornò alla carica. Non aveva nulla da temere, ma a dispetto del coraggio che gli aveva dato forza poco prima, adesso aveva solo paura. Di cosa, non lo sapeva nemmeno lui.

Deglutì il groppo di saliva che gli impediva di respirare.

Sari. All’orfanotrofio c’era Sari; l’aveva lasciata da sola per troppo tempo.

«C’è qualcuno che ha bisogno di me.»


End file.
